From Ash to Dust
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: At first glance, Erin is just...weird. I mean, what homeless street girl has wisteria hair? But, under that mysterious smile lies locked away secrets of a past wanted forgotten. However, that doesn't stop Ciel Phantomhive from getting her on a job! Rated T because Black Butler is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then guys, guess who's back with another full-on story!**

 **My Christmas present to all of my faithful readers!**

 **I'd like to start by thanking all the people who matter out there! On this Christmas day, we can't always be with the people we love, and thus, I'm lucky that I have an entire day of family.**

 **But, moving on, I love you reviewers like family; and thus, this is my Christmas present to all of you guys!**

 **I hope you all enjoy, I stayed up so many nights to plan this all out for you guys! And, fair warning, just like all of my other stories, this one is gonna be long as fuck.**

 **So, if you don't like long stories with hidden clues, romance, adventure, thriller, a bit of gore, a dash of humor, and a sprinkle of mystery; then you know where the back button is.**

 **Hell, this story is a TRY at said thingies that I listed up there.**

 **Fair warning.**

 **But, for all of you guys that are still around, I hope you enjoy!**

 **And now, let's move onwards!**

* * *

The streets of England has always held an air of mystery, danger, and murder.

Of hell, did England have a lot of murder.

The buildings stood tall, casting down tall shadows, so many places for people against the law to hide. The alley ways stank of crime, just waiting to be cleaned out. Ever shop held a secret, every person held skeletons in there closets.

England truly was a dark place-

"Hurry up, Zig! We're gonna miss it!"

...Or was it?

Atop a tall building, one of the many surrounding the town square, a person stood, a wide smile on her face.

She was dressed in black and white, very simple, and yet, it held her own sense of style to it. She had a black jacket over her pure just-washed white shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, tucked into her busted old black boots. She wore a white hat over her boy-cut wisteria-dyed hair, her periwinkle eyes shining with a mischievous gleam, as she pulled at her blood red scarf with her dark grey gloved hands.

She smiled once again, spreading her arms, "Look, Zig! I'm the queen of England; no, I'm queen of the whole damn world!"

"Very nice, Erin." A girl behind her said, finally pulling herself on top of the roof. She was at least a foot shorter, she had long jet black hair, golden brown eyes, and a slight smile. She wore an old long sleeve red shirt, dark blue shorts two sizes to big, being held to her tiny waist by a long cord of leather. She had two leather shoes, the only thing that wasn't over two years old.

"Aww, come on, learn to smile a bit, Zig!" Erin said with a grin, taking her cap off, as she allowed the winds to mess up her already messy hair, "I took you instead of Fang, feel lucky!"

Zig allowed her smile to widen a bit more, before looking over the side, "Any sign of them?"

Erin shook her head, "Not that I saw. Any of them follow us?"

"No." Zig said sharply, before pulling up her sleeves, "It was cold in Japan, but this winter weather is ridiculous."

"I hear you," Erin murmured, "But, you can't have everything when you're technically homeless."

Zig nodded, "True." Was all she said, before she spotted someone in particular, "Hey, Erin, get a load of that."

Erin looked over the three story building, spotting the boy that Zig had pointed out. He looked younger then Erin was, being 19 and all that, with navy blue hair and an eye patch.

Erin snickered, before pretending to shout, "Hey, kid! Halloween pasted already!"

Zig laughed lightly, before stopping, "What do you think a nobleman like that is doing here?"

Erin shrugged, before fingering the pistol in her jacket, "If you ask me, he's just asking to be robbed. I wouldn't mind answering that call, if I do say so myself."

Zig nodded, "I don't like his butler bodyguard though."

Erin looked over the man Zig was talking about, quickly spotting a taller male, with wine colored eyes and black hair. He wore a butler tailcoat, which Erin found amusing, "If only I had enough free cash, I'd buy a camera and take a picture."

Zig nodded, before something caught her eye, "Hey, should we go down now?"

Erin nodded, "I don't see why not, I've got a few coins on me, we've avoided the Ash-heads; besides, we've looked over the place."

Zig nodded, heading over to the ladder from where they had gotten up, before watching Erin stay where she was, "What are you waiting for?"

Erin merely smirked, before turning around, arms out as if she was going to start a great show, "You're no fun, my Japanese friend! You take that way down, I'll meet you there!" She said, smirking like the daredevil she was, before leaning back.

Any normal person would have screamed, possibly try to grab her, but Zig merely shook her head, "I wonder how the other gangs will react when they figure out that Dusty is dead." She murmured, before going down the ladder.

Meanwhile, Erin expertly jumped from one window to the other, causing multiple people to jump back on instinct, even waving to a few children on the other side, before finally landing in the shadows of an alley way.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, pulling her cap over her face, her scarf covering her smirk, before walking into the square.

Today was one of those market days, which meant that many tents would be up, meaning that many people would be around.

Erin smirked, no one would notice a simple thief.

She walked around casually, looking over some merchandise, while scanning the people around. She walked away from a sort of toy booth, but not before pulling a wallet from one of those expensive looking bastards.

It's not like they'll miss a few hundred dollars, right?

"You got anything yet?" Erin asked, turning around to see Zig, who seemed to have tried to sneak up on her.

"A few wallets, but, I managed to get this." She murmured, sliding the switchblade out from her long sleeve for a few seconds, before slipping it back inside.

"Wonderful," Erin said, as the two walked around, "You see, this is why we work together so well! You do a lot of the dirty work, and I run the show!"

"You're the master of the puppets, Erin." Zig murmured, "And, for the record, I don't mind the dirty work."

"And I pride myself in knowing that." Erin said, before smirking, "Look, it's the rich boy."

Erin and Zig watched from afar, as the young boy seemed to be very angry with a tent owner, questioning the facts behind a toy.

"Wow." Was all Zig could say, before whispering, "How much do you think is on that boy?"

Erin shrugged, "I really don't care, my dear friend." She murmured, before holding her hand out slightly.

Just as she'd predicted, a rich looking women walked past, and with expert timing, Erin closed her hand, holding a rather expensive looking pearl necklace.

Zig clapped, "And you say I'm the best."

Erin shrugged, "I've been doing this for a while, and to be fair, I taught you everything."

"Not everything." She murmured, before her eyes narrowed, "Look out, it's some of Kiko's boys."

Erin looked up, and just as Zig had said, a group of three boys a bit older then her walked around, all of them dressing differently, but they had one thing in common.

A tattoo of a dragon on the back of there hands.

"Definitely Kiko's," Erin murmured, "But this is my part of town. Remind me to have a talk with ol' Kiko later on."

Zig nodded, before whispering, "I think they're going to make a move on richy."

Just as she had said, the group had been slowly circling the navy blue nobleman. From there point of view, the butler was no where in sight.

Erin groaned, "I can't allow them to steal from my part of town!" She growled angrily, as she watched one of them grab the boy by his collar.

To her surprise, he kept a cold expressionless face, before another of them took a small leather pouch, yelling something, which caused them to drop the boy, running off jeering.

Erin growled, "Zig, head back to the base, I'm going after them."

Zig nodded, knowing better then to question her, "I'll find you if I find something out." She murmured, before disappearing into the crowd.

Erin nodded, before she took off after them.

* * *

It honestly wasn't to hard to find them, since she knew a lot of the alley ways around here. This was her part of town, after all!"

She quickly found them all in a smaller alley way, counting there coins, before she cleared her throat, "Boys, didn't your boss tell you to stay in your part of town?"

One of them sneered, pulling out there busted bottle, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Erin chuckled, cracking her knuckles, "You three are new, aren't you?" She said, grinning wickedly, before pulling her scarf down a bit, showing a burned red mark in the side of her neck, "Look familiar?"

One of them had there eyes wide, before shaking his buddy, "Dude, this is her!"

His buddy merely shook him off, "Come on! You know that the boss was just shitting us! I mean, no way a girl could do that, much less run her own gang."

"Wanna find out?" Erin asked, before she got into a fighting position, "I'll take you all out."

The last boy laughed, "Come on now, little girl! You're bluffing! Someone like you can't be the legend on the streets!"

Erin merely snickered, her fist clenched, before rushing forward. The boy dropped to the ground, knocked out the second her fist came into contact with his face. His nose began to bleed furiously, getting all over the place, while his unconscious eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Erin laughed, wiping the boy's blood from her nose, watching the other two boys, "Come on; please tell me that you can give me a challenge."

One of them whimpered, the only guy that was able to tell who she was, before the other one huffed, "That was just a lucky shot!" He yelled, before rushing up at her, fist cocked back.

Instead of moving, Erin stayed put, the side of her mouth pulled upwards, as he clocked her across the face. He then grabbed the sides of her head, bringing her face down on his knee. He chuckled, turning to his friend, "And that is how you take out a-." He tried to say, only to have a knee hit his crotch. His eyes widened, his voice raising a few octaves, before falling over.

Erin smirked, dusting off her shoulder, as she got back up, "You wanna try; or ya wanna just give me the money?"

He looked like he was about to toss her the money, only to have something rather large drop from behind him, bringing it's fist down on his head, making the poor coward crumple to the ground the leather bag of money rolling onto the ground.

Erin coughed, waiting for the dust to clear, before glaring at the figure. After a few seconds, she quickly figured out who this wine eye colored raven black haired man was, "…Can I help you, butler boy?"

The butler's face lit up with surprise, before bowing, "Please, madam; call me Sebastian."

"Alright," Erin sighed, "Sebastian…What do you want?"

Sebastian held a look of confusion and surprise, before bending over, "I've come for this."

Erin sighed, before groaning, "Oh, come on! I just fought two guys for that!"

"And I was able to get the bag first," Sebastian countered, putting it into his back pocket, before bowing, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold it right there, Bandit!"

Erin groaned, could this day get any worse!?

A group of six men stood at the entrance of the alleyway, each of them wearing the same ash-colored uniforms and tall hats, a rifle in each of there white gloved hands. The one that had spoken stood in the front of the group, his dark green eyes narrowed angrily, a small bruise-like burn mark on his neck.

She pulled her scarf up higher, cap a bit lower, before smiling, holding her arms out as if they were old friends, "Why, if it isn't my old friends!" She said, before bowing, a smile of mockery on her face, "Sir Crayden, what a pleasure to see your messed-up face again! I see the burn mark is almost gone!"

Crayden growled, "Shut up, you irritating git!"

"Oh, how you've hurt me so!" Erin acted, holding her hands over her heart, before smirking, "I've taken your squad down before, I'll do it again with ease."

"Umm, don't mind me," Sebastian murmured, smiling a humorless smile, "But, I'll be on my way now-."

Crayden's squad blocked him off, "I'm sorry, sir," Crayden said, the smirk on his face saying otherwise, "But, you've been found with the bandit. I'll have to take you in."

"That's total bull!" Erin yelled, "I mean, for the few seconds I've known the guy, all he really does is irritate me!"

"I can't do anything," Crayden said, the smirk on his face saying otherwise, "I must take you in."

"You'll have to drag my cold dead body in." Erin murmured darkly, before pulling out her pistol. All humor was quickly masked, as she aimed for Crayden's head, "Your call."

Crayden smiled, before snapping. Two of his men had there guns quickly trained from her to the butler, "I know that you'd steal from the rich, but, if I've learned anything, you've never stood for the death of someone you hold close now; would you, Bandit?"

Erin sighed, looking the butler over. He seemed calm, slightly irritated if anything, but wasn't at all scared. She was known for many things, many talents; so, it would seem as if now would be a good time to use one of them.

Lying.

"Alright, you've got me." Erin said, dropping her gun, "Let the butler go, and I'll go in with you guys."

Crayden smirked, taking the gun, before laughing, "You idiot, you really think that I'd allow either of you to live?"

Erin sighed, listening to the guns click, before smirking, "Actually, I was counting on that." She murmured, before giving the butler a look, "Hey, Sebs, duck and run, my friend." She murmured, before looking up at the shadow of a familiar figure, giving her the thumbs up.

Crayden gave her a look, before a small white ball dropped from the sky. It quickly popped open, sprouting white smoke. Erin smirked, before punching Crayden, grabbing her gun, then kicking his head sideways, making him fall over, unconscious.

"Thanks, Zig!" Erin yelled, ducking under a bullet shot, "I'll meet you back at the base!"

Erin then turned around, eyes closed, as she listened. Two seconds later, her eyes shot open, before she fired, making a man fall, clutching his leg as he screamed.

Her eyes narrowed, as she turned around, ready to fire, only to have a hand shoved into her face. The butler smiled, "Do you need a hand, my lady?"

Erin gave him a look, before slapping away his hand, getting up herself, "No thanks…Hey, wait, didn't I tell you to duck and run, Sebs?." She murmured, the nicknames causing Sebastian's eye to twitch, before cursing, "Smoke's almost up." She then gave Sebastian a look, smirking, before bowing mockingly, "It's been fun, butler boy; but now, I must be off."

She didn't even give him chance to say anything in retaliation, before she began to quickly scale up the brick wall, quickly pulling herself to the top.

She looked down on him, blowing his a teasing kiss, before dashing off.

Sebastian could only watch, before the smoke began to clear, the remaining four men getting out of there surprise and daze. Crayden had finally woken up, looking around, before cursing, "She made it out, again." He growled, before glaring at Sebastian, "But, it would seem as if she left you to rot."

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Sebastian sighed, before turning around, bowing, "Young master-."

"Not now, Sebastian," Ciel said, waving him off, before glaring at Crayden, "Just what do you think you were doing with my butler?"

Crayden scowled, "Excuse me, sir! Why must I tell a brat like you anything?"

"I'll have you know that I am the earl Phantomhive!" Ciel said, his one showing dark blue eye narrowed, before facing Sebastian, "I ordered you to recover my money; were you at least able to do something as simple as that in the time you've been gone?"

"Yes, young lord." Sebastian said, giving Ciel the money, before the bluenette glared at Crayden.

"I order you to explain what happened here." Ciel commanded.

Crayden scoffed, "You have no reason to know anything that the Ashford family guards do. Besides, I don't need to tell a child anything, earl or not."

"If I may," Sebastian said, stepping in, "While obtaining you money, young master; I've come across a girl doing the same thing. By the name of Erin?"

Crayden scowled, "Of course you'd know, butler! You work with her!"

Ciel scowled, "I'll have you know that all of that is rubbish! Sebastian works for me and only me." He said, before waiting for Sebastian to go on.

"To put it simply, this Erin girl was able to outsmart these men, injure them, and get away." Sebastian reported.

Ciel smirked darkly, "Well then, sir Crayden, is it? It would seem as if the Ashford family is in need of some new guards; but what does a girl like this 'Erin' have to do with the Ashford family?"

"None of your business!" One of the men said.

Crayden nodded, before glaring at Ciel, "I have no further reason to speak with you! Good day, sir!" Crayden said angrily, before turning around, marching off, leaving his men to stumble around after him.

Ciel sighed, before glaring at Sebastian, "I'm waiting, Sebastian."

"Certainty, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing slightly, before he went on, "She seemed to be an outlaw-type of girl. To be honest, my lord, I'm not entirely sure who and what she was. I found her beating the boys that had your money, attempted to get away with it, only to be caught by myself and the Ashford guards. She then outsmarted them and got away."

Ciel nodded, before looking up at the building that she had used to get out, "…Seems as if London has yet another thief in the streets…"

"With all due respect, my lord," Sebastian murmured, "I do think that she is a lot better then she's allowing herself to be."

Ciel gave Sebastian a look, "…Sebastian, I have another order for you." Ciel said, his dark blue eye narrowed even more, as if wondering why he was going to order him to do this, "I want to…meet this strange girl. I order you to find her, and bring her to the manor. If she has the abilities I need, I'll make her my new maid."

Sebastian nodded, hiding the smirk on his face, as he bowed, "Yes, my lord." And with that said, Ciel blinked, Sebastian gone as soon as his eyes opened.

Ciel sighed, before looking to the sky, "I expect you to be back before dinner at the very latest, Sebastian."

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think?**

 **Like Erin?**

 **Hate the story so far?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, but, till the next chapter, I must go!**

 **Laters mi amigo, till later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there guys, Crimson the great is here!**

 **Erin: Yeah, finally, my time to shine!**

 **Amy:...Why does she sound like me?**

 **Me: Oh. You guys are pretty similar-**

 **Erin: But, unlike you Amy; I've got a back story.**

 **Amy:...I hate her.**

 **Erin: *Smiles* Aww, you've just barely met!**

 **Amy: And I already hate you! And, news flash, but I don't hate easily! Like, I'm friend with everyone!**

 **Samus: Well, I hate you.**

 **Amy: What the- Why are you here!?**

 **Me: Yeah...Samus, you're not asuppose to be here.**

 **Samus:...Fine then...asshole-(Poofs away)**

 **Erin:...So-**

 **Amy: I still don't like you.**

 **Me:...So it's true...This is why twins can't stand each other...**

 **Amy + Erin: WHY!?**

 **Me: People similar to each other can't stand each other.**

 **Erin:...Huh...**

 **Amy: Figures.**

 **Me:...Anyway...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter; as always, I try to find the easter eggs and the backstory hints and such; but, it's up to you to put together all of the pieces.**

 **Oh, just before we begin, I bet you're asking yourself "Another chapter already!? Why, Crim?"**

 **Well, I've got a good answer.**

 **SailorMew4 asked for it.**

 **Thank her.**

 **Like, right now.**

 **This chapter, unlike the last chapter, is a Christmas gift for the very special SailorMew4. She's like a sister to me during school, heck, I made her watch season one and two so that she could read this. And thus, she'll get the best from me.**

 **Because I'm aweseome!**

 **But, enough of that; let's move on!**

* * *

In a darker, more isolated part of town, many grey colored buildings stood, smoke billowing out of the chimneys. The dark clouds seemed to rain down with sorrow, with the cries of the poor people, screaming of young hungry children, and silent mourns of the lately dead.

Above them all, on the rooftops, she stood, smiling softly, as she watched it all go down, "Music to my ears," She murmured, before looking up at the sun, as it slowly went down, "Come on, Kiko…Don't make me fucking wait for you. You know I hate your part of town…"

She stood over the building for a while longer, before she heard someone jump down behind her. Erin sighed, turning around with a fake smile on her face, "About time, Kiko."

Said man stood behind her, at least two feet taller then her. From what she remembered, he was around 20 or something, with a bald head, his shaggy black beard big enough to make Hagrid jealous. He wore a dark golden trench coat over his black shirt and jeans, his feet bare. He wore a white piece of fabric over his mouth and nose, the only thing you could see being his eyes, one of them being a dark green, while the other was a light brown, "Erin." He said in his dark low tone, "You know that you are not to call me by that name."

Erin grinned, not caring for a moment about what he had said. She knew his real name was Kiko, and thus, she was gonna call him, "How you doing?"

Kiko sighed, rubbing his bald head, "I know what you want, Erin."

Erin's smile soon disappeared, "Fine, if you wanna get right to it, then lets. Why the hell were your men in my side of town!?"

Kiko sighed, "I do not remember the two of us making a deal over the districts."

Erin growled, seeming to not care that he was much bigger then her, before rushing up at him, poking his lean stomach, "Look here, you piece of shit! At the last meeting, we all agreed to stay in our own districts! Don't you remember what the hell happened last time!?"

"You mean the gang war that you weren't around for?" Kiko asked, before leaning on chimney, "face it, Dust; whatever, you're not as badass as you think you are. You can say whatever you want to say, but you're still just a little girl."

"And your just another gang lord." Erin growled, eyes burning, "Listen, Kiko, I respect you, like every other gang lord; but you don't seem to know that I want the same!"

Kiko seemed to scowl under his white mask, but it was hard to tell when it came to the stoic guy, "Like I'd care at all."

Erin growled, before grabbing his collar, bringing him down, "Look, Ki, I promise that your part of town will burn if you can't God damn respect me; got it?"

Kiko's eyes seemed glazed over, but Erin could see the slight fear in his eyes, before ripping her hand away, "…I will not agree just yet, not until the next meeting; but I will try to remind my men to leave your part of town alone."

Erin nodded, before backing up, "Well then, my good man; I'll see you in on that very fated day."

Kiko simply nodded, before simply jumping off of the roof. Erin watched, silently hoping and wishing that he'd go splat, only to watch him land on his feet like it was nothing.

As he walked down the road, all of the peasants around him swarmed to get away, his tall figure radiating with intensity and fear.

Oh, how Erin wished she had that.

She growled lightly, before shoving her hands into her pockets, heading back to her part of London.

"Damn fucker."

* * *

She knew that she was close when the darker buildings began to gain a bit of color in the evening sun.

It was rather easy to tell which part of town was which. For example, Gold ruled over the richer part of town, working with a man by the name Aliestor Chamber; quickly working his way to the top, while she, Gage and Fero got the town. Originally, it had been four parts of town, with the best going to Gold while Kiko got the slums, but, when Erin arrived, the system was kinda fucked with.

She shook her head, before smiling, as she left Kiko's borders. To be honest, it wasn't anything good. It was better then Fero's for sure, and much better then Kiko's, but Erin's part of town held a homely feeling.

These buildings were homes rather then shops, many of them being tall apartments that Erin loved so much. The streets were lively in the morning, but so quiet at night. Inside of homes, family's gathered together, huddled up next to a nice warm fire.

Erin tugged at the sleeves of her jacket a bit, not that the cold really bothered her, but she really didn't want to get frost bite and not notice till her hand fell off.

She pulled her scarf up a bit, eyes narrowing, before she sprinted. This is when she felt free, running along rooftops, jumping from one to another, leaping over chimneys with ease. She couldn't help but let out a loud, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL YEAH!"

Yep, this is how a gang lord acts.

Finally, she arrived at an older part of town, where the alleyway shadows hid a door in the wall. She opened it up, making sure to close it behind her, as she walked down the series of stairs. At the end, a metal door sat.

Erin sighed, knocking on the door. The door cracked open, just enough to see a dark silhouette of a rather young looking boy, "Password?"

"Are you telling me that my face needs a password?" Erin said in playful anger, before smiling, "But seriously, let me in right fucking now."

The boy nodded, opening it all the way, "Welcome back, Dusty." The boy said, his green eyes the only bright thing about his dirty shirt and ripped shorts.

Erin smirked, rustling the boy's messy red hair, "Same to you, Thomas." She murmured, before looking around.

Unlike the rather ugly exterior, the underground part of the building was bustling. Many others, most of them young boys, sat in barrel chairs, playing games or simply sharing stories with one another over small dirty tables. The walls and floor shared the same dirty color, but no one cared. On the left wall of the building, a boy stood behind a wooden counter, cleaning a glass bottle. On the right, boys had darts, pool and a bunch of other things set up. Along the back wall, three sets of stairs led up to the sleeping areas, one on the left, another on the right, and the last one right down the middle.

The place grew silent, as all of the boys noticed who'd just walked in. One of them shouted, "DUSTY'S BACK!"

A loud cheer went through the place, causing Erin to laugh, before raising her hands, the crowd going silent, "Zig told me about our stock hold, and I'll tell ya all now, good fucking job!"

Another loud cheer went on, before she went on, "Someone wake up the night team, and with that said, happy thieving for us all!"

Once again, another loud cheer went around, before a group of them ran up the left stairway, going to walk up the night crew.

Smirking, Erin walked over to the "Bartender", waving and giving smiles, only to notice that, on the bar stools, a newbie sat. He gave her a scared look, as she walked over, sitting down, "Oye, Oliver, who's this kid?"

The boy behind the bar, Oliver, gave them both a look with his cold blue eyes, blond hair messy just like everyone else, " 'e said 'is name was William. 'ank found the poor boy on the side of the road. Apparently, 'e's a 'big fan', or something along those lines. wanted to meet you."

"So, Hank took the boy here," Erin murmured, before looking over William. He had shy light brown eyes, crazy blond hair, and dirty street clothes, dirt smeared onto his face. She gave him a grin, "How old are ya, Willy?"

"I'm…Uh…14." He said quietly.

Erin laughed, causing the poor guy to jump back, before she slapped his back jokingly, "You're gonna fit in good, Willy! Can I call ya Willy?"

William nodded, "S-sure…"

"Don't be so scared, Willy! I won't bite!" Erin said, "And besides, half the boys here are thirteen or younger. I mean, Ol' Oliver over here is one of the only elder boys. Sixteen now, right, Ollie?" Erin asked, gaining a nod from the rather quiet bartender, before he went back to cleaning the glasses, "See? Just smile, it'll be so much better!"

William nodded again, an awkward half smile on his face, "How is this?"

Erin nodded, before standing up, a glass of root beer tossed into her hand by Oliver, "Oye, boys, listen up!"

Once again, all eyes were on her, all of the boys giving her looks of excitement and joy, as they always did for there leader, "We've got a new comer thanks to Hank's guys, boys! Let's give him a Phoenix gang welcome!"

For a second, everyone gave her a look, before there smiles brightened, rushing over to William. Erin laughed at William's face, watching as he was grabbed by the other boys, watching as his shy wide-eyed look slowly became a smile, as he was cheered for, his name was chanted, boys were shaking his hands.

It was glorious.

Erin laughed, joining the cheering, before handing him a glass, "Welcome Willy, our new member!"

"MEMBER!"

"Our new brother!"

"BROTHER!"

All eyes went to William, who gingerly took a sip, before the cheering went back. "Alright, John, I'm hooking him onto your group; show him the rights, tell him the wrongs, oh yeah, and get him something else to wear. I want him to feel right in!" Erin yelled, laughing, before walking over to the middle stair case, "Till tomorrow, boys!"

A number of good byes were shouted after her, as she laughed, walking up the staircase, opening the door at the end, only to quickly close it behind her.

Once the door was closed, Erin let out a big sigh, "Alright, Zig; give me the numbers."

Inside the room, there was a large wooden table with two chairs, a certain Japanese girl was sitting on one, sorting out a lot of papers. In the back of the room sat three beds, one had Japanese words on the covers, one had plain dark red covers, and the last had a tiger print on it.

The floor had a black furry carpet, two dressers, and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Well, the boys are going through that root beer pretty quickly," Zig murmured, reading glasses pushed onto the bridge of her nose, "And with the new boy, we'll have to take out more cash; or increase our thieving."

Erin nodded, "But, how much did we get?"

Zig wrote down a few more notes, before saying, "Just today, the gang was able to amass a total of about…1.1 million dollars."

Erin smiled, jumping up, "Hell yeah!"

Zig gave her a look, "Erin, are you really that blind? We have at least hundreds of stray boys here, EVERYONE of them taken in because you can't turn'em down."

Erin scowled, "Tell me, Zig; did I turn you down?"

"That's not the point." Zig snapped, standing up, "We need to pay for food, root beer, water, clothing, and weapons for hundreds of boys! I don't think that even two million can do that, added onto other things we'll need due to Fang."

"Hey!" Erin yelled, looking over the Tiger print bed, "Fang is family!"

"You say that about every boy here!" Zig yelled, easily getting angered, as she stood up, "I don't know how you know all of there names, but at the moment, I don't care! We can't support all of them! You have to kick some on them out."

"Hell no!" Erin shouted back, "I'm never going to do that, that's cruel!"

Zig sighed, sitting back down, "I'm not sure what to do…I mean, we've got the largest gang, but it's more of a family then a dictatorship! You act like a mother rather then a cold blooded gang leader! We're just an army of nothing!"

Erin groaned, "You know what? Let's just stop now. I'll figure out a way to get the money, and you just keep track of the numbers, kay?"

"That's all I'm around for," Zig murmured, "Always watching, never speaks."

"Maybe it's because the boys think that you're scarier then me." Erin murmured, "I mean, I saw those looks you gave the newbies!"

Zig sighed, groaning as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what; just stop. It's late."

"Agreed." Erin murmured, before shoving her hands into her pocket, heading for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Zig asked, anger and slight malice in her voice.

"I'm annoyed, and you're annoyed. I'm gonna go for a walk." Erin murmured, "I'll be back in around an hour. If I'm not back, or if I haven't sent a message; then panic."

Zig groaned, "If I have a heart attack, it's on you."

Erin smiled, "Love ya too, bro." She said, before walking out, "Oh yeah, don't forget to give Fang his food when he comes back; he might be cranky, so give him some space."

"I'll take care of him,", Zig murmured, annoyed as she nodded, "Just get back soon."

Erin nodded, shooting her one last smile, before walking out.

* * *

The night streets of London caused the bitter cold to rise, nipping at Erin's skin. Not that she minded much, but at times, it was a bit annoying.

She jumped up onto a building, grabbing hold of a window, as se pulled herself up. Seconds later, she stood on the roof, overlooking all of her part of London.

Such a beautiful view, the way the shining lights looked like stars below her, making her feel like a God.

But then, a rather cold and violent wind ripped through the air, as a familiar presence made itself noticed, "A pleasure to see you again, miss."

She sighed, it wasn't who she wanted to see, but she did think that it was only a matter of time till he showed up again.

She smiled, "Well then, hello…Sebs." She murmured, turning around with a wide smile on her face, as her eyes adjusted in the dark.

Sebastian bowed, before giving her a small snake-like smile, "How have you been?"

"Good, good," Erin murmured, keeping her happy mask on, while her mind went to work. You see, it helped to act stupid, no one thinks that the master mind is the crazy impulsive one, "But, you're not here just for a nice talk, are you?"

"Right down to business." Sebastian said, before going on, "After seeing your skill in a fight, my master would like to offer you a job-"

"Yeah, no." Erin cut in, having heard enough, "Sorry, butler boy; I don't feel like being a slave."

Sebastian sighed, pulling out his shiny pocket watch, "I really don't have time for this, miss. My master has already ordered me to bring you in to at least meet him."

Erin smirked, before turning around, "You're problem, not mine." She said, walking off, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to think about, a lot to do-."

Before she could finish, a hand was placed onto her shoulder stopping her, before whipping her around to face the butler, "I'm sorry, miss; but I'm not asking you to come with me."

"Why are you still here then?" Erin asked, smirking.

"Such an unladylike child," Sebastian muttered, before throwing her over his shoulder.

Erin's eyes went wide with surprise, as the whole world was thrown upside down, "Hey, what's your problem!?" She yelled.

"I was ordered to bring you to my young master." Sebastian said, as if that was all the logic she'd need.

Erin growled, wiggling about, "Well, you can go and tell your master that he can suck a di-."

"Now then, young miss! Words like that should not leave a mouth like yours." Sebastian chided, as he began to walk to the manor.

Erin groaned, finding every attempt to get away to end fruitless, before she sighed. She then gave in, letting out a series of melodic whistles, the sound flowing through the wind.

"I do hope that you know that no one can help you." Sebastian pointed out when she finally stopped, "I do not plan to be halted by an army of birds."

"Shut it, butler boy."

* * *

At the base, Zig had just finished the paperwork, deciding to wait outside for her friend. She felt the need to apologize, fore the Japanese girl always got frustrated easily.

But, as soon as she got outside, a bird's whistle pierced through the air, leaving Zig with seconds to decipher it before it left.

Once it was done, she said it out loud, confused, "Taken by butler boy to meet richy. Don't panic?" She murmured, before sighing, heading back in, "Well, at least no I'll have more quiet time to work." She yawned, about to head back in, only to hear loud cheers.

"FANG IS BACK!" She heard Thomas yell, before sighing,

"And now, I've got the big baby to take care of. Wonderful."

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Erin: Why do you give them the option of hating the story?**

 **Amy: Options lead to more opinion.**

 **Erin: But we want people to enjoy the story and my awesomeness.**

 **Amy: Well, some people didn't like my story.**

 **Erin: That's because you're not as awesome as me. Simple as that.**

 **Amy: Treat me with respect, bitch. I'm your elder.**

 **Erin: You're just calling yourself old.**

 **Amy: Well, you're stupid.**

 **Erin: You're an idiot.**

 **Amy: Have you made fun of over thirty smash bro characters that could beat your ass?**

 **Erin: Have you made a demon angry at you for fun?**

 **Amy: No; but I am a demon.**

 **Me: Part demon.**

 **Amy: Still demon.**

 **Erin:...I'm a badass.**

 **Amy: I'm more badass.**

 **Me: I'm bored; and thus, I'm ending the feud and chapter here.**

 **And thus, thank you guys for listening, but, this is where we end. I hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review, and I'll see you guys next episode!**

 **So, till then, bye bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my subjects!**

 **Sebastian: Greetings.**

 **Erin: Ack! How the hell did you get in here!?**

 **Sebastian: I'm simply-**

 **Amy: One hell of a butler; we know.**

 **Erin: No; he's one hell of an asshole.**

 **Me:...If you guys tick him off, I'm gonna stand back and laugh.**

 **Anyway, I feel like I've wasted enough of your time; and thus, let us move on with our lives and story!**

 **Erin: HELL YEAH!**

* * *

The cold winds whipped around the two, as Sebastian carried/dragged Erin back to the mansion. Multiple times, Erin had tried to get away. She'd wiggled around, attempt to slap him, she even managed to get out of his hold once or twice; but every time he'd simply bump her up, fixing his hold before going back to walking.

"Why don't you just give up, miss?" Sebastian suggested, "You don't want to be tired when we arrive; my young master wishes to have a talk with you."

"Why don't you just let me go?" Erin countered, tempted to slap his ass, only to shake her head. She wasn't that desperate.

Yet.

"Young miss? We've arrived." Sebastian said, snapping Erin out of her head. She looked up, eyes wide as she looked over the estate. The place was fucking huge!

Lots of rooms to rob.

"Please don't think to rob this place, miss." Sebastian said, walking her up to the rather large doorway.

"Get out of my head, butler boy." Erin murmured, as Sebastian opened the door. Inside, the high ceiling felt a lot more spacious then the base, with the cold brown marble as a floor, a red carpet the led up the stairs before dividing along the wall. Many different pillars held up the ceiling, with doors on the left and right on the large room.

Just as Sebastian closed the door, a voice rang out, "Welcome home Sebastian- Hey, who's that?"

Erin turned to the voice, looking over the boy. He had clips in his short blonde hair, bright green eyes so cheerful and happy. Judging by his clothing, he was a gardener.

"This is a guest. The young master has asked for her." Sebastian said, no doubt smiling, Erin thought.

"Why are you holding her up like that then?" The boy asked.

Suddenly, a maid came running through, carrying many boxes with her, before shouting, "Look out!"

Erin held back a snicker, as she ran right into a pillar, the boxes dropping to the ground. Sebastian face palmed, rubbing his nose, while the short blonde guy sighed, "Do you need help, Mey-Rin?"

"Just fine, I am!" Mey-Rin said, getting back up, before looking Erin over, "Eh? Who's this, Sebastian?"

Before Sebastian could say anything, the other boy jumped in, "This is a guest, Sebastian said! Her name is…I'm sorry, miss; what is your name?"

Erin smiled, "Erin, Erin Dust.

The boy nodded, before grabbing her hand with a surprising amount of force, "I'm Finnian; but you can call me Finny!"

Erin smiled, before Sebastian herded her up the stairs, "I'm sorry; but the young master is expecting her soon; please, go on with your current duties."

The other two nodded, before rushing off once again. "Quite a bunch you've got here; Sebs." Erin said, smirking almost evilly.

Sebastian sighed, "Come now, miss; follow me."

Erin mocked him behind his back, before following the tall butler up the stairs. Each hallway looked the same, but, thanks to a lot of experience with her…line of work; she easily mapped the place out in her head.

The butler finally came to a stop in front of a much grander door then the others, before knocking, "Young master? I've brought the girl."

All Erin heard was a low grunt, before Sebastian opened the door, ushering her in, before closing it behind her. Inside, the walls were lined with bookshelves, with a large window in the back of the room. In front of the window-for-a-wall was richy himself, siting behind a mahogany desk.

He leaned forward, glaring with his one good eye, before glaring at Sebastian, "You're late on dinner."

"My apologizes, young master;" Sebastian said, bowing, before walking out, "I'll be right on it."

Once the butler left, the two teenagers glared at each other coolly, before he sighed, "Let's begin."

"I'm hoping so," Erin murmured, looking around for a chair, only to find books everywhere, "I've got a life to get back to."

"Then I'll try to make this quick." He insisted, before standing. He kept his glare on his one eye, "I want to know a bit about you; Erin."

Erin laughed, "Meanie. You wanna tell me your name, richy?"

The boy's eye twitched, "I am the earl Phantomhive, you dirty London thug! You will call me by my name only, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Such an honor, little earl." Erin chuckled, catching his glare, "Fine; Seal."

Ciel growled, before leaning back, "I've got a deal for you, Erin. I job offer."

"Sorry, but I've gotta turn you down." She said with a yawn, looking around until she spotted the clock, "Look, I love what you did here, but, next time ya wanna chat, just fucking call me up and ask like a real man."

"I am not asking you, Erin." Ciel growled, rubbing his forehead. She was giving him a headache.

"…Fine. I'll hear ya out; for now." Erin murmured, before taking a seat on his desk, "What do ya want from me?"

"I've looked into your reports, Erin," Ciel said, a smirk climbing onto his face, "You're not very popular; especially with the Ashford family."

Erin grinned wider, "Not my fault; many people don't like me."

"But no one has yet to have gone through with a special force to hunt you down now, have they?" Ciel countered, "Now, for my deal. I want you to work as my maid, you'll follow every order, and you'll have a room here. But, due to your previous 'job', you'll have time off."

"What's in it for me?" Erin asked, "And there must be a bigger reason for wanting someone like me here; you've got enough help."

"True." Ciel said, smiling, "I'll keep the Ashford unit off of your scent; I've seen there papers, Erin. They're closing in."

"I can take them." She murmured, "I've been doing so for four years; lemme tell ya, this kid can watch her back."

"Allow me to explain it all." Ciel said, "I'll give you the job; and you'll get more mo0ney then you could ever spend during your life time."

Erin was ready to tell him off, maybe even burn the place down when she left, only to stop. "How much money?"

Ciel smirked. He just had to play the right pieces, and he'd get what he wants. Take thugs like her, a gang lord. All she wanted was money, "Billions."

Erin faced the shorter boy, such a young kid. She'd heard of him, that last name; simply stories that have reached her ears. It was funny how she didn't believe crack like that, only to look back at then now.

They had a lot in common; so, why not?

"Will it be fun?" Erin asked, holding out her hand.

Ciel smiled, reaching out to grasp her hand, shaking it, "More then you'd ever know."

Erin nodded, smiling her mischievous smile, "Alrighty then; I'll do it."

Ciel smirked back, "It's about time we've met eye-to-eye."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," Erin said, taking her hand away, before bowing, "My little earl."

Ciel growled, "You are now my servant, miss Erin; you'll do as I say. Now, I order you to treat me with respect."

"Sorry," Erin murmured, smiling as she rose, "I can do a lot, but some rules get bent while you're working with the likes of me."

Ciel growled, before standing up, "Sebastian, enter."

Erin turned around just in time to see Sebastian come in, rolling in a cart, "For dinner, we'll be having a poached salmon, with a fresh garden salad served with a simple ranch dressing." Sebastian said, introducing the food as he set it out of the table.

Erin got up, smirking widely at the butler, "So, butler boy, looks like you'll be stuck with me for a bit longer."

Sebastian gave her a look of loathing, before smiling, "Oh? Did she accept the deal, young master?"

Ciel nodded, "She managed to alter it as well."

Erin laughed as if she were among friends, before getting up, "Look, it's been nice seeing you two, but, I've got a life to get back to. I mean, it's way past my bedtime, so, I'll just, you know, let myself out."

The two watched as she walked over to the door, "Oh," She said, right before closing the door behind her, "Oh, and next time, when you want me over, just fucking ask. Okay then, bye!" With that, she closed the door, laughing as she walked down to the door.

The two look at the spot that she once was, before Ciel sighed, placing his head into his right hand, "Of all the girls it could have been; we'll be stuck with her."

"Now, I don't like this anymore then you do, young master." Sebastian said, pouring Ciel some earl grey tea, before placing it down next to him on his desk, "But, we must do what we must do. I've seen her in combat, she'll be a great addition; someone else to bring on during missions for the queen."

"Yes, but couldn't the girl have had a bit more manners?" Ciel murmured, "I mean, she acts as if she were raised out of the slums!"

"Well, a girl like her could have had that background," Sebastian murmured, "But, I have the slightest feeling that she has more to her then simply that."

Ciel scoffed, "A girl like her? Sebastian, she walks around like she owns the place, she acts as if she is God. Her ego will kill her one day, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, "I don't like her anymore then you do, young master. But, she will make your game much more…interesting."

* * *

Erin groaned, having finally found her way back to the base. She knocked on the door, Thomas quickly opening it for her, "Welcome back, Dusty!"

Erin managed a weak tired smile, as she messed up his hair, "Good to be back. Listen, I had to stay up extra long due to a gang lord meeting; nobody will be allowed into my room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Thomas said, saluting, before saying, "Zig is up there; but Fang went back out."

Erin sighed, "Well, Fang is a free spirit; I can't really keep him cooped up here now, can I?"

Thomas shook his head, waving as Erin lurched up the stairs. She didn't even acknowledge Zig as she walked in, simply falling flat onto her face, a groan leaving her mouth.

"…What happened?" Zig asked, finally looking up at the leader when she noticed that Erin made no signs of talking.

When Erin didn't say anything, Zig began to panic.

Erin NEVER stopped talking.

"Is something wrong?" Zig asked, getting up, before poking Erin's arm, "Do you need medical help!?"

Again, nothing. Zig's breathing became heavy, before feeling her forehead, "…My God, are you dead?"

"I don't know; is this hell?" Erin murmured, looking up, before smashing her face back into the bed, "Yep, this is close enough."

"Well, what's wrong?" Zig asked, leaning forward as she waited.

"Well, long story short; butler boy made me meet richy." Erin groaned, getting back up, "Good news and bad news; what do you want first?"

"…Good news." Zig decided, before bringing over her account book. The last thing she wanted was a decline in the cash income due to Erin deciding to simply cut out and do something like drinking. The last thing she wanted was a drunk Erin.

"I got a job; like, a legit job." Erin murmured, "Richy offered it."

Zig's eyebrow twitched, before sighing, holding her forehead, "If that's the good news, I'm not sure I wanna know the bad news…I mean, one, you've got a gang to run; you can't afford other distractions! And, two, why would you accept a job from the likes of them!?"

Erin growled, "Well, you were the one who said the gang needed more money. Now, you get the money to run the gang; you'll be in charge while I'm working; and I'm out of your hair! You get what you want!"

Zig groaned, thinking her words out first, before starting, "…Look, Erin; you need to think this through. You'll be near the likes of the; and I know how much-."

"I'm very aware of the fact that I hate the rich people of this land," Erin sighed, rubbing her forehead, "But, I'm doing what you've always nagged at me to do; think of them before myself."

Zig shook her head, standing up, "…You're such a hard person to understand, Erin."

Erin smirked, before leaning back, snuggling up under the covers, "Well, I can't allow myself to be as boring as everyone else, right?" She murmured, before her eyes fluttered shut.

Zig sighed, as Erin's breath became softer, "I only hope that you think it all through first, Erin. You're not God; you can't do everything on your own. One day, you'll see that; and I can only pray that I'll be around when that happens. I pray that someone will save you; just as you've done for so many others."

With that said, Zig walked over to the table, blowing out the only candle, before going back to her bed, yawning, as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Erin: STOP GIVING THEM THAT OPTION!**

 **Amy: Dude; issues.**

 **Sebastian: Quite true.**

 **Erin:...Fuck you both...**

 **Amy: Yeah, demons for the win! *Holds up hand***

 **Sebastian:...?**

 **Amy: Aww, dude, you left me hanging!**

 **Me: Anyway, that's about it for today guys, I hope you enjoyed it-**

 **Erin: DAMN STRAIGHT YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **Me:...And I'll be going now!**

 **Oh wait, before I go, I've got a question for you readers that care enough to review!**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **Who do you hate the most?**

 **Cya later guys, and remember, the creeper is a spy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello from the Phantomhives!**

 **...What the hell am I doing with my life?**

 **Like, seriously?**

 **Anyway, before you read on, I'd like to point out that I'll have to stop updating for a bit when school starts. That's why I'm updating so much. I mean, four chapters in two days; I want a trophy for that.**

 **Like, now.**

 **I'll most likely stop for now, leave you guys with four chapters for maybe two days, even I need a break, then I'll come back to the game.**

 **But, till then, enjoyed yet another chapter of "From Ash to Dust"!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was yet another rather cold day in London, small snowflakes falling from the sky, while the streets stayed deserted. It was nearing the Christmas, and yet, no one wanted to brave the cold weather.

None besides Erin, of course.

She walked down the street, heading to her new job; being a maid at the Phantomhive estate. Anyone would have thought that she was mad, walking in the bitter cold in nothing but her white shirt and her rolled up baggy black pants.

Anyone would have given her another look, after seeing her perfectly fine jacket wrapped around her waist. Despite the cold winds, she wore a smirk on her face, before arriving to the gates of the Phantomhive manor.

She sighed, before pushing the gates open, walking right in. She couldn't help but wonder what this job held in store. You'd have to think, to ask someone like her for a simple job like this; it had to be code for something.

She stopped at the doorway, hands held up, when a rather strong wind pushed her back, "Hey, I'm here!" She yelled against the wind, knocking hard on the door, "Oye, open up already! I've got a life too, ya know!"

Silence.

Erin growled, leaning on the door, as she tried to listen for something, "Hey, if ya want, I can come back later…Ya know, in maybe three years-ah!"

She was cut short when the door finally opened, allowing her to fall at the feet of a certain butler, who gave her his shit eating smirk, "Good day, miss Erin. You're a bit late."

Erin growled, glaring up at the butler, "I'd be here on time if you had opened the damn door."

"My apologizes," Sebastian said, moving to the side, "I didn't hear you."

Erin smirked darkly, "And I am God."

Sebastian laughed behind her, "I doubt it, miss Erin." He said, closing the door, "Now, allow me to show you to the dressing room; I'll then properly introduce you to the rest of the help, who will give you the tour. Then, you'll be given your chorus, followed by your cash."

"Then I can leave, right?"

Sebastian smiled, leading her down the hallway, before opening a door for her, "After work hours, you'll be free to do what you please. Just remember, you're expected on all weekdays from eight to three, and every other day that you are called."

"Yep, thanks." Erin murmured, walking in, leaving him to close the door, "Wait, I've got to wear this!?"

Sebastian smirked to himself, the outfit that has been displayed is your required uniform for the time you work here. Is it a problem?"

To his surprise, the door was ripped open to reveal such a cute sight. He watched as a rather angry Wisteria-haired girl walk out, periwinkle eyes narrowed in frustration, "This. THIS is the problem!"

She was wearing a maid's outfit similar to Mey-Rin's, but, it seemed to be much tighter then a normal outfit, the blue parts substituted for a black.

"There are no rips in the uniform," Sebastian said, smirking, "In fact, after inspecting it, it is of the highest quality."

"Then you must be a pervert of the highest quality." Erin growled, tugging at the belt, before easing her gun in.

Sebastian wore his shit eating smirk, "Follow me now," He said, "I'll be taking you to your quarters, where you'll be able to spend breaks and over nighters if we call for it."

Erin growled, fuming behind the butler, as she followed her. She knew that he could feel the holes she was burning into the back of his skull, before he stopped, "Here we are."

He opened it up, that shit eating grin on his face. Erin walked in, eyes growing wide. This looked like a pretty rich room, with a fireplace, a huge bed, a nice desk and matching wooden chair, along with a personal bathroom, "Nice place."

"But of course," Sebastian said, "Even if you're now hired help; the young master still has you under the 'guest' label; and thus, you get a few perks that the others won't."

"Nice." Erin murmured, looking over the green painted walls and the matching carpet, "The gang lord gets it all."

Sebastian nodded, "I'll go and fetch the other three, please stay here while I do so."

She nodded, watching as he closed the door, before falling over onto her face, landing onto the nice soft bed. The place reminded her of home; but, due to the fact that it was only her, she felt a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Loneliness.

She groaned, to be honest, this was nice yet boring. No annoyed Zig, going over the rates and the money that the gang had made. No one downstairs shouting, sharing stories and cursing happily.

Erin jumped up, gun in her and, as she aimed for the door just as it opened. The blond chef guy popped his head in, cigar falling out of his mouth, before he shouted, "My God, girl! But it away!"

Erin nodded, "Sorry, I heard footsteps and freaked. It's a sort of reaction." She rubbed the back of her head, grinning, "So, who are ya?"

The chef nodded, waving the other two inside, "I'm Balroy; I'm the chef."

"I noticed." Erin murmured, taking in his appearance, "Sorry about earlier; I promise not to shoot you if you don't shoot me."

Balroy nodded, "Alrighty then!"

"If you forgot me, I'm Finny!" Finny said, "I'm the gardener!"

Erin smiled, "I remember you."

"I'm Mey-Rin, yes I am!" Mey-Rin said, her glasses taking up about half of her face.

"You mind if I just call you Mey or Rin?" Erin asked.

"Oh, I don't mind any nicknames miss." Mey-Rin said.

"I'll remember that." Erin said, before getting up, "So, you guys are going to be showing me around?"

"Right, we are!" Balroy said, before walking out, "Come on then, let's go!"

Erin followed behind, making a map in her head, while the three pointed out many different places that were important, before ending in the main room, "And that's it!"

Erin nodded, before asking, "So, what's are jobs?"

Mey-Rin looked up thoughtfully, "Well, since we're both maids; we just clean and do what Sebastian tells us to do."

"Well then, that sounds like fun." Erin murmured, giving the other two a look, "So, you guys never really do what ya want to do, do you?"

The three looked at each other, before sighing, "Well, we don't have much free time." Finny murmured.

"We have a lot of work to get done, yes we do!" Mey-Rin muttered.

Balroy nodded, "We'd have so much more free time if it wasn't for Sebastian! Damn guy is always-."

"Always what?"

A shiver went up there backs, as they finally noticed the dark figure behind them, the dark glowing eyes narrowed with irritation, "Well? I'm waiting. Or no, I take it back; I want you all to get your work done. No more fooling around." Sebastian glared at them, "Why are you all still standing there? GO."

The three scrambled over each other as they tried to get away. Erin grinned, catching Sebastian's attention, "What's so funny?"

"I find those three humorous." Erin murmured, before flashing Sebastian a smirk, "So, what's my job?" She asked.

"Well, since you've had a lot of experience," Sebastian said, leading Erin down a hallway, "I have a task of upmost importance waiting for you."

"My body is ready." Erin insisted, the two of them stopping in front of a door, "What do you need my skill for?"

Sebastian smiled, before whipping a cart out from behind him, knocking on the door, "I need you to give the young master his breakfast."

It took a while for Erin to see that Sebastian had screwed her over, only to have Sebastian open the door for her, pushing her in, "Young master, Erin has arrived with your breakfast."

Erin made a note to curse him out later on, before walking into the office, "Good morning, little earl."

Ciel's face was covered by the papers he was reading, but, she could hear his angered growl, "Do not call me that."

Erin snickered lightly, "If you say so, Seal."

Ciel put down his papers, glaring at her with anger, "If you could please serve me my breakfast."

Erin nodded, grabbing the plate, "For breakfast we have...whatever the hell Sebastian made." Erin murmured, placing a plate of eggs, bacon toast and sausage onto his table, "You also have some sort of tea."

"Earl grey." Ciel said, slightly annoyed, before taking a sip, "So, Erin, have you been told of the chorus yet?"

Erin shook her head, smirking as she took a seat on the side of the table, "Nope!'

"Get off of my table."

"Nope!"

Ciel sighed, "You do understand that I can fire you, correct?"

Erin nodded, "Yes, I understand that you can fire me; but, there must be a good damn reason to you hiring someone like me in the first place."

Ciel smirked, "Then I'll make your job harder and longer."

Erin smirked right back, two could play at this game, "Then I'll quit."

Ciel looked over some papers, playing off of the thought that he didn't care much, "You wouldn't dare to do that; not when you'll lose so much money."

Erin shrugged, "Stealing, bribing, blackmailing and threatening is much easier then cleaning."

Ciel nodded, "Then I'll have to turn you in to the officials."

"Crapola." Erin murmured, "You wouldn't dare."

Just as the game reached a new level, a knock came to the door. "Come in." Ciel said, the door opening to reveal Sebastian.

"There you are, Erin." Sebastian said, "I'm sorry, young master; but Erin has yet to begin her work."

"Alright then, butler boy." Erin murmured, earning a small snicker from Ciel, as she got up, following the butler out, "What do we need to get done?"

"Well, I need you too-." Sebastian started, only to stop suddenly, eyes widening, before his head turned to the side, looking out the window.

Erin gave him a look, "Umm, earth to Sebs, come in Sebs? Come on now, buddy, don't leave me hanging-."

She was quickly pushed back by the butler, quickly falling on her butt, "Hey, Sebs! What the hell!"

Just then, the glass of the window shattered, a bullet whizzing right past the spot she once was. Glass sprayed everywhere, before her battle sense kicked in. She rolled to the side, coming up in a kneeling position, her gun whipped out. She didn't even aim, before shooting, watching as a man fell out of a tree.

Erin smirked, "Got him."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, nodding, before looking off into the broken window, "There are more."

Erin looked out next to him, "…I wasn't aware that the trees were a lie…The trees are a spy-!"

"This is serious," Sebastian said, not sounding like he cared much, before checking the time, "I'll need to tell the others that we've reached code red."

"Code red?" Erin questioned, still confused, "Sebastian, what the hell is going on!?"

"This is the 'fun' part of your job." Sebastian said, a bored tone that made him sound bored almost, before gesturing out the window, "Your chorus of today are simple, don't let the gunmen into the manor and keep the young master alive."

Erin turned back around, "Umm. No one out there…" She murmured, before leaning back, jerking herself back down to avoid the onslaught of bullets, "Wow…Why the hell do they want Ciel!?" She asked, turning around, only to sighed, "Seriously? Now you decide to leave me, Sebs!?"

She groaned, reloading in annoyance, before jumping out the broken window, "I don't have enough of this crapola."

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there readers, I am back!**

 **So, at the moment, I don't have anything planned for new years and/or new years eve; so if you guys want to request something, go right ahead!**

 **Also, I have a few references in this story, and so, I have a challange for you.**

 **If you can find the most references, I'll be making a character of your choosing as an OC in my story, all you need to do is fill in the gender, age, name, apperance and character(personality), and I'll be bringing said character to life!**

 **Erin: Yay, more friends!**

 **But, enough of this, we've got a fic to do!**

 **Many the odds be ever on your favor, as we begin!**

* * *

On the streets, a boy looked up, "Mom, did you hear that?"

"What was that, boy?" he mother asked, her eyes remaining on the fish she was trying to buy, looking over the price, "It was only thirty two yesterday!"

"I thought I heard a gun shot." The boy said, looking over the trees, before jumping as another shot rang through the air, "Mommy look, the birds are flying away!"

"It could be anything, Alberto!" The mother hissed in annoyance, before gesturing at the clerk, "You there; I'd like to see your other options."

The twelve year old boy sighed, before looking up, "I'm pretty sure that it's a gun…."

* * *

Erin growled, before ducking behind the stone fountain, "How much am I getting paid for this again!?"

She held her head, as another round of bullets went off, "Damn." She murmured, before flicking her gun open, exposing the remaining bullets, "Only got three left." She groaned, hearing the bullets finally come to an end, before tucking into a roll, landing on one knee, before firing.

A small smirk appeared on her face, when a man fell to his knees, "One." She murmured, before rushing for cover, rolling to the ground to hide behind a part of a stone wall, firing again, "Two."

She growled, as she leaned up against the stone wall. One bullet left, and at the moment, the "Hail Mary" play wasn't an option just yet.

She didn't want to risk that just yet.

She held her head down, another volley of bullets going over head, before groaning, "So…My job is to be stuck here?"

"ERIN, DUCK!"

Erin looked up, a somewhat annoyed look on her face, as she looked up at the roof, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" she yelled, hands thrown up into the air, before catching something.

Confused, se looked down at the small oval-cylinder like object, the black surface having an odd little grip, "...Why'd you throw this at me?"

"WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Balroy shouted hysterically, "THROW IT!"

Erin looked down at it, before tossing it, "Now what-?"

BOOM!

Erin turned around rather quickly, unknowing of the fact that the back of her head was now an ashy black, as she looked over the crater, "…Why didn't you tell me that it was a bomb!?"

She could hear Balroy shouting angered nonsense, only to duck once again, "Oh, COME ON! WE JUST BLEW YOU GUYS UP!"

"GO HELP FINNY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MANOR!" Balroy shouted, "I'LL COVER YOU, JUST RUN!"

Erin took in a deep breath, before running for it. It was only now that she could see that the gunmen or whatever they were, dodging under there swings, before smirking.

Finally, some hand-to-hand combat.

She ducked under one hit, grabbing the arm, before twisting it around. The movement was fast and harsh, leaving the man screaming on the ground, his wrist bent backwards. Another one jumped out at her, going to grab her, only to get a knee to the crotch.

Erin couldn't help but smirk, before punching the man's teeth out, "Fun."

She ducked under another guy, bending back to avoid a badly shot bullet, before continuing her sprint. It wasn't long till she spotted what seemed to be a large garden house, two figures on the top of the roof while the terrorist peoples tried to get around it.

It would seem as if EVERYONE wanted in on the Phantomhive manor.

She could see Mey Rin on the roof, shooting, but something was off. Her glasses were off, revealing a pair of two large golden-brown eyes. Finny, on the other hand, seemed more then happy to be throwing huge ass logs at the men trying to get up and around.

Erin grinned, before picking up a stray rock, "Hey, storm troopers!" She yelled, before chucking the rock. One of them looked her way at just the right time, getting a mouthful of rock for his loss of teeth, falling over, while the others growled at her.

Erin grinned, before flipping them off, "Come at me!"

She laughed, making a beeline for the garden house, laughing like a mad man, before dodging a swing from one guy, tripping the other, before karate chopping another in the throat.

Erin smirked arrogantly, "Come on then, give me a challenge!"

It would seem as if now was the time for the murphy law to kick in, as a fist collided with the back of her shoulder. Another grabbed her arm and whipped her around, falling face first onto the ground.

She groaned, "Now you decide to make it harder?" She murmured, pushing herself up, only to meet the barrel of a gun.

She looked up, a grin appearing on her face, "Hey! It's…No wait, what's your name again?"

Said man groaned, "I'm sorry, miss; but I don't know you."

Erin's smirk grew, "Oh, I know. I'm just being a distraction, dumb ass!"

He's face lit up with horror, about to pull the trigger, only to have his head blown from the back. Erin laughed, before throwing her hand up, "Thanks, Mey Rin!"

She didn't wait for a response, before rolling out of the way of a bullet, before sweep tripping said gun guy, "You know, you two should come down and hang out with me! It's a total party!" She let out a whoop, before pulling away a rifle, using it as a club, "Wow, this really is fun!"

She could practically hear the confusion from the two, before sighing, "You know what, screw it; I'll bring the party to you!"

She didn't give them time to think, before rushing forward, pushing one guy down, "Excuse me, good sir; but I need to use you as a footstep for a bit!" She shouted, jumping off of his back, before doing a corkscrew onto another guy, flinging herself upwards as high as she could, before grabbing hold of the garden house, her left hand being the only thing holding herself up.

"Don't mind me, just hanging by a brick!" Erin yelled, before feeling a small boney hand grab her wrist, "About time- HOLY SHIT!"

Nothing could get her ready for Finny to full on fling her up a few feet above the garden house, before she fell on the stone cold top, "…Oww…"

"I'm so sorry," Finny apologized, panicking quickly, "I was trying to be gentle, honest-!"

"It's fine," Erin groaned, as Mey Rin helped pull her up, "Just warn me the next time you decide to throw me up."

Finny nodded, about to say something, only to duck, as another volley of bullets flew over head, "We're happy that you've come to help, and what you did down there was really really cool; but we're gonna lose the garden house soon."

Erin nodded, "Alright then, Finny; do we have a plan?"

"Besides shoot back?" Finny asked, before shaking his head, that cute smile, "Nope!"

Erin sighed, before looking over her shoulder, "Hey, Rinnifer, we got more guns?"

Mey Rin nodded, "Yeah; we've got two more, yes we do."

Erin nodded, before looking out on the field, "Okay, the last of them seem to be coming out of the tree line, so Finny, I need you to do something."

"Yeah!" Finny said, saluting, "What is it?"

"I need you to throw those logs around them," Erin said, tracing out a circle of target, "Trap them all in. After that, it'll be like shooting fish on a barrel."

"Okay!" finny said, hefting up the heavy logs, before laughing, "Take that!"

To Erin, it was like watching a child playing with ants. It was adorable, in a very dark way. But still very adorable. Once the line had been drawn, Erin picked up a sniper, "Wow, this is heavy."

"Too much for you?" Mey Rin asked, teasing slightly, as she shot, "I can get you a pistol if you want, yes I can."

"I'm not use to a heavy weapon." Erin murmured, before hefting it up, "But, I can shoot. Now, come on and help me take them down; they're trying to get away."

Erin leveled te gun, looking through the scope, before firing. The force and sound made her fly back, right into Finny, who couldn't stop laughing, "What is it now?"

"I've never seen someone shoot like that!" He laughed, causing some snickers to come from Mey Rin's mouth.

"Let's see you guys fight hand to hand combat." Erin murmured, trying to level the gun once more, only to have Mey Rin push it down.

"Don't bother, I've got them all, I did!" Mey Rin said, still laughing slightly, "Besides, we doesn't want you flying off the roof now, do we?"

Erin scowled, "You raise a gang and then tell me that I don't know my guns. I've shot snipers before!"

"Doesn't look like it." Finny teased slightly.

"Well…Maybe I've had help." Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

Mey Rin gave her a look, before sighing, "If you can get me a lesson in hand to hand combat, then I can teach you how to shoot a gun properly."

Erin was ready to retort, only to lean back a bit, meeting eyes with two angry brown one.

One of the gunmen had gotten up on the roof alive.

And he had his barrel on Finny.

"FINNY, MOVE!" Erin yelled, pushing Finny to the side, before pain blossomed in her right shoulder.

For the first time in years, she'd been hit.

Erin growled, red filling her vision, before she jumped over, pulling the man down to the ground with her. She roared in anger and pain, making sure to use the gunmen as a sort of cushion, before pulling her gun on him, pressing it up against his head, "Die, you shit-filled coward." She murmured, watching the terror in his eyes, before shooting.

She felt good, watching him bleed out under her, before rising. It had been a long while since she'd last been hit, and just like the first time, her vision was slowly going black.

She had to get back up on the roof, check to make sure that Finny was okay, but right before she could, feeling left her system. She felt her face hit the dirt, taking in a rather strong whiff of the earthy smell, before her vision went full black.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Tell me!**

 **I know that this chapter is short, but the next is gonna be very info-heavy and such, so, there's that to look forward to!**

 **Erin: Yay! More reading and shit.**

 **Amy: Even that sarcasm is to low for me.**

 **Erin: Oh shut up.**

 **Amy: I'm just saying, I'm the funny one.**

 **Erin: Fine, I'm the bad ass.**

 **Amy: Nope, I get to be both!**

 **Erin: No, you get to be a mary sue!**

 **Me: DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!**

 **Erin:...Why?**

 **Amy: IT IS HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED!**

 **Erin:...Fuck Harry Potter man...**

 **Amy:...What the hell is wrong with you?**

 **Erin: Idon't care; I'm better then you.**

 **Amy:...Mary sue.**

 **Me:..Fuck both of you...**

 **Oh, also, if you could, spread the word on this story; I'd like to know how many of you guys can get how many references.**

 **Well, enough for me, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you later.**

 **Bai bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, guys!**

 **So, first things first, my new years plan.**

 **I plan on having what Alice Kitten suggested, which crossed my mind at first, but now, it seems that I'll be going on it. So, I plan on doing something like this every year for new years, so listen up; I'm only saying it once. I'll be having a fic where a party is held in my first OC story, which means that this year it'll be in the smash bros universe, with all of the OC's of this year. You know, just to "hang out".**

 **Now, for the second thing.**

 **The last thing is the references.**

 **So, the last time this happened, it failed epically. there were three references:**

 **(1) The one you all got, the storm trooper from Star wars.**

 **(2) "Give me a challange" From Thor.**

 **(3) "I'll bring the party to you" From Avengers, said by Iron man.**

 **(3 1/2) Hail mary from football**

 **So now, I've added more, meaning more chances and such.**

 **And, as for the OC, if you try for the challange, just fill this out:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Characteristics:**

 **Abilities/weapons(if any):**

 **(Anything else you want to add in here)**

 **I'll wait for this all in the reviews, but if you want, you can PM the character stuff.**

 **Also, just to put in, if I cannot include you in the story, I will at least try to either put you in as a small side character, or, I can put you into the new years story; but to do that, you'll need to hurry and review.**

 **Before we go on, remember, the references can be from anything. Movie, character, song, you name it; just find it!**

 **Erin: Oh, I wanna see how this turns out.**

 **Amy: THEN SHUT UP AND GET POPCORN!**

 **Erin: Yes, my lord.**

 **Amy:...I don't want to see you during new years...**

 **Me: But the fans do. So, suck it up and be a man.**

 **But, enough of this, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Erin groaned, vision slowly coming back, as she slowly sat up, "…I'm not in Kansas anymore…" Erin murmured, laughing slightly, as she rubbed her head.

It would seem as if she was in a dungeon-like area, with the dark brick walls, lack of light, and the only simple white cot she was lying on. There was an open doorway where the door should be, leading down a large dark hallway.

"…Hello?" Erin murmured, getting off of the cot, waving her hand, "Hello from the other side?"

"Are you trying to elate the fact that I'm dead?"

"OH JESUS!" Erin shouted, jumping back, as the clad black butler melted out of the shadows, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I cannot promise that." Sebastian murmured, walking into the room, "I am here to help with your wounds."

"…Wounds?" Erin murmured, stretching, "I'm not hurt-OWW, FUCK!"

Sebastian sighed, guiding her back to the bed, "Do you not remember? You were shot in the shoulder."

"Now you tell me." Erin murmured, "Would have helped if, I don't know, you told me that as I was waking up?"

"Not my fault that you decide to wake up when I leave," Sebastian said back, changing the bandage, "Right as I went to get the extra medical supplies as well."

"Shut up, Sebs." She murmured, before looking over to the wound, "How bad is it?"

"Well, from what I've heard about bullet wounds, you're lucky to be alive." Sebastian said, "But, from the way you've taken it, you must be use to such a pain."

"Comes with being a gang lord." Erin lied, waving her hand off to the side, as if it was no big deal, "But, just wondering, what time is it?"

"Around nine as night now," Sebastian said, rubbing his hands as he backed away, inspecting te bandage, "Why do you ask?"

Erin jumped up, fist bumping the sky, "I'm done here then!" She laughed, pushing past Sebastian, before walking out, "FREEDOM, BITCH!"

Sebastian sighed, crossing his arms over, while tapping his foot on the ground. Just as expected, Erin came walking back, rubbing the back of her head, "Umm…Where's the way out?"

* * *

Erin laughed, walking down the street, as she spread her arms, "God, it feels good to be free of the seal!"

She got many weird looks, before walking on. To anyone it would look strange, a very happy weird looking girl, walking down into an alleyway.

Strange, is it not?

She walked down into the base, quickly greeted by the team that was home, "DUSTY'S BACK!"

Erin laughed, spreading her arms, "Good to be home! Like, you have no idea."

" 'ow was the Phantomhive 'ouse?" Oliver asked, ask Erin said down, passing her a cup of root beer.

"Huge as hell." Erin murmured, taking a sip, "I mean, I've seen noble houses before, but still, it was huge."

Oliver nodded, "Easy to understand. It's been a while since I've last seen a nobleman's 'ouse was w'en I was trying to break in."

Erin laughed, "Truf." For a rather dull-personality person like him, he had his stories that seemed so impossible, and yet, that way he told them, it would be hard not to believe. Erin finished to glass, "ANOTHER!"

Oliver sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder why I stay 'ere." He murmured, pouring her another glass.

"Well, besides the fact that the police are after you?" Erin asked, laughing, before taking a sip.

Seconds later, a casual tap came to her shoulder, causing her to turn around, about to greet the person, only to get a face full of fist, "OWW, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"That's what you get for just leaving me with Fang." Zig said simply, taking a seat down next to her, before giving Oliver a look, "A simple water, if you could please."

Oliver nodded, to scared to say anything, before serving her. No one questioned Zig, not her motives, not her way of getting things done, nothing.

She took a sip before giving Erin a look, "..So, how was the job?"

Erin shrugged, "Oh, you know; clean a house, get shot, protect a seal; same old same old."

Zig gave her a look, before sighing, "Next time, I don't care if you're burning the world down; just take Fang with you next time."

Erin sighed, "What's wrong with you and Fang? He's likable!"

"Likeable!?" Zig growled lightly, causing a lot of the boys to cringe, "Erin, Fang's-."

"MAD!"

Erin's head whipped up to a slightly taller boy, with wild green dyed hair, golden brown eyes, and a permanent smirk on his face.

Erin sighed, "Hank, what have I told you about going into my room?"

Hank came to a stop, kneeling like he always did when he was gonna ask for something, or when…when he fucked up.

Erin sighed, "What did you do?"

Hank rubbed the back of his head, looking to Oliver for help, only to have Oliver go back to cleaning the cups, "…Well…I…Jack might have dared William to go into your room…and was maybe locked inside by accident…"

Erin groaned, as if this was a normal occurrence, as she got up, "Zig, you know what to do."

Zig nodded, pushing her glasses up, "I've got it. Take care of the baby."

"Fang is not a baby!" Erin shouted, as she ran up the stairs, "He's just childish!"

Erin stopped right outside of the door, taking her gun out of her belt, "Hey, what's going on!?"

All she heard was a cry for help, before shooting the lock, kicking the door open, "FANG, DOWN!"

Inside of the room, a large shadow loomed over a whimpering William, who gave Erin a look, "H-help me, p-p-please!"

Erin groaned, before walking over to the shadow, pulling on an furry white ear, "Fang, that's enough! Down boy, down!"

The figure growled, fangs bared. Fang had white fur and black stripes, narrowed cat-like red eyes, and fangs equal to daggers.

Yep, if anything, Fang was a pretty scary white Bengal tiger.

Fang growled, roaring in Erin's face, before knocking her over. William panicked, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

What he didn't see, however, was the fact that Fang was licking Erin's cheek, causing her to squeal, "I miss you too, buddy!" Erin laughed, rubbing his ears, before pushing him off, "But you know better then to try and eat a newbie!"

"Eating a newbie!?" William shouted, only to go by unnoticed.

"Remember what happened last time?" Erin said, going on with the scolding, while Fang sat there, head low, "I spent a whole week getting bit of Callum!"

With each word, William's fear was building, till he had his back pressed to the door. Erin stopped, noticing the sound of chattering teeth, before turning around, "Oh, sorry, William!" She murmured, rubbing the back of her head, before gesturing to Fang, "This is my best buddy, Fang!" She said, petting his back, before holding out her hand, "wanna pet him?"

"NO!" William shouted, cowering, shaking like a leaf, "I don't m-mean to be r-rude, but it's a…it's at-t-tiger!"

Erin put her head on her hand, "Eh, good point." She murmured, before laughing, "It'll be okay, Fang doesn't bite! You know, unless you scare him, threaten him, threaten me, take away his mice-."

"Can I j-just leave?" William asked, "I promise n-not to t-take a d-dare from Jack e-ever again!"

Erin sighed, before waving her hand, "Yeah, sure; go ahead." She murmured, "You're night team should be going soon anyway."

William panicked, "Oh my, I'm going to be late! I'm sorry again, Erin, I'll go now, Erin!" He said quickly, bowing, before face planting the door. He laughed sheepishly, "I forgot to open the door." He said, going out, Okay, bye now."

Erin couldn't help but snicker slightly, "You can smell his fear, can't you?"

Fang nodded ever so slightly, growling as he pawed at his nose, causing Erin to laugh, "So, how's Zig been to you?"

At the mention of her name, Fang roared, before walking over to his bed, yawning. Erin sighed, sitting down next to him, "Oh, come on! Why do you guys hate each other so much!?"

Fang growled, causing Erin to groan, "Come on, buddy! Talk to me! What do you hate about Zig so much?"

Fang huffed, before setting his head down. Erin groaned, leaning back on him, "Fine, be like that then…" She murmured, before an idea struck, "Hey, Fang; do you wanna go out with me?"

Fang gave her a look, before Erin realized what she said, "No, not like that, you weirdo tiger! I meant as in 'hang out and enjoy our side of town'!"

Fang gave her a sort of "yeah right" look, before getting up, stretching, before going down the stairway. He walked over to the door, pushing it open, before giving her a look. Erin grinned, "Hold on." She murmured, opening her desk drawer, before pushing two small boxes of pistol bullets, "Okay then, let's a go!"

* * *

The streets of the middle class residents were unusually populated on this night, with children laughing, adults shopping, and more of that bright shit.

Erin groaned, watching from a rooftop, "This is what Christmas shopping does to ya, buddy." She murmured, "And Christmas was days ago! These people are either really late, or they're trying to get it on with deals."

Fang growled in agreement, howling to the moon, only to be playfully hit by Erin, "Hey, be quiet! You're not a wolf, alright?"

Fang whimpered, head hanging low, "Good. I don't want any of that 'midnight howl' shit."

"Petty."

Erin froze, before cursing. Was it too much to simply ask for a nice night, watching middle class people with her tiger?

Too much!?

She smiled, turning around, "Crayden, how's it going?"

Said man groaned, shot gun held up, leveled with Erin, "I do not have time to chat with a child like you; Dusty."

"Oh, shut the hell up." Erin murmured, watching as his men slowly but surely getting up on the roof. Erin smiled, trying to cover up her slow panic, "Hey, you wouldn't shoot me with so many people down there, right?"

Crayden smirked, "One shot. That's all I need."

Fang growled, crouching down low, gnashing his teeth, causing some of the men to back up, "That's right, you foolish fools of fools!"

"…What?" One of them asked, confused, while Erin went on.

"You've got two options." Erin said, making the peace sign, "Option one, you shoot me, my tiger kills you, and people know that you guys are here. Option two, you let me go, and no one gets hurt."

"…I think that I want option C." Crayden said, moving to aim for Fang's head, "Kill both of you."

Erin sighed, "You've got to make this super hard, don't you?" She murmured, before pulling her gun out, quickly aiming for Crayden's head, "Option C leads to Crayden losing his head." Erin said rather darkly, before smiling, "Choose the path to play the game! Butterfly effect." She said, smirking.

For a second, a flicker of slight fear appeared on Crayden's face, before he went back to stone faced Crayden, "Option C is the best way to go." Crayden said, giving Fang a look, "Any last words, you annoying over sized cat?"

Erin snickered, "Nothing much to say, besides fuck you!"

She leapt up, aiming a side kick right for Crayden, kicking his gun right out of his hand, before tumbling from the jump, coming up on one knee, gun out and loaded, "Should have gone with option two." She murmured, about to fire, before mocking him, "Any last words, Crayden?"

She was ready to shoot, only to fell a familiar piece of metal, pressed up against the back of her neck, "Miss Erin, we're going to request that you surrender now, so that you can be taken in for questioning."

Erin sneered, "So? What if I were to, I don't know, kill Crayden over here?"

"Then you'd be guilty on those charges, upon when you're already wanted for." The Ash head said.

"Which is more then enough to be hung." Crayden smirked, giving her a look, "So, Erin; what will it be?"

Erin growled, meeting eyes with Fang briefly, before smirking, "I decide…To say bye bye."

Crayden's face scrunched up, his white hair standing up slightly, "…W-what?"

Erin smirked, before jumping back, "Fang, I'll meet you back at the base!" She shouted, pulling a smoke bomb from her belt, before throwing it down, "Bombs away!"

She used the force of the bomb to get even higher, jumping back to the building behind, before watching the mess she'd made.

Just as suspected, the residents had noticed te distribute, some kids pointing her out, other parents gapping in horror at the smoke cloud.

Erin smiled, "Nothing to see here, folks! Move along!"

Some of them, a little boy, laughed, pointing at Erin, "Look, mommy; it's a superhero!"

"No, that's a very confused young lady!" The mother murmured, looking over the toys, before grabbing the boy's hand, "Come now, Alberto; we need to go before the sales are over!"

Erin laughed, doing a pose, before dashing off, "Yip yip!" She shouted, before dashing off, her shadow casted onto the street, as she ran off.

* * *

Erin snuck her way back inside the base, the night crew having been already out, everyone else asleep.

She snuck up to her room, closing and locking the door behind her, smiling sneakily.

"About time you got back. So, how many people saw you this time?"

Erin sighed, before laughing, "What on earth are you talking about? I mean, I just got back from a stealth mission with Fang-."

"Who's been here, sleeping, for the past fifteen minutes." Zig cut in, before sighing, "You know how bad it would be if you were caught; especially by the Ash heads!"

"Well, I didn't." Erin said, to tired to fight back, before face planting into her bed, "I did too much for one day, just let me sleep."

"Okay; but remember that you can't sleep in tomorrow; you've got a meeting with the other gang officials early in the morning."

Erin did nothing but let out a loud irritated groan, before raising her hand, her favorite finger flipped up for a bit, before she knocked out, mouth open slightly, as she went quickly to sleep.

Zig couldn't help but sigh lightly, before walking over, "I'll never understand what the hell goes on in that head of yours." She murmured, tucking him in, "I mean, a nineteen year old gang leader, with a pet tiger, a team of children, and that's not even getting into the details."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, before going back to the table, jotting down a few more things onto her notebook, before sighing, "If only she could be a bit cheaper…Why the hell couldn't she just be one million dollars cheaper?"

* * *

 **So, love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Who knew that Fang wasn't human?**

 **Tell me?**

 **Erin: Oh, they better.**

 **Amy: (Mimicking) Oh, they better.**

 **Erin:...Shut up.**

 **Amy; Shut up.**

 **Erin:...I am a dumbass.**

 **Amy: Hell yeah you are.**

 **Erin:...When I'm done with you, Fang won't have much left to eat...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Erin:..Umm...Hi.**

 **Amy: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

 **Erin: Crap, why are you here?**

 **Amy: Crimson's not here, so there's no one to make me shut up!**

 **Erin: I'll punch you.**

 **Amy: I'll drown you.**

 **Erin: I'll burn you.**

 **Zig: I'll grab Lilith to make you both shut up.**

 **Erin:...**

 **Amy:...**

 **Zig: Better. Now then, I do believe that you all should enjoy a long chapter, yes? Well, read on then.**

 **But, before you do, Crimson has a small note:**

 _ **Dear readers,**_

 _ **to those who are trying to get the references, there will be a change.**_

 _ **Instead, you'll look for the references in each chapter, all of it adding up towards the end of the story, and your OC will end up being in the second story (yes, there will be a story #2) (so far, all of my stories will have another story). If you need more information, or if you're confused, just PM me or put it in the review.**_

 _ **Each chapter has at least one reference, could be for a game, movie, ect. Some will be easy, and others won't.**_

 _ **Good luck.**_

* * *

Erin groaned, pulling away from Fang, before turning back over in her bed, "I don't wanna get up!"

Fang growled, biting down gently of Erin's arm, before slowly dragging her off of the bed. Erin squealed, "Damn, it's cold!" She complained.

Zig sighed, "Well, if you think that's cold…" She murmured, before gripping the blankets. With a harsh tug, the whole thing came right off.

Erin squealed, "Damn…I don't wanna wake up!"

"You're gonna wake up, and you're gonna like it!" Zig insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, while Fang went through Erin's clothing, pulling out the best.

"Fang, stop that, you're messing it up!" Erin groaned, wanting to get up and clean it, only to flop back onto the bed.

Zig sighed, "…If you don't get up, I put a bullet through your head."

Erin laughed, sitting up, before tracing a target onto her forehead, "Don't miss."

Zig groaned, "…I'll shoot Oliver."

"No you won't."

"William."

"What fun will you get out of killing a kid?"

"Hank?"

Erin laughed, "You'd put him six feet under for any and every other reason."

Zig groaned, "Why can't you be like every other normal person and be scared of death?"

Erin laughed, before finally sliding out of the bed, "Death is a fate that will never accept me." She said, before looking through the scattered clothing, giving Fang a small pointed look.

"And why is that?" Zig questioned, curious.

Erin shoot her a smirk, before throwing her white shirt, "Has a few blood stains," She muttered, before shooting Zig a grin, "My shirt; not the reason."

"Well; what is the reason?" Zig asked, pressing the question harder.

Erin put a finger over her mouth, before pulling on her baggy black pants, "That's a secret that I take with me; through my immortality, of course."

Zig sighed, tossing her the old jacket, "You know, with an ego like that, it's a miracle you've made it this far in life."

Erin looked over the jacket, before tossing it back, "Could you get my long hooded one? I wanna be apart of the Assassin's creed today; if you wouldn't mind."

Zig nodded, tossing said item, while Erin pulled on the scarf, pulling on the fingerless gloves, "You know, with that attire, you look like a rich poor person."

Erin laughed, "And you sound like a smart confused person." She said back snidely, before pulling a top hat from the desk, "This is nice."

"It's new." Zig murmured, slowly growing annoyed, "From last night's raid. A 'peace' gift from Hank to me."

"Aww, can I use it?" Erin asked, putting it over her head, before taking on a much deeper English accented voice, "Welcome to my syndicate."

"…Do you even know what a syndicate is?" Zig murmured, before groaning, "Fine, you can use it; just don't ruin it like your cap."

"Don't talk about my cap like that!" Erin said, rubbing her cheek on the slowly going brown cap, "Its got feelings too!"

"…Right…"

Zig murmured, before fastening the coat on her, pulling the top hat on, before pushing her through the open door, "Now hurry up, the meeting starts in half an hour, and it's in Gold's side of town."

Erin nodded, before pulling the top hat off, pulling the hood over, holding the hat in hand, "I'll be there in five minutes, tops." Erin said with a grin, before walking out, "I'll be back a lot later in the day; so try not to kill each other, okay?"

Zig gave Erin a look, "Why do you treat me like a child?"

"Because you are younger then me." Erin said, smirking.

"But you ACT younger then me." Zig pointed out, before shaking her head, "Wait, you're just stalling."

Erin smiled sheepishly, "…Maybe-."

Erin wasn't able to finish, as Zig smashed the door on her face, "Just go."

* * *

Erin groaned lightly, walking with her head down, hands in her pockets. Just like the day prior, it was cold and windy, not as bad, but still fatal to those without jackets.

Erin looked up a bit, having to weave through a populated market area. Her eyes went with a familiar boy, but didn't know his name. He was there last night, by the name of…Allen? Alec? Albert?

He seemed to recognize her, as he pulled on his mother's sleeve, "Mommy, look, it's the lady from last night!"

"Uh-huh." The mother said, inspecting a piece of jewelry, "Alberto, be a dear and hand me the pearl necklace."

The boy, Alberto, Erin reasoned, sighed, giving Erin one last look, before nodding, "Yes mom."

Erin, being the good role model she was, grabbed the necklace for him, handing it to him. She smiled, "Here, kid." She said, with a smile, before walking on.

Alberto looked at the necklace, confused, before noticing the piece of paper on it. He took the paper, handing the necklace to his mother, before shoving the paper into his pocket.

As for Erin, she was nearing the meeting place, a rather decorative building, if she said so herself. It seemed painted with gold, the doors made of quartz.

Erin pushed the door open, peeking in to see a pretty full lobby.

She forced herself to the sign in area, passing many different pillars, white couches, and MANY rich people.

This being a place she was forced to be familiarized with, she knew what to do. She went up to the third to the left sign in, where a man known by the code "Bouncer". He was a rather old looking guy, with grey going white hair, sharp green eyes, and a permanent scowl etched into his face.

Erin walked up to him, taking her hood off slightly, before shooting him a smile, "I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Gold."

Bouncer gave her a look, before he went on with his typing, "…Name?"

"Does my face need a name?"

"Access code?"

"Four-two-fuck-you."

Bouncer sighed, even after eight years, she's never bothered with the regulations. He then gave her a glare, before handing her a slip of paper, "The meeting is on the third floor, room nine."

Erin took it, before smirking, giving him a curt nod, "Thank you for your services."

She waltzed over to the elevator, closing it behind her, before slumping up against the wall a bit. She pulled the hood off, pulling the top hat on, before popping the collar of the coat.

She smirked, waltzing out of the elevator, down the hallway, until that golden number nine was visible on the door.

With a quick breath, the grabbed the knob, twisting it, before walking in, "Hi guys-."

"You're late."

Erin sighed, before taking the room in. It was way to fancy for her own liking, with white walls, golden drapes covering the windows, and other artful masterpieces in the room. The table in the middle of the room was the same, with five dark mahogany chairs seated around it, one unoccupied.

The one who'd spoken was Fero, the gang leader of the poorest middle class. He had half his head shaved off, the remaining hair up in a Mohawk. As always, Fero was dressed like a sort of Joker/clown; with a purple coat with a long dark collar, a green dress shirt under it, and bright blue pants. One of his shoes were yellow, the other a hot pink. His brown-orange eyes had blood red paint coming down from it, his grin looking even bigger with the red face make up.

As always, Fero smiled at her, his tone teasing, "Come on, little Dusty-Wusty; you're late!"

"Yes; yes she is." The man next to him murmured. He had a lot more class then Fero, a bright red suit and dress pants, a striped black and grey tie to match his shoes. His dark blue eyes were nearly black, to match his dark personality. The only this out of order was his hair, which was long, the red hair tied into a pony tail.

"Aw, cut her some slack, Gage!" Fero said, laughing a bit, before pulling out a lollipop, sticking it into his mouth, "After all, she's only had eight years."

"Can we please get this meeting under way, Gold?" Gage murmured, giving said person a look.

Just as the name, Gold was an expensive person. He wore a white suit and tie, black dress pants and shoes, with a gold-handled cane next to him. Around his neck was a thing gold chain, the same accessory around his wrists. Just like his younger brother, he also had dark blue eyes and red hair, cut in a shorter spikier fashion. Unlike his brother, Gold was a lot more calm then Gage could ever be,

Gold sat at the head of the table, Gage on one side and Kiko on the other. He gestured to the free chair, "When you're ready, Dust; we're waiting for you."

Erin nodded, "Yeah." She murmured, shoving her hands into her pockets, before sitting down between Gage and Fero.

As always, the leaders sat in the order of there districts power. Being in the best district, Gold was always at the head of the table, with Gage to his side, then Erin, then Fero, and last but not least, Kiko.

"Now then, to business." Gold murmured, before clearing his throat, "It would seem as if the Scotland yard is receiving help from the Ashford guards in rallying us up; and thus, we all must be more careful."

"I know a way to end the issue." Gage murmured, playing with his glass of red wine, before giving Erin a look, "Turn her in."

"That isn't an option, silly!" Fero insisted, "I mean, she's one of us now; we can't turn her in!"

"Why not?" The low voice of Kiko asked, giving her the same look, "I mean, all she's been for the past four years is trouble."

Fero then snapped his fingers, "Five!"

"…What?' Gage murmured, confused.

"It's nine years now, right, Dusty?" Fero asked.

Erin nodded, "Yeah."

"That's beside the point." Gage cut in, "If we can get the Ashford guard off of our asses, life would be much easier!" He then gave Erin a look, "What did you do, Dusty?"

"…Classified." Erin murmured, before shaking her head, "I'm sure we can do something besides-."

"Turning her in would be best." Kiko cut in, "I mean, she's not doing anything to benefit all of us."

"Maybe that's because you're already taking what you can from me." Erin growled back, temper slowly climbing.

"Dust, Kiko; now is not the time." Gold insisted, before sitting down, eyes closed, "…We will find a solution to this issue, but, at the moment, giving Dust in is not an option."

Erin shot Gage and Kiko a look, only to have Gold go on, "But, Dust; they are not wrong. We let you in, and you have yet to contribute to us."

Erin's eyes went wide, "But-."

"We know you have the money," Gold went on, his eyes slowly filling with greed, "How else would you be able to house such a gang? You've got the expenses, and from what my resources have said, you'll soon have more."

"…Don't you think that this is a bit too much for a teenager to handle?" Fero asked, "I mean, she's only eighteen-."

"Nineteen."

"-Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, she's the youngest gang lord, a girl to add on; we should cut her some slack."

Gold sighed, before standing up, "…We will press this later on; till then, you're all excused."

Erin let out a breath of relief, only to have Gold turn around, "All but you, Dust."

Erin gulped, watching the others leave. Fero gave her one last hopeful smile, before closing the door.

"Sit back down, Dust." Gold insisted, walking over to a window, "We have much to discuss."

Erin held back the want to groan, before she sat down, "…What is it?"

Gold pulled down the window drape, letting in a bit of light as he looked outside, before closing it again, "I know of the situation you're in, Erin; the murder, the escape. There really is no reason to let you live."

Before she could react, Gold had turned around, a gun in hand, "I know why the Ashford guard are after you, I know why you ran to us; I know everything."

"…So you're going to kill me?" Erin reasoned, "Or turn me in?"

Gold's face stayed still, calm, before a shadow of a smirk crossed his face, "Oh, I can't kill you, Erin; you're much to valuable."

He sat down, placing the gun on the table, "I plan to make a deal with you. I'll give you…let's say…Two weeks to pay me."

"…How much?" Erin growled, arms crossed.

"Well, I'd like most, if not all, of your gang's gatherings." Gold said, his smile showing a single golden tooth, "I want what you have. I want your cash, I want your men-."

"No." Erin growled, "You can't take them; they're just boys!"

Gold sighed, "…One, Erin; you're in no position to say otherwise. Half the leaders are already against you, and my say is what will decide. Secondly, why would you have a gang…of boys?"

"Because I care." Erin growled, the temptation to put a bullet through his head growing by the second, "All you guys care for is money and power; I'm after something else."

Gold scoffed, "With my training, those boys could amount to something. You could have become something. You've got skill, Erin; power that no other does. Why didn't you simply join me from the beginning? You just had to have a new gang, throw off the system."

"I did what I did for reasons you don't have to know." Erin said, her grip in her belt growing, "And, as for my gang; I take in those who need it. I'm not power hungry."

Gold laughed, "A good thing for me; I'd hate to have to battle someone like you for control over London's underground crown. With that guard dog of the queen, it would make it that harder."

Erin sighed, "…Why do you do this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gold asked, before sighing, "In this world, there are two types of people; those who play and those who are played. There are the chess player and the chess pieces. Now, the only way that I can level competition-."

"-By making you enemies your pawns." Erin growled, teeth grinding, "So, that's it? All of this is just a game!?"

"Do not yell at me, you fool." Gold said, before reaching out his hand, "Two weeks of protection to get me my money. If you fail, I take you gang, turn you in, and burn what remains of you. Do we have deal?"

Erin growled, ready to simply bite his hand off, before grabbing it, "…Deal."

Gold nodded, smiling, before letting go, "You've got half a month, Dusty 'ole girl; I've enjoyed our time."

"Much be an interesting feeling." Erin growled, before standing up, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

"Ah yes, please do go get my money." Gold said, laughing, before doing a mock bow, "I'll be awaiting you for our next meeting, Erin. Happy hunting!"

"Yeah, fuck you too." Erin whispered, slamming the door shut, before stiffly walking towards the elevator.

On the ride down, she pounded on the metal walls, screaming and hollering in anger.

"Are you alright, miss?" Bouncer asked, only to be completely ignored, quickly and angrily walking back to the base.

The job could wait, there were more pressing matters.

It didn't take long for her to meet with Zig though, in fact, the second she opened the door, Zig was on the other side, jumping back, "Holy shimata…Why are you here!?" Zig yelled, before taking in Erin's face.

The happy gleeful expression was long gone, replaced with a burning rage in those periwinkle eyes, "…Oh God, what's wrong?"

"We've got to talk," Erin murmured, before pushing her inside, "But not out here."

Zig nodded, the two of them walking back up to the room, before Zig closed and locked that door, giving Erin a look, "What is it?"

"Sit down, Zig," Erin murmured, "I've got a story for you."

"…Is it one I'll like?" Zig asked.

"It's Gold. He's threatened us. He'll turn me in to the Ash heads if I don't get him enough money."

It took a while for Zig to process it, before she growled, "Damnit!"

"Yeah." Erin replied, "So…what do you suggest we do?"

"…What happens if we can't comply?" Zig asked.

"He takes the gang, the base, and turns me in."

Zig swore, going over a few more words in Japanese, before holding her face, "…We can leave London; move to Japan. I still have sources there, I could save us."

"But not all of us." Erin murmured, "We can't leave anyone behind."

Zig groaned, "We can turn you in, but that's not a good option. Along with the small chance of the Ash heads wanting the gang and base in addition."

"Which would lead to more fighting between the yard and the gangs," Erin murmured, "Leading to more deaths."

"There doesn't seem to be a way around this, Erin." Zig confirmed, "We have to get him the money."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Erin asked, "I mean, we're already short; it's only a matter of time before the other gangs call war on me! All I've got is Fero; and he's crazy!"

Zig nodded, before rubbing her head, doing the calculations, "…We'll need to multiply our funds by at least ten, to have enough to get pass with Gold's demands."

"Damn bastard," Erin growled, "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"That would be war for sure." Zig chided, "The other three would be after our heads, and since we're weaponless, we wouldn't stand a chance."

Erin sighed, rubbing her forehead, before getting up, "Screw it. I need to go to the Phantomhive's place-."

"Which means that I must deal with this issue." Zig groaned, before giving Erin a look, "You're not worth the trouble."

Erin smirked, trading her top hat and coat in, "And yet, you're still around, eh?"

Zig gave her a half smile, before nodding, "Yeah…For now."

"Uh-huh." Erin murmured, before dashing out, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. I've made the seal wait for long enough."

Zig nodded, before pushing her out, "Get out there, we need that money."

Erin saluted, "Sir, yes sir!" She shouted, before rushing out.

Zig sighed, that half smile still on her face, "…I'm not a sir…Idiot…"

* * *

 **Zig:...So then...**

 **Erin: We need more fire!**

 **Amy: No, we need more water!**

 **Erin: Fire!**

 **Amy: Water!**

 **Erin: FIRE!**

 **Amy: WATER!**

 **Zig: Shut the fuck up.**

 **Amy:...**

 **Erin: Who's side are you on?**

 **Zig: MY side.**

 **Amy: Hahaha, I gotcha bro.**

 **Zig: Shut it.**

 **Amy:...(0_0)**

 **Zig: Anyway...How do you end this chapter?**

 **Amy: Like this...**

 **Thank you all for reading, please do review, and we'll see you guys next time!**

 **Till then-**

 **Erin: Cya, suckers!**

 **Amy: What the fu-**

 **Zig: Okay, that's good, OC's out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, humans!**

 **I don't really have anything to say, and if you're looking for answers, I'm afraid that all you'll get are more questions.**

 **Which is the way.**

 **Of my stories, at least.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Sue me.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Please don't.**

 **...Where an I going with this?**

 **I need to just move on already.**

 **And so, with nothing more to say, LET'S MOVE ON!**

* * *

"You're late."

Erin groaned, having just busted into Ciel's office, "…Well…Sorry…Seal…"

Ciel's face scrunched up with disgust, "What happened to you? You look horrid."

"Well, when you're running late, you tend to do what you need to do to get to where you're trying to get to."

"…Whatever." Ciel murmured, rubbing his head, before murmuring, "Sebastian, come in here and give Erin her job."

Seconds later, there came a knock to the door, before it opened, "Ah, Erin; there you are. It's about time you've shown up."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her head, as a tired smile crawled across her face, "I'll be right there; I just gotta change into the stripper costume."

"What!?" Ciel yelled, only to catch Erin's teasing snicker.

"You'll see later." Erin teased, waltzing out, pushing past Sebastian to get to her room, the butler following right behind him.

"…You're not the most ladylike, are you?" Sebastian murmured, just loud enough for Erin to hear.

"I'm a gang lord," Erin said back, "Been one for the past four years now, ever since I was fifteen."

Sebastian gave her a look, "…I'd assume that you've been in the job for longer. How old are you, again?"

"Nineteen." Erin murmured, before walking into her room, closing the door behind her, "Why do you ask?"

"I mean this with as much respect as possible," Sebastian said from the other side of the door, "But you seem a lot older then that-."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Erin shouted, the door being thrown open, Erin thankfully in her full attire already, "DO YOU THINK I LOOK OLD!?"

Sebastian's hands were thrown up, surprised, "No now, Erin; I don't mean it like that. I just assumed that, with your expertize, you'd be experienced in you field. I'd think that you've been doing this for more then just a mere five years."

The fire in Erin's eyes amused the butler, he finally knew what buttons to push, "I only meant it as a complement…For most part."

Erin hissed, the look dying down with the maid outfit, but remained irritated still, "…Whatever. What do we need to get done?"

Sebastian smirked for reasons she didn't know, before walking outside, "Well…The young master's clothing needs washing, the bed sheets need to be replaced, the windows need to be cleaned, the floors need sweeping, and when you're done, you'll need to go and help Mey Rin. Is that understood?"

Erin nodded, doing a mock bow, "Hai, wakarimasu."

Sebastian's eye brow rose, before nodding, "Hayaku, Erin-San."

Erin smirked lightly, before turning around, going to do her job. Sebastian's smile fell a bit, before returning to Ciel's office.

* * *

In the office, Ciel sat, reading over a paper, before taking a sip of tea. What was taking Sebastian so-

"My lord; when do you require those papers?"

"As soon as possible, Sebastian." He murmured, to busy to look him in the eye, as he went over the business files, "I want them now, Sebastian; that's an order."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my lord." He said, before turning around, leaving. Ciel sighed, going over the papers once again, only to watch as the doors opened once again, Sebastian smiling with a bunch of papers in hand, "The files, my lord. Everything you'd need to know."

Ciel nodded, before picking up the papers, "Leave me." He murmured, causing Sebastian to nod, before walking out.

Ciel looked the papers over, the big bolded title of this particular paper being, "Erin Dust". He cleared his throat, before reading aloud,

"Erin Dust is a wanted criminal for the murder of Anastasia Ashford, the second child of William and Yuni Ashford, with an elder brother, Suzaku Ashford. Adopted at age 2, she was found dead in her room at age fourteen."

"The prints from the scene were unknown until a new gang arose with the leader, known as Erin Dust. The prints are a perfect match, making Erin Dust the number one suspect, highly dangerous, and should be taken in at all costs."

There was more, but just the first two paragraphs made him stop. He thought that he'd get more answers, only to be left with more questions.

Yes, it answers why the Ashford guard were after her, but what were the details of the murder?

He skimmed the pages, before groaning. There was no real information on the murder itself, simply the fact that Anastasia was dead, and Erin was the one responsible.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ciel murmured, before going on.

"Anastasia was murdered at age fourteen, the week after her twenty year old Suzaku moved to Japan to grow his business. It was believed that the brother had something to do with it, due to his slight hatred towards the adopted sister, but was quickly subtracted from the equation when the finger print equal was found on Erin Dust."

"Erin's gang record includes stealing, murder, thievery, black mailing, and many other minor incidents. She only commits said crimes when it comes to the rich, including earls, noblemen and women. There have been incidents in the southern part of London, where the Phoenix gang, her gang, resides. But, strangely enough, te incidents are normally only including Erin herself, sometimes taking the illegal Japanese immigrant, Konomiya Zigazu; more formally known as 'Zig' within the base."

"As for the base, it has yet to be found. But, intelligence says that the base may be located underground; and yet, it must be away from the sewer systems.

It's believed that she is affiliated with Arnold and Albert Lewis; more formally known as the two major gang lords Gold and Gage. "

"Both are major threats, but not as much as Erin herself. She is homicidal, will do whatever she can to get what she wants, high dangerous, known as a crazy pyromaniac-."

Ciel threw down the papers, holding his head. It was just too much. He'd never think that Erin was…all of that when he first met her!

He slowly calmed down, before going through all of the facts in his head. On the down side, he'd allowed a pyromaniac into his home, which would most likely lead to his death.

But, on the ups side, he just most likely made a friend out of the girl. And, if all else failed, he'd have Sebastian take care of the girl.

I rather weird thought occurred in his head.

What if Sebastian couldn't contain her?

He quickly shoot his head, "That's complete garbage." He murmured, before a knock came to the door, "Enter."

"I'm here with lunch, young master." Sebastian said, pushing the cart into the office, "Did you find anything out about Erin?"

"She's got…quite the interesting story." Ciel murmured, before a smirk came to his face, "She'll be an interesting chess piece."

"A quite unpredictable one at that, don't you agree?" Sebastian murmured, placing the earl's tea on his desk, before handing him a letter, "This is from the Silvers family. They'd like to have a meeting with you as soon as possible."

Ciel opened and read the letter over, before placing his elbow on the desk, resting his head, "Sebastian, what do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing my lord; you have a free rest of the day," Sebastian said, that shit eating smirk on his face, "Why do you ask, my lord?"

"Prepare a coach," Ciel said, waving him off, "Send a message to the head of the Alderich Sliver, tell him that we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, before a question popped into his head, "My lord, if I may ask, what do you plan to do with Erin?"

Ciel thought it over, before nodding, "I want her to come along. The Silver's are very shady people."

"Then why bother trying to meet with them?" Sebastian asked, knowing the answer fully well.

"Because I know that they've got close ties to the Ashford family," Ciel insisted, getting up, "I want to know more about this case. Now, must I order you again?"

Sebastian bowed, "Of course not, my lord. I will fetch Erin after I get the coach ready." He said, before leaving out the door.

Ciel sighed, before looking out the wall window, "…I wonder how the game will be, now that I've got a new piece."

* * *

"Ah, no."

Sebastian's eyes couldn't help but widen, "…What was that?"

"I don't want to go." Erin said slowly, as if he didn't speak English, "I just wanna stay here."

"I'm not asking." Sebastian murmured, irritated slightly, "The young master orders you to come with us. You'll be a good extra guard with the Silvers."

"If you value your life, you wouldn't DEAL with the Silvers," Erin murmured, angrily doing the dishes, "I mean, does Seal know what he's doing with the Silvers? If I were him, I'd cut all connections with Alderich."

"But, thankfully, you are not the young master," Sebastian said, "And thus, he will go on with the deal."

Erin growled, "Well, I'm not going. The last time I went there, it was a total kill zone!"

Sebastian was about to make a smart comment on why it might have been a "kill zone", before sighing, "…Erin, the young master wants you to come with us, and I cannot take no as an answer."

Erin gave him a look, before her eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare-."

* * *

Ciel sighed, looking out the window of the coach, "What the bloody hell is taking them so…Oh."

Right outside, Sebastian had Erin, now dressed in her normal attire, thrown over his shoulder. From inside, it looked like Erin was screaming and cursing, slapping everything she could.

As ridiculous as it looked, Ciel couldn't help but laugh, before the door was opened.

Sebastian smiled, before tossing Erin in, "We'll be on our way now, sir." He said, before closing the coach door, getting into the drivers seat.

Erin growled, pulling her gun out, "Son of a bitch, I'll shoot you in the back of the head!"

Ciel flinched slightly at her anger, something he had yet to see, before sighing, "Calm down, Erin; we have a short ride."

Erin growled, before shouting, "You can't keep me in here, I know my God damn American rights!"

Ciel sighed, "Erin…You're in England…"

Erin, "And so? America, land of the free, and French fries!"

Ciel tilted his head to the side, "…French what?"

Erin waved him off, "One day, when we've got time, we're going to America! You know, watch a movie and all that!"

Ciel gave her a look, before leaning back, eyes closed, "…We will not have time to go to America, Erin. Not now, and I doubt we will later."

Erin pouted, "Aww…But I wanted to see Captain America Civil war!"

Ciel sighed, How was it that a wanted person like her was so…childish? He had yet to really understand anything about the girl besides the fact that she was just...weird.

Unknown to him, while he was day dreaming, Erin had gotten real close, looking him over, "…Hey, dude, you alright?"

Ciel jumped back, "Get away from me!"

Erin's hands flew up, backing up, "Alright, okay…If you want, we can watch something more English-ish…Like Doctor Strange when it comes out."

Ciel couldn't even BEGIN to try and understand what went on in her head, before the coach finally came to a stop, "We've arrived." He said, using his cane to get up.

Erin looked outside, those tall silver towers, the stone polished to perfection; te home of the Silvers. Erin gulped, as Sebastian opened up the coach door, "My lord; Alderich Silver is here to greet you."

Ciel nodded, before watching as Erin pulled her scarf up, keeping her head low, while zipping up her jacket, "Erin, you'll be coming in with us."

He watched as Erin nodded, her face grim, before jumping out behind him. He looked up at the building, watching as a man in a dark green suit and black tie walked down the stairs.

The man had blond hair with some grey inside, his eyes a hazel brown. He walked down to them, arms wide open, "It is so good to see you once again, young earl Phantomhive! I see that you and your butler are doing well."

Surprised, Ciel turned around, only to find Erin gone, "…Let us simply get down to business, Alderich."

Alderich nodded, "Yes yes, of course; let's going inside."

* * *

The two sat down in a living room-like area, Sebastian standing behind Ciel, who had one leg over the other, hands folded, "So, what do we have on the candy business?"

"We've increased by 50% in this new year," Alderich said, smiling as he always did, "Which is more then enough money to fund the both of us."

Ciel nodded, "Then why have you requested my arrival?"

Alderich smiled, before standing up, looking out the window, "You know, Ciel; I've been a busy man. The old year has closed, leaving me with a wife, my two perfectly good children, more money then I could ever imagine."

Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian, "…Where are you going with this, Alderich?"

"I've got the money, I've got the power," Alderich said, eyes clouded with greed, "You've only given me a little of my work, only some of all I own."

Ciel didn't need Sebastian to know that Erin was in fact right for not wanting to come here. Not even after Alderich pulled out a gun, "Where am I going with this, you ask? Simple."

He smirked, before pointing the gun towards Ciel's head.

"I want more."

Ciel looked him over, his gaze as dull and bored as ever, before he waved Alderich off, "Mr. Silver, I do believe that our business here is over."

Alderich's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I have a gun pointed at you, and I've made my demands!" He growled, before pointing up, shooting, "As we speak, my men are on there way. You see, young earl Phantomhive; I do not intend on you leaving with your life."

Ciel sighed, "I don't find your stupid game very amusing, Mr. Silver. Which is why you're fired."

Alderich smiled, as the door was ripped open, revealing (you guessed it) more guys with guns, "I've got you surrounded, outnumbered and out matched."

"Yeah, never stopped me thought, right?"

Ciel watched as Alderich's eyes widened, looking around the room, before looking back at him, "Damnit…You never told me that you brought the maniac here, brat!"

"That's right, Alderich Octavius Silver; I'm back. And this time, I'm not going to make the mistake of letting you live."

Even Ciel jumped, when Erin jumped out from behind a curtain, tackling Alderich to the ground, gun under his chin. Erin gave Ciel a look on intensity, "Sebastian, get Ciel out; I'll buy you time."

It took a while for te two to process what had happened, but the gunmen, on the other hand didn't care much.

One fired at Erin, who leaded back, eyes burning holes into the other two, "Why are you still here!? GET OUT!"

Sebastian quickly nodded, scooping up the young earl, who squirmed, "Damnit, Sebastian! Put me down, that's an order!"

"I'm sorry, sir; but I can't do that." Sebastian said, kicking the window open, "Your safety comes first."

Erin gave Sebastian a quick curt nod, before smiling, "I'll see you guys back at the mansion. Sebs, if there is even a scratch on Seal, I'll go Black Panther on you."

Sebastian wasn't sure what the hell she was talking about, before dashing out, a screaming Ciel in hands as he landed.

"My lord, into the coach, if you'd please." Sebastian said, opening the door, before helping Ciel in.

Ciel got in, sitting down, before sighing, trying to figure out what happened. He then sighed, first things first, "Sebastian, get us out of here; that's an order!"

He heard a "Yes, my lord.", before the coach took off at full speed. He sighed, before turning around, expecting cars to chase them, only to find the road behind them empty, "Sebastian-."

"I'm sure she's fine, my lord." Sebastian said, "I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't concerned as well; but I know that she'll be fine."

Ciel nodded, feeling a bit better, but couldn't help but look back at the manor.

He'd never think that, seconds later, the mansion would explode.

* * *

 **You guys probably hate cliffhangers now, don't you?**

 **Amy: OH GOD YES, SHES FINALLY DEAD!**

 **Me: Yep. Erin's dead.**

 **Erin: Bitch, it takes more to kill me.**

 **Amy:...Aww fuck...Why can't you just stay dead?**

 **Erin: Why couldn't you just stay dead?**

 **Me: Both of you just go die, I need to finish this chapter.**

 **Erin:...Fine.**

 **Amy: Only because you're the author...No other reason.**

 **Me: Thank you.**

 **Anyway, before I was screwed with...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Did you get the reference? I'll give a small hint, it was more of a bigger picture then one main story.**

 **If that makes and sense.**

 **Tell me!**

 **Thanks again, you guys, leave a review so that I know what I'm doing right and wrong, and, well, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello!**

 **So, for the reference for the last chapter, it was heros, but, to get more into it, the reference was for Marvel.**

 **Amy: Marvel-ous.**

 **Erin:...Oh God, no...**

 **Me: I'm not going to suffer watching you two fight again, so I'm just going to start the chapter.**

 **LET'S GO!**

* * *

Erin smirked, watching Sebastian jump out the window, before turning back around, "Hello again, Alderich. We didn't get a proper meeting the last time; my name is Erin Dust."

"I know what you are, maniac." Alderich growled, blood pooling from the side of his mouth from the impact, the gunmen's guns trained onto Erin, "What are you idiots waiting for!? Shoot her!"

Erin tsked, before going into her jacket, pulling something out of her inner pocket, "You see this, Alderich? It's a little toy called a 'trigger'."

Alderich scowled, but kept the fear in his eyes, "Do you mean to blow u all sky high, maniac?"

"Damn right." Erin said, before looking up. She pressed the button down, "The moment my finger comes off, we all go. So, you shoot and kill me, we all die. Understand?"

The gunmen gave Alderich a look, before he scowled, "Stand down!" He yelled, before giving Erin a look, "…The only reason you'd keep me alive this long is because you want something. What is it?"

Erin grinned, before pushing the gun deeper into Alderich's jaw, "I want the location of Abigail Silver."

Erin laughed at Alderich's expression, "What do you want with my daughter, you-."

"Maniac?" Erin mocked, "You need better nicknames, Baldy-Aldy. And yes, I want to know where your eldest daughter is. Do try to fool me; I know of Edward and Abigail. I know about your connections to the Ashford family; and I know about the treaty."

Alderich seemed to be a fix of confused and scared, "You know…of the treaty?"

"Bitch, do I need to say it twice?" Erin murmured, "I have no issue killing myself; but, if I know you at all, you value your life over anyone else's. Now, tell me, before I see you in hell."

"Alright, alright!" Alderich screamed, hands up, "She's in the country side, here!" He pulled out a stray piece of paper, before writing something down, "Here's the address, now leave!"

"Umm, about that." Erin murmured, scratching the back of her head, "I'll need a bit more then that."

Alderich cursed, "I've given you what you wanted, now, leave me be!"

Erin sighed, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She murmured, before pulling her scarf down, "I'm not leaving just yet."

Alderich's eyes widened, "…You're…you're-."

"Eh, don't bother." Erin murmured, before shoving the gun into his opened awed mouth, "I never liked you, you never liked me. Now, I know that you know the number code for the treaty; I want that as well."

Alderich gulped, looking down at the gun, the panic slowly but surely increasing, "I…I can't…I can't do that."

Erin sighed, before pressing the gun up against the back of his throat, "You know, I'm going to be really annoyed with you, Alder." Erin murmured, yawning, before getting up, "Stand up, old man."

Alderich gave her a look, before she aimed the gun between his legs, "I said get up, old man!"

Alderich did so, only to have her kick him in the shins, making him fall to his knees, "Do I need to tell you to get back up again, old man?"

"Spare me." Alderich said, partly out of fear, partly out of irritation, "I can't give you the code."

Erin sighed, "You can give me the code, old man; you're just choosing not to! Simple as that."

Alderich growled, "You're mad. I cannot give you the code to the treaty; nor can I give you the location!"

Erin laughed, "I know the location, you fool. All I need is a code. Shame, poor Anastasia had to die; all I needed was her code."

Alderich growled, "You monster."

"Why thank you!" Erin said happily, before going back stone faced, "Now, if you won't give me your code; I'll just go and pay Abigail a visit now."

Alderich huffed, "You're a mad man; my daughter's going to marry one of the richest people in London! You'd never be able to get to her, much less kill her or threaten her code out of her!"

Erin sighed, before cocking the gun back, "Are you saying that you're not going to give me the code? Come on; it's a simple four numbers."

Alderich gulped, eyes screwed shut, before shaking his head, "I know your kind, gang lord. I'll give you what you want, only to have you kill me later on. I'll die with the secret."

Erin sighed, before looking up to a gunmen, "Here catch."

He had a confused look on his face, before she threw him the trigger. He only had time to say one thing, "Oh shi-."

"Bai bai!" Erin said, using the ten seconds to jump through the window, before running for it.

She made it out of the gates, before the explosions went off, causing her to go flying. Erin let out a shrill scream, before falling face first into the dirt. She stayed there for a few seconds, before letting out a groan, pushing herself up, before turning around.

Judging by the fact that the house was either gone or burning away, there was a chance that she'd used a bit too much fire power.

Bit too much.

She sighed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead, "…So then...Which way to Seal's place? I'm beat."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sebastian and Ciel had just gotten home, the servants waiting eagerly for them.

"So, how'd it go?" Finny asked, eyes wide with happiness, before they dropped, "Wait, where's Erin?"

Ciel sighed, before looking to Sebastian to help, who gave a curt nod, "Erin had a few things that she had to do in the town, she'll be back later on."

"Oh." Finny said, before smiling again, "Okay!"

"With that said, why are you all still here?" Sebastian questioned, pointing back to the mansion, "Get back to work, all of you!"

Ciel let out a sigh, watching the three go back to work, before giving Sebastian a look, "Sebastian, do you think that Erin is still alive?"

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, following Ciel into the mansion, "I have a feeling that it would take a lot more to kill her."

"…Are you lying to me?" Ciel questioned, "to try and make me feel better?"

"Of course not, my lord." Sebastian said, opening the door of the office for the young master, "You ordered me to always be honest with you, and my honest opinion is that I believe that she is still alive."

Ciel looked the butler, as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not, before taking a seat, "Whatever. Now, get me a snack, I'm hungry."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile lightly, bowing, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town, a very annoyed and tired looking Erin walked into the middle-high class place of town, giving anyone that glared at her an even worse look, before stopping right outside a part of town.

She sighed, before knocking on the door, "Oye, David…It's me, let me in." She murmured on the old rusted door.

From the other side, a cold harsh voice whispered, "The code?"

Erin sighed, before punching the door, "I don't want to play this game, David! Let me in, before I kill you and Jamie."

From the other side, there was an "Okay, okay, fine…Give me a moment…"

When the door finally opened, Erin jumped in, pushing the boy on the other side out of the way, before closing the door behind her, "Okay, don't panic; but we've got to talk."

The boy known as David had blue eyes, with black hair and brown-golden streaks. He wore a white dress shirt under a black vest, along with black dress pants and black dress shoes. David nodded, before sighing, "So, you just decide to bust in here? What if my mother was here, or my youngest brother?"

"You don't need to worry about him," Erin insisted, before looking around the room. Like every other family in Gage's part of town, the homes were very nice, but smaller and not as grand as mansions. These people were rich, but, there weren't noblemen and women, "I just need a favor."

David sighed, before walking back upstairs, Erin right after him, "I don't know, man. I mean, the last favor was a few of my father's guns."

"Well, it's not like he'll be missing them."

The two of them looked up stairs to see David's twin, Jamie. Unlike David, Jamie was a lot more dark, "He's not coming back; we all know that."

"Shut up." Erin murmured, before looking at David, "It'll be much better then that, I swear."

David sighed, before giving her a look, "Fine. What is it?"

Erin smirked, before looking at David and Jamie, "We're going to be crashing a wedding."

Just like that, the two boys eyes widened, before David simply shook his head, "No way, Erin! That just can't be done!"

"Well, what wedding is it?" Jamie asked, giving Erin a look, "Where is it? Who is it for?"

"A women by the name of Abigail Silver is getting married," Erin murmured, before following the two into the room, all three of them sitting down at a rather high quality table, "If you can't help me in, just give me some information on it. Your mom knows people, surely she must have said something to you guys."

Jamie looked up at the ceiling, before nodding, "Yeah, mom was saying something. Her brother's friend, Robert, was getting married to a Silver."

Erin nodded, "Must be her then." She murmured, before sighing, "Now, can you guys help me or not?"

David could only shake his head, "I'm sorry, Erin; but we can't help you."

Erin nodded, before standing up, "Thank you guys anyway though, I trust that you'll be at the wedding?"

Jamie nodded, "Two days from now, Erin. Starts at three."

Erin smiled, messing up both of the fifteen year olds hair, "You two are the best!"

"Hey, knock it off, Erin!"

"Erin, please; I just had my hair done."

Erin giggled, before opening the window, "Thanks again guys. I'll do what I can to keep you both up to date on the plan, but, till then, just stay alert."

Both twins nodded in unison, before Erin jumped out the window. The two watched at the girl parkour'd her way out, before a knock came to the door.

David sighed, leaning back in his chair, "How did we ever end up here?" He asked himself, while Jamie went down to open the door.

Jamie, being the gentlemen he was, bowed to his mother, "Welcome home, mother."

"It's good evening, Jamie." The mother corrected, before walking in, "Alberto, put the things down on the coffee table, mummy needs to go and take a long bath."

The youngest son walked into the house, placing the things down, before looking at Jamie, "…You know Dusty?"

Those three words were enough to make the emotionless Jamie's eyes widen, before he covered Alberto's mouth, "If you want to live, come with me." He whispered, before more or less forcing him into the room, locking the door behind him.

"What's going on here?" David asked, looking the other two over, "Alberto? What's wrong with him, Jamie?"

Jamie sighed, before sitting down, "…Alberto knows."

With just those two words, David's eyes widened as well, "…Oh…."

"I know what!?" Alberto asked, going frantic, "What did I do? I just wanted to know who Dusty was, that's it! She gave me a piece of paper-."

"Just like us." David growled, before looking at Jamie, "What do we do now?"

Jamie looked Alberto over, "…We need to tell him."

"What!? Hell no!" David shouted, "He's such a mama's boy! He'll spill, then Erin will have our heads!"

"Well, there must be a good reason that Erin gave him the paper." Jamie said, ignoring anything else that he had to say, before sighing, giving Alberto a look, "…Look, Alberto, we need to talk."

Alberto nodded, "Yeah, what is it! What is it that happened!?"

Jamie sighed, giving David one more look, before he sighed, "It's about dad…"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, she's not back yet."

"She will be soon." Sebastian murmured, "I'm sure of it."

Ciel sighed, before standing up, "Sebastian-."

"I'm back, bitch boys!"

Ciel wasn't sure wither he should have been happy, angry, or beyond pissed off, when Erin walked into his office. His eyes did widen though, as he looked Erin over.

All over her clothing was ash, soot, and dust. Her face was covered in black ash, making her smile and patches of untouched skin that much whiter, "What did I-?"

SMACK!

Not even Sebastian could have stopped the angered earl, who was now breathing heavily, watching as Erin's cheek went red, soot in his hand, "Why the bloody hell would you ever do that!?"

"…Eh?" Erin asked, not even fazed by the slap, "What is it?"

"You blew the bloody place up!" Ciel shouted, "You made us believe that you were dead!"

"…Well, I'm not; and that's what matters!" Erin said, laughing lightly, "Yes?"

"…You moronic idiot!" Ciel growled, before finally siting back down, "You bloody git! Never do a stunt like that again; that's an order!"

Erin looked him over before smiling lightly, "Oh, was the little earl worried about me?"

Ciel scowled, "Of course not, you git!" Ciel growled, "Get out of my office!"

"But, Seal!" Erin murmured, "I haven't gotten paid yet-."

"GET OUT, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ciel yelled, throwing a book at the retreating Erin, only to watch her head pop out from behind the wall.

"Umm, getting paid when-?"

"MY GOD, YOU BLOODY GIT; GET OUT!"

Erin snickered, "Roger roger." She said, before zooming down the halls.

Ciel sighed, before taking a seat on his chair, rubbing his forehead, "…That girl…I swear to God…"

"If I knew any better, my lord; I'd say that you care for her." Sebastian said off to the side, catching the book that he'd thrown.

"Shut up, you…you…" Ciel yelled, only to groan, throwing himself back, "…Sebastian, how do you feel about her?"

"Me?" Sebastian asked, before looking up in thought, before shrugging, "To be completely honest, my lord; I don't care much for her. She is unique, I'll admit, but, she's is simply...Too Erin."

Ciel tilted his head to the side, "…I don't understand."

"My lord, she's simply to…immature." Sebastian said, "She's too much of a child."

Ciel nodded, before looking outside, watching the sun fall, "You must admit; it's an interesting life for her. Do you ever find yourself asking what she does on her free time?"

"If I had to guess, I'd assume that she was plotting a heist." Sebastian murmured, "Possibly even planning on breaking into a bank."

"That idiot." Ciel growled, "I hope she knows that we can't help her if the yard or the guard takes her."

"I'm sure she's aware of that," Sebastian insisted, before handing Ciel a letter, "But, till then, you have an invitation from Robert Callahan."

"For what?" Ciel asked, taking the letter, "If it's another 'hang out', then I'll have to refuse."

Sebastian smirked, "Oh no, my lord. The letter is for a wedding in two days."

* * *

Erin knocked on the door, "Thomas, no jokes, I need to get in now."

Thomas opened the door, "Is something wrong, Erin?"

"I need you to get Hank, Oliver, Zig and Fang." Erin murmured, going through the boys and up her room, "We need to call together a meeting."

Thomas nodded, before Erin walked up to her room, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on her table, sitting in silence for a few moments, before the door was thrown open. Fang came dashing in, with Zig close behind, the annoyance on her face as obvious as Mario's nose, "What is it now?"

"Just take a seat for now." Erin murmured, "We need to wait for Oliver and Hank."

Zig sighed, before sitting down, Fang rushing over to Erin's side, jumping onto her lap.

"Fang…Get…" Erin groaned, trying to push him off. At times, he just acted like a huge ass puppy, "You're going to…crush my lap."

Fang gave her a look, only to get off, lying his head on her lap. Erin sighed, "Fine. That works."

Moments later, Oliver walked in, looking a bit irritated, Hank's collar in his hand, "I 'ope that this is important; it took me a while to drag 'ank in 'ere."

"Don't blame me for being hungry!" Hank growled, before taking a seat, "So, Dust bunny, what's happening?"

Erin gave them all a look, before tossing down a rather large paper, the blue prints of a large building, "We're crashing a wedding."

Oliver's eyes widened, "…Well then. This is new."

"Yeah," Hank murmured, before pretending to check things off on the paper, "Break into a bank, kill rich people, blackmail; why not crash a wedding next?"

"Yes, but, unlike the other times, this isn't for fun, or for only money." Erin said, "We have an objective. Find the bride before the wedding. Unlike our other missions, we need to be careful on this-."

"Which really means that you want use to be loud as 'ell, doesn't it?" Oliver said, watching as Hank nodded, " 'ought so."

"Where are you going with this?" Zig questioned, "Everything else, every other plan, had been for fun. Where are you going with this?"

"…I need the bride." Erin murmured, "She has information that I need; but, we can't have anyone else know. Thus, we need a plan to get in, either take the bride or her information, then get out."

Zig nodded, before looking the cathedral prints over, "The entrance is a big no-no." She murmured, grabbing a red pen, crossing out the door, "But, since this is a wedding, the bride will be in the room here." She said, circling a side room.

"The closest entrance and exit is over 'ere." Oliver said, pointing out the window, "But it's down the 'allway."

"Then we bust in through the window," Erin murmured, drawing the green line from the window to the room, "Get into the room, and make sure that no one comes in or out."

"I can do that." Hank said, "I'll stand guard over here."

"Then it's simple." Erin said, "we bust in, deal with the bride, then get out. Oliver will stand guard outside the room, Hank will secure the window, and Zig will be with me."

Fang growled, his eyes narrowed, before Erin sighed, petting Fang behind the ear, "And Fang will guard the window from the outside."

Fang purred, causing Zig to sigh, "Are you happy now, you big baby?"

Hank let out a girlish scream when Fang growled, only to have Erin lightly tap him head, "Calm down, both of you. I need team work for this to work; got it?"

"Fine." Zig murmured, pouting lightly.

Erin nodded, "Good. Now, this is in two days, so rest up, and I'll see you on Saturday."

Oliver nodded, "You got it, Erin." He murmured, before dragging Hank down with him, "Come on, 'ank. Before Zig decides to kill you."

Erin watched the tow of them leave, before sighing, "I'm tired."

"Don't you have work?" Zig asked, "You know, at Richy's place?"

"No on weekends." Erin murmured, "But, at the moment. I can't care less."

Zig nodded, before sitting down on her own bed, "…You know, you could have told us the real reason."

Erin shook her head, "They can never know."

Zig sighed, settling herself into the bed, "But still, you should have told them. They'll find out sooner or later." Zig sighed, before her eyebrow rose, "Erin?" She murmured, looking over to Erin, only to sigh, "Of course you're asleep."

* * *

 **So...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Confused with the story so far?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Well, I got back to school on tuesday bros, so, hopefully I can get more updated before I get dragged back down to hell.**

 **But, till then, bai bai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there!**

 **So, if you've read "My Shadows", you'll know that the past of the story is needed to help glue the pieces together!**

 **And thus, what we really need is to have a bit more on this "Anastasia" character.**

 **So far, all you know is that she died.**

 **Or, did she?**

 **I won't tell, but, you'll see what happens later on in the story, yes?**

 **Erin:...What the hell are you trying to say?**

 **Me: Well, for "My Shadows", not everything is really as it would seem. The truth can sometimes seem like a lie, and a simple told clue could be planted.**

 **You can never be sure on what could happen.**

 **All you can do is pick up the clues, and hope that you've got the right pieces for the puzzle.**

 **...Well, hope that you guys enjoyed it all, and as always, ONWARDS!**

* * *

The Ashford family was like every other noble family.

They had class.

They had the money.

And they had there reputation to uphold.

But, of the family, there was one child who didn't work as hard as the rest.

Who was that?

The adopted daughter, Anastasia, of course.

Said girl was waking up as we speak, the ten year old waking to the sound of the curtains being opened, "It is time to get out of bed, Lady Anastasia."

Anastasia groaned, rubbing her eyes, before slowly rising, "Good morning, Brooke." She said in her soft voice.

Brooke was her personal maid, more of a mother then her mother could ever be. With long soft blonde hair and deep blue eyes, so close to a dark purple, it amazed Anastasia slightly. She'd asked once why someone as beautiful as herself had ended up as a maid. But, when she did, Brooke simply shook her head, laughing, before ruffing her hair.

"Today we'll be having a Victorian sponge cake," Brooke said, before rushing to aid Ana off of the bed, "Would you like it with a salad, parfait, or a scone?"

"A salad, please." Anastasia said, letting out a soft yawn, before Brooke nodded, having just taken out Ana's clothing for the day.

"Of course, my lady Ana." Brooke said, smiling her warm smile, before helping her undress. Ana was her much less formal nickname that only her family (and Brooke) got to use in private. But, being around Brooke a lot of the time, Ana had turned into a kind of secret code between the two.

"Today you'll be having your music lessons," Brooke said, dressing Anastasia in a nice light blue dress, with white lace and long sleeves, "Then after that will be lunch, followed by your math lessons."

"Do we have any free time today, Brooke?" Anastasia asked, still very tired, as Brooke laughed, leading her out.

"I'm sorry, my lady; but you have a full schedule today." Brooke said, "However, your parents are waiting for you in the dinning room for breakfast, as is your brother."

A the very mention, Anastasia squeaked, "Can I eat alone; up here?"

Brooke sighed, before ruffling her hair, "I'm sorry, my lady, but you may not. Your parents are waiting; and I'm sure that your brother wouldn't do anything to you in front of them."

Gulping, Anastasia nodded, before following Brooke down the stairs. As grand as the mansion was, Anastasia always wondered how it would be if it were empty.

She'd watched the poor children who pass by the house, always marveling at how big it was, and how it much be nice to live like that.

Well, they were wrong.

Anastasia was jealous of them at times, watching them laugh, have fun, smile. In the Ashford family, perfection was key. If you weren't perfect, you didn't make it.

At least, that's what Suzaku said.

She'd often day dream of being like them, but still having the house. Oh, how she'd like to run up and down the halls, screaming with joy; or slide down the stair case railing.

But, too soon to her liking, she had ended up in the dinning room. Inside, as always, her father sat at the head of the table, with her mother on the left, and Suzaku on the right. A servant pulled the chair next to Suzaku out slightly, while Brooke helped her sit down.

Her father smiled, "Good morning, Anastasia."

"Good morning, father."

Her mother gasped, looking the dress over, "Anastasia, that dress looks simply perfect on you!"

"Thank you, mother."

Anastasia heard Suzaku scoff on the side, before taking a sip of water, "So, father, how goes business in China?"

"Better then I expected," There father said, before pulling at his tie, "We were able to get in and make a deal, but it is hard to get merchandise in and out of China."

Suzaku nodded, "Maybe we just need to think outside the box. If the ports aren't open-."

"Are you going on with that air travel idea again, boy?" Father asked, his anger slowly rising, "A theory cannot help us. Suzaku, you're smart, but to take over my business, you must be able to play within the rules."

Suzaku nodded, head down, "I apologize, father."

There was an awkward silence at the dinning table, before Mr. Ashford's smile slowly came back, "So then, Anastasia, how does your studies go?"

"Well, I just began the violin with Ms. Starling," Anastasia murmured quietly, "She believes that I'll be better at a stringed instrument."

Her mother nodded with approval, "A good job, Anastasia."

"Yes, a good job indeed." Her father said, before the servants finally served breakfast, "Well, after breakfast, Anastasia will go to her lessons in the garden, and you, Suzaku, will go back to your studies for the rest of the day."

"Yes, father."

"Yes, father."

The father nodded, before going back to his food, "We've been expanding our business to Japan, who has a better chance of getting us connected to China."

"We really should think about this more, William." The mother said, cutting a piece of her food, "It'll take time for us to get there and back, it won't be like every other easy trip."

"Then we will wait, Yuni." William said, "Till then, we will remain in contact with Japan."

"If I may, my lord," Brooke said, bowing, "It is time for Anastasia to get ready."

William nodded, before looking at Anastasia, "Remember, Anastasia, you are still learning, and for all you know, this isn't meant for you. So, if you do well, a good job. If you don't, then it's okay to try something different; alright?"

Anastasia nodded, "Yes, father. I will try my best."

William nodded, flashing them a smile, "That's the spirit, young lady!" He said, watching as Anastasia left, Brooke right behind, before giving Suzaku a look, "Why couldn't you just be like your sister?"

"She is not my sister." Suzaku murmured, only to receive a slap to the back of the head from his mother, "Oww!"

"Do not speak to your sister is such a manner!" Yuni growled, "She may be an adopted child, but that doesn't make her the crap child!"

"But she never has to work hard!" Suzaku grumbled, "She gets the perks without being a true noblemen!"

"That doesn't matter, Suzaku! Now, finish your food and leave, Mr. Kirkland is waiting for you inside of the library."

Suzaku murmured a "Yes, father." Before standing up, leaving.

"…You could try to be a bit more gentle on him," Yuni murmured, "I mean, he is your first born son."

William only sighed, "if he wants to make it in this world, then you must learn to take and give orders." He murmured, before looking over a report, "It would seem that the Silvers family had been robbed last night."

"Do you think that it's the same girl? What note did she leave?" Yuni questioned.

William looked over the paper, before reading, "My path to life was denied. Never born, but was alive. Waiting for a mother to love me once again."

Yuni covered her mouth, eyes widening, "That's a terrible thing to say!"

William nodded, "It says in the paper that it was written in blood; but, no one was killed. Do you think that she…You know?"

Yuni's eyes only widened more, before sighing, "Such a misguided person; to do such a thing. Has he or she been found?"

William shook his head, before rising, "I need to go back to my office, darling wife."

Yuni nodded, and seconds later, was all alone. She couldn't help but sigh, "Why must life be so hard; rich or poor?"

* * *

Out in the garden, Anastasia followed Brooke to the middle of the garden, where the teacher, Ms. Starling, was sitting on the fountain.

The garden itself was nice, a maze of rose bushes in different colors, with a stone path leading to the middle of the garden, which was a nice yet simple stone fountain, with the top sprouting water.

Ms. Starling sat down, two violin cases sitting next to her, before she looked up, the elder lady's eyes were an old grey, filled with wisdom and a bit of annoyance, "You're late, young lady Ashford!"

"I apologize, miss." Brooke said, before bowing slightly, "I had to take the young lady to breakfast and back here."

Ms. Starling scowled, before sighing, "Alright then. You're excused, maid."

"Yes, lady Starling." Brooke said, shooting Anastasia one last look, before retreating.

Ms. Starling sighed, before giving Anastasia a look, "What are you waiting for, girl? Pick it up, pick it up now!"

Anastasia nodded, before frowning, "Umm, miss…you've yet to tell me how to use a violin."

"Bah!" Ms. Starling murmured, before holding up her own, "Like this, young lady; like this!"

Anastasia nodded, before holding it up, "Like this?"

"No, young lady, like this!" Ms. Starling murmured, fixing Anastasia's posture, before going back, "Now, play a simple skill."

Anastasia gulped, really wishing at the prior teacher, Ms. Rose, hadn't moved away, "I don't know how to play-."

"Enough of your excuses!" Ms. Starling growled, "Play it, like this!"

Anastasia looked closely, trying to watch the teacher closely, only to get more and more confused, "Miss, could you please do that again?"

Ms. Starling gave her a look, before playing the tune once again, "Now, try again!"

Anastasia nodded, playing the first note, only to wince, playing a very flat tune. Ms. Starling scowled, "Young lady, you are unable to play an instrument such as this, aren't you?"

Anastasia sighed, about to answer, only to watch as Ms. Starling groaned, standing up, "Take a break, young lady. I'll be back in half an hour; just, stay here."

Anastasia nodded, watching her new music teacher walk off, before sighing. She leaned back, staring at the sky, trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. She was doing as the teacher had said, she'd tried her best to comply, but she was still making mistakes.

"Hahaha, pathetic."

Anastasia's head flew up, eyes widen with panic, "H-h-h-hello?"

"Hi. How you doing?"

Anastasia jumped, the voice coming from behind her now, as she turned around, "…What d-do you w-want?"

"Me? Well…Hahaha. Hahahahaha!"

The was laughing loud, and for some reason, she wasn't stopping. Finally, Anastasia stomped her foot, "Do not play games with me! I am-."

"The lady Anastasia." The voice said, making Anastasia whip around again, "Oh, I know. You're everywhere in the underworld, dear child."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Anastasia screamed.

The garden was silent, before rustling occurred behind her. Slowly she turned around, only to be nose to nose with…a girl.

Anastasia jumped back, about to yell, only to have the mystery girl hold her mouth shut, Her wide periwinkle eyes wide, her hair a pale blonde, "Are you mad!? We'll both be screwed!" The girl sighed, the dust and dirt from her clothing slowly rubbing onto Anastasia's dress, "Now, I'm going to let go, and you're going to keep that mouth shut. Alright?"

Anastasia nodded, fearful, as the girl slowly took her hand off. Anastasia's eyes widened, "W-who are you?"

The girl flashed her a large grin, before sighing, "Really? I've done so many things, and no one knows me anymore!"

Anastasia's eyes widened, "A-are you t-the one w-who-?"

"Kills, murders, and steals from the rich noble people?" The girl asked, eyes flashing with humor, "Yep, that's me! The name's Erika Ackerman; but you can just call me Erin!"

Anastasia was to busy backing up slowly, before pressing her back up against the rose bushes, ".A-are you…a-a-are y-you…?"

"Umm, speak up, kid." Erin murmured, before leaning back on the fountain, "I don't speak stutter."

"Are y-you here t-to kill m-m-me?" Anastasia asked.

Erin blinked. Then she blinked. Then blinked again.

There was another heavy silence, before Erin began tio shake, laughter coming out of her mouth, "Oh God, man; you're a buzz kill!"

"…What does that mean?"

Erin gave her a blank look, before sighing, " I'm not here to kill you," Erin said, before pulling out her gun. Anastasia yelped, before she watched Erin put it onto the stone fountain, "If I were, then trust me, you'd be dead."

Anastasia nodded, "Then, why a-are you here?"

Erin's grin widened, before picking up the fallen violin, "I'm here to help ya!"

Anastasia's eyes held some confusion, "…What?"

Erin sighed, "Me. Help. You. Play. Violin."

Anastasia nodded, "O-okay."

Erin sighed, smiling softly, "You know, Annie, can I call you Annie?"

Anastasia nodded, "O-okay."

"You know, Annie, you don't need to be scared of me." Erin said.

"I'm…I'm not s-scared."

"You're a bad lair," Erin murmured, "Something else we should work on. But, it is true, Annie. I can tell that you're afraid, and you don't have to be."

"But, y-you've killed p-people." Anastasia murmured, scared.

Erin couldn't help but laugh lightly, "So, what you're trying to say is that a murder like me can't make a friend?"

Anastasia suddenly grew confused with the girl, before Erin straightened up, "Okay, what are we doing again?...Oh, right, playing a violin; here we go!"

Anastasia gulped, before letting a deep breath in, then out, "Okay, lets do it then."

Erin nodded, smiling, "There you go, kid!" She said, before helping her hold it up, "Just like that! Okay, now, you rest your head on that, and then you use the bow to play."

Anastasia nodded, before playing a note. Unlike the last time, it sounded right. Erin nodded, clapping, "Good job, kid. Now look, it you press your fingers on a different place," She said, moving Anastasia's fingers, "And run your bow across it, you make a different note!"

Anastasia nodded, running the bow across the strings, only to smile, "It sounds nice!"

Erin laughed, "It does, doesn't it?" She murmured, before pulling her own instrument up, "Now, follow what I do."

Erin would play a note, and after playing it multiple times, Anastasia would do the same. The same for the next few notes, and before she knew it, they were playing a song. Erin suddenly stopped, smiling at Anastasia, "You've got it, keep playing!"

Anastasia nodded, trying to go through the notes in her head. Whenever she played the wrong notes, Erin would move Anastasia's fingers, then nod.

Before she knew it, she'd been playing four lovely notes. Erin nodded, "Nice little song, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes it was." Anastasia murmured, a light smile on her mouth, before looking over to Erin, confused, "But…what song is it?"

Erin smiled, "You see, Annie, where I come from, we use tones and music to communicate when we're not face to face."

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "Oh? What does this tune mean then?"

Erin smiled, "The tune I taught you? Simple, it means 'Until we meet again'."

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "Why would you teach me that?"

Erin only winked, whistling the tune, before pulling something out of her pocket. She threw it down, and soon, smoke was everywhere.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure of it, Annie."

Anastasia coughed, using her hands to wave the smoke around, only to hit someone.

"Oww! Little lady, did you have to do such a thing!?"

Anastasia coughed, the smoke slowly disappearing to reveal a very angry Ms. Starling. The old lady growled lightly, "What do you have to say for yourself!?" She shouted.

But, for once, Anastasia wasn't listening. She looked around, standing up. It was only now that she noticed that the gun was gone, the violin staying where it had been before Ms. Starling left.

It was as if Erin had never been there.

"Young lady, are you ignoring me!?"

Anastasia shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ms. Starling!"

"You better be sorry!"

Anastasia was then dragged back into the mansion by the angered older lady, dragged right into her room, before being thrown in, "Young lady, you'll stay in here! I want an urged talk with your parents about your behavior this instant!"

Anastasia could only watch, as Ms. Starling closed the door, locking it behind her. Anastasia could only sit there, confused. It was now that she looked her room over, head pulsing with thought.

She sat on a light green bed, with dark green drapes over it. She sat on the bed for a bit, before flying herself back, groaning.

In her head, she wasn't even sure that Erin was real.

"Pst, hey, let me in!"

Anastasia jumped, before turning around to her window. Sure enough periwinkle eyes shone brightly on the other side of the window, the dirty clothing on the girl meaning only one thing.

Quickly, Anastasia pulled the window open, letting the grinning girl in, "Alright then, off to never land!"

"…Where?" Anastasia asked, which caused Erin to sigh.

"Never mind. So…Why are you stuck in here?"

"My teacher got mad at me," Anastasia murmured, "So now, she's locked me inside of my room."

Erin nodded, before laughing, "Well, now we can get to know each other more!"

Anastasia nodded, before putting her hands up, "Wait, does this make us friends?"

Erin thought it over for a bit, before smirking, "Yeah; friends. Sure, I like the sound of that!"

Anastasia giggled, before looking Erin over, "…Why are you so dirty?"

Erin looked herself over, "I'm not that dirty! I had this washed a week ago!"

Anastasia shook her head, before going into her closet, "You can't wear that…Here, take this!"

Erin's head jerked up, before catching it. She looked the white shirt over, and the black baggy pants, along with a cap and a jacket, "What's this for?"

"Change out of those!" Anastasia said, before looking around, "But you need a bit of color…Ah, here we go!"

Erin looked up, just in time to get a mouthful of a red silk scarf. Anastasia giggled, "That's not how you use a scarf!"

Erin sighed, before looking it all over, "…Thank you."

"No problem!" Anastasia said, before looking Erin over, "Why don't your parents buy you new clothing?"

At the words, Erin's back stiffened up, before sighing, "I…I can't have that."

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"I don't have any."

Anastasia couldn't speak. She placed a hand on her dirty back, "…It's okay. I didn't have parents either."

"Oh, shut up." Erin murmured, throwing her hands up, "You're here. You've got everything?"

"I'm adopted." Anastasia murmured, "Mommy said that she found me on the doorstep eight years ago."

Erin tilted her head to the side, "…How old are you?"

"Ten." Anastasia murmured, "And you?"

"Yeah, I'm ten too!" Erin said, clapping excitedly, "So, it would seem that we're more similar then we thought we are."

Anastasia was about to reply, only to have a knock come to the door, "Anastasia? Young lady, we need you to come out!"

Anastasia panicked, "Erin! What do we do?"

Erin looked at the door, before smirking, "I'll be back another day; then, we can hang out formally. Okay?"

Anastasia, confused, nodded, "Okay, Erin." She murmured, watching her new friend grin, before turning around, jumping out of the window. Anastasia ran to the window, hoping to see her friend, only to be blocked by the green of the leafs.

Just then, her father unlocked the door, walking in, "Anastasia? Ms. Starling just came to my office to report you; you've been a bad girl."

Anastasia gulped, before bowing, "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!"

William sighed, before ruffling her hair, looking her, studying her periwinkle eyes, "Alright then, my child; but, you must learn to be more carful."

Anastasia nodded, "I will, I promise!"

William nodded, and with that, he closed the door. Anastasia sighed, before looking outside. She'd wait there in her room, alone, till dinner.

But, in that time, she could think about all that had happened.

* * *

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Confused?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Till next time guys, I go back to school tomorrow, and so, this may be the last chapter in a while.**

 **But, hopefully, I'll cya guys later on!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty guys, let's get down to it!**

 **Just a quick hint, the reference is obvious, if you've seen the video.**

 **It's a youtube song that I know too well, and if I may say, it fits.**

 **That, and I have a special announcment at the end of the chapter!**

 **But, you don't need to worry about that until later on!**

 **Till then, ONWARD!**

* * *

The next day was as cold and dark as the last, the new year having just started. Erin sighed, breathing the cold bitter air in. Just like always, it didn't bother her much.

But one fact did.

The fact that the wedding was on that very day.

Erin had her normal attire on, but, with a few new things on. Around her neck was a heavy metal chain necklace, with a nice symbol on the pendent. It looked like some type of word from a language long forgotten.

She also had three rings on each hand, each with a different crystal.

Why was she wearing this, you ask?

Simple.

Because she wanted to.

Last but not least, a camouflage backpack was strapped tightly to her back. No idea how she thought that green camo would work in a snowing biome, but hey, this was Erin.

She stood on the roof, over looking the cathedral, before sighing, "Hank, don't try to sneak up on me."

"Damnit!" Hank shouted, his eyes narrowed with his scowl, "Why can't you just be human for a few seconds and be scared?"

" 'Y can't you shut up and stick to the mission?" Oliver threw back, before looking over the cathedral, "What do you think, Erin?"

"I think…" She murmured, drawing the thought out, before laughing, "I think that this'll be fun."

"…Seriously?" Zig murmured from behind the three, Fang walking past the both of them, nuzzling Erin's side, "Even with such a serious mission, you still act like that?"

Erin giggled, throwing up a thumbs up, "Yep!"

Oliver sighed, "Sometimes, I can't 'elp but ask 'y you're the leader."

"Because I'm awesome, duh." Erin said, smiling, before pointing at the window, "That's where we gotta go." She murmured, before looking to Fang, and pointing to the building that was in front of the window, "I want Fang stationed there."

Fang growled, doing a little bob of the head, like a nod, before making a mad dash.

Hank's eyes widened, "He's not gonna…?"

Just like that, Fang made the jump, landing perfectly on the building on the other side, looking at them as if he was waiting.

"…And 'e did it." Oliver murmured, looking at Erin, "Please tell me that we don't 'ave too-?"

"Oh, but we do." Erin said, jumping up and down to get ready, "There is no way for you too get to the roof on that building, so you've got to jump. Only way."

"…You're a mad man!" Hank shouted, "I mean, how are we going to make that!?"

"Okay, one, I'm a mad 'women'," Erin growled, faking anger, "and B; Fang got it. Why can't we?"

"Well, we don't 'ave four legs!" Oliver yelled.

"They're right," Zig murmured, kicking a piece of the roof off, "We can't make that."

"Then find another way in!" Erin yelled, letting out a whoop, before making a dash for it. She heard them gasp, before making the jump. She flung her arms outward, reaching for the bottom of the roof.

Only to miss it and fall to her death.

The end.

Lol, I'm just kidding.

She grabbed onto the roof with the tips of her fingers, slowly pulling herself up, before standing on the roof. She smiled, turning around, before waving, "Hurry up then, haven't gotten all day!"

"…But…how…" Hank murmured, only to have Oliver push him aside.

"It's Erin, that's 'ow." Oliver murmured, before looking up at Erin with slight worry, "You will catch me, right?"

Erin smirked, "Have I ever lied to you, my loyal friend?"

"You called me a bag of crap once."

"Well…I've never lied to you."

"Funny, I don't feel any better," Oliver murmured, before jumping. He let out a girlish scream, doing a sort of wannabe Macarena, before feeling his hand grip someone else's.

"See? I won't let you fall." Erin murmured, smirking, before pulling him up, "Who else is gonna give me my root beer?"

"Nice to know that you think so 'ighly of me." Oliver murmured, before looking to Hank, "Your turn, 'ank. Don't be a sissy."

Hank laughed sheepishly, giving Zig a hopeful look, "Ladies first?"

Zig scowled, before gesturing to the roof, "Ladies first? Well, if you insist. Come on then."

It took Hank a while to fully understand what Zig meant, only to begin to fume, "Damnit, Zig! I am NOT a girl!"

"You act like one." Zig murmured, before sighing, "Fine, I'll do it."

As if it wasn't a real big deal, she simply walked to the edge, before jumping. She didn't scream, she didn't panic, she just held her hands out and waiting for Erin and Oliver to catch her.

Erin grabbed hold of Zig, nearly having to throw herself over the rooftop edge to do so, before Oliver grabbed her other hand, helping to pull her up.

All three of them looked at Hank, before Oliver sighed, "Your turn, 'ank."

"Yeah, yeah; I know. Thank you." Hank murmured, cursing to himself, before making the run, jumping to cross.

With Hank's bulky figure, it was a miracle that they ever managed to pull the sixteen year old up, all of them panting by the time it was over.

"Damn, 'ank….eat…a….salad…." Oliver murmured, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not fat!" Hank yelled, "I'm just bulky; that's all."

"Nothing a salad can't fix." Zig said, "Hopefully."

"Salads later." Erin said, taking her backpack off, before opening it, "Break into a wedding now."

She pulled out a sort of grapple gun, an invention of Zig, some rope, along with four handlebar-like items. She handed each person a handlebar, before giving the gun to Zig, "Can you fire it?"

Zig gave her a look, before scowling, looking through the custom made scope, "I made the damn thing. I'm pretty sure that I can use it."

With that said, she fired. Just as Zig predicted, the grapple at the end hooked onto the window, secure and tight.

Zig nodded, before putting her handlebar on the rope, "The window's not open," Zig said, "So, I'll kick it down."

With that said, she jumped.

"Nananananananana, Ziggy!" Hank hummed, watching as Zig zip lined her way across, easily kicking down the window.

Erin nodded, before reading herself, "This'll be fun." She said, before jumping or it. Good thing that Zig made the handles with a sort of grip, if it had been made of metal, then she would have slipped by now.

Erin smirked, watching as Zig went through, before going through with the zip line. She quickly jumped into through the window, going down into a tumble, before getting back up.

The hallways were simply white, with a nice light yellow carpet. Erin whistled, "Even the catholic people got more then us."

"Well, they are funded by the people of London." Zig murmured, as Oliver zipped in.

"…So far, it doesn't look like anyone's going to be in this 'allway." Oliver murmured.

"Well, give the lady a prize." Zig said with fake happiness, "Looks like you're also good at pointing out the obvious."

Oliver was about to go on, only to have Hank zip in. But, since Oliver didn't move, Hank let out a squeak, before landing onto Oliver.

"Oww, get off of me, you git!"

"Oliver, move your leg."

"Damnit, 'ank! I can't move!"

Zig laughed, watching as the two of them tried to untangle themselves, "I told you guys that you were gay; but no-."

"Shut it!" Hank yelled, before pushing himself up, offering his hand to Oliver, "Need help?"

"I don't need your 'elp, fool." Oliver murmured, before walking on.

Erin sighed, before looking at Hank, "You know how Oliver is, Hank. Just let him go." She smiled, getting Hank to nod, before going on, "Your post is here. Make sure that no one comes down the hallway. Don't be seen, and if someone comes, either warn us or take care of them."

Hank nodded, smiling in a sort of evil way, before pulling out his knife and hand gun, "You want this messy?"

"I'd rather you not, for once. This is a wedding." Erin said, before walking down to the door, "But, I can't control what you decide to do now, can I?"

All she caught was Hank's devious smile, before stopping outside the door.

"Oliver, cover us." Erin murmured, before whispering, "It should be quick, but knowing Hank, he'll fuck up."

Oliver nodded, "I've got it. I'm sure that I can stop 'ank from screwing up too bad."

Erin nodded, giving him a cheeky smile, "Just a bit, guys; just a bit." Erin said, before holding her gun out, about to open the door, "I'll shoot, you cover."

"Of course." Zig murmured, before nodding.

Erin sighed, before pushing the door open, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND WAVE THEM LIKE-Oh shit."

Zig's eyebrow raised, "Oh shit? What do you mean, oh shit!?"

"Yeah, I was jamming, bro!" Hank yelled from down the hallway, only to have Oliver throw him a look, "What?"

"…Don't panic….but she's not here." Erin murmured.

"NOT HERE!?" Zig yelled, peeking in, only to growl in frustration, "God damnit; now what, Erin!?"

"..We improvise." Erin murmured, looking over the room, "Look, there are some extra dresses over there; just enough."

"What you still haven't told us what to do, Erin." Zig murmured, an eye brow raised, "What are you planning?"

Erin grinned, an evil glint in her eye, "…Do you trust me?"

"…No…"

"Good. Go get the guys."

* * *

The wedding was taking place in the main hall of the cathedral, with the walls sparkling white, pillars covered in pink and black flowers, and chairs the same color. Many people wore the formal white gowns and suits, some of those people familiar with what had been planned to happen.

"Mommy, my tie's to tight!" Alberto murmured, just as the organ music began to play. The mother only shushed him, before turning around like everyone else.

Jamie's eyes narrowed, before leaning over to David, "Where's Erin?"

David could only shake his head, "I don't know, man."

"David, be silent!"

David sighed, watching as Abigail walked down the aisle, before nodding, "Yes, mother."

All was silent but the organ, before Abigail reached the end of the aisle, before the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to-."

"FUCK!"

All wide eyes looked over to the end of the aisle, only to become maddened or confused.

At the end of the aisle was a very ugly lady dressed in a white dress, with an equally ugly child dressed the same.

"You made us late…Olivia!" The women said, presumably the mother, in a very high falsetto voice.

"…Sorry…Mom…" Olivia murmured, in a deeper voice then a young lady like her should have had, before following the mother.

"…If I may ask, who are you two?" The groom asked, all eyes of the two of them.

The women laughed nervously, "I'm…Hankamia! And this is my daughter…Olivia!"

"…'I…" Olivia murmured, siting down.

"…Well, I do say, the weather is terrible!" Hankamia said, fanning her face, before batting her eyelashes to a guy in front of her, "Fan me?"

"No way in hell." He growled.

Hankamia laughed, before ruffling the boy's blue hair, "Come on now, don't be so rude."

"Let go of me!" The boy said, "You'll mess up my eye patch!"

Hankamia giggled, before giving the butler a look, "How you doing-?"

"Sire, why are you dress as a women?"

Just like that, the entire room was quite, only to have "Hankamia" giggle, "You're simply joking, boy-."

"Why do you call me a boy when you're only a teenager?" The butler questioned.

With each question, it got even more awkward, before David leaned over to Jamie, "Do you think-?"

"Yes."

"…How can you be so sure?"

"…Turn around."

David gave him a look, before turning around. His eyes went wide, before repressing the want to laugh.

The bride was gone.

* * *

"Unhand me, you…you…"

"Oh, shut up." Erin murmured, scarf covering her mouth, before kicking the bride down, "I'm not going to put you through anymore trouble, miss. I mean, you're getting married!"

"Congrats." Zig murmured, before closing the closet door behind them, leaning on the closed door, "Now, give us what we want, and you live long enough to get married, become enslaved by the man you love, be used to provide sex, and then die."

Abigail gave Zig a look, before glaring at Erin, "…I know what you are. I know who you are."

"Then you'll know what I want." Erin groaned, "Come on then, give me the code."

Abigail's eyes widened, "…What?"

Erin sighed, before pressing the gun up to Abigail's forehead, "I want the code to the treaty. Now."

Abigail gave Erin a pointed look, "I know that you know what I'm talking about. I want the code to the Ashford-Trancy treaty; now!"

Abigail's eyes widened, "…Oh…You're Dusty."

Erin's eyebrow rose, "Who the hell did you think I was?"

"My boyfriend's-soon-to-be-husband brother."

"…I'M NOT A GUY-!"

"Miss, I need to simply cut in here," Zig murmured, before gesturing to Erin, "You see, my friend here really wants and needs that code. If you don't give it to us…We kill you."

I know the cost of receiving a code." Abigail growled, "I know what I need to do."

"And what is that?" Erin asked, annoyed, "Oh wait, don't yell me; I don't care." She murmured, before kicking Abigail across the face, "The code, NOW!"

Abigail groaned in pain, only to smirk, "All I need to do is wait, you street scum. They'll notice me missing; they'll come and find me!"

"Doubt it." Zig murmured, before looking in the direction of the main hall, "If there is anything that Hank's good at, it's keeping attention."

* * *

"Why can't you just be a gentlemen and get out of my space?"

The butler sighed, before pulling his gloves, "Sir, please, just stop. You're making yourself look like a fool."

"Story of our life…" Olivia murmured, catching a scowl from the boy with dark blue hair.

"What…Are you doing?" The boy asked, causing Olivia to sigh, as "she" watched "her mother" fight with the butler.

"Trust me…you don't want to know…"

The boy scowled, "For all I know, you people are gay…or European…"

* * *

Abigail growled, before looking at Erin, "…I hate you."

"Same on this side." Erin murmured, before cocking the gun, "Now; your code."

Abigail growled again, sounding more like a tiger then Fang ever could, "…You'll have to kill me; cause I won't talk."

Erin grinned, before whipping her hand back, a knife falling into her hand, "I know you, Abigail Silver; I know that you're afraid of being forgotten; bleeding away without anyone to care to look for you."

Abigail tried to look stone faced, but the scared glint on her eyes gave her away, "…You don't know me…"

"Oh, but I do." She said, pulling the blade lightly across her face, only enough to make her bleed, "Now, I've got a question for you, Abigail. Will you talk, or will you croak?"

* * *

"Back off, sir!"

The butler sighed, before pushing himself closer, "Sir, take off the wig; you look ridiculous."

"Well, you look like you just had-."

"Mother!" Olivia groaned, before taking a quick look around for a sign. Just then, "she" saw it.

Up on the chandelier, were two figures, one of them giving the thumbs up, while the other flipped them off.

You can guess who was who.

Olivia cleared his throat, "Umm, mother; we've got to go. The birds should be back at 'ome; and we don't want the cat to attack them!"

Hankamia's eyes widened, before doing that flirty smile, "It's been fun, but, gotta go now!"

The butler's eyes narrowed, about to say something, only to have something drop from the sky.

Confused, he picked it up, inspecting it, only for smoke to come out quickly.

A smoke ball.

Quickly, the room was covered with smoke, multiple people coughing and choking.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was different. Nothing but one thing.

Hankamia and Olivia were gone.

"But…They…What…" The boy stuttered, only to sigh, "Sebastian…what just…?"

"That is a matter that we must speak of later on, my lord." Sebastian insisted, before sitting down, turning to see the bride and the groom, "But, till then, we shall be good guests…Unlike those two cross dressers."

The boy was about to make a small comment, only to sigh, "…Of course."

* * *

But up on the rooftop, Fang sat, licking his paw, while Erin giggled, rubbing the back of his ears, "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" She cooed, before pulling out another piece of wedding cake, "Here you go; good boy!"

"Damnit, damnit all…Ow!" Oliver growled, as Zig helped him out of the dress, " 'Y the 'ell did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you'd never oppose Erin," Hank said in that annoying high voice, "That's what we have Zig for!"

"Shut it." Zig murmured, only to give Erin a look, "A little help here?"

Erin pouted, "But I need to praise Fang for being a good boy!"

Zig growled, ready to hit her in the back of her head, only to have Oliver grab her hand, "It'll be much worse if you do it, Zig. You know it."

Zig growled, "…I hate it when you're right."

"…So, Erin, did you get the code?" Hank asked, finally using his normal voice.

"Yeah." Erin murmured, not facing them, "I did."

"Was it worth it?" Hank asked, confused.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Good, good." Hank murmured.

Oliver cleared his throat, asking the impending question, "So, what now?"

Erin sighed, before getting up, "To be honest, I'm not sure yet. But, I do know one thing; and you're not all going to like it."

"Does it include cross dressing?" Oliver groaned.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being Hankamia once again!" Hank said in that voice.

"Shut it, mom." Zig growled, before looking at Erin, "So, what happens next?"

Erin kept her straight face, before grinning, "Isn't it obvious? We've had a long ass day; I'm beat! Let's go take a nap!"

All of them looked at her, before falling over anime style.

Zig groaned, "Why…Do…We...bother?"

" 'ell if I know, Zig." Oliver groaned, " 'ell if I know…"

* * *

 **Anyway, for tha special thingy...**

 **I plan on bringing back the Smash jokes!**

 **But first, I want to know that I have support.**

 **And so, I ask for as many reviews as possible to bring it back, and if enough people want it, It'll be back! I even have a few ideas!**

 **But, that's for a later time.**

 **But...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Anyway, later guys, I'll cya next time! Till then, bai bai!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello!**

 **I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello?**

 **...And that's the reference!**

 **If you can tell me what song that's from, then you've got the reference!**

 **Anyway, while you try to figure it out, ONWARDS!**

* * *

The next day was a lot more sunny then normal, but, it didn't change the fact that it was yet another Monday.

It doesn't matter where you are, and/or where you live.

NO ONE likes Mondays.

Erin gasped, trying to catch her breath, as she stood outside of the Phantomhive manor, before knocking, "Hey, I'm here!"

It seemed like Sebastian has simply been hiding behind the door, waiting; since he opened the door right after Erin had spoken, "Oh, hello; Erin. You're late, once again."

Erin scowled, before playfully pushing him back, "Then move so I can get ready." She said, before walking up to her room. She was sure to close and lock the door behind her, before going into her jacket.

She pulled out a necklace, different from the last day. It was a thin silver linked chain, which held five different charms. One was a circle with a fire-like pendent in the middle. Another was a metal outline of a tiger fang. Another was a pair of glasses, with black and red frames, and grey tinted glasses. The last being a large question mark.

She pulled it around her neck, latching it on, before changing into her maid costume. She sighed, fixing the apron, before walking out. Sighing, she walked over to Ciel's office, about to knock, only to hear voices on the other side.

"Erin, you may enter."

Erin sighed with relief, before opening the door, peeking her head in, "So…Umm…What are my-?"

"I need you to help assist me today; if you could please." Sebastian said with a hint of a smirk.

Erin sighed, "Fine. Only if I have to…" Erin murmured, about to leave, only to be stopped.

"Erin, during the evening, I need you to come with us to the Undertaker." Ciel said in that monotone voice.

Erin hid the smirk, "Oh? What for?"

"None of your business," Ciel defended, "We only need you due to your…expertize in this field."

"You want me to identify bodies without having a clue on why I'm doing it." Erin said in that same tone, before smirking, "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do!"

Ciel sighed with approval, "Good. If you hadn't agreed-."

"Yeah, no thank you." Erin said, "I can live without Sebastian carrying me around like a dead carcass."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose, "Interesting. Of all the things you could have said, you go with that."

Erin smiled that wicked grin, "Well, I'm not exactly normal." She murmured, before walking out, "Hurry it up, Sebs! We've got work to do!"

Sebastian sighed, watching the girl close the door behind her, only to cast Ciel one last look, "…My lord, should we tell her the real reason of bringing her with us?"

"…No…" Ciel said, thinking long and hard about it, "If she knows, then she may run for it. She's hiding to many secrets, Sebastian. We can't kill her without learning them."

"Which is why you ordered me to work with her." Sebastian said, huffing a bit.

"Are you defying an order?" Ciel chided, a smirk on his lips.

"Of course not, my lord." Sebastian said right back.

"Good. With that said, don't keep the insane women waiting."

* * *

Erin stood in the kitchen, waiting for the butler to arrive, before sighing, "What is taking that-."

"Looking for someone?"

Erin nearly jumped out of her socks, spinning around to slap him playfully in the shoulder, "Don' do that! You scared me half to death!" She said, and yet, and angry as she tried to be, she couldn't fight off the giggles.

Sebastian sighed, "Another child to deal with…" He murmured to himself, before pulling up his sleeves, "The young master has requested a raspberry tart with thick butter cream. Do you think that you could assist me?"

"Yeah, sure." Erin murmured, before looking at him, "What do you need?"

Sebastian looked up, deep in thought, "I'll need…unsalted butter, sugar, vanilla extract, flour, salt…"

Sebastian would read off the ingredients from memory, have expecting Erin to mess up, but was pleasantly surprised.

Erin smirked arrogantly, "You wanted me to fuck up, didn't you?"

"Of course not." Sebastian said, wearing a shit eating smile, "Why would I do that?"

Erin scowled, before reaching for the mixing bowl, "I know you don't like me much; why can't you just tell it to my face?"

"I never said that," Sebastian mocked, before reaching over her, pressing his lower stomach area to her back as he did, before saying a mocking, "My dear."

Erin huffed, trying to fight back the blush, before pushing him back, "Hey, personal space. Pervert."

"I am not a pervert." Sebastian sighed, before putting the mixing bowl onto the counter, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"…Yeah, uh-huh." Erin murmured, before clearing her throat, "You need anything else?"

"I'll need you to mix this-" Sebastian said, handing her the bowl that had been filled with multiple ingredients, "-for a bit. Can you manage to do something as simple as that, my lady?"

"I think that I can manage, good sir." Erin said, shooting him a snide look, before taking the bowl. They stood in an awkward silence, her mixing while he did hell knows what behind her, before she coughed lightly, "So…What's your favorite color?"

The commotion behind her stopped, all becoming even quieter, "…Did you really just ask me that question?"

"Well, what was I suppose to ask?" Erin shot back, "I mean, I know nothing about you!"

"And it will stay that way." Sebastian murmured.

"…Killjoy." Erin murmured, before an idea struck, "What if we play a game?"

"Games are for children."

"Being an asshole is for old people." Erin shot back, before turning to face him, watching him make the crust with huge puppy eyes, "Come on, just a small game?"

Sebastian's cold wine colored eyes glared holes into her, only to sigh, "Only one round."

"Yay!" Erin said, clapping as best as she could while mixing, before asking, "So, what's your favorite color?"

It was silent for a while, before she heard him say, "Midnight black. Now then, my turn…what is your favorite season?"

"Summer." Erin said, smiling fondly, "Now then…What do you like more, dogs or cats-?"

"I prefer felines." Sebastian cut in, before sighing, "…Have you lived in London your entire life?"

"Yes, I have." Erin said, smiling lightly, "What about you?"

"No," Sebastian said, having a sort of mysterious smile on his face while doing so, "In fact, I came to London just recently. And now…What is your favorite color?"

"Blood red." Erin said, smiling evilly, "Well…Are you married?"

Sebastian laughed hard, but for once, it didn't sound fake. It sounded like a real hearty laugh, "No, Erin; I am in fact, hahaha, not married." He couldn't stop laughing for some reason, "And now…Let me think here…hahaha…do you have any siblings?"

Erin's small smile disappeared, looking down into the mixed bowl, "…I did…at one point…" She murmured, pushing the unwanted memories back.

Confused, Sebastian gave her a look, "Are you okay, Erin?"

Erin nodded, forcing a smile to her face, "Yeah, just fine. Wanna continue the game?"

Sebastian shook his head, "…You know, for a gang lord, you're not a very good liar."

"Oh, shut up." Erin murmured, wiping away the tears, "I've still got questions."

Sebastian sighed, before taking the bowl from her, "Go on then." He said, pouring the filling in, before popping it all into the oven.

Erin nodded, before asking, "Well…how long have you been a butler?"

Sebastian looked up, thinking, before nodding, "Well…since Ciel is now eighteen…I've been a butler for him for the past six years."

Erin whistled, "Wow. I would have assumed that you've had the job longer."

Sebastian casted her a wary smile, "Are you trying to get revenge on me? Or no, wait…Ah, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to forget that it's my turn; aren't you?"

Erin gulped, "Maybe."

Sebastian smirked, "You sneaky little girl…Well, it is my turn now…Do you like candy?"

"I love candy." Erin said, smiling kindly, "Well…If this isn't your home, where are you from?"

Sebastian stiffened, only to sigh, "I can't tell where; but, I can say that I haven't been there for a long time now. I won't lie, I don't miss that place much; but, it's been years since I've ever been 'home, if that is what I am to call it."

"Oh…" Erin murmured, before sighing, lying back, arms crossed as she leaned on the wall, "Couldn't have been that bad."

Sebastian gave her a look, "You have no idea."

She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but at the moment, she didn't care much anymore. She was about to ask for his next question, before he straighten abruptly, "The tart is done," He murmured, before turning around, opening the oven, "I no longer require your assistance, Erin. Go and change, we will be departing for the Undertaker's soon."

Erin nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, sure." She murmured, "Catch ya later."

She then turned around, walking out of the kitchen, and back down the hall. In moments, she was in her room, looking out the window, and into the court yard. She laughed as Finny chased what could only be guessed as a mouse, only to stop soon enough, watching the blond boy wreck the garden entirely, "…Oh my…" She murmured, before backing away.

She didn't want to be here when Sebastian found out.

She quickly changed back into her street clothing, pulling the scarf a bit tighter then normal, before nodding. Unlike what she normally did, she kept the necklace on. Normally, it was a keepsake, used only for memories. But, it just felt right to keep the necklace on.

She sighed, before walking out of her room, back down the hall, before knocking on Ciel's office door, "Hey, Seal; I'm ready to go."

The door creaked open slightly, a dark blue eye peeping out from the other side, "…Stop calling me that."

"Oh come on, little earl. You act like such a grumpy wannabe adult." Erin pouted, "All I wanted to know was if it was time to go yet."

Ciel's eye narrowed, before sighing, "Soon, Erin." He murmured, before looking around her, "In fact, we'll be going now."

Erin didn't need to turn around to know that Sebastian was right behind her, quickly spinning around, before poking his nose, "Boop!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, only to narrow with confusion, "Why…did you do that?"

Erin shrugged, before walking for the entrance/exit, "Who said that everything needed a motive?" She asked with a wink, before walking off, skipping to her own beat.

Sebastian sighed, face palming slightly, "That girl…No, that child…"

Ciel nodded, "Agreed…But, I'll be hones, it would be quite dull if she were to leave."

Sebastian's expression didn't change, but, a shadow of a smile crossed his face, "It wouldn't be the same, would it?"

"Why does it take forever for Seb-beb and the Seal to get outside!? I know that the coach isn't going anywhere, but seriously?"

* * *

In the coach, Erin and Ciel sat in an awkward silence, while Sebastian drove.

Well, it was awkward for Erin; who was spending her time looking outside, humming her own little tune.

Ciel couldn't help but look at Erin in confusion, still trying to decipher what she was. No way in the world could Erin be naturally this happy and chippy.

He watched her smile, before scowling. From what he knew, she was at least a year older then he was. How was it that, even in her elder age, that she was still able to smile so much more then he ever could?

He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important about her. It just seemed like there was something missing to her. He felt as if she was an unsolved puzzle. It didn't matter how happy she seemed to be.

Something was missing.

"…Seal? Hey, are you ignoring me?"

Ciel jumped slightly, looking up timidly up at the supposed pyromaniac, "I apology; I was deep in thought. Do you need something from me?"

Erin shook her head, "Nah, nothing important. I was just wondering what your favorite color was."

Ciel's eye was widened with shock, confused. This just made him MORE confused with her! Finally, he sighed, "…Navy blue."

"Huh?"

Ciel sighed, "Navy blue; that's my favorite color, you idiot!"

Erin giggled, "If I'm the idiot, then you must be the idiot's puppet."

Ciel's eye twitched, "…Did you just call me a puppet? A chess piece!?"

Erin laughed, both hands raised up, "Dude, chill out, I'm just playing!"

Ciel huffed, pouting slightly, which only made Erin laugh more, "You look like such a child when you're pouting like that."

"I am not pouting!"

"Oh please, with your face that red, your cheeks puffed out, you look like a kid."

"Am not!"

"Ciel, you're such a kid!"

Ciel groaned, before leaning back, "...I've had enough of this foolish nonsense…" He murmured, before looking outside, "Come now, we've arrived."

Erin nodded, rolling her shoulders, before watching Sebastian open the coach door. He helped Ciel out of the coach, before waiting for Erin to come on out.

Erin jumped out, breathing in the stale air of Fero's part of town, before Sebastian closed the coach door, moving to open the door for Ciel, "My lord." Sebastian said, waiting for Ciel to walk in, before stopping Erin, "Erin, be warned. The Undertaker is a very…interesting person."

Erin nodded, a smug grin on her face, "I'm sure that I can handle."

Sebastian shook his head, "no, you must understand that-."

"Oh, is that my little poppet out there?"

Erin smiled, pushing past Sebastian, before being hugged to death by a man with long grey hair and a black cloak, "How's it, Undie?"

"…Undie?" Ciel asked himself, only to watch as Sebastian shrugged.

"Doing well, Eris!" Undertaker said, ruffling Erin's hair, while Ciel watched from inside the shop, mouth open wide with shock.

"Eris!?"

Erin laughed, before turning to the two confused people, "…What's wrong with you two?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Ciel shouted.

"Well, lemme think…" Erin said, before shrugging, laughing to herself, "I have no clue!"

"For a while now; but I can't say exactly how long." Undertaker said, only to look at Ciel, giving the young earl that signature smirk, "But, I know that you're not here so that I could see little Eris for a while. What do you want from me?"

Ciel cleared his throat, "Well, I need some information." Ciel said, "Recently, the queen has issued a request of me. Children, boys to be exact, have been taken from home, missing all over London. Have any bodies come up?"

Undertaker looked like he was about to say something, only to give Erin a grin, "Normally, I'd expect my normally payment. But, since you've got little Eris with you…I don't see why I can't allow one to go free of charge."

Erin laughed, punching Undertaker's arm playfully, "Thanks, Undie!"

Undertaker nodded, before taking his seat behind a grey desk in the back of the room, "As a matter of fact, young earl, there have been a few bodies that have turned up." Undertaker then went into his desk drawer, pulling out three files, "There have been three bodies found matching your description. Erik Twat, Mark Magahine and Ewan Frederick."

Ciel took the files, before looking it all over, "Where were these bodies found?"

"Erik was found in this side of town," Undertaker said, before slipping Erin a copy, giving her a knowing wink, "As was Mark. Ewan was the only noblemen child."

Ciel nodded, "And so I've heard. The Frederick's hold the funeral tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, young earl." Undertaker said, laughing to himself lightly, before pointing out a picture, "But, each boy was found with a different note."

Erin looked over said picture, seeing what he meant. Each boy had been killed in a clean manner, to the point were it must have been poisoned. Each boy had a note taped on there clothing, only Mark having a message engraved into his chest.

Ciel nodded, looking it over, before reading Erik's note out loud, "The Phoenix will no longer be reborn."

At that note, Erin's heart nearly stopped. She didn't like where this was going. But, she forced herself to calm down. She still had an entire week, and Gold wouldn't dare to break a deal.

Right?

Ciel read the one on Mark in his head, before saying aloud, "You can't hide. I will find you."

"…Well that's unsettling." Sebastian murmured, the messages only serving to cause shivers to run down her back.

"…Eris, are you alright?" Undertaker asked, concerned, "You look pale."

"I don't know if you've noticed yet," Erin murmured, "But I am a very pale person."

Undertaker shrugged, before Ciel went on to the last message, "A message to you, my love. Do you know why the caged raven sings?"

With that final note, it all clicked into place.

Erin knew who it was.

And she didn't like it.

"What do you think of this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, only to have the butler shrug.

"I cannot say, my lord. These notes seem to be a kind of taunting messages." Sebastian finally said, before looking at Erin, "What do you think?"

Erin breathed in deeply, before shaking her head, "No clue. It's enough to make me freak out, I'll admit; but I don't know."

Ciel nodded, before walking out, "I hope you don't mind, Undertaker, but I'll need this for further reference."

Undertaker giggled, "Of course, young lord Phantomhive."

"Erin," Ciel said, "You're no longer needed for duty. Go home and rest, you look like you need it."

Erin smiled, before doing a little mock bow, "Roger roger…Seal."

Ciel sighed, but didn't bother to point it out. He simply sighed, before walking out. Sebastian gave Erin a small nod, before closing the door behind the both of them.

After a few seconds, Undertaker patted Erin's back, "You know what this means, don't you, poppet?"

Erin sighed, before nodding, "Unfortunately, yes."

"You feeling okay, poppet?" Undertaker asked, "You're shaking. Here, have a seat."

"No," She murmured, "I can't. I've got to get back, warn the others. I've got to…I've got to…I need some water, damn…"

"Poppet, stay here for a bit." Undertaker murmured, "You look like you're about to drop."

Erin shook her head, smiling, before moving towards the door, "Thank you, Undie; but I've really got to go."

Undertaker only sighed, before nodding, "Sure thing, Eris; sure thing." He murmured, giving her a long nailed thumbs up, before walking behind the coffins, into the back of his shop.

Erin sighed, walking out of the shop. It was only then that she notice her figure shivering. Had the thought of…of HIM…coming back for her…knowing that she was still alive…

Erin groaned, before taking off on a mad dash back for the base.

Zig needed to hear this.

* * *

Back at the base, Erin laid there, looking close to dead, before Zig dashed in, giving Fang a look, the poor tiger looming over Erin, "Did you finally bite her?"

Fang growled, before nudging Erin's arm. Erin groaned, before locking eyes with Zig. Zig sighed, "Is there a good reason to why Hank pushed me up here; or are you just going emo on us?"

Erin shook her head, before pulling herself up. In this state, she looked so close to death. Her pale skin was sweaty, eyes casting long shadows, and cheeks looking hollow and sunken.

At the very sight, all of Zig's teasing died in her throat.

Something was very much wrong.

"…Erin? What's wrong?"

Erin sighed, before looking up at Zig. Her eyes had lost there happy cheerful glow, now replaced with a much dark shade of periwinkle, "They found us."

Zig's eyebrow rose, only to have her eyes widen, "…N-no…They couldn't have-."

"But they did." Erin insisted, "Undertaker had three bodies, each with a message for me. No doubt, they're from him."

Zig held her face, looking like she was going to panic, an expression that did not fit the seventeen year old, "But…The base is hidden!"

"London is not," She murmured, before cursing, "There is a large chance that they don't know where the base is, but, they're closing in on us."

Zig nodded, before her eyebrow rose is suspicion, "With Gold's deadline drawing near…Do you think-?"

"It's possible that the two are indeed connected," Erin nodded, before rolling over, "But, I'm hoping that they're aren't. But, it would make perfect sense."

"I still don't understand why and how'd they find you when everyone thinks you're dead, but, there is a chance that information was leaked." Erin murmured.

"…What do you mean by that?" Zig asked, fearing the answer to come.

Erin's grave expression only increased her own fear, "Zig; there is a chance that there is a spy in the base, slowly leading them to us."

Zig pulled lightly at her hair, freaking out, "Then what do we do!?"

Erin sighed, "First, you calm the fuck down. Second, take a look at our options."

Zig thought about it, before snapping her fingers, "We could run. Take Oliver and Hank and jus-."

"Running isn't an option, remember?" Erin said, before numbering them off, "We never run, we don't fear, and we do not turn our backs on one another."

Zig sighed, "Sometimes I can't tell if you mean it, or if you're just playing hero."

"There is a difference from caring for people and playing hero." Erin murmured, before yawning, "But, I'd advise we continue this at another time. We both have enough to worry about."

Zig nodded, before heading over to her bed, quickly jumping under the covers, "…Say, Erin?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do if the base is found?"

"…We'll cross the bridge when we get there."

"So, in other words, you've got no flipping clue."

"None whatsoever."

"…Baka."

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **I'll give you a hint, it was on Glee, and it was a song.**

 **Oh yeah, that's not the only reference. See if you can get all of them!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Cya guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me just start by saying this.**

 **I forget my reference.**

 **You see, I have a lot of these chapters pre written, so, I forget what goes where and shit.**

 **But, if you can find the reference, I'll...I'll...**

 **I don't know, I'll find something to do.**

 **But, with that out of the way...**

 **Who's in for a bit of Todd Haberkorn?**

 **I know someone is!**

 **Anyway, with that said, ONWARD!**

* * *

It was Tuesday now, the climate a bit more sunny then normal, but, other then that, it was just as cold.

When Erin arrived at the mansion, she was surprised to be greeted by Ciel rather then the butler.

Ciel gave her a cold calculating look, before sighing, "Don't bother changing today; all you have to do is get the ballroom ready for a party."

Erin smirked, before saluting him, "Sir, yes sir."

Ciel moved out of the way, as she walked past, waving to Mey Rin, before grabbing a mop.

Erin sighed, having expected more out-of-place missions; I mean, she was working for the guard dog of the queen herself, you'd expect more double-o-seven shit.

She sighed, before she went back to mopping. She really didn't know why she'd even bother working for a young earl; a real middle finger to the past, if she said so herself.

But, then again, money was money…

She shook her head, before going back to mopping.

Damn her ADHD mind.

Damn it straight to hell.

She'd just finished mopping the ground, before a loud crash sounded behind her. She jumped, turning around to watch as Mey Rin pulled herself back up, broken dishes all around her.

Erin sighed, feeling when Sebastian must have felt often, "Are you alright, Mey Mey?" Erin asked, helping the maid up.

Mey Rin nodded, before looking over the broken plates, "I've gone and broke 'em all, yes I did." She murmured, before breaking, "What do I do now!?"

Erin sighed, "…I'll go get some new dishes; you clean this up; kay?"

Mey Rin nodded, "A-Alrighty then, thanks, Erin."

Erin nodded, before heading to the kitchen. She poked her head in, only to find no one inside. Odd, she thought, looking over the dishes that were currently on top of the stoves, before sighing.

If the kitchen blew up, she'd make Bard pay for the medical bills.

She walked over to the cupboard, getting the wanted dishes, only to hear someone walk in.

Said person stopped, before he murmured, "Why are you in here? I told Mey Rin to deal with the dishes for the party."

Erin sighed, "Well, if you knew better, Sebs; then you'd know that making the blind maid do something like that wouldn't end well."

She could feel Sebastian's glare burning into her back, only to sigh, "Are you questioning me?"

"When am I not?" Erin said with a sneaky grin, before holding up all of the dishes, "Well, that's a lot. Whatever we'll be having at the party will be a large load, eh?"

Sebastian sighed, before looking the girl over, "You really do need to learn to be more of a lady, Erin."

Erin grinned, "Nah! I've made it this long without being a useless London women just to look at; I can manage for a bit longer."

Sebastian sighed, only to shake his head, "Well, it may be a good idea…that you're not lady like…"

Erin shot him a look, walking for the door, "And what's that suppose to mean, butler boy?"

Sebastian gave her a look, before slyly sticking his foot out. Erin let out a squeaky scream, before falling over. In her daze, she manage to catch all of the plates, the stack resting on her stomach, before groaning, giving Sebastian a look, "What the hell was that for!?"

"What ever do you speak of?" Sebastian asked with that innocent voice, the tone sounding as fake as his smile, "You shouldn't be saying words such as that one, Erin."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what that was for!" Erin growled, managing to get back up, before picking up the plates.

"Oh," Sebastian said, as Erin walked out, "So, you're allowed to make trouble, have fun and tease; but a lowly butler like I cannot do the same?"

"…I hate you." Erin growled under her breath, to which Sebastian laughed.

"I doubt it, darling." Sebastian said, drawing out that last word in a teasing manner, before looking at his watch, "Pity; it doesn't seem like I have more time to tease you."

Erin growled, before smirking lightly, "Oh well; tough luck, yes?" She gave him a wink, before waling back down to the main hall, the plates clanking against each other a bit.

Sebastian watched for a bit, watching her slowly disappear, before smirking to himself, "This will be a fun game indeed…"

* * *

Back in the main hall, Erin watched as the ballroom began to shimmer and glow, as if it had had all of the dirt cleaned up speck by speck. On the side were tables, most likely for the food that would surely be served.

She placed the plates down, before taking a gander at the place, "You guys clean up well." She murmured, more to herself then anyone, only to hear footsteps coming down.

She turned around to see the young lord Seal himself, descending from heaven in all of his emo-like glory, "Now that the ballroom is finished, you may all go and get ready for the party."

All the other servants nodded, before rushing off with excitement. Erin nodded stiffly, before turning right around, walking for the door, "Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

Ciel's eyebrow rose, "Erin…Where are you going?"

"Home."

"To get ready?"

"Nah, I'm going to sleep for the rest of the damn day."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "Do you not plan to come to the party tonight, Erin?"

"I plan on going to sleep." Erin murmured, walking backwards for the door, "So I'll just-."

"You WILL come to the party, Erin." Ciel said in that ordering tone, "I order you."

"Well, orders are meant to be broken." Erin shot back, snickering, "I don't want to go. I've got other thins to do."

"Oh? Like what; do tell."

"Easy."

"Yes?"

"Sleep."

Ciel growled, rubbing his forehead, "…Erin, we need you at this party. It's to help us find the murderer; and we have an idea of who it may be. We need your help, Erin."

Erin sighed, giving Ciel a look, trying to cover her growing fear, "Why do you need me?"

"Because we need bait."

"…Wow, thanks, buddy. I think highly of you as well."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, giving Erin a look, "…I do not like begging, Erin. But we really do need you at the party."

Erin looked at him, then the door, before looking back at him. Finally, she swallowed her pride and fear, before walking out the door, "…I'll be back later."

Ciel's eyes widened, before watching her leave freely out the wide opened door, "…That girl…I swear to God…"

* * *

David sighed, looking out of his window, before sighing, "Hey, Jamie."

"Hmm?" Jamie asked, reading a book, before putting it down, "What is it, David?"

"I've got a question," David murmured, backing away from the window, before giving Jamie a look, "and you're the smart twin with all of the answers."

Jamie looked back up at him, his mirror image giving him a look of bitter sadness, "…Well? Go on with it then."

"Do you think that dad will ever come back?"

It was dead silent in the room, the two of them staring at each other, only to have Jamie look away, "You know the answer, David. He's not coming back."

David sighed, before nodding, "Sorry, I couldn't help but ask."

Jamie sighed, before nodding, "You know, nothing stops us from visiting him."

"Besides the fact that he's a wanted criminal."

"…Besides that."

Just then, a knock came to the window. David nearly jumped, about to scream, only to have Jamie cut in, "The window's open, Erin."

Said girl nodded, before flinging it open, slipping in, before closing it, "Good. Didn't want to have a redo of last time." She said, before catching onto there sulked faces, "Hey, is this a bad time?"

"What? No, nah," David quickly said, "What you need?"

"Just a couple questions." Erin said, walking over to the table, before taking a seat, "First question goes to Jamie."

"Here we go again." Jamie murmured, before nodding.

"So," Erin murmured, before sitting down, "Are you guys going to a party tonight; at the Phantomhive manor?"

"We aren't," Jamie murmured, "But, I do overhear mum talking about it."

"Good, good," Erin murmured, "I just got the word of it. Apparently, a murderer will be there."

David looked shocked, while Jamie merely nodded, "They're calling him 'Prince death' in the papers; a very compelling case."

Erin nodded, "Which is why you boys shouldn't come. It'll be dangerous-."

"Will father be there?" David cut in, eyes full of hope.

Erin sighed, before giving him a sad smile, "I highly doubt it. You know how busy he is."

"Too busy for us." David murmured, his face falling into one similar to Jamie's, "I mean, he did promise that he'd come back, one day."

"Well, grown ups lie," Jamie threw in, picking the book back up, "It's called being an adult."

"I hope I never grown up then." Erin murmured, before looking outside, "Well, I should be off. The party starts soon, and believe it or not, I don't have anything more formal then these rags!"

"Oh, I believe you." Jamie murmured, before shooing her, "Go on then, mother may be up here soon; probably asking to watch Alberto."

Erin nodded, doing a salute, before jumping out the window.

David let out one last sigh, before asking, "Jamie; do you ever wish to be free; like Erin?"

"If your meaning of free is constantly on the run from the authorities; then no." Jamie said back, not bothering to take his nose out of his book, "To be honest, David; life here isn't so bad."

"But if we were out there, maybe we could see dad."

Jamie sighed, "…David…Just give up already. He's not coming back, and we don't know where he is. He made his choice years ago to leave, and now, he'll have to follow trough with it."

David sighed, before nodding, "Yeah…sure…Hey, what's that smell? Smells like…like charred-."

"Must be the new maid's cooking," Jamie said, before groaning, "Mother will be mad for sure."

* * *

Erin came back to the manor, a smug smile on her face. Surely, if she wasn't presentable, then Ciel wouldn't want her to say at the party!

Simple as that.

Erin walked into the mansion, up the stairs, before heading to her room. The only reason she bothered to show up before being kicked out was because of the fact that she said she would.

But, what she didn't expect was the long gown waiting for her on her bed.

She was filled with irritation, a bit of distress, but, it also brought her inner little girl back out. She looked over the dark red dress, long enough to lick her heels, with nice long sleeves.

She slipped it on, an easy dress without a corset (thank God, she hated those), before looking it over in the mirror. She looked nice, nicer then normal, but it felt weird to wear no hat, no scarf.

Nothing to hide behind.

With a sigh, before made her hair nice, before walking back down. She sighed, wanting to wrangle Ciel's neck for this; he knew of to well that she didn't want to be here!

She arrived at the main room just as people began to flood in. It sickened her, watching as the rich had parties full of food, dancing, and whatever they desire; while te poor had to do what they could for crumbs.

Erin made a face, before walking over to the other four servants. Unlike herself, they were dressed as they were; servants. Mey Rin looked Erin over, "I didn't know that you had such a pretty dress!"

"It's not mine," Erin said, before shooting a look at Ciel, "the young master had me use it."

"Oh," Baldroy murmured, "I never would 'ave guessed that you'd 'ave a dress."

Erin scowled, pulling her dress down a bit more, before sighing, "Well, what are you guys doing for the night?"

"Well, we've still got to work," Mey Rin said, "But the young master said that you'll be considered a guess at the masquerade."

At that, Erin's eyes widened, "A masquerade? I didn't know that I needed a mask!"

"There is no need to worry over that, miss."

Erin sighed, "You have more for me? Oh, what fun."

Sebastian nodded, before handing her a simple black mask that covered the left side of her face, molded to fit over her face with the eye hole lined with diamonds, "Here; the young master forgot to give this to you."

Erin nodded, before pulling it over her face, "…It's itchy."

"That's a mask, Erin, They do that."

Erin sighed, before watching as people streamed into the room, "This is going to be a long night." She murmured, before watching as Ciel forced a smile to his face, greeting everyone as they come into the manor.

"Well, it looks like we'll be back to work." Finny said, following the other two to the refreshments; probably to begin serving them.

Erin sighed, before wandering around. With the mask on, she didn't look anywhere near the same; especially with the dress on. Such a leap from her normal formal attire.

She sighed, keeping an eye on the door. A lot of the people she knew by name, like Robert Alderman Kilrain, Theo Sadana, Mary Afleruo, just to name a few.

Erin sighed, so far, so good. HE wasn't here.

But then, someone just as bad walked in.

Or no, I take it back; this man wasn't anywhere as bad as HIM, but he was somewhere up there.

Lord Druitt himself walked into the manor, and for some reason, Ciel held a smirk, "Lord Druitt, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lord Druitt smiled, before nodding, "If I may, lord Phantomhive; do you have a younger sister or cousin?"

For some reason, Ciel's face lit up red, only to jump back a bit, shaking his head quickly, "I do not, good lord. I apologize, but you must be thinking of someone else."

Before Lord Druitt could question him further, Ciel turned around and left, walking away in a great hurry. Lord Druitt, thinking nothing else of it, simple shrugged, before walking on.

Erin watched him, looking just as she'd heard Gold describe him. Pale blond hair and lavender eyes. From what she'd heard, he's no where near the top as a good person, but, he's always had enough money to get away.

Erin shivered at the slight thought, about to walk away, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, "Well, hello there, little girl?"

Erin shivered, with only one think on her mind.

Oh. Fuck.

She laughed lightly, trying not to look to awkward, "Oh, hello there, my Lord Druitt."

"Just Aleistor, my dear."

She tried so hard not to scream and run, forcing herself to stay calm, before flashing him a small smile, "Are you enjoying the party, my lord?"

"Oh, it's gotten a lot better, my dear bluebird."

Erin wanted nothing more then to slap the man upside his head, just a quick sharp hit might be hard enough to knock him into a coma, "…Is there something that you're waiting for?"

"Besides your address, my bluebird," Lord Druitt said, getting much to close, "I'd like some alone time with you; to get to know you better."

Erin laughed, "Are we not having that now?"

Lord Druitt's eyes got a bit to mischievous, before taking her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "Well, it doesn't count if we're not alone now, does it?"

Erin laughed nervously, pulling at the bottom of her dress, "Well…I, umm…"

"Ah, Erin, there you are."

For once in her life, Erin was happy to find the butler behind her. Lord Druitt gave the butler a look, Erin feeling him press against her back in a very weird and unwanted way, "And who are you, sir?"

Sebastian smirked, "I'm her date for te night, my Lord Druitt."

His lavender eyes narrowed, only to sigh, giving Erin a very perverted and pedophilic look, before nodding, "Until we meet again, my little bluebird."

Erin watch with relief, only to give Sebastian a toothy smile, "Thanks, Sebs."

Sebastian smirked, "No problem."

Erin nodded, about to walk off, only to have Sebastian lightly grab hold of her shoulders, "I don't think so, my dear."

Erin gave him a look, only to have Sebastian slowly pull her towards the dance floor, the sound of light violins in the background, "What are you going for, Sebs?"

Sebastian smiled, before stopping, "Now then, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."

Erin growled, "You know, we don't have to do this."

Sebastian shook his head, "But if I were to leave you, what kind of date would I be?"

"Well, you're not my date." Erin growled, only to watch Sebastian smirk.

"Oh, in that case, I'll show you the way back to the Lord Druitt-."

"Fuck no!" Erin growled, only to sigh, placing her hand on his shoulder, the other tightly in his grasp, "…I'll have you know, I don't know how to dance."

Sebastian smiled, placing a hand on her hip, "Just follow my lead."

Erin nodded, trying hard not to step onto Sebastian's feet, only to do so every few seconds, "…Can we stop now?"

"Just bear with me till the end; I don't enjoy this over."

"…Liar." Erin murmured, glaring pointedly at Sebastian's keen face, "You're enjoying this a lot."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh lightly, "What can I say? It's to much of a good opportunity to tease you back."

Erin sighed, only to grin lightly, "Who said that I'm not enjoying it?"

Sebastian didn't have time to question her, as the song ended. She winked, "Thanks…darling." She said, before walking off, laughing lightly.

Erin got as far from Sebastian as possible, a smirk on her face, as she chalked up yet another victory. The smile didn't last for long, as someone walked into the house, a bright smile on his face, with a butler behind him.

She knew those crazy blue eyes anywhere.

She quickly backed up, before making a mad dash for the stairs, only to be stopped by Ciel's voice, "Alois Trancy. Who invited you here?"

"Myself, of course!" The twenty year old boy said, smiling as he spun, a golden mask over his face. Other then that, he was dressed as he always was, "It's been a long time, Ciel!"

She felt Alois' gaze on her, only to skim over. She sighed, thank God. But, it would seem that a pair of golden eyes had yet to leave her figure.

Sebastian walked over to the two, "Hello there…Claude."

"Michaelis." Claude murmured back, his eyes only then flickering off of Erin, "How…lovely to see you here."

"Why, the feeling is mutual." Sebastian said with a smirk, while Erin continued to back up. She didn't like where she was, the walls seemed to slowly close in on her, as she was so close to the damn staircase.

She didn't like him, for as long as she'd known him, she didn't like him at all.

They had a history that she didn't want to have to dig back up.

It was just to much.

But, due to her clouded mind, she couldn't do much when a hand wrapped around her mouth, a cloth drenched in something over her mouth, as the world slowly began to go black.

She was about to let out a muffled, "Help", before two lavender eyes gazed into her own, a dark smile on his face.

"You're mine now, little bluebird."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So, with that said...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference that I forgot? (#I'mAnIdiot)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello-**

 **Erin: FROM THE OTHER SIDE!**

 **Me: Oh God, just no-**

 **Amy: I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIMES!**

 **Me:...Here, guys...Just read the damn chapter...Onwards...**

* * *

Anastasia sighed, looking out from her window, book in hand. It had been two years since she'd first met Erin, and for those two years, Anastasia changed.

She went from timid to curious over those two years, but, the biggest was the fact that she was growing a back bone.

Suzaku slowly noticed it as well, she'd often question why he couldn't simply do something for himself, rather then asking her to do it.

She'd done it before about half an hour ago, asking why she had to go and do some of Suzaku's work, only to have her big brother finally lose it.

And thus, she ended up chased into her room, locking the door behind her.

She growled, wanting to go back out, only to be scared of what may be waiting for her on the other side.

She jumped when a knock came to the window, only to slowly but surely calm down, "Erin, don't scare me like that!"

Erin giggled from the other side, before tapping the window. Anastasia sighed, unlatching the window. It's been like this for a while now, right as the sun went down, Erin would come outside, waiting by her window, just smiling that slightly creepy smile.

Erin laughed, "What's cooking, bro?"

Anastasia shrugged, "…Umm…Nothing?"

Erin sighed, before looking at the door, "Why is the door locked?"

Anastasia laughed lightly, sounding more scared then happy, "Well…My brother chased me in here…"

"Say no more," Erin murmured, smirking evilly, before holding out her hand, "Come on then!"

Anastasia looked at her, confused, only to have her eyes widen, "No, I can't go outside!"

"Why not?" Erin asked, before putting the pieces together, "…You've never been outside before, have you?"

Anastasia gulped, before nodding, "Y-yeah." She murmured, "I'm not allowed to go outside."

Erin sighed, before coming in, looking her over, "…Well then, we'll just have to sneak out for our fun then, yeah?"

Anastasia's eyes widened, about to object, only to have Erin cover her mouth, "Think about it, Annie. You can't let your parents rule over your life all of your life! Now come on, I'll help you get ready."

"Get…Get ready?" Anastasia asked, confused, before Erin went into her closet, opening it up, before throwing some stuff out, "Here, you'll need this." Anastasia was about to ask, only to have Erin throw her some clothing. She looked it over before frowning, "Why would I need these?" She asked, holding up her brother's old grey shirt and a pair of patched up old pants to big for her.

"You'll need to put that on to fit in," Erin insisted, before smirking, "Come on then, we need to get going!"

* * *

"This isn't right."

"Hush now, we're already out, just blend in."

Anastasia sighed, walking right behind the proud Erin. She wore the shirt, the sleeves long enough to cover her hands, and the pants, which needed to be held up but a belt. Erin had messed up her hair to the point that she looked ran over.

Erin looked proud and noble, like she were strong, yet elegant.

Then there was Anastasia, who looked small and frail.

"Come now, Annie; move it on."

Anastasia nodded, walking behind her, only to have her grab her hand, "Now, I need you to do exactly as I ask you; alright? Just stay on my ass, and we'll be fine."

Anastasia looked up at her, confused, only to watch, as Erin went off running. She wasn't sure why, but, after a few moments, the people chasing her made it clear.

Erin was wanted for something.

Anastasia looked off down the London road, watching as Erin ran off into a alleyway, before following after. Anastasia, being a girl, kept from the world till now, wasn't very good at running. All of this was new to her, all of the buildings she'd only seen through her window, people she'd always thought of like ants.

She ran for the hallway, before gulping, The shadows that fell over the alleyway gave it a sinister look, while watching as Erin climbed up the wall. Erin gave her a look, held up buy only one hand, before waving her over, "Come on then, Annie! They'll be right behind us, we need to go!"

"But…but I can't…" Anastasia murmured, wincing at the sound of people running for her. They'd be there soon.

Erin sighed, before jumping back down, holding out her hand, "Come on then!" Erin said. She didn't give Anastasia a chance, before grabbing her arm, pulling her onto her back, before climbing back up.

Anastasia let out a small yelp, as Erin seemed to climb up with ease. It was interesting, giving her a type of motherly monkey feeling for some reason. But, she didn't have much time to question it, as Erin pulled the two of them onto the roof, making sure that Anastasia was off and okay, before collapsing onto the floor.

Anastasia jumped at the sound of shouting adults, only to have Erin laughed lightly, "Don't worry, kid. They won't come up here to find us; trust me. I know."

Anastasia nodded, before looking around. The sun was setting over the town, and from atop a roof top, with a whole new sight to see. It looked so nice, watching the sun set from up here instead of at the manor.

It looked so nice to see something new.

Erin laughed weakly, before sitting up, looking at the sunset, "Nice, isn't it?"

"It's…It's beautiful." Anastasia murmured, standing up on the roof, a small smile on her face, "I'd never be able to see this at my house."

"Well, perks of being homeless and on the run is the fact that I don't have to stay put for to long. " Erin murmured, gesturing to the sun, "I get to see that everyday. But, I'm also on the run, and I have nothing. Not the best trade off."

Anastasia looked at Erin as she laughed, her questions never coming to an end. Finally, Erin caught onto her look, "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

"Eh?" Anastasia asked, only to shake her head, "Oh, nothing; sorry. I was…I just had a few questions."

Erin took on a toothy grin, before sitting down, leaning back, "Go on then, ask away."

"Well," Anastasia murmured, pulling at her hair, "Have you ever met your parents?"

Erin's eyes went wide, before nodding, "Yeah; yeah I did."

Anastasia's eyes filled with confusion, "But you said that you were an orphan-."

"I am." Erin murmured, her voice steely cold for a few moments, before her eyes held a slight madness to them, "They're dead to me."

Anastasia gave him a look, only to nod, "Go on."

Erin looked like she didn't want to, but sighed, "…Once upon a time, there was a girl. Now, this was another normal girl, she had two parents, with four other siblings. But, after a while, she began to feel trapped. So, she tried to escape. But, her parents found out. She was punished, forced to be kept in her room for two whole years, suffering from her other siblings, until finally, she had a chance to get out."

Anastasia nodded, fully enhanced into the story, "And so? What happened next?"

Erin smirked, "Well, isn't it obvious? She took the chance." Erin said, before laughing lightly, "You know how each story has a lesson, correct?"

Anastasia nodded, before asking, "What was the lesson?"

Erin smiled, before nodding, "…Simple. No matter how many times you get knocked down, you keep trying. Follow what you believe, and keep going for it."

Anastasia nodded, before smiling, "Do you have anymore stories?"

Erin thought it over, before laughing, "Okay. In a long time ago, a princess lived. But, like many other princesses, she never did have much time for herself. But, when she did, every moment was spend with her grandmother."

Anastasia nodded, watching as Erin explained the story with her hands, always into the story, "You see, the grandmother was more of a parent then the so called king and queen, and managed to teach her grand daughter three main lessons."

Anastasia nodded, leaning forward, "What were the lessons?"

Erin smiled, before numbering them off on her hand, "So, three lessons. One, never run. She taught the little princess that, no matter what tries to stay in her way, she should never have to run. She'll never flee, instead, she'd stand and fight. Two, be brave, for with bravery, you'll never have to feel the want to run away. She taught the princess to be without cowardice and fear; because once you've got bravery; you've got the light to fight back the darkness. And the third lesson was, what I believe, was the hardest of them all. You see, this lesson took years to understand, the lesson of loyalty. Once you're on your own, cold and poor; all you've got left are the people willing to stand by you.'

Anastasia nodded, before tilting her head to the side, "But, Erin; what happened to the grandmother?"

Pain painted over her eyes, before she shook her head, forcing herself to stand up, "Well…as you know, all people die. It was just the great queen's turn to move on to a better palace."

"Oh," Anastasia murmured, before shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

Erin flat tired her, "It's fine; just a story, right?"

Anastasia nodded, before leaning forward, "So, how was your family?"

Erin huffed, before holding her head, "Oh, please, give me a moment…"

Erin paced back and forth, walking around, before snapping her fingers, "So, in a land far away from here, a girl had four siblings. The first and eldest was a…an owl named Alastair."

Anastasia laughed, "An…an owl? Hahaha!"

"Now then, this is my story. So I get the say." Erin said, scolding her in a mocking way, before going on, "So…Alderich the owl was a very cold owl. He was distant, smart, but cold. He didn't like other people much, and kept away, preferring to stick his head into books."

Anastasia still thought it funny, that Erin had made her eldest brother a bird, before nodding, "Go on."

Erin grinned, before gesturing to the picture of a leopard, "The girl's second brother was a leopard named Conway. You see, Conway, was a lot like the Owl, but, he had a fault. He loved girls; if you know what I mean."

It took a while, but Anastasia was soon covering her head in her hands, "Eww!"

Erin laughed, "Yeah, he's a total sicko, right?"

"…Eww…" Was all that Anastasia could manage.

"Eww indeed." Erin agreed, laughing at Anastasia's expression, before clearing her throat, "Then, there was…there was the mea old Lion named Nicky."

Anastasia nodded, "So, why was he so mean?"

"He was like the other two," Erin said, "He was cold, he loved girls; but, over all, he simply hated his sister. He'd do anything to get her to leave, anything to benefit from getting her to disappear."

Anastasia nodded, "But that's only three; where's the fourth?"

"Ah, you do know how to count!" Erin said, smiling, before pointing to the sky, a flock of birds flying over, "You see, the girl did indeed have a fourth sibling. She had a younger sibling, a…a little white butterfly."

"I love butterflies!" Anastasia said happily, before waiting for Erin to go on.

Erin smiled, "Well, like all white butterflies; Margret was the purest of them all. She could never do anything wrong, never able to really 'mess up', if you would. You can imagine that, when the girl left, she'd miss her white butterfly."

"So, why did she leave?" Anastasia asked.

"Well, besides her parents and siblings unfairness," Erin said, "She also wanted to be free. She wanted the choice to do as she wanted to do. She wanted to do as she please, without having to worry about being stripped of her title, and forced into a marriage."

Anastasia nodded, before sighing, "I wish that I could do that."

"Be forced into marriage!?" Erin yelled, "Are you crazy, kid!? "

"No, I meant running away!" Anastasia murmured, "I wish that I could be free myself. But, I'm to scared. I'm nothing like you; I'm a coward, I'm afraid, and I have no on to be loyal to."

Erin nodded, before sighing, "Well…You're right. You're a little kitten, aren't you?"

"Well, I wish I could be a tiger." Anastasia said, laughing lightly, "But, I can't."

"You're right." Erin said with a smirk, before pulling the girl to her feet, "Not yet, anyway."

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "W-what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erin murmured, before saluting Anastasia, "As of today, You're going to learn under my wing."

Anastasia shook her head, "B-but…I can't…"

"I'm not expecting you to run away from home, kid." Erin said, still grinning like mad, "I just want you to be ready to defend yourself. I want to pass on what my grandmother taught me; and we begin now."

Anastasia huffed slightly, "Kid…Why do you keep calling my a kid!? I am the same age as you, you know."

Erin laughed, "Well, isn't it obvious, Anastasia? I mean, I do it cause; compared to me, you are a kid."

Anastasia wanted to protest, only to stop herself. In a way, Erin was right. She'd lived a sheltered life, never being outside before.

Erin had left home at a young age, being forced to do things that even adults can't without second thoughts. She'd stolen, possibly even being forced to murder others just to get by in a life as cruel as her own.

Age didn't matter; it was the level of knowledge that did.

Anastasia sighed, only to nod, "…Alright…if you insist…"

Erin nodded, before smirking, "Here, catch."

Anastasia gasped, before tossing the pistol gun from hand to hand, "What…!? Are you…are you out of your mind!?"

"Hell yeah!" Erin said, before pulling out her own, "Now, normally I fight with two, but I can manage without one. Now, first lesson; firing a gun."

Anastasia yelped, "But…but I don't-."

"That's why I'll teach you." Erin said, before whipping out her gun, aiming, "First, you aim."

Anastasia looked the gun over, peeking into the barrel, only to have Erin grab it, "Um, no. Don't do that; you might blow your head off."

Anastasia squeaked, before nodding, "Uh-huh…Okay." Anastasia murmured, before aiming, "Like this?"

Erin laughed, before fixing the gun, "No, like this. You need to be able to shoot what you need to; you know, since you only have a certain amount of shots."

Anastasia nodded, before holding the gun more firmly, "Like this?"

Erin nodded, before pointing to a chimney, "You see that, all the way on the other roof? I want you to hit it."

Anastasia nodded, before aiming, "Like…Like this?"

Erin shrugged, "You can only tell after firing."

"But you said that I only have a number of shots." Anastasia said, a bit scared.

Erin shrugged, "Well…You learn by fucking up. Now shot!"

At the last word, Anastasia jumped, her finger clasping around the trigger. She jumped at the sound of the gun going off, missing the chimney entirely.

Erin sighed, "…Damn…You're about as good as Grey is at keeping his clothing on…" She whispered to herself, before looking at her, winking, "You get better by fucking up, don't worry! Just keep trying!"

Anastasia nodded, her hands shaking a bit, before firing again. This time, the bullet deflected off of the side of the chimney.

Erin grinned, "There ya go, nice shooting! Now, try and land the hit rather then ricochet off of the side, yes?"

Anastasia nodded, before aiming again. She allowed the gun to rest in her hands well, trying not to fear the thing in her hands.

Erin sighed, before grinning, "Oh, now I've got it. You can't be afraid of the gun. The gun isn't the killer, it can't hurt you unless you let it hurt you."

Anastasia sighed, before nodding. She took a deep breath in, ready to take the shot-

"There you are, you bloody git!"

Only to fire and miss entirely, surprised by the new voice.

Right behind them stood a boy that looked to be only a bit older then Erin. He had light brown hair, golden eyes and a sly yet annoyed smile. He looked so out of place here, wearing an expensive coat over his white dress shirt, slacks and shoes. A red tie was worn around his neck, and a sort of slightly smashed top hat on his head.

Erin growled lightly, gun ready in hand, but she didn't care to aim, "…Nicky."

"Erika," He said, before doing a mock bow, "I can't say that I'm happy to see you; but I can tell you that someone else is."

Behind them, a figure laughed, causing Erin to whip around, glaring at the man. He was a lot older then the other three, with a bread on his face, matching his dark brown hair and eyes. He stood tall and proud, for a pretty disgusting man.

Erin hissed, "Sir Peter Kildroch; what a surprise."

Peter smirked, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." He said, before smirking, "Or rather, it will be soon."

Erin growled lightly, "…What do you two want with me today? Didn't I just see you guys a while ago?"

Nicky growled lightly, "Yes, yes we did. But, as always, you slipped from our grasp."

"How am I suppose to marry a women that ran from home?" Peter asked with a devious smirk.

"Well, I've been wondering the same question," Erin shot back, "But, I learned not to care for you. At all."

"Such hurtful words!" Peter said, a hand over his chest, "I do love you, you know."

"Yes, because true pedophilic love comes from an arranged marriage between an eight year old and an eighteen year old man." Erin said sarcastically, "Yes, can you feel the love tonight?"

"Not just yet, my dear." Peter said, causing Erin to cringe.

"You really may be Conway's brother from another mother." Erin murmured, looking for a way out, while Anastasia looked the two over. At this point, she wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

It made her panic, not knowing what do to. In any other event, any other time, she'd have the answers. All of the math problems, science issues; she knew what do to. She's studied, she'd test herself, she was ready.

But, when it came to physical things, she was lost.

"…Enough of this crap, git." Nicky murmured, before pulling out a switch blade, "I'm taking you in; dead or alive."

"It would be hard to get married to a dead women," Peter said, before taking out a gun encased in gold, "But, I guess that I could move on. After attaining the reward."

Erin growled, before whipping out her own gun, pushing Anastasia behind her, "I'll never understand you men. Money and women, that's all you care about."

"Don't forget fame!" Peter added, smiling like a crazed person, "Fame as well!"

Erin growled, before turning to Nicky, who had been slowly advancing behind her, "You men are so greedy, the whole lot of you."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever." Nicky murmured, before smirking, "So, Peter; how do you skin a Bint?"

"Simple," Erin cut in, before nodding to Anastasia, "You must catch it first."

Before either of them could respond, Erin pulled out a ball from her belt, before throwing it down. The roof was encased with smoke.

Anastasia coughed, eyes watering, only to have a hand grab her own. She shrieked, hitting the arm, only to be pulled out of the smoke, a slightly beaten Erin's arm pulling her away, "Damnit, Annie! You're hitting the wrong person!"

Erin growled, slightly annoyed, before sighing, "Alrighty then, jump!"

Before Anastasia could question her, Erin make the jump, easily landing on the other side with a kind of pose, before turning around, nodding, "Come on then, jump!"

Anastasia gulped, looking at the space between the two buildings, before shaking her head, "N-no! I can't!"

Erin sighed, "Come on, kid! The smoke won't last forever, you've got to jump!"

"I…I can't!" Anastasia said. Sure enough, the smoke began to dissipate, "I can't jump!"

Erin sighed, before giving Anastasia a look, "Look, kid; I'm trying to save your life here! I've never lied to you; and I never will! Jump, and you'll be okay; trust me!"

Anastasia sighed, looking about, before nodding. She sucked in her breath, said a prayer, before jumping for it. She let out a scream, feeling herself fall, slowly coming to the ground…

…Only to have a hand grab hold of her own.

"I've got you, Annie! Just hold on, I'll pull you up. But, once I do, you'll have to run."

"Once again, she had no time to ask, as Erin pulled her up to her feet, watching as the smoke ran out, before turning around, "Follow me!"

Erin took off running, doing flips off of the chimneys, back flipping for what seemed to be no apparent reason, while Anastasia tried to keep up.

She could hear the two men behind her shouting in anger, as she turned around. Sure enough, they were on her tail.

"Don't look back!" Erin yelled, "Gotta keep going!"

Anastasia nodded, trying to run even faster, faster then ever before. Being how she'd only run fast enough to get to the library on time, this was a lot faster then normal.

Erin jumped to the next building, latching onto the wall, before scaling it like a gecko. Anastasia gulped, before Erin yelled, "Don't think, just go!"

Anastasia nodded, before jumping for it. She yelped, feeling her hands latch onto the cold hard stone of the building wall, before slowly, but surely, climbing up. It was hard to see at this time of night, but, she could only keep her mind on one thing.

Keep going.

She cringed, as a bullet lodged into the wall next to her. She nearly lost her grip, before Erin sighed, pulling out her own gun, holding onto the wall with the other, looking like some sort of pirate, "Keep climbing, Annie! I'll keep them down."

Anastasia watched for some time as Erin fired back, forcing the two men to find cover.

Anastasia continued to climb, only to have her hand slip. She let out a shrill scream, before being forced to let go by gravity.

She was falling, screaming her head off, only to have someone grab her. She looked up to Erin, who smiled, before using her other hand to grab onto the wall, "Hold on, it'll be a rough ride!"

Erin jumped from one wall to the other, before finally reaching the ground, "Are you alright?" Erin asked, throwing her hand up to catch her gun, before going into a full sprint, pulling Anastasia with her.

She couldn't respond, as Erin pulled her along, before finally making it to the garden gates. Erin wasn't even huffing, while Anastasia felt like she had her lungs ripped out of her chest.

Erin finally laughed lightly, "Well, that was fun, was it not?"

"W-what? That was terrible!" Anastasia yelled, "I mean, we nearly died!"

"And that's the fun part!" Erin said, laughing loudly, before walking around in a circle, laughing like mad, "Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!"

Anastasia could only watch, before laughing lightly, "Okay; it was a bit fun."

Erin smirked, "Right? I mean, we should do this again!"

Anastasia should have declined. She should have insisted that she never wanted to go back outside ever again, only to smile, "Yes. Yes we should."

* * *

 **So then...**

 **Liked it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **I'll give you a hint, it's from an anime!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, please review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Well, till then, bai bai!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo guys, what's going on?**

 **So, everyone wants the next part of chapter 13, and so, here it is.**

 **Enjoy, my friends!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Erin awoke to the sound of footsteps, blind folded, and tied to what felt like a wooden chair.

"Oh, so the little bluebird has finally awoken."

Erin let out a groan, about to speak, only to find a rag in her mouth.

Crap.

"Don't try to speak; you'll ruin the image."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but from what she knew and felt, she still had all of her clothes on.

"Oh? Does the bluebird wish to speak now? Alright then, I've had enough of this beautiful picture."

Once she felt the rag was removed from her mouth, she spat, hoping that it would land on his hand, "Fuck you; lord Druitt."

"Oh, such a feisty little thing." She heard him say, only to lightly pat her cheek, "Don't be like that, my little Bluebird."

"I'm not your little anything." Erin growled, the want to kill him slowly growing by the second, "Now, let me go."

His laugh sounded as sinister and cold as a dungeon, "Oh, but I own you now; my dear."

"Oh, and my name in Markiplier." Erin murmured.

"Who?"

"Markiplier? You know, 'king of Fnaf'?"

"…I began a pardon?"

"…Fuck it…" Erin murmured, before testing her strength against the ropes.

Nothing.

"You can't seriously expect a simple little girl like you to escape so easily; do you?" Lord Druitt asked, "And if you were to escape, what would you do?"

"Oh, if I could see you right now, I would have kicked you in the groin a long time ago." Erin growled, still being able to see nothing but the tan from the sack over her head, "Umm…Just wondering, was this sack used for Potatoes?"

"Yes…yes why?"

"I can smell it."

"Oh…" She could feel his confusion, only to shake his head, "Wait, you're trying to get me to change the subject, aren't you?"

"Umm…No…"

She hear Lord Druitt growl, before she felt a sharp kick to her shin, "Be silent, girl."

"Oww, motherfucker!" Erin yelled, only to laugh lightly, "You know, fi you want me to be quiet; then you probably shouldn't inflict pain on me. Just saying."

She heard another growl, before a slap came across her face, "Why don't you just stop, bluebird? I don't like hurting you."

"Oh, then keep it up." Erin said snarky, "I mean, if I can't feel your pain, maybe I'll just smile a bit more-."

Another slap to the face. Erin smiled, "Oh, are you mad bro-."

"Be quiet, Bluebird." Lord Druitt said through clenched teeth, "I want you to look perfect for when I sell you."

Erin laughed, "Oh, you should make a discount. I'm not exactly the best merchandise-."

That comment only earned her another slap to the side of her head, Lord Druitt slowly growing more and more annoyed, "Just stop talking already, I swear to God!"

Erin laughed, if there was anything that she was good at, it was aggravating other people, "Oh hush now; I'm sure that you'll slowly warm up to me. All you've got to do is grow a sense of humor…And if you want girls, you justa need to grow a dic-."

I think that you know what happened next.

Erin smirked, she didn't need to see to know that he was mad, "You know, you can hit me all you want. I've had worse; this is like getting tickles compared to my normal life. You might want to, I don't know, think about using…A stick?"

Lord Druitt took in a deep and annoyed breath, "I'm…Getting real annoyed with this shit…" He growled, before footsteps were heard.

From the way they sounded, it would seem that there was a staircase leading to this room, with the entrance right in front of her, or on the other side of Lord Pervert.

"Sir, we've got a problem."

Lord Druitt growled, "What is it now?"

"It would seem that the locks of the base have broken."

Lord Druitt sighed, "This is the second time today, I swear…" He growled, before shouting, "Where is the lock repairer?"

"He…He didn't show up today."

Lord Druitt sighed, before storming out of the room, "I'll see you soon, my dear bluebird. It would seem that no one can do anything right around here…" He said, before walking up the stairway.

"Hey, before you come back, you might want to invest in a little something called breath mints!" Erin yelled after him, before smirking.

He didn't say anything back, he didn't come back down, shouting.

He really was gone.

Finally, it was time.

Erin grabbed the rope that bonded her arms together, before standing up. He really didn't do a very good job at binding her ankles, since she could stand with the damn chair still tied to her.

She then walked around a bit, getting a good bearing of her surrounding, before backing up, "I hope that I don't end up breaking my back…" She murmured, before doing a front flip.

She broke the chair, quickly taking the broken bits off, she quickly pulled off the now loose ropes, ripping her sack off her head, before taking a look around.

Just as expected, it was a dark dungeon place with torches on the side of the wall, with a small stairway going up. Erin sighed, before walking over to a small table in the back corner, "Seriously? Lord douche, come on, you put all of my crap on a table behind me? I mean, no, you should NEVER put this crap in a locked away area, heaven forbid." Erin murmured, before putting her belt back on, looking over her gun, "Seriously? All bullets are in here!? God, how many people have you kidnapped? Noob."

She sighed, pulling her scarf over her neck, before pulling her cap over her head, "Well then…Where is the exit-?"

Just then, footsteps came down the stairs, that sickly wannabe charming voice making Erin cringe a bit, "I'm back, my Bluebird. It would seem that-HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?"

Erin whipped around, a deathly smirk on her face, before waving, "Hey. How you doing?"

Before Lord Druitt could speak, Erin dashed at him, before delivering a hard left hook to the jaw, strong enough to make him fly into the wall, his eyes rolling back, before shutting entirely.

"Yeah, point for the Pyromaniac!" Erin said, before walking over to the body, bending down next to him head, "Hey, hey buddy, you okay?"

When he said nothing, Erin tapped Lord Druitt's cheek, "Hello?...Hahaha, are you dead?"

When Lord Druitt said nothing, Erin laughed, slapping him across the face, "Time to wake up!"

SLAP!

"Rise and shine, buddy!"

SLAP!

"Fine then!"

SLAP!

"THAT'S for all the clown jokes!"

SLAP!

"That's for never calling me up just to say 'hi'!"

SLAP!

"That's because I love to slap people!"

SLAP!

"That's for all of the fury midgets in the world!"

SLAP!

"That's because I feel like it!'

SLAP!

"WHY-"

SLAP!

"WON'T-."

SLAP!

"YOU-."

SLAP!

"WAKE-."

SLAP!

"UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

SLAP!

"No wait, I don't want you to wake up…"

SLAP!

"But it's fun to slap you!"

SLAP!

"That's for having a bigger fan base then me!"

SLAP!

"That's for all the times you hit me!"

SLAP!

"That's for making me love you!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"That's for making me hate you!"

Right before she could go on, a voice cleared from behind her, "Umm…Are you done?"

Erin jumped up, giving him a look, "Well, I was about to slap him for not doing the dishes…But then I remember that that's why we have you around!" Erin said, before jumping up, tilting her head to the side, "So…Why are you here?"

"The young master requested me to finally retrieve you," Sebastian said, pulling at the bottom of his gloves, before looking Lord Druitt over, "I was sent to help you get out, but it would seem as if you've already got it all under control."

Erin smirked, before flipping him the thumbs up, "Yeah, I got slapped upside the face a bunch of times, but I'm good."

Sebastian sighed, "I can tell. You just couldn't stop talking, could you?"

Erin grinned, before standing up, "I got out; and I'm alive. That's what matters; right?" Erin said, before pulling her gun out, "Now, we really should be getting out of here; yes?"

Sebastian managed a small smile and a nod, before looking back up the stairs, "It's a large maze up there; Erin. Just follow me and…" He slowly turned back around, only not noticing that she wasn't there anymore, "…Oh my…"

* * *

"I'M GOING ON A TRIP, BUT MY FAVORITE FUCKING LIP, ZOMMING ON A PIE; LITTLE FUCK TARDS!"

Why she began yelling that? Heaven knows, she just felt like it.

Sebastian had taken way to long explaining useless shit, and so, she did the obvious thing.

Ran right past and into the maze.

Did she care for the fact that she was lost.

Nope.

Should she have cared?

…Eh, probably.

Anyway, Erin was running up and down random hallways, not caring for the fact that she was lost, before bumping face first into a guard.

She smiled backing up, looking nervous, "Um…Hi."

It took two seconds for the guard to realize how she was. He was also two seconds to late to duck, as Erin roundhouse kicked him right in the gut, grabbing at his head, before slamming it into the ground.

Erin smirked, kicking his head, "Get wrecked, son!" She yelled, only to hear more chatter down the hall. She only had time to roll out of the way, as men drew there guns, firing at point blank range.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" Erin yelled, tugging at the bottom on her own gloves, before pulling out her gun, "Gender equality!"

She shot one of the three down, only to fall over on her bum, cursing herself, "People are shooting at me, and I die because I trip over air!?"

She then jumped up quickly, a bullet hole where her feet use to be, before shooting again, hitting the gun in the heart.

The last guy growled, trying to shoot, only to have his gun jam. Erin smirked, before dashing up, doing a backflip at the last second, kicking him under the jaw.

Once she landed, she looked them all over, before grinning down at the last one, "Thanks for standing still; buddy. I really didn't think that would work." She murmured, before going over to the other two, taking there guns, "I'm sure that you two won't need these…Oh, what do we have here?"

From the last guy, she pulled out a classy looking cane, with a golden eagle for a handle. She whistled, looking it over, before pulling on the bottom part, revealing a blade attached to the eagle handle, "Wow, very nice, very nice…" She murmured, looking the item over, before attaching it to her belt, "The guys can have the guns; I want this cane."

She then skipped down the hall, humming a tune, "The whole damn world is just as obsessed, with who's the best dressed, and who's having sex." She sang quietly for no apparent reason; I mean, damn girl never went to highschool! (LuckyLilBitch)

She then turned the corner, before waving, "Good evening, gentlemen. Do any of you know how the hell to get out of here? I mean, it's a fucking maze down here, right?"

"Hey! That's the hostage!"

"…Bro…That's not answering my questions." Erin murmured, before backing up.

Unlike the others, all these men had were switchblades.

Erin laughed, before taking out the cane, "What fun; I get to use my new toy!"

One of them rushed at her, leaving the other four behind him, about to take a large swipe at her, only to have Erin duck, sweeping her leg from under him, before swinging around, pulling the blade out, stabbing him in the back, "Shink shink, motherfucker."

The other four ran at her, only to have Erin clock on of them, grab the wrist of the other, using him as a shield from the third guy, the second being stabbed. She smirked, "Thanks!" She said, before grabbing his wrist, flipping him right into the fourth guy, before throwing the bladed part of the cane at the second guy, how'd began to get up.

She looked around at the damage, before smiling, "Ten out of ten! I want a fucking A in 'I'm a badass' class!" She said, doing a short victory dance, only to stop, before grabbing the bladed cane, whirling around to throw it at the person that had just walked down the hallway…

Only to have Sebastian catch it between his fingers. He gave her a look, before looking at the cane, "…Did you just try to kill me?"

Erin shrugged, trying to get over the fact that she'd tried to kill Sebastian; more so the fact that he wasn't dead, "Well, in my defense, I thought that you were more of these." She said, gesturing to the bodies.

Sebastian sighed, before pulling out his pocket watch, "At this rate, we'll be late."

"Oh yeah, heaven forbid that," Erin said sarcastically, "I mean, I'd hate to be Ciel at a late dinner."

Sebastian gave her a look, before lightly karate chopping her head, "Please do be quiet."

"Oww!" Erin growled, glaring at him, before punching him lightly, "What is it with you and Ciel? I mean, my God, just pretend that you have a sense of humor."

Sebastian only glared at her, before sighing, murmuring about how she was such a kid, before walking away, "Come on now, the young master will want us as soon as possible."

"No, he doesn't need us." Erin murmured, walking right behind him, "He needs YOU. He doesn't like me."

Erin jumped, as Sebastian began to laugh, a whole hearted, full blown laugh, "Is that really what you believe?"

Erin gave him a look, before nodding, "Umm…Yeah."

Sebastian laughed harder, nearly looking like he'd die, before finally being able to stand back up, breathing more or less normally, "Now, Erin; I know how you must think Ciel feels about you; but I'll tell you now, Ciel does like you."

Erin felt her face heat up, before giving him a look, "…Wa?"

Sebastian smiled, "Not in that way, Erin. I mean, he is engaged to another; but, he sees you as a good and funny friend."

"Huh," She murmured, before putting her hands into her pockets, "Never would have guessed."

"Nor would I." Sebastian said, before stopping. Erin bumped into his back, about to cuss him out, only to look around him, eyes widening.

In front of them was the exit. But, between them were about twenty people, all of them holding some sort of weapon.

Erin looked them over, ready to go into another sort of "bloodbath" mode, only to have Sebastian stop her, giving her a look, "Sit this out." He said, before rushing at them.

Erin couldn't help but admire his speed, I mean, he was really quick!

He'd thrown what looked like Phantomhive silverware, which ticked her off a bit; now knowing why some of the silverware was a tinted pink when she had to polish them.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time for that! She had people to waste!

She grabbed her gun in one hand, her newly found cane in the other, before dashing in, swiping one across the face, shooting another.

She tumbled out of the way of a swipe, before grabbing one, throwing him over her shoulder at another two.

She turned around, only to be forced to do the matrix, as a volley of knifes and forks came at her, "Hey, watch it!"

"Did I not already tell you to wait this out?" Sebastian asked, seeming a bit annoyed, before grabbing one by the neck, throwing him into the wall with such force, he crated a crater in the wall.

"Well, you and I both know that I don't take orders very well!" Erin said, laughing for what appeared to be no reason, before clocking a guy behind her that had been trying to sneak up, "I mean, rules are meant to be broken."

"And jail is meant for said people." Sebastian shot back, seeming to throw and dodge weapons with ease.

Erin couldn't help but guffaw, "What's with you? Were you raised in a circus; or something?" Erin asked, about to take out the last guy, only to find a fork sticking out of his forehead.

"No," Sebastian said behind her, walking to the door as if he was simply fashionably late, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Uh-huh." Erin murmured, following him out, "And I'm simply one hell of a badass."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Ciel was slowly loosing it. In the back of his head, he was beginning to question his plan. What happens if Erin was already sold off? What happens if she's dead?

He really didn't like that last thought, but it didn't want to leave.

He groaned, holding his head, before a knock came to the door, "Come in."

Sebastian walked into the office, his face a void of emotion. He was about to say something, only to have Erin push past him, rushing up to give Ciel a big 'ol hug.

"G-get off of me, Erin!"

"Aww, the Seal cares!" Erin said, giggling to herself.

Ciel felt his face flush, only to finally push her off, narrowed blue eye glaring at her, "I don't know what you speak of; but now that I know you're alive, you may leave."

Erin made a small pouting face, only to look outside, watching the sun go down, "Fine. Only because I probably should have been back hours ago." She said, before walking out side, "Peace out."

They both looked at the doorway, half expecting Erin to pop back in, only to have Ciel sigh, "I'll never understand that girl…Anyway, Sebastian, what have you discovered?"

"As much as the Lord Druitt would fit the bill, he is in fact not the killer." Sebastian said, before looking over his glove, "I'm afraid that there is now only one way to know who it is."

Ciel nodded, before sighing, holding his forehead, "…Now we have no choice…Sebastian, I order you…To get that information in anyway possible."

Sebastian smirked, before bowing, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

The base was a lot more quiet then normal, which made Erin a bit jumpy at first, but soon realized that it was because she miss the departure of the night team.

She slunk into her room, ready to just crash, only to have Zig give her a look the second she walked in, "…You're late."

"Yeah, sorry," Erin murmured, face planting the bed, "I would have been home sooner, but kidnappers don't care much for your schedule."

Zig couldn't help but groan, before giving her a look, "…I really do think that I should be the one in control."

Erin gave her a look, "Just…No; let me do what I do best."

Zig looked like she was ready to just punch her, only to sigh, going back to her notebook, "Whatever. By the way, Fero sent us a message; he needs to meet up with you at the hole in the wall."

Erin groaned in reply, before smashing her face back into the bed, "Uh-huh." Was all that Zig could make out, before she wiggled under her blankets, looking like a huge caterpillar by the time she was asleep.

Zig sighed, before reading off from her notebook, "Let's see…We're having water piping issues…We're running out of weaponry…Money is low, and with Gold's 'requests', we'll either be run broke or we won't have enough…"

Zig growled, before giving Erin a look, "You know, if I were leader, I wouldn't have allowed this to ever happen…I would have crushed my enemies…I would have made a way to kill Gold…I never would have had to deal with this crap…I never would have been stuck in this situation…"

She growled lightly to herself, only to throw her notebook in frustration, "…I'm done here…Goodnight, Erin."

* * *

"Ahh, it's nice of you to have joined us, Peter."

"Yeah, the pleasure is all mine, earl Trancy. What can I do you in for?"

"Well, you see…How do I say this? It's Erin; she lives."

"W-what!? No, that can't be, she's suppose to be gone!"

"Well, a lot of us excel on cheating death; yes, Peter?"

"…What do you need from me? I've already collected my reward on her; what else could help me."

"Well…What if you could have both te money and her?"

"…Why do you need my help? Surely someone like you would have no trouble."

"I need some money to help fund us; I'm hoping that you can help out."

"…Do I get Erin?"

"Yes. You'll get her; you've got my word."

"Hahaha…I'm in."

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **I'll give you a few hints...**

 **(1) It's from a video game**

 **(2) He's a superhero**

 **(3) "The merc with a mouth"**

 **Yeah, I've made this to easy...**

 **But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Who's ready for another long chapter?**

 **Well, it's not to long, but it's about nine pages in word.**

 **It's on the longer side of my usual chapters.**

 **And so, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm sure you'll get the reference, real simple.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The Place was literally called "Hole in the wall".

Why?

Because it was a hole in the wall.

Enough said.

With the entrance being a stone archway of some sort, the place wasn't as bad as you'd think it would be. Inside had old stone walls, a few reused barrels were now used as tables and chairs, with a bartender standing in the back of the room. Without the torches in the side of the rooms, it would be pitch black, due to the lack of windows.

But, other then that, the place was very large and roomy.

In one spot of the "bar", if you could call it that, a man sat on a two seated table. Unlike his normal attire, he wore a brown coat and top hat, along with black dress pants. His brown orange eyes gave him away only to those who knew who and what he was, but with his top hat to cover his hair.

He nearly jumped when a girl sat down across from him, before quickly calming down, "It's a good day if you're finally agreeing to see me; Erin."

Erin shot him a mirk, her scarf covering said mouth, before nodding, "Well, if you ask me to speak to you in the best bar in your side of London; then you've got something to say."

"Before I go on," Fero murmured, waving a waiter over, "How are they?"

"Missing you." Erin murmured, watching as the waiter slowly walked over, "But, you can't go back; can you?"

Fero sighed, before leaning back, "…I'll go back when I'm sure that they'll be safe. Till then, it is much safer to simply stay away."

Erin nodded, about to go on, only to have the waiter lady finally arrive, her smile as fake as her wooden teeth, "How can I help y'all?"

"I'll take a whisky," Fero murmured, before pointing to her, "Water."

The lady looked us both over, before nodding, "Coming right up." She said, before leaving.

Erin watched her leave, before leaning forward, "So; what's the issue?"

Fero looked around, before pulling a piece of paper out of his trench coat, sliding it across the table to her, "I've been receiving info from my scouts; they've been reporting that there has been an increase in Ashford guards. They're trying harder to catch you."

Erin nodded, "I know that it must be much worse then that if you call me here."

Fero sighed, before nodding, about to go on, only to have there drinks placed in front of them, "Here y'all are."

Fero nodded in thanks, before waving her off in a way, waiting for her to leave before going on, "It's two other major things. One, there has been in increase of…How do I say this…'new' people."

"…Who now?" Erin asked, taking a sip of her water, only to regret it, as she watched the slightly brown water slowly enter her mouth, feeling the bitter weird taste of dirt.

"I don't know who it is, but all of these people are from the same organization; they all have a symbol on them." Fero said, tapping on the top paper. Erin flipped it over, revealing a sort of symbol. It consist of two letters; a T and a D, "They all had that symbol burned into the back of there hands."

"Uh-huh." She murmured, looking it over, before giving Fero a look, "Anything else I should know about these guys?"

Fero nodded, "They've been scouting on the outskirts of London, but they're slowly closing in on where your base is. They're after you, Erin."

Erin sighed, "I feel like a fucking popular girl; you know? Everyone wants a part of this sexy English girl!"

Fero couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Be quiet; girl. We can't have more attention on us. They're in this side of town as well, Erin. You need to be more careful. It's a large sum of people; to the point where there is enough to watch over London; but not enough for the higher gangs to notice."

"And Kiko?" Erin asked, looking over the files, only to push them to the side. They would be Zig's problem.

"Kiko noticed," Fero said, looking over to the door to make sure that no one walked into the bar, "Did you here? A large fight broke out yesterday; between his gang and these…'Watchers'. From what my spies said, Kiko's gang was forced to pull back. He lost more then half of his men, the slums are falling out of his hold. The people there are taking this time to revolt under Kiko's harsh control."

Erin nodded, "Has your side of London been effected?" She asked.

Fero shook his head, "So far, I've simply allowed them to look, putting a few obstacles in there way; but I haven't come face to face with them just yet."

Erin nodded, "I'd advise holding off on attacking them; just continue to watch them for now, that would be the best bet."

Fero nodded, "Agreed." He murmured, before snapping his fingers, "There is one last issue. It's Gold."

Erin groaned, "…What now?"

"My spies say that he's gathering a larger force of men; they're coming after you."

Erin's eyes widened, before grabbing at her hair, "What!?"

Fero nodded, "Would you like to tell me what you've done this time?"

Erin sighed, before revealing everything. Once she got to the deal, Fero groaned, holding his head, "Did I not teach you anything, you crazed pyromaniac?" He said in his teasing tone, and yet, he was still serious about to subject, "Never make a deal with Gold. He'll do anything to break the deal."

"…Oh…" She murmured, "Whoops."

"Yes; a very big whoops…" Fero growled, before holding his face, "You said that he'd give you two weeks?"

"Yeah," Erin murmured, holding her head, "Why?"

"When does Gold say your time is up? Next week, correct?" Fero asked, gaining Erin's nod, before sighing, "…I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, Gold's taken it as an offense and moved the deadline to the end of this week."

"But that's only two days!" Erin whisper yelled, "It's Thursday! I don't know about you, but I don't have that kind of money!"

"First off, what did you do?" Fero question. He looked so much older without his insane smirk on his face, a lot more wise then Erin ever thought he could be.

Erin thought it over, not knowing what she could have done. Unless…

"…Oh shit…"

"Oh shit?" Fero murmured, "What do you mean, 'oh shit'?"

"I might have…had a problem with…Lord Druitt." Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her head, watching Fero's eyes to big and wide, "Do you think-?"

"Yes, yes I do think." Fero moaned, holding his face, before groaning, "He'll go for any reason to have a chance to kill what's left of you! I mean, think about it; you're the only one that isn't under total control; you still act independently; and you've still got choices in life. I mean, damnit it, Erin; you've got the chance to be yourself without having to worry about Gold and Gage being stuck up your ass!"

"Calm down, people are beginning to stare." Erin whispered, glaring at the people who'd do the same to her, "Now, go on."

Fero gave her a look, before sighing, "…Erin…You've just got to begin to watch you ass, kid…You know Gold; he's ruthless."

"I just gotta stay in public, Fero." Erin murmured, sipping her water, "I mean, he has a public image to uphold; yes?"

"That won't stop him." Fero murmured, before bringing his voice lower, "Gage was talking about how Gold use to have an assistant; Charles Bradly."

"Heard of him." Erin said, picking at the dirt under her nails, "Heard he got up and left."

"That's the cover story," Fero said, "Gold had Gage spread that story; what really happened was that, apparently, Charles planned on moving away, get married and all. I mean, kid was only sixteen. So, Gold had him killed. At all costs, he was ordered killed on sight. Poor kid ran, but his mistake was hiding in a crowd. You know what Gold did?"

"I don't want to know." Erin murmured.

"He had the whole crowd killed," Fero growled in distaste, "His men gunned them all down, and Gold got Lord Druitt to convince the queen that it was a freak accident from the nearby military base. Don't you get it, Erin? They'll kill you, and cover it up. They'll make it so that you'll never know that they existed."

Erin gulped, pulling at her scarf with all of the tension, "Well…Does that mean no funeral?"

"I'm serious, Erin." Fero sighed, before placing a hand on Erin's shoulder, "Just…Please, I need you to be careful. You're like a daughter to me; and I can't do much outside of trying to lead you. Just…please think it all out before you decide what to do."

Erin sighed, before nodding, "I will, promise. I…I just have a lot to think out."

"If you need to talk it out; I'm here to be a listening ear." Fero insisted, before standing up, "I've held you up here for long enough-."

"Oye, hold it roight there."

Erin flinched, the voice a lot more harsh then she was use to, but she still held her normal attitude, "Oh, dear me, are you going to speak to a lady like that?"

She turned around, watching as the last of the three men closed the door behind him. She didn't like the lager-then-life muscles, nor the rough tough faces and gross smirks. One of them smiled a bit to much, his yellowed teeth smelling like death, "Well, you're no normal lady now; are ya?"

Fero cursed, before standing up, "Now now then, gentlemen! It's simply a father and daughter having a nice 'ol lunch-."

"Zip it, Fero." Another growled, before pulling out a large jagged knife, "Now, come along, Dusty; or we'll take you back in pieces."

Erin laughed, not really caring about the publicity anymore; she was sure that the Chinese knew where she was by now, "Alright, you've got me. But, this is hardly fair! Three big strong men-."

"Against the legend of the street." The last said, "You're right, it isn't fair. For us."

"Agreed." Fero murmured, before shooting the bartender a look. The elder's eyes light up, before nodding, sending a signal to a guy walking out, seeming like he wanted nothing to do with this, "But, to save the old guy's place; let us take this outside."

"Nah," The second said, taking out a broken bottle, "We do this now."

"No," Erin smirked, before dashing past them, sliding for the door, before smirking, "You'll have to catch me first."

He heard Fero laugh like the lunatic he was, before Erin dashed out…

…Only to run into a thick chest. She felt like she ran into a trampoline, quickly bouncing back, "Oww, dude, what the fu- Oh, hi there."

She laughed a bit nervously, looking at the seven other guys, each of them bigger then the next.

"No where to run, lass!" The third guy from inside te bar said, the three of them walking out, smug looks on there faces, "Just come with us; it'll be simple and quick."

"Eh…Nah." Erin said with a smirk, looking to the rooftops, "Besides; no party like a street party!"

At the last word, loud battle cries filled the air, before, from the roof, men jumped down. Each of them wore a crazy colored blazer over white shirts and black dress pants, making it easy enough to know that it was Fero's gang.

Walking out, Fero came with an upside down cup, a smirk on his face, hat over his head. He sighed, before pulling the hat off, revealing that signature hair and crazed eyes, "I say a street party sounds nice, ay!?"

"Ay!" The rest yelled, taking out there own street weapons.

Fero smirked, before breaking his glass cup, holding the shards so hard, his hand began to bleed, "Pipe'em, lads!"

They all rushed into the fight, surrounding the ten hulkish men, screaming and whooping like this was there last 'party'. Even Erin couldn't help but laugh, pulling out her cane, before jumping in.

But, as enthusiastic as they all were, they quickly began to fall. These guys knew what they were doing, unlike Fero's gang. Much like her own gang, they were mostly untrained; simply joining for the fun.

Which was murder, of course.

Erin quickly found herself stuck with two of the men, one trying to grab her, while the other took a swipe at the air she was once in. Like a cat, she jumped out at one, scratching him across the face with her nails, before smacking the other across the face.

But, unlike others; they simply seemed more annoyed then hurt.

She tried to fight back, only to be pushed into a corner. Erin groaned, her back slapping up against the stone wall, the men ready to knock her perfectly good teeth out, only to have them groan, falling to there knees.

Fero stood behind them, double guns still smoking, only to have Erin laugh, "Hahaha, yeah! Phone home, motherfuckers; cause you just weren't ready!"

Fero smirked, before putting his guns back into his belt, the glass shard wound not helping much, he just got to into it all, "You need to leave, Erin; my gang can only hold them for so long."

Erin shook her head, "But I'm the reason that they're in this part of town to begin with! Lemme help, Fero, please!"

Fero shook his head, before helping her move, "Absolutely not, you need to get out of here now, and prepare." Fero murmured, before pushing her down an alleyway, "Now, I trust that you know the way…Get away from here, get ready for whatever may come for you and your gang. As a leader, you must be the one taking charge, not taking orders."

Erin looked ready to protest, only to watch helplessly as Fero got punched in the back. Fero coughed up some blood, before pulling his guns back out, "I'll try to hold them for as long as I can, but you must go; now!"

Erin could only nod, before turning around, climbing up the stone wall. The reasonable part of her kept her from jumping back down to help Fero, the fatherly figure of her gang life. She quickly scaled the walls, before making a mad dash across the rooftops, making a beeline for the base.

Ciel would have to learn to wait for a bit; more pressing matters were at hand.

* * *

Once she got back to the base, she dashed up to her room, only to run face first into Zig.

"What are you doing here!?" Zig asked, very confused.

Erin breathed in deeply, having had run about nine miles nonstop, "There's more after us."

Zig gave her a look, before sighing, "Spill."

As soon as Erin did, she began to wish she hadn't as she watched Zig's eyebrows knit together. At the end, she looked out the window, "…So, Fero's still back there?"

"Yeah." Erin murmured, tugging at her gloves, before shaking her head, "But that's not the point. I need you to go and get the boys ready; this is war."

"But I can't, they're only children!" Zig protested, "Maybe half of them can fight, maybe a handful know how to shoot a gun; but even with the spirit we don't have the training and means!"

Erin growled lightly, before holding her head, "…I all of the leaders to begin to train there teams, including you and Oliver helping. We've got two days-."

"Two days!? What happened to two weeks!?" Zig yelled, only to have Erin sigh.

"We don't have time to speak of it, I need them ready now! I am a leader, and thus, it is my duty to lead them into a fight that they have a chance of winning; now, I want you, Oliver, Hank and Kian to begin; you tell Kian the second that the day shift gets back."

Zig nodded, knowing what Erin wanted, before walking swiftly down the stairs. Erin sighed, before holding her head. She had a large gang, divided into night and day shift, with five teams each.

Each group alone held fifty boys easy, but they weren't trained. They did this for fun, and because if they didn't they would have died or become child laborers.

Erin groaned, holding her head. She believed that Zig would and could take care of it. But, until then…

* * *

Ciel glared holes into Erin's head, "…You're late."

"I'm always late," Erin said, trying to hold up her smirk, "You really think that that'll change?"

"Yes, but you're never a whole three hours late." Ciel murmured, sipping some of his tea, eyeing her suspiciously, "What took you so long?"

"Well…" Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her head, "I've got a life."

"No. You're kidding."

"I kid you not, good sir!" Erin said, taking on a British accent, "I've got a one of a kind life!"

Ciel smirked, huffing with a bit of annoyance, "…I'm serious, Erin. Where have you been?"

"I don't gotta tell you," Erin murmured, "In fact, I've got to go and clean your shit-."

"Erin; you're beating around the bush." Ciel growled lightly, slowly but surely growing irritated with her, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "…Whatever. Just get going then; get out."

"Ja." Erin murmured, doing a German salute, before walking out. She made sure to close the door behind her, before she began to freak out. With everything that was going on, the day after would mostly likely be her last. She groaned, holding her head, before walking to her room.

She made sure to close the door behind her, before looking the room over. There wasn't much in the room that belonged to her, so she didn't need to do much with the room, thank God.

She didn't feel the need to change out of what she was already wearing, instead deciding to look at herself in the mirror. She had dark shadows under her eyes, and her normally loving expression was replaced with a line for a mouth.

Damn, no wonder Ciel was a bit nervous

She looked like she'd been dragged through hell and back.

She sighed, before a knock came to the door, "Ciel, I've told you already, I'm-."

"-Not, Ciel, Erin."

Erin eyes widened, before sighing, "What do you want, Sebs?"

"The young master requested me to see you," Sebastian said on the other side of the door, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, thanks though!" Erin lied in a super sarcastic voice, "I mean, birds are flying, sun's shining, grass is growing, and a new Pewdiepie video cam out! Why wouldn't I be okay!?"

From the other side of the door, she could hear Sebastian sigh, "…May I come in?"

"Umm….No, I'd rather you not." Erin stammered, feeling cornered, "Umm…Yeah."

It was silent on the other side, only to hear a sigh, "If you insist…I'll need your help soon."

Erin sighed, before opening the door, trying to pull a smile onto her face, "Yeah, sure thing man. Let's go."

Sebastian gave her a look, as if he were trying to question her, but was unsure of how to word it, "…Alright…"

* * *

Erin stood outside of a large room, Sebastian leaning slightly on the door, "The young master will be having a music lesson in this room soon; but first, it needs to be cleaned."

"Yeah." Erin murmured, shoving her hands into her pockets, "I can do something like that."

Sebastian nodded, before pushing open the door. Erin's eyes grew huge, as she looked the place over. It had dark green wall paper, a furnace, and multiple instrument cases, "We need the floor swept, the windows need cleaning, the furnace needs to be cleaned, and then, when all of that is done; we need the instruments to be set up." Sebastian said, not bothering to bat an eye, before giving her a look, "Do you understand?"

Erin nodded, before walking in, "Clean stuff. I've got it all down, Sebs."

Sebastian nodded, before looking around, "I need this all done by two; in five hours or so. If you need help, just call."

Erin nodded, before looking around te room. To be honest, this was one of the cleanest rooms in the manor. It wasn't really used, but the place wasn't really clean.

She pulled the drapes open, looking around, before sighing, "…Well…At least I don't have to deal with cleaning the base...Now that would be a lot worse."

* * *

Half an hour later, the room was sparkling, along with windows. The instruments were laid out on a table, all of which being stringed instruments.

She looked around, before looking the violin over. It seemed just like the one she use to have, just a darker type of wood. She remembered the good times of playing said thing, all of the fun it was.

She picked up the bow for it, resting it under her chin, before she played a note. It was long and low, a nice deep sound, before rushing into a much faster song.

She wasn't sure what the name of the song was, nor who wrote it, but playing it by memory did feel nice.

She simply closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in the melody, before it hit her. No wonder she couldn't name the song, it was the music Morse code.

She laughed, playing a bunch of sentences, each sounding nice, but really meant the weirdest things.

 _Wooh, get low get low get low get low get low get low, through the window…To the wall…Like a stain_

 _Gotta kill'em all, this is dumb!_

 _PigaYigaNigaHiga!_

She laughed, playing all of this nonsense, before a voice cleared his throat behind her.

She stopped, her eyes wide, before turning around, "Umm…Hi there, Sebs." Erin laughed nervously, putting the violin down, backing away a bit, "I was just playing it for fun, you know? I wasn't gonna steal it, or something…Hehehe..." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Sebastian didn't say anything, before a smirk crossed his face, "I wasn't aware that tomboy Erin played a girly instrument. So proper, for a gang lord."

Erin's eyes widened, only to have them narrow, mouth open in a bit of a pout, "Yeah, real funny." She murmured, before giving him a look, "So, you need anything else? Or, did you just come in here to criticize me."

Sebastian didn't speak, before smiling lightly, "To be honest, Erin; you're very good at the violin." He said, smirking, before clearing his throat, "By the way, the young master would like to see you for your pay."

Erin nodded, before walking out, "Yeah, thanks, man." She murmured, before making her way for Ciel's office. She knocked on the door, "Hey, Ciel; you wanted to see me?"

She heard a small "Come in" from Ciel, before walking in. Ciel was reading over a few papers, before putting them down, "Ah, Erin; here for your pay?"

Erin nodded, before Ciel gestured to the small leather pouch on his desk, "So, Erin; I've got a question for you."

Erin nodded, putting the pouch into her belt pocket, before nodding, "Shoot."

"Why are you acting so…different today?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erin lied, keeping her stone face.

Ciel sighed, "Erin, you're bad at lying when you're out of it. I mean, you've called me Ciel, you're taking orders without making any smart remarks…Erin, you'd be lying to yourself to be saying that you're fine."

Erin looked like she was about to say something only to look outside for a split second, "It's nothing big, Ciel. Now listen, I know that it's still early in the day, but I need to go."

"Why the bloody hell would you need to go?" Ciel asked, standing up, "Erin, what are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing important, Ciel." Erin murmured, before walking for the door backwards, "Just…dude, I need to go. So, give the other three my regards, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She closed the door before Ciel could say anything else, quickly running for the door and outside.

What made her do so, you ask? Simple.

Someone had sent her a smoke signal from the base. And that could only mean one thing.

It was time.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Well, there's more then one reference...But yeah!**

 **Tell me!**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review, I'd like to know how I am with the story, and I'd also like to know your own theories and thoughts on the story. I know for a fact that that SailorMew4 is trying to figure it all out, and I'll admit, it's fun to watch you guys try to take apart the story!**

 **But, enough rambling, I need to get started on the next chapter!**

 **Till then guys, bai bai!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, what is this?**

 **No, no wait, it can't be...**

 **ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER WITH MORE SECRETS!**

 **Erin: Wow, no way.**

 **Me:...I don't want to have to deal with you...So ONWARD!**

* * *

In the outer reaches of London, a large manor stood.

Said Manor was the home to Ludwig and Alica Ackerman and there five children; Alastair, Conway, Nicky, Erika and Margret Ackerman.

It was another normal day in the manor, Alastair was in the library, reading his life away. Conway was most likely out in town, going after the ladies. Nicky, being the asshole he was, was out with Conway, seeing if he could pick up a girl. Margret, bless her soul, was with her mother and father, being a good little girl as she always was.

Which leaves us missing a single Ackerman child.

Where was Erika?

"And's that is why women should be equal to men."

Eight year old Erika nodded, seeming to take notes in her mind, while smiling. At the moment, young Erika was sitting down on the bed next to her grandmother, mother to Alica. Erika giggled, before tilting her head to the side, "Hey, grandma, I've got a question."

The elder lady laughed, before nodding, her periwinkle eyes glimmering with intelligence and years of knowledge, "Go on, Erika."

"Why is it that women aren't equal to men?"

The grandmother sighed, before laughing lightly, "Well, you see, Erika; in our world men are seen as the dominant due to stereotypes. But, due to the fact that we have been doing and saying said stereotype for the past hundreds of years; man kind has just come to accept it all."

"But why?" Erika asked, confused, "I mean, you just finished telling me how women are equal to men. So, why can't we be as strong as men?"

"Now, hold up a moment, Erika." The elder said, pulling herself up from under the blanket, "Women are just as strong as men; physically. Sure, men have more muscle mass, but, women can be just as strong. Now, when it comes to society, that's when men have more power."

Erika nodded, trying with all of her heart and soul to under stand, only to sigh, "…Do you have the answer, grandma?"

The elder nodded, before pressing her bony finger up against Erika's chest, "My dear, the reason that we can't be like men is simply because we are not. Oh, how do I explain this? Unlike a lot of men, ladies are held up to a certain standard. Us women have to act and be a certain way in this class. As a lady, you must act like a lady. But, because we're women and men are men…We are seen more as trophies then humans. Us girls in this class are around to be seen; not really treated like humans, in a way. Do you understand, my dear?"

Erika tilted her head to the side, before nodding, "Alright!" She said, smiling widely, before giving her a questioning look, "Can you tell me a story, grandma?"

The old women's eyes sparkled, before nodding, watching Erika become cozy, "Let's see…A long time ago, there was a kingdom. In said kingdom, the king had a single daughter. Like every other royal family, the girl was to be put into an arranged marriage by the time she was of age."

Erika nodded, inching closer, causing the old lady to laugh, "So, one day, the princess meets the prince that she was to marry, but to be honest, she didn't like him much. He was older then her, and was more into the money then her."

"What did she do?" Erika questioned, confused.

"Let me explain, then you might not have any questions." She women joked, before going on, "So, the wedding was only weeks away, but the princess wasn't sure what to do. Would she marry the prince, follow what her parents had set up for her in life; or, would she run away?"

"But running away is bad," Erika said, "You told me so."

"Oh, Erika; there is a difference between running away and freedom. A lot of girls would give anything for that." The grandmother said, laughing, only to cough violently.

Erika's eyes widened, before picking up a cup from the nightstand, "Here, gran!"

The elderly women took the cup, drinking it, before her cough began to die down. They waited a few seconds in silence, before the grandmother went on, "I beg a pardon, my dear…Anyway, where was I? Ah yes; so, the princess was left with a choice."

"But what did she choose?" Erika asked.

The grandmother's eyes sparkled with joy, before rustling her hair, "I should be asking you that question, little princess."

Erika giggled, about to go on, only to have the door open. The man on the other side had a large broad chest, dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, "I'm sorry, mother; Erika, out of here." Her father said, pulling Erika out.

The elderly sighed, "Stop talking like you've got a stick up your arse, boy."

"Mother!" Ludwig sighed, covering Erika's ears, "Not in front of my girl!"

The elderly sighed, "You know, Lud, you really must learn to be loose and fun."

Ludwig scowled, before leading Erika out, closing the door after saying, "Please, go get some sleep, mother. You're not feeling well."

Erika sighed, before giving her father a look, "Is something wrong, dad?"

Ludwig shook his head, "No, little Erika. In fact, I've got someone for you to meet."

Erika nodded, smiling widely, before walking after he father. Finally, a new play mate; a new friend! The only friend that she really had was Margret, but, it would be nice to see someone from the outside world.

She walked down the stairs, about to yell a greeting, only to stop. Outside stood a man in a dressy tux and dress pants. He wore a cool smirk, but she didn't like that look in his eyes.

Ludwig nodded, leading her down, before shaking hands with the stranger, "Mr. Dominic; a pleasure to introduce you to my daughter."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." The man said, before looking at Erika, "Hello there, my dear."

Erika nodded, before doing a little curtsey, "Welcome, sir."

The man laughed, "Such manners, this one has!" He said, before patting her head, "You may call me Peter; young one."

Erika nodded, trying to keep a smile, only to feel that irritation in the back of her head.

She did not like this man.

Ludwig sighed, before checking his watch, "I've got to go and work; but maybe you two can get to know each other; yes?" He asked, before turning around and leaving.

The two were left in an awkward silence, only to have Peter smirk, picking up her hand, "So, my dear; what is your name?"

"Erika." Erika said, her voice slowly getting quieter, "Erika Ackerman."

Peter nodded, smiling, his teeth a bright yellow, "So, what do you enjoy doing?"

"I like to imagine." Erika said truthfully, trying to keep her smile.

Peter sighed, "I'll have that fixed later…" He murmured, before going back to his smile, "So, Erika; do yu have a crush on anyone?"

Erika shook her head, "Nope. I don't go outside often. Why?"

"Good." Peter murmured, before getting down on one knee, "So, my darling; what do you think about me?"

"I think that you're…" Erika murmured, trying to think of something nice but true, "…a lovely person."

Peter laughed, "I like you as well, my dear." He said, licking his lip, before standing back up, "It's nice to know my future wife."

Just like that, it felt like a slap to her face, "...Future wife?"

Peter smiled devilishly; all was going as planned, "Why yes, my little darling." He said, brushing her pale blond hair, "Did your father not tell you? You are to be my wife very soon."

Erika's eyes widened slightly, causing Peter to chuckle, holding her chin, "Such a pretty little lady; and better yet, you'll be all mine once you turn sixteen-."

"I'm back." Ludwig said, looking Erika's wide eyes over, and Peter's smirk, "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Peter cut in, giving Erika a look, before going back to smiling, "You see, I just explained what was t6o come later on."

To Erika's surprise, he father nodded, "I see…Well, my lord Dominic, I'm sure that you've got more pressing matters to attend to."

Peter bowed, "Thank you for allowing me to meet the lovely Erika; my lord." He said, before giving Erika a grin, "I'm sure that we'll get along very well."

Erika couldn't speak, as Peter walked out, whistling a tune that she didn't know; nor did she want to know.

Ludwig sighed, before looking Erika over, "Are you alright?"

Erika nodded, still so confused, before shaking her head, "Can I go talk to grandma?"

Ludwig shook his head, "Your grandmother needs sleep; I'm sure that the matter can wait."

Erika wanted to protest, only to nod, "Okay…"

Ludwig nodded, before stopping at the door of her room, "Now, you stay in here; I've got work to finish."

Erika nodded, allowing him to push her into the room, before he closed the door behind her.

Erika sighed, before opening the window, sitting on her bed, looking outside. Oh, how she wished that she could go out, explore the world! No more waiting for what Alastair and Conway would spill, no more lies from Nicky, no more interesting but fake speculations Margret had.

No, Erika wanted the real whole thing.

Just then, a knock came to the door. Erika sighed, "Come in." She said, hearing the door open and close, before turning around.

It was a little girl, having just turned eight a few days ago, with brown hair from her mom and innocent periwinkle eyes. She smiled, "Do you have time, Erika?"

Erika nodded, patting the spot next to her, "Yeah. Do you need something?"

Margret shook her head, "No." She murmured, before pouting, "It's just Nicky. He's calling me a 'Judy two-shoes'."

Erika couldn't help but laugh, "Judy." She said, laughing lightly, "I like it. I'm calling you Judy from now on."

Margret scowled, "Please; just don't."

"Judy."

"Stop it!"

"Why so moody, Judy?"

Margret scowled, before smirking, "Fine…Eris-daris."

Erika gave her a look, before chuckling, ruffling her hair, "Eris I like, Daris can go and die."

Margret smiled, before leaning back on her head, "What are you doing in here?"

Erika sighed, "Watching time fly."

"I can throw your clock out the window, if you want." Margret said, smiling, before noticing the window open, "Oh, you were looking outside again, weren't you?"

Erika scowled, "And if I was?"

"What do you think it's like; to be out there." Margret questioned, ignoring Erika's question all together, "You know, to be free?"

"Well…You know what homeless people are like; right?" Erika questioned, only to have Margret scowl.

"You know what I mean." Margret scowled, "What do you think it's like; to be outside?"

"Well, you've been in the garden, right?" Erika said with a smirk, only to be hit again, "Ouch! I've got feelings to, ya know!"

"Just answer my question!" Margret said, shaking Erika slightly, "Seriously!"

"Fine." Erika murmured, before thinking about it, "Well…It depends; right?" She said, "I mean, if I'm free but homeless on the streets, then I'd still be free; but I'd also be starving. But, if I was like a rich person…But no, then I'm still taken control of by London…Argh…"

Margret sighed, before snapping her fingers, "What if you were a…oh, I know, a gang lord!"

Erika gave her a look, before laughing, "A gang lord!? Are you kidding me? I'd be killed on the spot!"

"Let's guess that you're a good gang lord then," Margret said, "Then what?"

Erika laughed, before seeing the picture. It seemed nice, but it wouldn't be a 'gang' gang. She didn't want to rule out of fear, she wanted respect. She didn't want to have to order people who were scared of her; she wanted friends, "…Well…saying that I may rule my gang differently…I'd love that life."

Margret giggled, "Really? Miss 'I'm going to make my family proud' would like to run her own gang?"

"Well, you didn't really give me a choice." Erika murmured, before laughing, "But yeah; I'd love to live that life. I mean, no rules, but there are also enough money and power to do as I please! That would be awesome!"

Margret giggled, before sighing, leaning back, "…Erika; can I be honest with you?"

"I'd hope you would." Erika murmured, only to cringe as Margret gave her a look, "Don't hit me, I'm going to end up looking like the inside of a blueberry!"

Margret sighed, before giving her a look, "Is…Is it okay to be afraid of what's outside?"

Erika nodded, "Yeah; yeah, I guess. I mean, it's normal to be afraid of what you don't know."

Margret sighed, before nodding, "Yeah, but still; I don't know why I'm afraid." She murmured, "I mean, normal kids aren't scared of being outside."

"Well, normal kids get to go outside." Erika murmured, giving her a knowing smirk.

Margret sighed, "You know what I mean. I just…How do I say it? I just want to be normal."

Erika nodded, agreeing, "I know. I wish I was normal too."

Margret nodded, before laughing bitterly, "I mean, I find it really funny; how the poor are jealous of us; and yet, we wish to have the life of the poor."

Erika nodded, "Well, in a way; yeah."

They stayed in the silence, before Margret sighed, looking like she wanted to say something, only to hear a loud bang come from the room next to them.

Grandma's room.

Instantly, Erika's ear was pressed up against the wall, little Margret doing the same. Both flinched, as there grandmother began to scream.

"A TWENTY FOUR YEAR OLD MAN, LUDWIG!? HAVE YOU LOST IT!?"

"I never knew that grandma could shout that loud." Margret whispered, only to have Erika nod slightly.

Both heard there father sigh, "It is for the best, mother. He's a good friend of the family; and he's a companion of the Silver's family. He could help us-."

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK OF YOUR CHILD, BOY!?" They heard their grandmother shriek, "SHE'S ONLY EIGHT, YOU HALF ASSED TEA BAG!"

Margret laughed lightly, "Half assed tea bag; that's funny."

Erika didn't listen to her, as she listened into the conversation. "Your husband did the same with Alica, and she turned out happy. I'm simply looking for something that would benefit all of us-."

"NO, YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO BENEFIT YOU!" Grandmother yelled, "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO BRANDON! NEVER TRUST A GERMAN MAN!"

"And just what does that mean?" She heard her father growl, only to take a moment to recollect himself, "…It's already been set; she is to be married as soon as possible. That can't be changed. I only came to tell you of what was to come; but, from what the doctors have said, you won't be alive to see her; much less stop her."

Erika's eyes widened, while Margret's jaw dropped. Never have they heard there father speak in such a way. They both knew that there father didn't like his wife's mother, but never have they heard him say something like that.

Finally, the elderly women couldn't take it anymore, as they heard the door to the next door room open up, hearing quick yet pained footsteps going to there room.

Erika jumped back, as there grandmother threw the door open, hunched over in pain, before reaching out her hand, "Erika, come with me now. We need to go."

Right before she could do or say anything, Ludwig appeared in the doorway, scowling lightly, "Mother, please-."

"DO NOT CALL ME MOTHER YOU…YOU…" Suddenly, the elder's eyes went wide, as she clawed at her chest. Margret stepped back, running to the cover of her father, while Erika went into a sock, dropping to her knees next to her.

"Grandma? Grandma!? What's wrong? GRANDMA, WHAT'S WRONG!? GRANDMA? TALK TO ME, PLEASE!"

The elderly women could only reach for Erika's hand, giving her a small smile, before her eyes closed one last time.

"…Grandma? Please, wake up…What's wrong?" Erika asked, eyes getting wider with each passing second, "Grandma, please wake up…Please…Don't leave me alone…"

She began to cry, shaking her grandmother's lifeless body, "Please, don't die…I don't want to be alone…Please…Please! Wake up, GRANDMA, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist, "Erika, get up."

"NO! GRANDMA, PELASE!"

"Erika, this is not lady like at all-."

"GRANDMA, PLEASE!"

"Stop, Erika." Her father said, sounding sad, but the evil smile on his face said otherwise, "She is gone."

* * *

It was a dark day in the Ackerman household.

All of the family stood outside, the skies a dark grey with clouds, standing in the garden. In the middle of the garden was a casket lying in the flowers, make of a dark wood, with a plaque on it, the name reading two simple words.

"Today, we celebrate the life of Erin Fay." Alastair said, keeping him stone like face the entire time, seeming like he couldn't care less, "A beloved grandmother to myself, Conway, Nicky, Erika and Margret; a loving mother to Alica Fay."

In the seating area, the only person crying was Erika's mother. Conway was busy reading a book, Nicky looking bored as hell, Margret simply held a sad frown, and Ludwig didn't look like he could care less.

Erika was trying so hard to hold it in, not allowing a single tear to fall down her face. She knew that it would be a big disgrace to her late grandmother. That, and she was sitting right next to Nicky.

"Oh, is little Erika going to cry?"

She sighed, "Be silent, Nicky. Pay some respect."

"I can't do that when I don't care." Nicky said with a smirk, only to notice Erika looking away, ignoring him, "…I mean, it's about time that she died. She's been alive for much to long; and now that both of the old geezers are gone, we don't have to worry about them annoying us."

Erika strained to listen the Alastair's annoying words, only to have Nicky go on, "I heard about your marriage; congrats on that. I mean, that's been the plan for a while. After father marries you off, Margret's next. It' only a matter of time-."

"Shut up." Erika growled, only to have Alastair clear his throat, "Oh…sorry."

Alastair sighed, before nodding, "Now, to conclude this service; you may say your farewells before the body is moved." He said in that low monotone voice, before walking off of the podium.

Alica, being the only daughter of the elder women, went up first. No one could understand a word that she was saying, since most of all of it was gibberish, before Alica walked off, going back to slumping in her chair.

When no one else stood, Erika rose. Each step seemed weighed, all eyes on her, before she stopped at the casket. It looked like her grandmother was simply sleeping, just like how she was when Erika would sneak into her room. But now, unlike every other time; she knew that no amount of poking would wake her up.

Erika didn't say a word, before taking her hand, only to feel a smooth piece of metal. It was her ruby wedding ring, something that she'd wanted since she could remember.

She remembered her grandmother chuckling, before one day, she took the ring off of her finger, and put it in Erika's hand.

 _"Such a pretty color for such a princess. You know what, I'll make sure that you get this ring when my time is up, deal?"_

 _"Deal!"_

The memory only made her cringe lightly, looking around, before pulling the ring off. In one clean move, she put it into her pocket, before walking away, back to the house.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, feeling the ring, before Margret walked up behind her, "Erika, wait!"

Erika sighed, "…Yeah?"

"You took it, didn't you?"

She looked around, walking into the house, before nodding, "Yeah."

Margret nodded, following Erika into her room, before closing the door, "Can I see it?"

Erika nodded, pulling the ring out, before handing it to Margret, "Don't you dare lose it."

Margret nodded, looking it over, "It looks pretty."

"Damn right." Erika said, before looking outside.

Margret sighed, before giving Erika a look, "…Are you gonna be okay?"

Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Erika nodded, "Why?"

Margret sighed, "Just let it out."

Erika shook her head, but it was too late, as tears began to stream down her face, "N-no."

Margret nodded, watching as Erika, her hero, wiped away her tears, "I'll leave you alone…You need time to yourself…But remember what grandma said."

"Which one?" Erika asked, her voice cracking.

"Follow your heart."

Erika nodded, watching Margret leave, before collapsing into tears. She tried to stop, salvage her pride, only to break down again. It was too much, the only adult that she was able to connect to; gone.

Finally, she threw the window open, ready to cry out curses, only to see it. Even with the grey clouds, she could see the sun setting ever so slowly. It was beautiful, just enough to make her calm down.

Then, out of the blue, it all clicked together.

She knew what she wanted done.

* * *

It was three in the morning, the only time se knew of when everyone was asleep.

Her only chance.

She pulled her backpack over her back, holding some food, a change of clothing, and a few other things she thought she'd need. She looked around a bit, before sighing.

If all went to plan, this would be the last time she'd ever see this room.

She wore a plain long sleeve blue shirt and brown shorts, said shorts tied to her waist with a cord from her drapes. She looked outside her room, looking over a tall tree near her window.

Just tall and near enough.

With a sigh, she stepped out with one foot, standing on the window sill, before pulling her other foot out. A cold wind threatened to push her to the ground far below, only to have her jump for the tree. She grit her teeth at the pain of hugging the rough bark, before slowly climbing down the tree.

Once she hit the ground, she felt a wave of adrenaline rushing through her system, before she made the mad dash. She quickly climbed over the fence, falling on the other side, before quickly getting back up.

She sighed, breathing the air, before looking around. The nearest town being pretty far from estate, before sighing.

She knew everything about her late grandmother, and if she knew anything obvious, it was one thing.

You only live once, so do what you can to be happy.

With that on her mind, she turned to the dirt road, a new path for her self, she thought, before running for it.

She knew nothing of what could happen or of what could come. But, she was sure of the fact that, one day, she'd come back to help Margret. Once she was sure and able; she'd come back to let Margret get a free chance in life.

And that was a promise.

With a curt nod, she began to run faster, eager yet scared of what would await.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference(s)?**

 **I'll give you a hint, the reference is the name of an anime character!**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **That's all for now, be sure to leave a review to tell me what you like, don't like, what makes you happy and cry; all of that jazz!**

 **Well, till next time, bai bai!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Who's ready for more OC's you'll most likely forget later on?**

 **I know you guys are!**

 **I hope!**

 **Anyway, enough of this bullcrap; ONWARDS!**

* * *

Erin quickly rushed into the base, not caring to say hi to poor little Thomas, who scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Is something wrong, Dusty?"

"I just saw the signal." Erin said, trying not to sound out of breath in front of the child, "Are they ready?"

Thomas gave her a look, as if he was just as confused, before he snapped his fingers, nodding, "Yeah, that's right! They're all waiting in the cave."

Erin nodded, having not really liked the nickname of the official meeting room, but when you worked with only boys, you're lucky that they didn't name it something else, "Alright; if anyone from the team needs to see me, tell them that they'll have to wait."

Thomas nodded, watching Erin go for the door on the right wall, "What if they're not with the gang?"

Erin gave him a look, before tossing him one of the stolen gun, "Ain't it obvious? Kill on sight, good sir." Erin said, tipping her old battered cap, before disappearing behind the door.

It was a pretty nice room, with a meeting table similar to the one in her room, just more nice custom wooden chairs, each one having been occupied, besides the one at the end. At the end of the table sat a large plush red velvet chair with gold rims. Zig liked to joke about how she was the queen, and how she got the throne while her knights got what was left.

Of course, Zig wasn't true. But, at the same time, she wasn't lying.

One of the boys heads shot up from there scheming, a twin's face soon after. Both boys smirked, mischievous intentions within there grey eyes, both with dyed dark cyan hair, "Well, about time, boss." The both said, putting there feet up on the table.

Another boy scowled, his ash grey eyes glaring holes into the two boys, BBQ brown hair spikey and messy. Knowing Max, he'd probably gotten into a fight, "Will you two hold some respect!? Get your feet off of the table!"

The younger boy next to him smirked, laughing lightly, his crazy green eyes and Goku-like hair spiking up, ignoring gravity, "Oh, looks like mommy Max-."

"Luke Lilian, you call me that one more time, and you won't live to see another day." Max threatened, but at this point, they all knew that he spoke only empty lies.

It was his anger that got most people.

"Calm down, Max." Another voice spoke. He sat on the other side of Max, with jade green eyes, tan skin, and messy brown hair, "They're just kids."

Max scowled at the boy, Cameron, "Says the boy that takes his younger sickly sibling around." Max murmured, his anger slowly going down, before looking the little kid over, "You feeling okay today, John?"

John was like a copy of his older brother, but his features were a lot softer, while his brother was on the rugged side. He held a small smile, his sickly pale skin and medications next to him on the table said otherwise, "Never better."

"You really shouldn't push yourself, John." Another voice said. On the other side was a guy named Mathew, a good friend of Oliver. He had dirty blond hair, dull blue eyes that wouldn't give anything away, "You'll get sick again."

"I can hold my own!" The poor thirteen year old said, before coughing violently, a bit of blood showing on in his chin.

From next to him, a boy with sky blue eyes and white dyed hair took out a handkerchief, whipping away the blood, "There." He murmured. Even if said boy, Theo, was one of the most knowledgeable, was treated like the little brother of the group.

Erin couldn't help but grin, "Alrighty then; good to see all of you guys in one place without threatening to blow everyone."

Everyone gave Max a look, who scowled, "What?"

Erin grinned, before Zig walked in, looking all of then men over, "Evening, gentlemen."

They all nodded, each to afraid to say a word, before Zig took a seat. She looked over two empty seats, "…Where's Kian and Tyler?"

"Kian had to help Tyler hide a body." Hank said on Erin's right, looking over his glass in a bored fashion, "Nothing new."

Erin nodded, "Anyone know when the factory brothers will be back?"

No one needed to stress over the question, however; as the door was pushed opened. Two boys stood, one elder then the other. He had short red hair and brown eyes, what looked like a blood mark on his face, and all over his black leather jacket, brown shirt and shorts. Kian's eyes reached Erin's, his eyes holding the little humor he had, "Sorry we're late; Tyler got angry."

The boy next to him, his little brother Tyler, scowled, those similar brown eyes holding the same humor, "Not my fault. They wanted to scrap."

"And, if I hadn't walked in, you'd be the body that we had to hide." Kian murmured, before walking to sit on the chair right of Zig, giving her a nod, "My lady."

Zig scoffed, giving him a look, before Mathew sighed, giving Erin a slightly bored yet intrigued look, "So, what is it that is so important that you needed all of us here?"

"Mat's got a point," Said a rather silent person. At the end of the table, next to Theo and the now seated Kian, was a boy with dark messy brown hair, his brown eyes filled with wisdom and experience, "It must be big; if you expect us all to be here without someone leaving dead."

"You can't leave if you're dead," Max hissed, glaring daggers into the fifteen year old, "But, you wouldn't know that now; would you?"

From the other side, Dylan scowled, "Max, calm down." He murmured, before giving Luke a look, "Tell your childish father to calm the fuck down."

"Don't talk to Max like that!" Luke yelled, growing irritated.

Before there eyes, all of the boys began to shout at each other, mainly just Max screeching curses at others.

Erin sighed, before nodding towards Zig, "Whenever you're ready…" She murmured, covering her ears.

Zig nodded, before slamming her hands down, shouting so much louder then them all. Erin couldn't hear exactly what Zig was saying, but she could hear her shouting still. She made a mental note to grab herself a few earbuds later on, before Zig nodded.

She pulled her hands off, "So…How's it going, guys?"

She got very mixed responses, before nodding, "Alrighty then guys, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up."

"Hurry up and fucking say it then." Max grumbled, making Luke laugh lightly, only to be silenced by Zig's glare.

"Well, I'd like to start by slapping you all on the back," Erin said with a grin, "You guys make this gang work. Without you guys, it wouldn't be a good gang. I mean, you guys make this place work; and so, thanks you guys."

Once again, she got a mixed answer, before Theo cleared his throat, "I feel honored and all…But Erin, what's so important?"

Erin nodded, rubbing the back of her head, "Well…You guys remember Gold; right?"

"The asshole guy that rules over the underground?" Luke asked, only to have Max hit him in the back of his head, "Aye!"

"Watch your mouth, young boy." Max growled, only to have Cameron scowl.

"Says the sixteen year old who made the poor guy like this."

Max growled, "Says the seventeen year old with the sickly little brother."

Cameron stood up, growling, "Don't you dare bring John into this-."

"Both of you watch your mouth." Zig growled lightly, all of the people cowering ever so slightly, "Or so help me, I will break you both."

Erin couldn't help but laugh lightly, before going on, "So…how do I explain this…Gold's after us."

The table was silent, before Hank coughed, "You can't just drop a bomb like that on us, Erin!"

"For once…I agree with Hank." Max growled lightly, "Aren't we allowed to have a chance to know why and how!?"

"Well…That's complicated." Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

The twins sighed, before Jake murmured, "Well, if you can get a hold on it-."

"Then we can to." Jacob finished, nodding.

"I can second…Or, I can third that." Tyler put in, gaining a look from his big brother, "What?"

"Well, she can't explain if you three keep talking now, can she?" Kian murmured, before nodding towards Erin, "Please; do go on."

Erin nodded, before holding her head, wondering how and what to say, "Well…He wants control of the gang. He made a deal with us to get him money; but he crapped out on us."

"Sounds like Gold." Cameron murmured.

"So, what happens now?" Tyler asked, "I mean, what happens if we can't get him the money?"

"Well, what happens is what will happen." Erin murmured, before leaning forward a bit, "Gold's going to come after us."

Just like that, the table was thrown into chaos. The twins had begun to freak out, shaking each other in fear, while everyone else began to shout again.

"We're screwed it tell you; screwed!"

"What will we do now!?"

"CALM DOWN, ALL OF YOU!"

Erin couldn't help but smirk, as the table slowly began to quiet down again, "I don't know how I'd be without my regulator over here." Erin said, throwing her arm over Zig, only to have Zig glare at her, pushing her arm off.

Erin laughed nervously, before sighing, "Okay then; I've got a plan, but I want to know if you guys have got a plan."

"I've got one." Max murmured, "Real easy, one simple word."

"Of really? And whatever could that be?" Tyler murmured, having hated he guy since he first met him, "Please, do tell."

Max scowled, before giving Erin a look, "Why don't we just run? I mean, just all of the boys running for it; all men for themselves."

Erin scowled, "That's not ethical, nor is it logical."

"For once, Erin's got a point." Mathew joked lightly, "I mean, even if we managed to ditch the boys; where do we go? Gold rules over all."

Max groaned, "Well, what can we do then? I mean, if Erin's going to go and become Jesus, somehow going to save us all." He groaned, before giving Max a look, "So, Erin; what do you plan, eh?"

Erin frowned, before folding her hands, interlocking fingers, "I've got a plan, but I doubt you'll like it."

Hank huffed, a smirk on his face, "What's the worse that could happen?"

"We need to begin training the boys."

Just like that, Hank's face fell, "…Oh…"

"So wait a moment, hold it all up." Theo murmured. For the soft spoken youngest leader, he was treated like a child. But, when he made an effort to speak, all went silent, "You mean to tell me that we've got to train over four hundred boys-."

"Oh, much more then that." Zig murmured, only to be cut off by Theo once again."

"I mean, we don't even have the materials needed to do that; much less the time and space." Theo finished.

Jake scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see-."

"-It's not all like that." Jacob finished.

Luke snapped his fingers, "That's right; we've still got the basement; right?"

The basement was under the main base, where all of the stored away items were kept. But, due to a tiny mistake; the basement was build a lot bigger then it needed to be.

"We do have extra space down there; right, Cameron?" John asked, his voice soft from strain, only to have Cameron nod.

"Yeah; yeah, we do. But, we don't have the guns and other weapons needed." Cameron reasoned.

Erin nodded, before looking at Hank, "Tonight, I want the entire night squad with me; we'll take care of our gun supply."

"And what do we do?" Jake and Jacob asked at once, making Dylan jump slightly, only to glare lightly at Theo as he laughed.

"I want the day team to begin training there men." Erin said, looking at Kian, "Can you do that?"

Kian nodded, "I'll be ready to whip them into shape." Kian insisted, before giving the day team leader a look, "Correct?"

The twins nodded, throwing there thumbs up, "You've got it, boss!"

"Sure thing, big bro!" Tyler said, doing a little fist bump into the air.

Cameron nodded, before asking, "Maybe I could also train John's part of the gang? His fever is beginning to spike again."

"I can do it." John groaned, coughing once more, "I mean, that new kid that got assigned to my group, Willy; he's a really good guy. He's getting a hold of it all." He then laughed lightly, "I mean, if I die, Willy can take over."

Cameron scowled, before lightly slapping him in the head, "Don't speak like that." He murmured, before looking at Kian, "Is there anything else?"

Erin shook her head, "Nah, it's cool. The night team needs to say, but the day team can go if you need to."

"Thanks, Dusty." Cameron nodded, before helping John up, "Come now, slowly but surely."

The two siblings left, before the twins stood up, "well, we should get going as well."

Max sighed, "really now? And, do tell, what do you need to do?"

Jake sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"We'll only fourteen for a year," The said in unison, before getting up, slowly walking for the door, "Gotta do the stupid shit now!"

Before they could be stopped, both were out of the room, the door wide open. Kian sighed, giving Erin a small look, "I will never understand how or why you allow them to stay here."

Erin shrugged, "I can't turn anyone down; simple as that." She murmured, before looking at him and Tyler, "You guys don't need to stay, you know. The rest of the meeting is for the night team."

Kian looked ready to protest, only to have Oliver's head pop in, a bored and annoyed look on his face, "Hey, Kian; it's Jack. He]s wrecking shit again."

Kian sighed, "I can fix it." He murmured, before pulling Tyler with him, "Come on; we'll need your hammer."

Tyler nodded, the small ten year old waving goodbye, before leaving. Theo sighed, "I still can't believe that Tyler's two years younger then me; but I'm still treated like the child."

"Oh, that's because you act like a child!" Luke cooed pinching his cheek, "Ga ga goo!"

Just like that, Theo grabbed his wrist, before twisting it behind Luke's head, "Ga ga goo me one more time; and I'll pop your arm out of its socket; deal?"

Luke squirmed, "Max, help me!"

Max smirked, "I would; but you did that to yourself." He said, "Also; I don't want to suffer the wrath of Theo."

Luke moaned out in pain, only to have Dylan's hand appear on Theo's shoulder, "Theo, stop."

Theo growled lightly, only to finally let go, "Fine…Only because you said so."

"Hmm." Dylan murmured, before giving Erin a look, "So, Erin; what do you plan?"

Erin smirked darkly, her feet up on the table, before pulling her gun out, looking it over, "From what I know, the night team pulls more silent heists then I can count."

"Well, you don't math to well." Max murmured, only to have Erin, aimed for his forehead, firing. Max flinched, only to feel his hair move. He felt the area, only to feel a straight line cut into the side of his head, "Oye!"

"Anyway," Erin murmured, "Before I was interrupted; here's te plan of what's going down; yes?"

* * *

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, a darker building stood.

Inside stood many men, surrounding a circular table, with a certain man sat at the table, pounding at the table, "What do you mean 'we still can't find her'?"

One of the men gulped, before murmuring, "I just said, Mr. Crayden; we've been trying to look for her for too long now; she's either dead by now, or she's hidden well."

Crayden growled, slamming his hand onto the table, "I will not accept that, sir! I want all of you out to look for her, and I want her found! Hell, I want her found a week ago! Do you men hear me!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The men yelled, before they all dashed out.

Crayden, now alone in the room, growled lightly, before pounding the table once again. On the table sat a map of London, with many circles crossed out with red, along with many pictures of populated places, each with a person circled in each one. Some of the people were crossed out, the rest holding question marks.

Crayden growled, "Damnit; damnit all." He growled, "How do you find a girl, who should be easy to find; when you don't know where to look!?"

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

Crayden jumped lightly, turning around, before scowling, "What do you want, boy?"

The boy smirked, light blue eyes filled with crazed insanity, "Well, I want to help."

Crayden laughed lightly, "The last child to speak to me I such a way-."

"Is not the same as the one speaking to you." The boy said, pale blond hair messy slightly, "Unlike him, I'm here to help. I know that you're after her; and to be honest; so am I."

Crayden scowled, "And, do tell; what would a boy know about finding a pyro maniac?"

He scowled, "One; I just turned 20. And, two, I'll have you know that, without me, you will never come closing to finding Erika 'Dusty' Ackerman. But, with my help; you've got a chance."

Crayden gave him a look, "…Who are you, boy?"

He scowled, "I'll have you know, this 'boy' is the earl Trancy!"

Crayden huffed, "Funny, just like the other boy."

Alois growled lightly, "I came here to help you, good sir." He growled, before slowly composing himself, "You an either accept my help…Or, I will have to kill you."

Crayden's eyes widened, before he laughed, "Very cute; boy."

Alois smirked, before looking at something behind Crayden, "Claude, I order you to make Crayden reconsider."

Just like that, Crayden was grabbed by an unknown force, before throwing him back, slamming him into the desk. The elder man groaned, only to have his collar be grabbed roughly, pushing him up against the wall.

Gold eyes flashed before Crayden's, "Please do reconsider, sir." Claude murmured, looking slightly bored, "Or I will be ordered to crush your skull."

Crayden gulped, before Alois asked, "Well?"

"I'll…I'll join. I will accept your help."

Alois clapped, "Splendid!" He said, before his smile darkened, "One more pawn; the last pawn. Now then, Erin; where are you?"

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the refernece?**

 **Hint, it was a movie reference!**

 **Anway, tell me how I did in the reviews, and I've got a special suprise for you guys!**

 **I'm bringing smash jokes back!**

 **I should have one up today or tomorrow, but I want to know if you guys want it!**

 **So, bu sure to let me know!**

 **Well, out of time, so I look forward to seeing you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back?**

 **Amy: Backstreet-**

 **Me: NO! I was talking about smash jokes!**

 **So, after this chapter is put up, a smash jokes will be up and ready! Please enjoy it, because from what I remember, you guys liked it!**

 **Erin: A lot.**

 **Amy: More then this crappy fanfiction.**

 **Erin: Well, being how yours was filled with typos-**

 **Amy: So is this one.**

 **Erin: Yes, but you're outdated.**

 **Amy: But I was the first.**

 **Erin: Which meant that you got all of the mistakes.**

 **Amy: Why you little-!**

 **Me: Let's just move on, I've got a lot planned today!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

London at night was a lot worse then London at day.

The sky was black, casting its shadow all over the lands. The buildings resembled tall dark evils, demons if you would. The street lights provided little to no protection from the dark, only allowing for more fear of what couldn't been seen.

But, to the street people, it was more homely then jail cells.

Up above on a roof, a figure stood. He wore a dark black cloak with a hood, belts and harnesses holding all kinds of toys under it. The long sleeves covered his thin and long daggers, the hood covering his dark smile.

He nodded, before turning around, jumping a bit to see a figure behind him, "No one's around here; Erin."

Unlike all the other times, Erin looked like a badass. With a black cloak and gold rims, she had harnesses over her chest, each holding about ten daggers. Each. Her belt held her gun and newly acquired cane sword. She wore a leather vest and white dress shirt under, her leather cloak looking a lot like a sort of stiff dress, with her dress pants under. Her left hand, from her fingers to the middle of her fore arm, was covered with a leather gauntlet, which was covered with all sorts of new toys.

Best gift from Zig ever.

In a way, she kinda looked like Eve from Assassin's creed Syndicate.

She nodded, "Good." She murmured, before giving Hank a silent yet troubled grin, the insanity in her eyes enough to make anyone back off, "Let's ready them then, shall we?"

Hey turned around to the unit of boys, all dressed in similar attire; cloaks of a thin leather, only to hide rather then to defend.

"Alright, you guys know the plan." Erin said, pulling her hood off, wisteria hair blowing in the breeze, "I need Hank's group to stay outside to make sure that we don't get screwed; the rest of you take the sides of the building. Wait for my signal before going in."

They all nodded, before a boy raised his hand, "Won't you need help once you get inside, Dusty? I mean, you don't have Zig with you."

Erin smirked kindly, bless the boy's soul, "Thanks but no thanks; kiddo. I've got this." She insisted, before giving the other leaders a look, "I don't want any deaths from this gang; got that?"

"Yeah, sure; whatever." Max murmured, yawning, before giving his part of the gang a look, "Well? What are you all waiting for!? Hurry up and get to your positions!"

The boys, scared out of there minds, nodded quickly, before dashing off, Max cursing quietly behind them. Erin couldn't help but sigh, giving Luke a look, "Please don't end up like him."

Luke gave her a toothy yet troubled grin, before saluting, "Sure thing, Dusty!" Luke said, before waving his team over, "Lez go!"

Erin watched them leave, before nodding to Mathew, "You've got the far right corner."

Mathew nodded, as he simply walked away, his team following in silent pursuit.

"Anyone else agree on the fact that Mathew is like a carbon copy of Oliver?" Dylan asked, more to himself then anyone else, "I mean, they're both so…you know."

Erin gave him a look, before sighing, "Well, Mathew and Oliver are really good friends; so it would only make sense. Now get going; take Theo with you."

Dylan nodded, before tiny Theo bounced over to him, "Let's go!"

Dylan nodded, "Hmm." He murmured, before walking off, "Tiny Theo" following right behind, skipping and laughing lightly like a child.

"And he wonders why we call him the child." Hank murmured, making Erin nodded lightly, before sighing, "Why do I; the leader of the night gang, have to stay here? I mean, I've got the biggest team-."

"Which is why you've got to play look out." Erin murmured, "Besides, this is meant to be a small theft mission."

"Because stealing crates of weapons is 'a small theft'." Hank murmured, only to have Erin punch his shoulder, "Oye!"

"Just stay quiet and listen to me." Erin murmured, before looking up at the factory roof, aiming her gauntlet at the roof, before pressing a button. A grapple shot out of her wrist area, attaching to the edge, before being pulled up to the roof.

If there was anything that Erin was good at, besides lying and being a badass; it was physical movement. With ease, Erin pulled herself onto the roof, looking over the factory. Like all of them, it had many large holes in the ceiling, with fans to help ventilation. Erin looked over one, seeing the blades whipping about, seeing nothing but shadow under the fans. She sighed, before jumping up, going pencil style down through the fan blades, clearing it within a centimeter of her hair, before dropping into the dark.

She flung her arm out, quickly catching hold of something that felt like metal, before pulling herself up. She slowly adjusted to the dark of the night, slowly seeing that she was on top of a tall metal shelf, seeming to be build into the wall. Inside of the factory, many different machines stood, all of which seemed to be running of coal power.

It was only then that she noticed the dim red glow coming from within machines, most definitely came from the fire running the machine inside. She found it slightly odd, being how the fire was going on, and yet, not a single worker was around.

She sighed, before slowly climbing down, her right hand feeling odd on the cold steel shelf, before jumping down. The stone floor was covered in coal dust and dirt, Erin's boots quickly covered in the substance.

She sighed, "Aww, all of this is new!" She murmured, before rubbing the back of her head, "Zig's gonna have my head." She groaned, before looking around. It was odd, to be in such a big place, only to find no one there; but, at the same time, she wasn't complaining.

It made her job easier.

She stalked about for a while, hiding her the shadows, before she heard whistling. She smirked a bit evilly, before poking her head out and around the corner, before nodding with approval.

Around the bend was what looked like an older man, spitting curses of annoyance, as he swept up the mess. Erin slowly snuck closer, listening in to what he was saying.

"Damn kids…Can't do there job or be clean…Make me do more work…" The man murmured in a gritty voice, sweeping away at the ground. Erin smirked softly, pulling out her cane from her pocket, before silently unsheathing it. She decided not to play to much with this one, with so much at stake, before simply covering his mouth with one hand, stabbing him in the back.

His eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, before Erin eased him down to the ground. She sighed, looking around, before looking back down at the body, "I don't suppose that you know where they keep the guns now; do ya?"

No answer.

"…No? eh, didn't think so."

Erin stretched a bit, looking around, before sighing, "Now or never."

She whistled three sharp notes into the sky, before waiting. Seconds later, the sound was repeated, before she heard quiet shuffling footsteps. She smirked, before turning around, "I've yet to locate te weapons; so search the area. Once your team has found them, call the rest. Do NOT wait for me; once you've got what we needed, leave."

Dylan nodded, before he and Theo dashed off, there team following. Luke seemed to whisper something to Max, who quickly got a hold of his ear, dragging the thirteen year old with him, silently forcing his team to follow.

"So, no one's here?" Mathew asked quietly, dull blue eyes looking a lot more menacing in the lighting of the dim fires.

"No one else besides that guy." Erin said, gesturing to the body, of which Mathew's men were now looting.

Mathew nodded, before looking around, "Strange, isn't it?" He murmured, "I mean, a large child labor factory like this, and no one's around."

Erin nodded, before shaking her head, "Well, they've got to have breaks at night; right?" She asked. Mathew sighed, before shaking his head. He signed an order to his team, before walking on.

Erin sighed, before climbing up a machine. After all of the training she'd received from only the best, it was so easy to maneuver herself. Within a matter of seconds, she was perched on the top, smoke coming out of a pipe behind her, before she looked around. From her point, she could see everything, even with her hood down. She couldn't help but smile a bit, watching her gang slowly and quietly tear apart the factory for goods. She watched a group of three, all most likely friends, hovering over one of them, the middle boy holding some sort of trinket.

She laughed lightly, only to watch as a light shined in from the other side of the building. She looked over, ready to watch and scold Hank for running in, only to have it be a whole different team.

Cops.

But no, just simple plain old cops would not have been enough.

They had to be Ashford guards.

Which meant-

"I want this place looked high and low; do not stop till we find the bloody git!"

…Crayden.

Erin cursed, before jumping down from the machine, doing a tumble, before rushing for the nearest group.

Dylan gave her a look, "…You okay?"

"I don't know how, but we've got company." Erin whispered, catching a slight fear in Theo's sky blue eyes.

"I thought that Hank was on look out." He whispered.

"I did too; but, it doesn't matter, Crayden's here." Erin murmured.

Dylan nodded, before looking down the hall, "We found a door down there. The rest of the boys are in there, getting the weapons out."

"Good." Erin nodded, before turning around to the quiet but frantic running footsteps. She sighed, "Hank; what are you doing here?"

"And why did you let them in!?" Theo murmured, eyes still wide with fear.

"I didn't see them come in." Hank murmured, wheezing as he tried to control his breathing, "It would seem that my boys were coming to tell me of the breach, but by then, they got in."

Erin groaned, before slapping him in the back of the head, "You can't even do the simplest of things without your own little flare, can you; Hankamia?"

Hank wasn't sure if he should have felt embarrassed or not, before loud footsteps sounded, "Sir! It's a man, he seems to be dead!"

Erin cursed, before looking at Dylan, "How's the moving going?"

"We're almost done," Dylan murmured, catching a thumbs up from Luke, "But we don't have enough time to get out."

"Leave it to me." Erin murmured, "Just help them get out. Your men are still watching the back exit, right, Hank?"

"Yeah." Hank murmured, before giving Erin a look, "You can't be serious about holding them all of, on your own; right?"

"I couldn't be more serious." Erin whispered, hearing the footsteps come closer, slowly becoming louder.

"Hurry up!" Max whispered yelled, eyes wide with excite and a hint of fear, "We've got the stuff; we need to move now!"

Erin nodded, before facing the others, "All of you get out of here, get back to the base. I will be there as soon as I'm sure that they won't follow us."

"Erin, think logically." Mathew tried to reason, "You can't hold them all of."

Erin's eyes narrowed, a small fire of challenge behind them, before she grinned, "Watch me."

"Well, we can't do that when we're going!" Luke murmured, before rushing off, "Night team, on my lead!"

"Hey, that's my thing!" Hank whisper yelled, before dashing off, leading the rests of them off.

Erin sighed, a small smile on her face, before turning around, "Well, you wanna play with fire, Crayden? Fine." She murmured, before pulling out a box of matches, taking a single one out, "Let's play with fire, you old fart bag."

* * *

With each step, the group grew more nervous. Each of the men knew of the chase they've been giving the infamous Erika Ackerman, they know of the death of Anastasia Ashford; and thus, they knew how crucial this all would be.

Suddenly, the second in command, a guy by the name of Toby, shot his hand up, "…Do you guys smell that?"

"What on earth are you talking about?' Crayden demanded, annoyed.

"Sir…It smells like something is burning." Toby murmured.

"This place is filled with fire-powered machines," Crayden insisted, keep moving."

But, slowly, the factory became extremely hot. "Sir, do you think-?"

"No." Crayden murmured, eyes wide as his fingers made there way to the burn mark on his face, "No…She couldn't have…Right?"

Just then, the area got bathed in a bright orange and red glow, the source right around the corner. One of the lead men, got pushed ahead, his knees shaking. He shook his head, only to have all of the others nod, putting on fake smiles.

He gulped, before raising his gun, slowly turning the corner. He whimpered, before whipping around, shooting while screaming. His eyes only opened when he ran out of bullets, looking around to see…

…A fallen match.

He laughed weakly, bending over to pick it up, only to hear a voice be cleared behind him. Scared out of his mind, he rose and turned, looking at the hooded figure with shock and a bit of fear; even if it was shorter then her, "…Who…Who are you?"

The hooded figure pulled its hood down to reveal…A smiling teenager.

With a fire in her eyes.

Much worse.

She smirked, before picking up the match, "Hello there…Wanna see a magic trick?"

* * *

On the other side of the bend, after the shots, it was quiet. The men looked at each other, shrugging. He was a newbie after all; maybe he'd died of heart attack?

At least, they thought that, before the dim fire got brighter, the sound of screaming on the other side. As the fire got closer, they all backed up, only to have there eyes widen with horror. Screaming, the newbie ran about, trying to put himself out, only to collapse, his hand outstretched, before it turned to ash.

All that was left of him was a pile of ash.

They all looked at it in horror and shock, only to have someone drop down from behind them, "You all must have loved my magic trick; I mean, you didn't even notice lil' old me."

They all jumped, ready to fire, but it was too late.

She wasn't there anymore.

"Turtle formation!" Toby shouted, voice cracking with fear, before the team of ten (now nine) men complied.

They could only see so much in the dim factory, all shaking, while Crayden scowled, "Face us like a man, you child!"

She laughed, the sound dark and eerie, coming from everywhere and no where, "Can't do that now, can I? I mean, I'm not a man."

Moments later, a men seized up, before falling over, a knife sticking out of the back of his head.

Crayden scowled, before pulling out his gun, "Don't make me call for back up, child! I will not hesitate to kill you on sight; with or without my men."

Erin laughed, still perched in her unknown position, "You know, Crayden; I find our game a little funny. I mean, of all men, you should know of the Phoenix. Once it comes near death, it'll simply-."

Another man fell dead.

"-Come-."

Another fell dead, eyes wide with sudden pain.

"-Back."

Another fell to his face, coughing up a bit of blood, before clawing at te knife in his gut in vain, slowly and painfully dying.

"You see, you don't kill a Phoenix. Do what you want; I'll simply come back with more toys."

"We're nearly out of men, sir." Toby said, "We need to call them in."

Crayden growled, before nodding, "You won't like this game, child. This game, this game you won't rule over."

Erin laughed darkly, watching as Crayden shouted a code order into his device, "We'll see, Crayden…After all, I am the puppet master."

Moments later, the doors were busted down once again, this time, it was a small army of big buff men.

Erin scowled, shaking her head; so they've teamed up.

Perfect.

She jumped down from her perch, silent as the wind, before dropping down on two of Crayden's men, one getting a hidden blade to the back of the head, while the other got the hidden cane.

Crayden watched wit shock, as she casually wiped off the blades, smirking, "You want to play, old man? Fine, let's play."

She smirked, before jumping up, the air she was once in shot by Toby. She heard him curse, as she scampered over to another metal shelf, watching the two groups exchange.

"What do you want us to do, Crayden?"

"Find her and kill her!"

"T and D's orders, she must come with us alive."

Erin smirked, as she heard Crayden growl, "Very well…But, I do want her with injury."

"Will do. Move out!"

Erin sighed, "You know; cheating is against the rules. It makes the game harder for me." She murmured, before grinning like a mad man, pulling out another match, "I love it."

* * *

The TD men walked about, being as quiet as you'd expect men in heavy vests and mini guns. Really, they were more like giants trying to tip toe then human.

One of them looked up, "Did you hear that?"

The leader growled, "No. You're hearing things, Kowalski."

The man, Kowalski, nodded, before following in the back of the group. He sighed, not that he could complain; I mean, he was getting a lot of money for something as simple as this.

Little did he know that that would be his last thought, before a small hand covered his mouth, a knife quickly taken to his back. His eyes widened one last time, a strangled sound coming from his mouth, before he was eased down.

Unknowing to her, Erin hadn't been as quiet as she was hoping she was, as the rest of the team turned around quickly, taking a few moments to star in wonder, before the leader growled, "What are you waiting for!? Light her up!"

Erin couldn't help but grin, before jumping back up, swinging from metal pipe to metal pipe like a sort of monkey, before pulling herself onto another machine, watching the men go gun crazy.

The leader, having lost sight of her, growled, "How'd we lose her? I told you, light her up!"

"Up, up," Erin sang quietly, giggling a bit, watching the men in there shock, "Light her up, up, up; light her up, up, up; she's on fire!"

The leader growled, only to hear Crayden sigh behind him, "She's playing with your head, sir Itward."

"I'm aware." The leader, Itward, growled, "But it does not change the fact that her annoyance will be her undoing."

"Oh, says the guy working with the crazy, angered man." They heard Erin's voice say, followed by an insane giggle, "You know, if I know any better, I'd wonder if you were the one that would hold the key of your own undoing."

Crayden growled lightly, "Do not play your games with us, little girl!"

"Well, being how this little girl is having fun," Erin murmured, before pulling out a small circular black ball, with a fuse at the end. If Erin liked anything more then playing her twisted strange games, surely it was bombs.

She couldn't help it.

She loved when things go BOOM.

She smirked, before lighting the fuse, standing up, "Up here!"

She smirked, her face illuminated by the red flare of the bomb, her smug and eerie grin lit up by the fire, "Hi…How y'all doing?"

Crayden scowled, giving Itward a look, "What are you waiting for!? SHOOT HER!"

Erin smirked, before opening her jacket up a bit, exposing the multiple bombs hidden, before lighting them all up, not even caring to take them off of her harness, before laughing lightly, the very sound of a girl pushed past the brink of insanity, "Oh…But, Craaaaaaaayden…I'm. Not. Done. Playing. Yet."

* * *

"Keep it moving, we're nearly there!" Max shouted quietly, urging the boys onwards, before giving Hank a look, "We should take some of this to stronghold two; staying there till we spot Erin."

Hank groaned, "But Erin told us to get this all to the base."

"But it would be wise to wait it out." Mathew reasoned, before watching Hank sigh with defeat, nodding, "Boy, change course for stronghold two."

They all murmured in agreement, before following after Dylan and Theo, who were now leading the way.

In Erin's part of town, there were four strongholds, each placed in each corner on her part of town, all surrounding the base as a sort of first defense. AT the moment, the nearest one was stronghold two, which was right around the corner.

"We've arrived." Luke murmured, as they walked up to the large warehouse. Unlike the base, the strongholds were above ground, each of them having a tall tower on top of them, used as a lookout area.

"Lock the doors!" Max yelled, as they all got in, watching as the boys pulled the two large door closed, securing it with locks and leather straps.

Not the ideal door, but it would have to do.

Inside was a lot nicer, with multiple tables, a few pool tables (curtesy of Hank during a theft run a week ago), and a large fireplace to keep the whole one-roomed "warehouse" warm. After putting the weapons down, most boys went to sit down, chat and joke around, while some cracked the weapons crate open, some of them pulling out small hand guns, knifes, and other weapons.

"…Is it a good idea to let them play with those?" Mathew asked, sitting down at a much grander table with the other leaders, a glass cup in hand, filled with what seemed to be root beer, "I mean, they're only kids."

"Funny, so are you." Max murmured, smirking, "And yet, you've got a few toys a fourteen year old should never have."

Mathew growled, "I'm holding this-." He murmured, pulling out his gun, nicknamed "The Saitama" for whatever reason, "-Because I'm required to do so as a leader."

Luke laughed, "I still find it funny that, out of all of us, Theo's got the biggest gun."

Theo sighed, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Like the fact that Erin hasn't shown up yet?' Dylan murmured, drinking out of a bottle nonchalantly.

Mathew nodded, before calling a boy over, "Hey, Harry; could you take a team of boys up to the Phoenix nest? We need people on look out for Erin."

Harry saluted, "Sure thing!" He said, before dashing off, waving a few of his friends over.

Theo sighed, before leaning back, "Where do you think Erin is?"

"Dead." Max said, his voice holding a bit of hope, only to have them all growl at him, "…What?"

"How could you hope for such a thing!?" Mathew growled, annoyed, "I mean, for all she's done for you, why is it that you can't even suck up your pride to say something as small as 'thank you'?"

"Calm you tits, man." Max murmured, "I'm just saying; with all of the crappy stuff she does, it's a miracle that she's still breathing."

"Maybe she's part zombie." Theo murmured, not really thinking, his childish mind set showing through.

"Or maybe she's part phoenix." Mathew mused, a small smile on his face.

"No; she's got to be some sort of witch." Luke insisted.

"But then she'd be burned at the stake." Max reasoned, "Maybe she's under cover, a secret agent from America!"

"…No way…" Dylan murmured, giving them all a look.

"…Well' what do you think she is then, Dylan?" Theo asked, unsure of what his friend thought.

Dylan sat silent, before clearing his throat, "It's simple, really…Erin's-."

BOOM!

All of them sat up, jumped a bit from the explosion, before watching the lookout boys dash back down the ladder, all of there faces ashen.

"Well? What was that!?" Max yelled, giving the boys a look.

"It's the factory!" One of the three boys shouted, looking shaken up.

"It just went up in smoke!" The other boy shouted, "What do we do now!?"

Theo's eyes were wide with shock, before giving Dylan a look, "You don't think that-?"

"No way." Dylan murmured.

Mathew nodded, before giving the boys a look, "Did you see anyone leaving?"

The last boy nodded, "We saw the team of men that were attacking us leave; most with severe burns; but not Erin."

Hank's eyes widened, "What…No, no way."

"We didn't see her leave." The first boy said, "She might have-."

"No. No, she didn't die."

All of the boys turned around to see a lone boy standing. Theo sighed, "William, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with the day team!"

"I'm telling you, she's not dead." Willy insisted, "I know it…I can feel it."

"…That doesn't answer the question." Mathew murmured, giving him a look, "Why are you here, William?"

"John sent me to look for you guys," He murmured, "He was wondering why you guys haven't come back to the base yet…Then there was the explosion…And then I walked in to you guys saying that she's dead…"

Max sighed, giving William a look, "Kid…Just don't. If she blew up, then nothing can help her. End of story."

"Unless, of course; I didn't blow up."

All eyes went wide, as everyone looked over the door. Mathew slowly got up, walking over to the locked door, before peeking through a crack in the wood…

…Only to see a middle finger on the other end.

Mathew smirked, before nodding, "It's her!" He shouted, before opening the doors, eyes widening, "Erin…What happened?"

Erin grinned, her face covered in soot, with a bunch of explosion marks on her vest, cloak and skin, pulling her hood down, her wisteria hair now a light weird ash color, "I blew stuff up!" She said, laughing lightly.

Max's eyes widened, "No way…She can't be alive…"

Erin growled lightly, "Love you too, Maxie Green."

"Don't call me that!" Max yelled, before pouting.

Luke snickered lightly, before giving Erin a look, "So, what happened with you, Erin?"

Erin smirked, "I just said; I made things go boom." She said, taking a seat, before waving a boy over, "Get me a root beer, would you? I've got yet another story to tell."

(LINE)

Back at the command center, Crayden growled, "We failed."

Itward scowled, 'Well, maybe if you'd kept to the plan and kept us stationed outside; then maybe we'd have more time, space and energy to keep them all out!"

"Do NOT take that tone with me, you bloody piece of shit!" Crayden growled, poking his chest, "You were to listen to my every command, not take control!"

"Well, excuse me for being leader!" Itward yelled back. All was silent, no one willing to speak up and say anything, before the doors were knocked on.

One of the men trudged over in defeat, opening the door, only to immediately straighten up, "Earl Trancy!"

Said boy walked in, having only grown a few feet, a lot shorter then the average twenty year old, but still a lot more dangerous. Alois smiled evilly, before walking in like he owned the place, a particular spider demon behind him.

Alois grinned, clasping his hands together, smiling with glee, "So, did we find Erin?"

All of the men averted there eyes to the ground, causing Alois to give Crayden a hopeful smile, "Were my men useful in the capture of Erin?"

"Erm…Yes…About that…" Crayden murmured, only to have Itward sigh.

"This old man allowed her to escape." Itward growled, before gesturing to the scaring burn blister on his forearm, "All we have from our hardships is this!"

Alois stayed emotionless, his head low, hair over his eyes. Just then, he let out an angered yell, before picking up a chair, throwing it at the wall, "IT'S ONE SIMPLE TASK! FIND ERIN; TWO SIMPLE WORDS! IS IT TOO MUCH FOR MEN LIKE YOU!?"

One of the men, with a new burn on his face, cleared his throat, "B-but sir, she's n-not like normal girls…She's-."

"Special." Alois growled, grabbing the man by the collar, growling, "She is special; no more, and no less. Are we clear?"

The man nodded, before Alois sighed, giving his butler a look, "…Claude…What do you make of this?" Alois asked, while Claude looked the maps over.

Claude gave Crayden a look, making the older man back down, before pointing at a spot of the map, "They went this way; correct?" Claude asked, only to watch as Crayden and Itward nodded. He then picked up a red pen, before circling it, "Then, tomorrow; we attack here."

Crayden was ready to challenge him, to ask what told him that that would be the base, only to back down under the man's golden eyes, "…So be it."

Alois nodded, clapping happily, "Oh, joy! It would seem that you're hard and useless work was not in vain after all!" He cheered, only to have his face fall with anger once again, "But…I cannot let this mistake go without punishment…"

Alois gave a man a look, before pointing at him, "You; come here."

The burly man stood up, walking over to tower over Trancy, "…Yes?"

Alois smirked, before looking ta Claude, "Claude, I order you to make an example of him."

Alois's smile grew, as Claude slowly walked over, a purple evil aura all over him, before Alois turned around, "Let this be a reminder that I will NOT allow for anymore mistakes."

Moments later, the air was filed with blood curling screeches, but all was still in the night of London.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Gotthe references?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, leave a comment on how you think the story will go!**

 **I wanna know, just incae you guys would like to say...**

 **(1) Who's your favorite OC?**

 **Erin: Besides me; everyone loves me!**

 **(2) Which OC do you hate the most?**

 **Amy: I like vote Erin!**

 **Erin:...Better not be me...**

 **(3) Where do you think the story would go?**

 **I don't mean this is the wrong way, but I'm willing to bet that no one will guess the story plot correctly.**

 **But, then again, how would I know that?**

 **...**

 **Enough of this crap, I've got jokes to write!**

 **So,I hope you guys enojyed, and I'll cya next chapter (Note, i won't be uploading till saterday or suday; so yeah)!**

 **Till then guys, bai bai!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello from the random weirdo!**

 **Amy: Yep, cause nothing explains you more.**

 **Eri: Yeah...that name fits.**

 **Me:...I love you guys to.**

 **Anyway, as you know, smash jokes it back! It'll be updated during weekends!**

 **As for this story, I plan on updating on only Saturdays after today, but leave it in the reviews if you want it more frequently!**

 **Anyway, enough said, moving on!  
**

 **But, before we do, a few words of warning...**

 **"Everything and everyone is special in the story; but you need to learn when and where."**

 **"Don't over look the small facts, they normally hold the most value."**

 **"Never believe all of the pieces you hold, for some may be fake."**

 **"Many stories have little stories under them. Understanding those makes it that much more unique."**

 **Confused?**

 **Perfect.**

 **That's what I was going for.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The streets of London were dark and damp that night, the cold rain making the air all muggy. In a corner, hidden away by the shadows, was a little girl. She was cold, having had no food for the past week, and on the verge of death.

Yep, running away from home was NOT the best idea.

But, in the end, it was all she had left of her freedom.

Erika would walk around London, simply wondering to wherever the wind would call. Without any real purpose, she made her way on the streets by doing one thing.

Stealing.

But, truth be told, she wasn't that good.

Just half an hour ago, she had been caught pick pocketing from a large burly man. At first, she didn't think that he'd notice, but surely after he grabbed her wrist, she knew that she'd be in trouble. She had just escaped by biting him, before dashing off, hiding away in the alley.

And so, here she sits, trying not to die from the cold, her lips slowly going blue from the cold, as she tried to hold the useless burlap sack over her body.

"What are you doing out here?"

Erika squeaked, trying to hide herself more, "I'm sorry, s-sir! I w-was just t-t-trying to get s-s-ome money, don't h-hurt me, sir!"

It was silent, before the voice chuckled lightly, a hand making itself present, holding itself open to her, "I'm not gonna hurt you, kiddo; you can trust me on that."

She looked up the arm slowly, taking in the mans strangely colorful and bright clothing, so unusual yet so formal. His eyes were a color she's never seen, an interesting brown orange, with long brown hair under his bright yellow top hat.

He flashed her a smile, pulling her up, before giving her a look over, "I asked earlier, and I'll do so again. What's a girl like you doing out here?"

Erika was about to respond, only to sneeze, "Excuse me…"

The man laughed lightly, pulling off his jacket, before putting it over her shoulders, "You can answer me later on, kiddo. But, we should get you to my place first."

Erika pushed the man away lightly, giving him a look, head shaking from the cold, "How d-do I know t-that I c-c-can trust y-y-ou?"

The man laughed ruffling her wet hair a bit, "Good point…How about I pinky swear you?"

"I'm ten, but I'm not that naïve."

He laughed again, "Wow, you're a smart AND funny girl." He murmured, before snapping his fingers, "I'm not asking much; I just want to help you. Just…Just trust me, and I won't double cross you; okay?"

Erika gave him a look, before taking his outstretched hand again, clearing her throat, "Can I at least k-know your name?"

This man really couldn't stop laughing, which made the ends of her own mouth tug, "It's Arthur; but no ones called me that in a long time." He murmured, before pulling her behind him, flashing her a big toothy smile, "You can call me Fero; okay?"

Erika nodded, smiling back, before walking down the streets with him, going who knew where.

* * *

"Stop; we're here."

Erika had taken a liking to the ground as they walked, watching the uneven stones in the ground, only to look up now to see a large wooden door.

Fero smirked, before knocking, "I know you're on the other side; Gabriel. Don't make me hurt you."

Another airy laugh came form the other side, before the door swung open, a guy with yet another toothy smile on the other side, "Welcome back, Fero!" He said, before looking Erika over, "…Who's the girl?"

Fero smirked, "I found her on the streets; surely she can stay with us for a bit."

Gabriel looked her over, as if he were looking for a reason to say no, only to smile warmly, moving out of the way, "Welcome to the club!"

Erika nodded her thanks, before peeking inside. It was just like how her father explained clubs, loud, smell of alcohol, and a LOT of men.

Each of them gave her a look, only to cower away from Fero's insane smile, seating her at the bar area. She sat on a wooden stool, her head only coming up to the counter, before Fero cleared his throat, "Two waters; will ya?"

The guy on the other side of the bar nodded, before sliding them the drinks. Erika gave it a look, before Fero gave it to her, laughing lightly, "It's not poisoned; look." Fero murmured, taking a sip from his glass, "See?"

Erika gave him a look, then the cup, before raising it to her lips, taking a small sip. After seeing that it was, in fact, water; she took a large gulp, causing another laugh to come out of Fero's mouth, "You alright, girly?"

Erika almost did a spit take, "Please don't call me that."

Fero laughed, only to nod, fine then; be like that."

Erika drank all of the water, even chewing on the ice, before she yawned. Fero looked up at the clock, "Past midnight, kiddo. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Erika nodded, to tired to really fight it, before following Fero upstairs. He opened the first door at the left, "Go on; you can stay in here."

Erika peeked her head inside of the messy yet roomy room. The bed was pushed to the side of the room, many different blankets all over said mattress. There was a desk and chair on the other side, with a small dresser next to it.

"I know; it's no Ackerman mansion, but I guess that this works; eh?"

"Yeah," Erika nodded, only to have her eyes go wide, "…What?"

Fero gave her a smirk, before pulling out a piece of what looked like the new paper, "I don't know if your old enough to read, so I'll read it to you…'Erika Ackerman found missing! The day after her beloved grandmother's departure, young Erika Ackerman has been found missing. Her brothers begin the search, offering money, while helping a team try to find the missing girl; along with 'lover' Peter Dominic'." He read, before shooting her a grin, "I can go on, if you'd like."

Erika gulped, before looking around, "…Are you going t-to turn me in?"

Fero laughed once again, "Of course not, kiddo!"

Erika gave him a look, "…Really?"

Fero nodded, gesturing to her, "I mean, you've got so much going for you! You've got the body for it, the skill for it…Heck, you'd make a great street kid!"

Erika sighed, before smiling lightly, "R-really?"

Fero nodded, "Yeah! I mean, with my help and teaching, I can teach you to live off of the street! I mean, you do want to be free; right?"

Erika nodded, small tears in her eyes, "Yes…Yes, that's all I've ever wanted."

Fero nodded, before yawning, "Gah, I've still got things to do; go ahead and sleep, kiddo. Tomorrow you wake up when you want to!" Wit that said, he laughed, closing the door behind him.

Erika nodded, before walking over to the bed. She look it over, before falling face first into it, breathing in deeply.

It only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep, and for once in the last two weeks, she could sleep easy, knowing that there was nothing to fear when she woke up.

* * *

Erika woke up with the sun in her face, grumbling lightly, only to have her stomach beat her.

She sighed, looking down to poke her stomach, "Be quiet, you." He murmured, before sliding out of bed.

She noticed something on the desk, something that wasn't there last night. She looked over the bundle of clothing, pulling up the black tank top, black shorts, a leather jacket and a cap. She quickly changed, finding the clothing a lot less constricting, before the door opened.

Fero walked in, holding a tray of food, "O good, you've awoken!" Fero said, laughing, before setting the food down, "You slept like the dead; kiddo. Thought you were! Love the outfit, by the way; looks nice."

Erika nodded in thanks, before looking over the food, "Is…Is this for me?"

Fero laughed, "Do I have two eyes?"

With those words, she attacked the eggs. Fero laughed, "Such a hungry little kid, aren't ya?"

Erika gave him a look, before going back to her food. Once she was done, Fero went on, "Today's lesson will be a simple one; getting around in London."

Erika scowled lightly, "So…My first lesson on surviving the streets is to-?"

"-Learn how to use London." Fero finished, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Come on now, you didn't really think that we'd be using the streets; with you being wanted and all, would you?"

Erika couldn't help but smile lightly, following Fero out, "That would be crazy."

* * *

Erika looked over the roof of the building, staring down at the people on the ground, they might have well been ants, very rich and formal ants.

Fero nodded, having had a good look around, "Okay…Welcome to the richest middle class, kiddo! This is where we'll begin!"

Erika looked around at the surrounding buildings, with at least twelve feet away from each other, each building a different height, "I'm not so sure that this is possible."

Fero laughed, "Well, this is the easiest place to learn, most leveled of all of London."

Erika sighed, gesturing to the buildings, "THIS is level? No way I can do this."

Fero sighed, before laughing again, "Non sense! I'm sure that, after you learn, you'll get the hang of it! I mean, it's a bit difficult to learn, but you'll get it after a while!"

"As long as I don't fall to my death first." Erika murmured.

Fero smiled, before making a dasher's pose, "That's the spirit, kiddo! Now, try to keep up!" With that said, Fero ran for it, before jumping from the roof top with ease, landing on the other side in a tumble. He shot her a smirk, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Erika gulped, before looking over the side. If she fell, she'd die. Easy as that. In the back of her mind, she felt herself scowling. She nodded, trying to get hyped up.

No fear.

Don't run away.

You'll get it, you just need practice.

Before se could protest, she ran, jumping right at the ledge, arms extended. For a few moments, it felt as if she were flying, before landing face first onto the other building.

"…Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

"…Oww…"

Fero laughed, "Yep, you're fine." He said, pulling her up, before giving her that crazed looking grin, "How was that, kiddo?"

Erika nodded, "Scary, horrifying…When can we do that again?"

Fero laughed, ruffling her hair, "I knew you'd like it, kiddo! Just a few more weeks, and you'll be a master! Might even surpass me."

"That would be nice." Erika said, he own smile beginning to look similar to his.

Fero smirked, before dashing off, "Of course, you need to beat me first!"

Erika let out a laugh, a mix if a childish yet Fero-like laugh, "Don't hold your breath!"

* * *

 _(A few weeks later)_

Erika jumped from the window ledge, climbing up the wall, until she got to the roof. From there, she jumped to the next roof, doing a front flip, before landing one legged on a chimney. She then back flipped off, before racing to the next roof top.

Once she got to the right place, she ducked behind another chimney, before jumping out of the smoke, right onto her target.

"Tag, you're it!"

Fero laughed, trying to make a grab at her, only to have her jump back, landing is a sort of half ninja and half iron man pose.

Fero sighed, for once, he looked really out of breath, "Damn…kiddo…"

Erika laughed, prancing around him like the child she was, "Have I surpassed you yet?"

"Oh God, we're way passed that," Fero said, laughing lightly, "I'm going to have to ask you to teach me some of your tricks!"

"Nope!" Erika said, giggling, about to dash off, only to have Fero grab her shoulder. Se was ready to tease him for it, only to watch as him expression morphed into on of shock.

He said nothing, before turning around, giving her the silent warning to run.

Curios, Erika looked over the edge…

Only to nearly dodge a bullet.

Erika yelped, before jumping backwards, and heading after Fero.

From the route that he was going, he was heading back to his base. Erika followed after, a lot more graceful then the bigger lumbering man, and a bit more fancy.

"Save the tricks and flips for training, eh?" She heard Fero say quietly, only to look ahead of them and pull her back, "Damn!"

They had failed to notice the rally of men on the rooftop they'd jumped on, and quickly became surrounded.

He pulled Erika behind him, before the crowd parted, another man walking forward. This man seemed to scream cruel, his eyes narrowed like a snake, "Fero; how nice to see you."

Fero nodded, all humor gone, "Gage." He murmured, holding Erika tighter, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" No one noticed as he stuffed a small black ball into Erika's hand, his eyes watching Gage carefully.

"Gold heard about your little apprentice," Gage said, looking Erika over, "I just wanted to say hi."

"No one goes through this much trouble to say hi." Fero growled, "Now, answer me; what do you want!?"

Gage's attempt at a smile faded, before he folded his arms, "Right down to business, old friend?"

"I am not your friend, nor will I ever be."

"Such harsh words." Gage napped back, before looking at Erika, "Such a small thing, isn't she? I bet she's not even worth your time. Gold's willing to pay money for her."

"She's not for sale." Fero growled.

Gage chuckled, the sound dark an humorless, "Oh; I know why. You miss playing daddy, don't you; Arthur? That's why you keep her around; to fill the void of your lost family. But, you know that, deep down inside, she'll never be enough. No matter how much you mold her."

Fero growled, before whipping out a gun, aiming it for Gage's forehead, "Be quiet, you insolent boy!" Fero hissed.

Soon enough, many barrels were clicked and aimed for the back of his head, while Gage laughed, "Why fight so hard for a little girl? You'd be much happier without her; believe me, kids are the worse."

"Which is why I don't tolerate you or your brother."

Gage's expression darkened, before giving Erika a look, "What's your name , kiddo?"

Erika wasn't sure how to respond. If she lied, there was a good chance that Gage would tell, along with the fact that she looked like the run away she was. But, if she told the truth, what was to keep him from taking her back home?

Before she could decide, "Fero jumped in, "Erin. Her name is Erin!" He said, giving Erika a sort of pleading smirk, "Isn't that right kid?"

Erika nodded, only to make Gage scowl, "Oh? Why did you have to say it; surely, a girl her age would know her own name."

Fero sighed, "Well, if you haven't noticed yet; she's not really a people person."

Gage grumbled, before sighing, "Damnit, Fero! Quit changing the subject!"

"Well, you were the one to ask-."

Gage growled, before swiftly kicking Fero in the gut, watching the older man drop to his knees in pain, "Hand over the kid; before I take her away from you. Just like I did for your family."

With that last comment, something inside of Fero snapped, before he got up, quickly tackling Gage down, dropping the gun. The men stood in shock for a few seconds, before pulling there guns to aim for Fero's head.

Frantic, she looked over the small black ball, only to notice a fuse at the end of it.

It was a smoke bomb.

Without thinking, she grabbed the gun, throwing the bomb up, before firing at point blank range. Just like that, a white mist descended onto all of them, throwing the men into confusion followed by panic.

Erika nearly screamed when a hand came down on her shoulder, only to look up at the tired Fero, his eyes lighting up with his weak smile, "Never would have thought that you'd be good with a gun, Erin." He said, teasing the name, before his face fell, "I'm sorry for calling you by the name of your late grandma, I could always-."

"No; no, it's fine." Erika insisted, her smile catching onto Fero's crazed looks, "I like it."

Fero nodded, before grabbing her arm, "Come on then; this stuff doesn't last for to long!"

Erika nodded, before following Fero, only to pull her to a stop when she noticed the toes of her shoes hanging off of the edge. Looking down, she saw that it was a long way down, with something at the bottom.

Fero grinned, before giving her a look, "Leap of faith!" He yelled, before jumping. Erika watched with shock and curiosity, before turning back. Did she want to deal with being shot or jumping and having a chance of survival?

She breathed in, before jumping over the side.

It was a scary feeling, to have the wind push back at you, as if trying to push you out of its territory, before she felt back first into…A wagon of hay.

He head popped out, pulling herself out, only to have someone grab her, pulling her out. Fero smirked, some ha in his long hair, top hat in hand, "How'd it feel, Erin?"

Erika laughed lightly, before brushing the hay off, "Felt…liberating."

Fero laughed, "Good; you may be human yet." He winked, before looking up, "But, we can joke about later on; we really should high tail it out of here."

Erika nodded, before following after, laughing and flipping around for no apparent reason.

That very day, Erika Ackerman died, left behind in the past.

From that day forth, Erin was born.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Amy: Leave it in the reviews-**

 **Erin: For the random weirdo!**

 **Me:...That name's gonna stick, isn't it?**

 **Amy: Yep.**

 **Erin: Finally, something we agree on.**

 **Me:...Let's move on...**

 **So, I had a PM requesting more on Erika Ackerman, so here it is. The pieces falling into place yet? I hope so.**

 **Cause I'm about to blow up your puzzle.**

 **I wanna know what you guys will think will happen in the story, so, leave your theories in the reviews, or, if you feel like you've got a long one that explains everything, PM me!**

 **I wanna know what you guys think!**

 **Erin: You heard the Random weirdo!**

 **Amy: I'd like to see that...Just, you on youtube, "Hello, peeps! Random weirdo here, back for more of this gameplay!"**

 **Me:...No joke, if I get a youtube channel, I'll call it RandomWeirdos! Comment in the review section if I should get a youtube channel!**

 **...I had a total ADHD momoent, sorry...**

 **Anyway, enough here, there is nothing here!**

 **TIll next time, bai bai!**


	21. Chapter 21

**How's it going, nerds?**

 **Hahaha, I'm just joking.**

 **...Or am I?**

 **Fuck it, I've got nothing to say, and I know a lot of you guys want this chapter, so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The next day was a lot warmer then usual, that odd summer day during the winter time, as if it were lost and trying to find its way home.

Erin groaned lightly, twisting around, before getting up. It felt different, and yet, it was still homely. The night team had decided to stay the night at the stronghold number two, more commonly known as 'raven cloud', due to the tremendous high of the building.

She'd fallen asleep in the couch room with most of the rest of the night team, the couches serving as both a hang out place and the "bed room" when necessary.

She yawned, rising from the beat couch, before pulling her coat off, which had acted as a blanket during the night.

She looked at the clock, only to have her eyes widen.

She was going to be late.

Again.

She cursed like a rapid fire machine gun, rushing to the bathroom, waking up Dylan and Theo in her frantic actions.

Dylan groaned, going back to sleep, only to have Theo walk over to the bathroom door, "Erin? You okay?"

"I NEED TO GO!" Erin yelled, as Theo heard the shower go on.

Theo sighed, looking at the bathroom door with a confused look, "Why is it that, even when they're in a rush, girls always do all of the petty parts of the morning?"

"Ask a girl." Max sighed, as he rose, walking over to a kitchen-like area, pouring himself some hot chocolate, "I mean, they somehow have time to manage everything."

"Not entirely true." Mathew said, not bothering to get up from his nice cozy spot on the couch, "I can remember many times where Erin was as late as possible."

"But Erin's a tomboy." Luke said back, shuffling over to Max, who gave him a cup of the hot beverage, "So only some of the laws of girlism apply."

"…You're not calling Erin gay, are you?' Hank laughed, before laughing, "Man, you guys are a riot!"

Mathew gave him a look, before smirking, "Of yes; why would we call Erin gay when we can all you a cross dresser?"

Hank's face reddened, "W-what are you talking about?"

Max quickly caught on, thanking Oliver in the back of his head, "Well, maybe you should tell us."

"Hankamia." Luke added, laughing.

Theo sighed, wondering why a bunch of older guys acted more like children then he ever did, only to hear special knock on the door.

Theo cracked the door open, only to jump back, smiling, "Jake, Jacob! What are you doing here?"

They both grinned, before Jake gave him a bundle of clothing, "Zig said that Erin would need this-."

"-So Kian let us come over to give it to you guys." Jacob finished.

Theo nodded, walking back in, only to have them both say, "Oh yeah, Zig wants to know when you guys will be back."

Before Theo could respond, Hank spoke up, "Well, being how we may be on the brink of an unfair war; we'll actually need our forces expanded. Most of the weapons are here, so we need that transported; but, as for the strongholds, we'll need the gang to be manning them."

They both nodded, "You've got it, nigh boss." They said in unison, before walking off.

Theo blinked, "…Sometimes, I feel like they're just a mirror image, and that I'm just hallucinating."

He heard Dylan laugh lowly, before Mathew threw in, "We've all thought it once, Theo."

Theo nodded, be3fore the bathroom door popped open, Erin's head on the other side, "WHERE IS MY CLOTHES!?"

Theo tossed it to her, which she caught, before slipping back into the bathroom. Max only shook his head, before looking at Luke, "That's why you don't fall in love."

* * *

After Erin left, Hank did the same, going to get a better bearings of the town, while the day team showed up to help train.

Of course, the mischievous twins were absent.

As usual.

Tyler waved to Theo, a wide smile on his face, "Hiya, Theo!"

Theo laughed, before high fiving him, "Hey, Ty!"

"Let's go and hang out!" Tyler insisted, "I found a cool new look out point!"

Theo nodded, smiling like the kid he was, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Kian laughed quietly, leaning on a wall near the stronghold with Dylan, watching the two run off, "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Dylan only nodded, before looking over the boys carrying the guns around, "…Kian, I've got a question."

Kian nodded, giving guy an understanding look, "Shoot."

"Do you think it's safer in this gang, or back in the slums?"

Kian could feel this question coming, before he looked at the boys. Each one was working hard, joking around, unknowing of how serious this all really was, "…Honestly; no. It's not safe here at all. Surely you feel a lot more protective of Theo; even I he's not your little brother."

Dylan nodded, a few seconds of silence passing by, before Dylan pressed on, "Then why did you bring and keep Tyler and yourself here?"

Kian smiled, a one of a kind toothless smile, "Simple. It may not be safe, but it's still the best place to be. It's dangerous, yes; but I really can't think of somewhere better to be with Tyler. He may not always be safe, but still, it's better then the factories."

Dylan nodded, leaning back a bit more in the shade. He didn't need to ask about Kian's past, living as a factory worker with Tyler, Cameron and John; how much pain and suffering they must have felt every day. It was nothing like his life before he found rich boy Theo; but it still must have been hard.

As for Theo, from what he could gather, he use to belong to a rich family. He never specified why, but similarly to Erin, he left.

Now that he thought about it, a lot of the leaders had come from slum or factory life, Kian, Tyler, Cameron and John escaping during a riot, Jake and Jacob being sold to work.

Only Max, Luke, Hank, himself and Theo lived otherwise.

Kian smiled, giving him a pointed look, "What you thinking about?"

Dylan shrugged, "the past."

"You really shouldn't dwell in the past." Kian pointed out, before smiling softly, "But, I guess memories don't hurt."

Dylan huffed, "Depends." He said, before they both laughed.

Upon meeting, the two had formed a strong bro friendship.

And maybe, a little something more.

Just then, a loud scream sounded, causing the two to look over. A boy had dropped the crate, said wooden box landing on the leg of another boy, who had fallen over, screaming in pain.

"Get help!" Kian shouted, before dashing over, Dylan right behind him. Kian quickly pushed the box off, while Dylan picked the poor boy up, carrying him inside.

The kid seemed to hold it together, lips trembling as he tried not to make a sound, before Dylan placed him onto the couch.

"What happened?" Mathew asked, looking the boy over, before cursing, "We need Oliver; he's got some medical experience."

"It's not that bad," Cameron murmured, "Right?"

Dylan sighed, feeling the ankle, only to make the boy scream again, "…Feels broken." He murmured, turning to Kian, "Get me some bandages, and tape."

Kian nodded, Tyler right behind him, as the two dashed off.

Cameron sighed, "We're on the brink of war, it hasn't even started yet; and we've already got a wounded."

"I'm s-s-sorry, sir." The boy whimpered.

"Oh no, it's not your fault, Farris." Cameron sighed, before sitting on the couch opposite from them, John lying back on the same couch, "John, you feeling okay?"

"Peachy." He said, his voice growing hoarse, before couching into his elbow.

Cameron sighed, "What part of don't push yourself do you not understand?"

Before John could reply, Kian came back in, handing the wanted supplies to Dylan, "Do you know what you're doing?" Kian asked.

Dylan did a little half nod, "I've watched Oliver before, so yeah, I've got the idea down."

Kian nodded, allowing Dylan to work. He couldn't help but think that, if he wasn't careful enough, Tyler may end up in the same position someday.

Dylan finished, before giving the kid, Farris, a look, "You okay?"

The boy nodded, trying to rise, only to fall back down. Dylan sighed, "Don't push yourself. Just stay in here and rest, alright?"

Farris nodded, before Kian and Dylan headed back out.

The weapons transportation was going well outside, no one else had been crushed or killed by the boxes, and Kian decided that it was time.

"Everyone, grab a gun." Kian said in his low voice. Even if it was soft, everyone heard it. It was hard to ignore someone with as much authority as Kian.

As the boys of his team did so, he could see that the other teams were doing the same, Tyler's team attached onto his, John's attached to Cameron's and Theo's attached to Dylan's.

He couldn't help but sigh, a soft smile on his face. Where would the world be without big brother characters?

He then pulled out his own gun, a special hand crafter one that he'd stolen from when he worked in the factories, "Each gun is different, but they all have the same idea."

He spotted a group in the back, joking around as they pretended to shoot each other, the silence enough to make them look up to Kian's collected yet slightly irritated face.

On of the boys gulped, before his friend playing with the gun snickered, "Can we help you, sir?"

Kian's eyes twitched, before he cleared his throat, "Don't play with those."

The boy sneered, the other two trying to give him a warning look, "And why should I do that, huh? I mean, it's just a toy."

"Those 'toys' have taken the lives before." Kian hissed, holding his own, before giving him a look, "I've taken lives with this gun, I've seen lives taken by guns; they are NOT toys, child."

He could feel anger welling up inside him, before a hand came down on his shoulder, "You okay?"

The two words didn't do much, but Kian shook his head, mind clearing, "…Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

Dylan nodded, before backing up, his tall Mori-senpai look giving more intimidation, his cold half glare on the kid, who was shaking now, "Listen."

The single word made the boy nod furiously, cool and wise brown eyes seeming to glare daggers into the kid's, before Dylan walked back to his group. Unlike Kian's group, Dylan's men were whipped into shape, trained well. Kian, unlike Dylan, didn't like to rule with terror and slight fear.

Truth be told, Dylan was pretty scary.

Kian shook his head, before explaining the weapon. As he did so, his mind went drifting. He felt like he shouldn't have let Tyler run off, especially with all that was happening. He didn't like the idea of having the chance of Tyler being caught or killed on sight. From what he knew, only Erin, aka Dusty, was known, and only the gang name was posted on the town bulletin board. There was a possibility that Zig was a name known as well, but he hoped and prayed that Tyler wasn't known.

To be honest, now that he thought about it, all of the leaders were family to him. He was seen as a sort of older brother, always looking out for everyone else.

Max being that cocky and easily angered brother that has a soft spot for only one person. As tough as he acted, he could be a total baby at times. Like when Cameron beat him at arm wrestling.

He cried like a bitch.

Luke was a total troublemaker, thanks to Max, but he still meant well.

The twins were just like Luke, but held a lot more mischievous. You'd think that, with a dead mother and a father that left them to die, they'd be more hardened and cold like Dylan could be, but they where the exact opposite.

Cameron, being from the same factory as Kian and Tyler was, he's known the guy for all of his life. He was a natural leader, but could only do so much when John was sick. Cameron meant well, but he'd often come off as very strong.

John, on the other hand, was gentle. Being how he easily got sick, due to the conditions he had to work in during his time in the factory. He tried to be like his brother, but in the end, he just wasn't strong enough.

From what he knew, Theo was like a little brother. He, whether he liked it or not, acted like a kid. From what Dylan had said, Theo was once from a rich family, but no one besides Erin and Zig know the details. But, he had the mentality and the actions of a child.

Last but not least, there was mysterious Mathew. Not even Erin, nor Zig, knew much about him. Only Oliver did, and Oliver never said anything about it. From what he knew, Oliver and Mathew were like brothers, but that's all he ever let on. No doubt, Mathew was a good guy, he just never said much about himself. He tried to be a nice good guy, but he was just a bit…awkward around new people.

Kian slowly came back to reality, "…And that's how you use a gun."

One boy raised his hand, Kian nodded, "What is your question, Archie?"

"When will we be needing this?" He asked.

Before Kian could reply on all of the dangers of London, a cold wind whipped through the air.

The other leaders looked up, feeling it as well.

Something was wrong.

"…Do we have eyes on the buildings?"

"Um…No…we had all of the boys on moving and training. Why?"

Before Kian could respond, a deafening cry rang through the air, the sound of a thousand men as one.

Kian turned around, only to have his eyes widen at the wave of men.

They've arrived.

Kian pulled out his second gun, eyes narrowing, before nodding to the others, "Delta squad, go find Tyler and Theo; get them to the base along with John." He murmured lowly, staring down line of buff men, "Get back-up if you can."

The small group of five nodded, before dashing off. Cameron's eyes narrowed, watching the group take his little brother with him, watching John hobble away, before giving Kian a look, "…What are your orders?"

"Yeah, some advice and guidance would be good." Max murmured, backing up into the stronghold, reaching backwards for his rifle.

Kian inhaled, not knowing what to do. Even for his role as leader of day team, he was either over shadowed by Erin's orders, or, his under leaders gave orders.

Now it was all on him.

Great.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Kian shouted, as the wave of men advanced, "LET NO ONE PASS!"

* * *

Erin dashed to the Phantomhive estate, late as ever, while scenarios ran through her mind. What would happen when she told Ciel? Hell, what could she say?

Oh, sorry boss man, I can't come in for work. I'm about to start a war, I've got Trancy, Peter and Crayden on my ass. I can't come in anymore due to the fact that I'll most likely be dead by tomorrow. So, yeah! I could still use that many though.

She shook her head, ripping the gates open, before rushing up to the door, "Oye, lemme-!"

"You're late." She shivered, turning around quickly. Sebastian wasn't there seconds ago! She groaned, before giving him a look, "And the sky is blue. Tell me something I don't know."

Sebastian gave her a look, before leading her in, "The young master is in the music room." He murmured, leading her up, before stopping in front of the door.

Erin nodded, about to go in, only to have Sebastian stop her. She was ready to give him a look, only to see him staring right back. She felt like he was looking into her soul in a very creepy way, the way his eyes wouldn't blink.

His eyes went a different color, to quick for Erin to register, before he smiled, "Sorry, I thought that I saw something."

Erin shrugged, to much on her mind for her to care much, before Sebastian opened the door, revealing Ciel, who sat on his chair like it was a damn throne, a violin on his lap. His cold blue eyes looked them over, before nodding to Sebastian, "Make us lunch."

Sebastian nodded, bowing, before leaving, closing the door behind him. Erin gave him a look, before shoving her hands into her pockets, "Yo."

Ciel nodded, before gesturing to the much less grand chair, "Take a seat."

Erin nodded, sitting down, before looking the kid over, looking over the two violins in his hands, "So…What now?"

Ciel huffed, before handing her one of the instruments, "I'd…I'd like you to teach me."

Erin gave him a look, "…Eh?"

Ciel sighed, before forcing the violin and bow, "What you were playing yesterday; it sounded nice. I'd like you too teach it to me."

Erin gave him a look, and couldn't help herself from laughing, "Sorry, but I don't teach."

Ciel huffed like a child, "I order you."

Unlike usual, Erin just sighed, before nodding, "Fine." She murmured, before pulling the instrument onto her shoulder, "It's really simple, in a way. It's kinda like Morse code; but with a lot of different tones, octaves, and over all, it's a lot more complicated then Morse."

Ciel blinked, "…How is it simple?"

Erin shrugged, giving him a knowing smirk, before holding the instrument up, "Here, I'll play the alphabet for you." She murmured, before playing swiftly.

Ciel blinked, wondering how such a messy street girl would ever know how to play what sounded like a more complicated "flight of the bumblebee" on such a high class instrument, only to come back to reality with Erin staring at him, "…Well?"

Ciel scowled, "What do you mean, 'well'?"

"Wanna give it a try?"

Ciel's breathing hitched, "How am I suppose to play something as complicated as that without any sheet music!?"

Erin smirked, before shrugging, "I did it; I'm sure that you can too."

The eighteen year old growled lightly, only to hop back, "Fine." He murmured, before casting her a curios glance, "…How has your day been?"

Right off the bat, she knew something was up. Ciel was never like this, he never wanted to openly talk to her, "…Fine, I guess. The sky's still blue, the grass is still green, and you still want information out of me."

Ciel's eyes widened, only to narrow, "How did you know?"

"You never want to openly talk to me." Erin said simply, as if it was another fact of life, "You act like you can't stand me half the time; why open up now?"

Ciel stiffened, "…Let me be clear, I do NOT hate you."

"Okay, you've got a strong disliking to me."

Ciel groaned, "That's not the point." He murmured, before sighing, "You're just…you're not acting like yourself."

Erin laughed lightly, "Like you know me."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "Come on; you haven't called me Seal once!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Seal."

Ciel groaned, holding his head, "…Look, all I did was notice that you weren't acting like your normal self."

Erin scoffed, crossing her arms, "Not like I can tell you."

Ciel gave her a look, "…What was that?"

Erin shook her head, giving him a look, "Ciel…I know you mean well, but I can't tell."

Ciel gave her a look, "…What are you hiding from me…You pyromaniac?"

Instead of laughing it off, a dangerous gleam caught in her eye, "Do NOT call me that. You don't understand what that title entails."

"Then explain it to me!" Ciel shouted, "That is an order!"

Erin groaned, looking around for a way to escape, before looking over her part of town. Oh, how she wished that she could simply jump out the window, dash back to her home base. She just had so much on her mind, a few front and back flips wouldn't hurt to bad.

But, right as her eyes skimmed over the town, she heard a loud boom, watching a black bloom of smoke.

Over stronghold two.

Erin shoot up, right hand over her gun, the left over her cane, "…Look, Ciel, I was hoping to have more time, but I don't…"

"What?" Ciel asked, confused, before turning around, eyes widening at the smoke, "What happened."

"They found them." Erin growled, before walking over to the window, opening it up. She gave Ciel a look, "Look, Seal…I won't be coming in tomorrow."

Ciel's eyes widened, "And why not? I order you to tell me why!"

Erin could only shoot him a small smile, before doing a little salute, "I'm sorry…young master." She said, wanting to hear the title on her tongue, allowing the boy one victory, "But I don't follow orders."

Erin didn't give him a chance to say anything, before she stood on the window sill, leaning back, arms spread, "Leap of faith!" She shouted, before falling out of his window.

Ciel let out a shout, not wanting to see the crazed girl go splat onto his nice floor, only to look outside, mouth open, while watching Erin jump from tree top to bush, looking like she was laughing crazily.

Yep, said Erin all over it.

But, he could also see her frantic and quickened pace. He didn't like it. Normally, Erin was easy go with the flow person. She was a bit lazy in a way, but was always smiling.

Something was wrong.

Ciel groaned, before closing his eyes, pulling the eye patch off, "…If you won't tell me…" He murmured, opening his right eye, a purplish symbol in the center of it, "…Then I'll order someone else to get it out of you…"

* * *

 **So...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference (I legit forget if I had a reference..Fuck)?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I hope youy guys enjoyed, leave a review to comment on theories if you like, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Which'll most likely be tomorrow!**

 **I think...**

 **So, far, it's beginning to look like that...**

 **...Milamiwaffle...**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, the great and powerful Crimson here!**

 **Anyway, I don't really got anything to say. I know that I said that I'd have a day where I update, but I'm just gonna update when I want to update. Fuck it already, laws are meant to be broken, am I right?**

 **Oh, also, I hope you're ready for this chapter, you guys; a lot goes down.**

 **Well, nothing else to really say, so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Erin rushed over as fast as she could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She had left Ciel on such an odd note, most likely leaving him with more questions then answers.

Then again, she did lean leap of faith off of his window.

She came to a stop on a rooftop over next to the stronghold, before climbing up the tall stone building. Reached the top, crouching on the tip of the roof, before looking it all over, eyes wide with shock.

The very safe haven last night had turned into war zone, an unfair fight between buff battle ready men and boys who had just begun training.

Where ever she focused, there was either blood on the cold gravel-like ground, a body, or a body part.

Erin growled lightly, pulling her cane out, before screaming out in rage, jumping down. She pulled the blade out, before landing on two men, sinking her blade into one of them, before pulling it out to slice open the others neck.

She growled, eyes filled with fiery rage, before fighting her way over to Kian, who looked just as surprised yet stone cold expression, "What happened!?"

Kian shrugged, somehow keeping cool, while firing his gun, a knife held tightly in his left, "I don't know We were training, like you told us to, and then these guys came in!"

"We're being pushed back!" Max yelled, sniping from behind the main line, only to curse every two seconds, "What do we do?"

Kian groaned, only to have Erin sigh, "I want reinforcements now; till then, we keep this line! Understood!?"

Many different agreements sounded, before Erin nodded, "Kian, where is John, Tyler and Theo?"

"Going to get help." Kian said back, keeping calm somehow, before giving her a look, "Any other orders?"

Erin frowned, before looking out. She didn't like it, watching her gang, her family, fall because of something that she had done, and so, she'd do what she could.

To kill them all.

She growled, "Let no one past us, let no one in." Erin murmured, cracking her neck, before charging back in. She stabbed one guy, backing up, before going a spinning around, ripping his stomach open. The blood sprayed all over her casual clothing, but at the point, she didn't care much.

No one hurt her family without being punished.

Her head whipped up at the cry of pain, watching as a boy fell back, shot in the leg. Erin growled, before jumping up on the fallen body, pile driving her cane into his head. She felt the guy shudder under the pain, before pulling out her gun, "Don't worry, I'll see you again. Imma be the real devil, and your soul is mine to sell." She smirked, before pulling the trigger.

She pushed the body down, before looking over the kid, eyes going wide as she helped him up, "My God, Willy, you okay?"

He didn't respond, eyes wide, while Erin helped him up, "You…You kill him…"

Erin cracked a grin, before nodding, "Well, I had to choose between you two, and I wasn't going to let you die now, was I?"

William's eyes didn't stop widening, before Erin pushed the doors opened, "Cover me!" She shouted, before helping him onto the couch, "Alright, I'll take care of this…" She murmured, walking over to the first aid kit.

It was silent, besides the sounds of death and guns outside, as she tried to work quickly. She didn't want to see her friends dead, but she also knew that she had to take care of this first.

She grabbed what she needed, heading back over to him with a calm smile, roll up your pants leg, I need to-."

Before she could go on, William grabbed her hands, looking them over as if they had the cure to cancer. Then, as if possessed, he looked up at Erin, eyes wide.

"You've got a lot of blood on your hands."

Erin flinched, before pulling her hands away, Not now, Willy; I need to clean your leg-."

"You're a murderer."

Erin flinched, hands clenched, teeth grinding, "William…Let me help you…I've got to get back out there."

When William was silent, she went to work, looking his leg over, before letting out a sigh of relief, "The bullet didn't go to deep in…hold still...And I've got it!" She said, pulling the bullet out of his bleeding leg, blood splattering all over, "Whoops, sorry."

William looked to scared to even scream, before giving her a look, "Do they bother you?"

Erin gave him a look, pulling tightly on the bandages to make sure he wouldn't bleed to death, "What are you talking about?"

"The spirits." William said, a mix of calm yet scared on his face, as if this was normal, and yet, he didn't like it, like homework, "Do you notice them?"

Erin was sure that he was going crazy at this point, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"They're right behind you."

Erin couldn't help but turn around, only to sigh, "No one's behind me."

"But he is. He's shaking his head, he's angry with you."

Erin sighed, getting really uncomfortable, "Who are you talking about?"

"The man you just killed; he's behind you."

Erin couldn't help but feel chills crawling up her spine, "What do you mean?"

"I can see them, Erin." William murmured, "They're following you. They are unpleased with you-."

"Not now." Erin cut off, not wanting to hear more, "I need to get back out there. You…have fun with your delusions."

But, right as she ran out, she heard him say one last thing.

"I see her too. She says to stop blaming yourself, stop pretending to be something you're not. She wants you to be free, and move on."

Erin stood still, eyes widening, before turning around, giving him a pointed look, "…You can see her?"

William nodded, looking said spirit behind her, "Yes; yes I do."

Erin shook her head, not wanting to believe it, before sighing, "…We will talk of this later on." She murmured, before pulling out her gun, "Stay in here."

William didn't make any other attempt to speak, only nodding, before looking around him, whispering to himself.

Erin, now more then a little psyched, ran back out, gun blazing.

* * *

The unused street was now running red with blood, both of boys and men. Erin growled, looking to Mathew, who had been fighting with two pistols, a long red line of blood across his forehead, "We need a plan to push them back!"

Mathew sighed, "There's nothing else we can do! We need to buy time, and we can't do that! We're falling apart!"

Erin sighed, weighting her options. She had two options, wait it out, fighting, or, she could…No, it was much to risky.

She growled lightly, firing, only to find herself out of bullets, "Fuck!" She growled, pushing the gun back into her belt, before drawing her cane, "I'll go melee."

"Melee?" She heard Juke shout, confused.

Jake and Jacob seemed to agree, "What the hell is melee?"

"Of yeah, right; you guys have yet to play super smash bros." She murmured, more to herself, before shouting, Cameron, cover me!"

Cameron, wielding a gun similar to Max's, nodded, "I've got ya; just go help!"

Erin nodded, before dashing in. Her first victim was a man towering over a twelve year old boy, who got a slow end by the blade to the back. She pushed the body off, helping the boy up, before dashing off.

She let out a kind of battle cry, before dashing to the side of one guy, leaping over a bullet, before spinning around. A red line formed on hi neck, before his head fell off. She took on a kind of ninja pose, cane blade held above her head, before back flipping, landing on top of the man trying to sneak up on her, only to met a sharp whack to the back of the head, before stabbing him through the chest.

She huffed, feeling her stamina slowly depleting, before dashing out of the way of yet another bullet. She sun around, leaping out of the way of many things, before tripping, falling onto her face. She groaned, slowly pushing herself up.

All went by in slow motion, as she looked around. She saw young boys, boys that she had given comfort, a home, safety; they were dying. Because of her.

She could feel it all slowly sucking into her, the rage she felt, the helplessness, the want to kill.

No, she didn't want to kill.

She wanted to burn them.

Burn there soul.

She growled, the sound slowly morphing into a dragon-like scream, a shrill yet powerful sound, as her vision reddened. She pulled her gloves off, flexing her hands, a crazed smile on her face.

All she heard was Mathew curse, Dylan yelling, "MOVE, SHE'S GOING PHOENIX!" before all hearing was cut off.

Her cane had been dropped, as a warmth filled her insides, feeling like her blood had become liquid fire. Her head whipped back, growling out in an very inhuman way, before opening her hands.

Sparks flew from her hands, before two red flames busted into life in her hands, the fire that should have burned her skin merely felt like warm water, her sadistic grin widening.

This was gonna be fun.

She could see the men backing up, fear all over their faces. Some of them ran, others trying to hold there ground, the rest charging.

"Boys, line the stronghold!" Erin ordered, her voice louder then normal. It felt like she could do anything in this state, the phoenix state, so they called it, "Back me up!"

She never knew how or when it started, or why it did. In the beginning, she though of it as a sort of curse, even more to keep her from being normal. But, after controlling it, if you'd call it that, she learned something really important.

One, gloves help a lot when it comes to keeping the fire under control.

Two, when she did lose control, it was fun.

She held her arms low and out, fingers wide, before jutting her chin out. A circle of fire formed around her, incinerating anyone on the spot.

She could feel the power of all of the bullets behind her throwing down the line of men, making her own fire balls hit.

They were small, but packed the power of a meteorite.

She didn't notice that they had won before someone threw a bucket of water over her. Sure, it didn't make her fire go out, but the steam did make her snap out of it. She allowed her fires to go down, watching as it did so, before falling back to the ground.

She didn't even know that she'd been levitating, but that tended to happen when you fight rather then think.

She looked around, looking over the blackened ground, some of the gravel bubbling and liquefied. Bodies littered the ground, both friend and foe.

Erin sighed, trying to keep a straight face. She couldn't do a victory dance, but she also couldn't break down in tears, crying over the fallen.

Just then, a the loud sound of marching came around the corner, a team rushing out, lead by Hank, only to have the sound die down when they arrived.

Max, trying to soften up the mood, snorted, "A bit late; eh?"

Hank looked over the place, Tyler, Theo and John behind him, John gasping for breath from the run, before they all gave Erin a look. Hank sighed, "You went phoenix?"

Erin nodded, before Mathew cleared his throat, "Dusty…What's your orders?"

Erin groaned, holding her head. She had much to sort out, but one thing was for sure.

She needed to speak with William.

"I want this all cleaned up quickly." Erin shouted, looking over the rest of her gang, "We've lost about a fourth of our family; and I couldn't feel worse. I'm the reason for the deaths, and for that, I will not judge you if you decide to leave."

She waited for them to all leave, running away in terror, only to have them stay still, grin smiles on there faces. Erin couldn't help but crack a grin. Nothing she loved more then a loyal family.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Clean it up!" Erin said, trying to keep her voice high and hopeful, before walking into the stronghold, only to have an arm block her.

Looking up, she saw a face that she hadn't seen outside the base many times, "Oliver? I thought you hated being outside!"

Oliver gave her a look, "Don't try to change the subject, Erin. Something is bothering you, I know it. What is it?"

Erin didn't looked him in the eye, before lowering her voice, "It's William. He's…He's got a power, per say."

Oliver groaned, "I swear, if 'e can light up on fire to, I'll never be able to live a 'appy life."

Erin growled lightly, "Just...keep everyone outside, please? This is going to be private."

Oliver nodded, a grim look on his face, looking over the bodies, "…I don't like it. I mean, can you?"

"I don't like the death of friends either." Erin murmured.

Oliver shook his head, looking the carnage over, "No; it's not that. I mean, these boys are family, brothers even. 'ow do you think they'll feel when they see there dead brother? 'ow do you feel when they 'ave to bury their friends?"

Erin felt her spine crack, eyes slowly watering up, only to quickly wipe them away, "…I…I know. Please, don't. Just…Help them?"

Oliver nodded, before walking off, leaving Erin alone. She sighed, breathing growling frantic, before walking into the stronghold; closing the door behind her.

This was going to be a nice, long, awkward talk.

That's for sure.

* * *

Erin tried to look casual, talking a seat beside William, only to have William flinch, leaning back.

"You don't notice them?"

"I have no idea what or who you're talking about." Erin said, trying to keep a straight face, pulling at the collar of her shirt, "…So, explain."

William gave her a look, "…You can't see them?"

"What do you think?" Erin groaned, a bit tired of all of it, wishing that he'd speak in English for once, "Look…You're not lying to me, right?"

"Why would I lie to you?" William conquered, shaking his head, "It's…it's a gift from when I was younger."

Erin nodded, knowing her good share of when it came to powers that couldn't be explained, "Yeah…I get what you're trying to say…But, still, could you explain it?"

William rubbed he back of his head, smiling a bit sheepishly, "I…I don't know how to explain it…I just…I can see the souls of people."

Erin's breathing took a hitch, before jutting her thumb over her shoulder, "SO…You can see her?"

William nodded, "She's…she's a lot brighter then the other spirts are. She…she's really pretty."

Erin shook her head, "I know." She murmured, before cleaning her throat, "So, can you speak to her?"

William nodded, "She hears everything. You just can't hear her."

Erin sighed, "Yep, that makes me feel so much better."

William laughed, "You made her laugh."

Erin smirked, "She's always like my sense of humor." She murmured, before shaking her head, "Is there a way that you can get me to see her?"

"Right now?" William asked, shaking his head, "No, not here. But, the3re is a chance that I can do something else."

Erin nodded, "Okay, what do we need to do then?"

"We need to go to her final resting place." William murmured, "…She's shaking his head."

"Oh, stop that." Erin murmured, before nodding to William, "We'll do it."

"This could lead to some nasty consequences if done wrong…Not to mention that she maybe mad later on."

Erin sighed, turning around to give the ghost behind her a look, "We'll do it-."

"Umm…She's on your left." William murmured, laughing lightly.

Erin groaned, before pulling her stuff on, "Come on then; we're leaving now."

"Now?" William asked, "Just you and me, on the streets, when your head is wanted?"

Erin shot him a smile, "No better time." She said, going into her area of the stronghold, pulling her coat out, dusting the white fabric off, before putting it on, "Come on then, you'll have to keep up with me; the final resting place isn't to far, but it'll take a while."

William nodded, getting up, limping a bit, "Can you slow down."

Erin groaned, giving him a look, "Go get a crutch, Tiny Tim." She teased, pulling her gun out from the gravel outside, dusting it off, before reloading it. She smiled to herself, "Never thought that I'd be going back." She murmured to herself, before turning around, finding William behind her, "Alright, let's-."

"Hold up!"

Erin flinched, similar to how a child in trouble would when a parent finds them eating out of the cookie jar, before turning around, "Oh cra- Hey, Zig! I see you've brought Fang with you-."

"Explain this." Zig murmured darkly, gesturing to the corpses that had yet to have been moved, eyes flashing with danger and anger, "I know that you're use to being around pain and death, but you know damn well that I'm not!"

Erin, already out of all of it, sighed, "Got into a fight."

"Yeah, I noticed!"

Erin groaned, looking around, before facing Zig, "Look, it's not important. William has a way to speak to her."

Zig's eyes went wide, looking at William, "You…You can-?"

"Yeah." William said sheepishly, "Can we not make it worldwide? I…I don't want that."

Erin nodded, before giving Zig a look, "I'll need Fang, and if you want, you can come with to see her final resting place. I'll need all of the useful defense I can get."

Zig groaned, rubbing the back of her head, before nodding, "Yeah, sure. Let's go visit her."

Erin nodded, walking off, William limping to catch up, "Um, question; why don't we use her name?"

Erin gave him a look, "…It's for respect, in a way. Just…Don't say her name, that's how we do it."

"It's like an unsaid rule in the gang." Zig murmured, pulling a small jagged knife out, "You don't speak of her unless you've got to."

Erin nodded, "…William, get on Fang, we need to move quickly." Erin murmured, watching as Zig helped William on, before sighing, "Alright guys, it's close, but with all of the obstacles; it'll take a while. Keep up, would you?"

Zig did a mock salute, "Sure thing, oh great Eris."

"Don't call me that." Erin murmured, before pulling the collar of her coat up, trying to keep the cool air out, before finally arriving to a building, looking up at it as if it were the first thing to remove, 'Undertaker won't stop calling me that."

With that said, she scaled the wall, quickly like a gecko, before pulling herself onto the roof. She looked over London, seeing the sunset. As much as seeing HER gave her the chills, she couldn't help but grin.

"Well, this'll be fun."

* * *

 **Liked it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Well, that's all the time I've got for today, leave a theory and/or comment, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLY CRAP, LOOK AT THAT, ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **...Yeah.**

 **So, I was going to update yesterday, but due to a few issues, I can't.**

 **So I'll give you guys the chapter now!**

 **Enjoy guys, and as always...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

With only the moon as guidance, the four of them traveled from rooftop to rooftop. Surprisingly, it would seem as if Fang was having the easiest time, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with ease, even with William holding onto him for dear life.

Finally, on the edge of London, Erin stopped. She looked over the shipyard, breathing in the salty ocean air, before jumping down. She landed in a crouch, gun drawn and ready to fire. She would have to walk lightly, being in Gold's part of town. The others followed her lead, stalking there way to the center of the shipyard.

She looked around, seeing a few sailors, but other then that, they were alone. Only the lights, acting like mini suns, stood tall and proud, the dim light doing little to nothing for light, but it was something.

Erin snuck across the yard, hiding behind wooden crates, before William murmured, "You buried her here?"

"No one would come here to look for the body." Erin murmured, looking around to make sure that no one as following them, "Besides, it was the only place that I could think of at the time."

Zig sighed, looking over her shoulder, "I feel like I'm being watched."

"I always feel like I'm being watched." Erin said with a smirk, before moving on. Towards the edge of the shipyard, an older abandoned part of the yard. The wood was slowly going green, the waves lapping at the wooden pillars, holding the whole thing above water. On top of the pier, a wooden sign stood, reading, "Old Frost pier. Do not enter!"

"I take it that we'll be ignoring he sign, aren't we?" William murmured, more to himself then anyone else, as Erin pranced over. On the pier, a flight of stairs led to under the wood. It was meant for pier construction and repair, but no one had been down there is years.

Erin lead them down, watching as their eyes widened. Under, there was a single bed, a simple nightstand with a candle on it. No one was on the bed, but if you were to go under it, you'd find a load of dirt, where the body had been buried.

"I see that you recently went to make her resting place a bit nicer." Zig murmured, pulling her finger across the nightstand, looking over the light trail she'd made in the dust.

Erin nodded, before facing Zig, "Go and be a look out; William will join you soon."

Zig nodded, walking back up, before Erin looked him over, "What do I need to do?"

William sighed, "I've only done this once…But you need to meet her half way."

Erin gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"You need to die."

Erin gave him a look, "…What?"

"You need to be close to death, while being where the dead person is closets to life." William reasoned, while Erin went to lie down on the bed, "You'll have to enter a coma-like state, or be bleeding out to death to communicate, but the issue is coming back."

Erin nodded, taking out her cane, "I'm sure that I won't have much trouble." She murmured, before giving him a look, "…But, if I can do that, why would I need you here?"

William had a small and pained look, "I need to call the spirit. I'm the connector."

Erin nodded, before leaning back, pressing her blade to her neck lightly, "Y-you sure about this?"

William nodded, and with that, Erin stabbed her neck.

* * *

 _Erin jolted, opening her eyes, only to find herself in a great abyss, multiple shades of black around her._

 _Erin laughed lightly, "Fifty shades of black." She joked, before a rough wind rushed past._

 _She whipped around, "Hello?"_

 _No answer._

 _She looked around, unable to see anything, "I know you're out there…Come on, it's me!"_

 _Just like that, a bright light came, o bright that Erin was blinded for a few seconds. When she could look, she found a sort of white fire-like thing in front of her. It was like those wisp thingies from that Disney movie, but a bright white instead of blue._

 _Erin reached out to touch it, only to have it move back._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _Erin looked around, knowing that vo0ice anywhere, "I'm dead." She said in a joking matter._

 _The wisp floated around her, as if looking her over with eyes it didn't have._

 _"And yet, you still retain your body. So, do tell, why are you here?"_

 _Erin sighed. Knowing her, never did like it when they didn't get straight down to it, "I need your help."_

 _The wisp/spirit thingy spun a bit, making a huffing sound, "…What do you need?"_

 _"I need to know where the Ashford-Trancy diploma is."_

 _If the spirit had eyes, it would have given her a look, "…Do you not know where it is?"_

 _Erin sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "I…I don't. But, you do. I need it; please, tell me."_

 _"…I don't see why you'd care much for it anymore." She spirit murmured sadly, "I'm dead; I no longer have a need for it."_

 _"But I do." Erin said, "I need it. You know where it is, you knew where all of the diploma treaties were, at one point. Now I need the Ashford-Trancy diploma, and I need your help to get it."_

 _The spirit sighed, "…It's in the Trancy mansion. I don't know where, but you'll find it in there. Now, tell me; I'm dead. Why would you need it?"_

 _Erin's eyes glimmered dangerously, "…Freedom." She said, "I mean, it was your dying wish."_

 _"Your loyalty will be the end of you; I swear."_

 _Erin smirked lightly, "Like you were any different; 'kiddo'."_

 _With that last word, the spirit sighed, "Well…I never could stop you now, could I?"_

 _Erin tried to laugh, only to have the sadness come to the breaking point, her eyes beginning to water, "Look…I'm…I'm sorry-."_

 _"Don't." The spirit said, sighing happily, "Thanks to you, I'm free. Mistake or not, what happened happened. You can't change it. Besides, you did all that you could for me; and for that…I thank you."_

 _Erin nodded, wiping away her tears, before a low rumble sounded. The spirit fluttered nervously, "You're beginning to cross over to death; you need to wake up."_

 _Erin shook her head, trying to hold the spirit, "But I…I have so much more to say!"_

 _The spirit shook its head, the glow dimming as if it were sad as well, "I do as well…I've missed you…"_

 _Erin smiled a sad smile, feeling something pull at her hair, as she tried to hold on, "Please, don't go just yet…Just-."_

 _A force blew her back, the dark black everywhere, as she began to wake up._

 _"Annie!"_

* * *

Erin gasped, as she sat right up, eyes wide with terror. William was on the ground, Fang and Zig no where to be seen. Above her, a red figure stood. This...this THING wore only red, with yellow-green eyes, and sharp shark-like teeth.

The being grinned, "Odd…Why aren't you dead?"

Erin gave him a look, about to talk, only to feel a pain in her neck. It explained the wobbling vision, as she felt her neck, red all over them. Erin held a bit of a smirk, "What are you?"

"Hey, I asked first!"

Erin gave him a look, before rolling off of the bed. She let a bit, only a bit, of anger flow, fire in her hand. Quickly, she burned shut the wound, hurting a lot less then it should have.

The thing gave her a look, a large chain saw in hand, "H-how did you do that!? Are you a witch!?"

"Hey, I asked first." Erin said with a small smirk, before pulling her cane out, pulling off the bottom, "Now, tell me, what the fuck are you!?"

The thing gave her a look, before striking a pose, "I am Grell, the ripest of reapers!"

Erin gave…him(?) a blank look, "…reaper?"

"Yes. That's what I said, did I not?"

Erin gave him a look, before nodding, "Oh, I get it now! You were here to take my soul!" Erin said, as if it made a lot of sense, "Well, as you can see, I'm still high and alive; so you can go and waste your time else where."

The reaper growled, pulling out a book, "But your name was in the records, so was…Oh…Odd…" He murmured, giving her a weird look, "…The date of your death, it changed…"

Erin gave him a look, before pushing past him, "This is a waste of my time. I have places to be, things to do, so if you wouldn't mind-."

"What are you?" The reaper cut in, "I mean, no normal human could have ever done something you just did…"

Erin gave him a look, trying to walk past, only to have him block the way, "Hey, I'm still talking to you!"

"Well funny; I'm done." Erin murmured, walking past.

Grell growled, "Just like the little brat!"

Erin gave him a smirk, "Well then, why don't you go on and annoy him? I'm sure that he'll give you more of a show. Now, if you don't mind-."

Just then, footsteps were heard, as Zig walked down, giving her a look, "Why are you still down here!?"

She gave her a look, before turning around, the reaper gone, "…It doesn't matter. Help me with William, he's out cold."

Zig nodded, holding up Willy, who groaned lightly, "We need to leave. The shipyard is going onto some type of lock down."

Erin cursed, "They know we're here." She murmured, before looking up, "Fang, here boy!" She said, before giving Zig a look, "How long would it take for you to get out of here?"

"Ten minutes." Zig murmured, "fifteen minutes at the very most."

"Then get out of here." She said, watching as Fang, like the good white tiger he was, came rushing down, lowering his back so that they could put William on, "Zig, make sure that Willy doesn't fall off." Erin murmured, pulling her hood low, "I'll buy you guys time."

* * *

All around the shipyard, men with flashlights ran around, shouting to each other in the maze of boxes and crates.

Erin sighed, looking it all over.

This job never did stop now, with all of the crap she had to put up with day to day.

But, at the same time, she didn't want it any other way.

Erin kept to the shadows, up on the crate. She had two options; she could either keep quiet, kill from the shadows, and join Zig outside; or, she could do it all her way.

Is it not obvious enough as to what she did?

"Hey guys, how's your night going!?"

She pulled her hood off, holding her arms out, as if the multiple flashlights were a kind of spotlight.

"Oye!"

"What's she doing up there!?"

"Kill her!"

Erin sighed at the last part, before jumping up, doing a back flip for fun, "Come and try!" She said with glee, giggling a bit, before landing on one guy. Before anyone one could shoot, she did a roundhouse kick, pulling her cane open, before using the eagle head to hook around one arm, twisting it backwards, and jumping off of the man in pain.

One man growled, pulling out his pistol, "Shoot her, damnit!"

Erin laughed loudly, giving the man a wicked look, before kneeing him in the face, before swinging the bladed cane around, slashing open his neck, "Try."

Erin ducked, doing a sort of side flip, pulling out her own pistol, before landing on one leg, the other stretched out in a kick, before shooting someone in the face.

As cool as if all felt, she'd pulled fire out twice today; she felt like she was gonna knock out soon.

Erin groaned, getting kicked in the stomach, before dropping onto her back from the force. She forced herself to roll over, dodging a shot to the head, before getting back up, "Ow…" She groaned, glaring at them with a small pout, "That hurt."

One guy scowled, about to put a bullet into her gut, only to be kicked in the face. Erin got back up, holding the blade of the cane on her left, the holder in the right, eyes giving off a bit of anger, fiery raw anger, "Who likes pain?"

* * *

Zig sighed, waiting on a rooftop, with Fang at her side. William had just woken up, having panicked for a bit, before slowly calming down.

"Where is she?" William asked for the third time, looking very worried.

Zig sighed, giving him a pointed look, "She'll be back soon; I'm sure of it."

"Wha? You guys looking for someone else?"

William jumped, letting out a small scream, before turning around, jumping back and screaming again.

Erin's coat was full of tears, rips and cuts, the skin under bleeding. On her face, a cut was right under her right eye, Even though, she was smiling her dopy smile, "Hi. How's it going?"

"What…What happened to you?" Zig said, only now seeing the red burned line on her neck, eyes going wide.

"How are you not dead?" William asked, as if he was really into the fact that he couldn't see her soul, "I mean, everything says that you should be dead."

Erin smirked, taking on a pose, "Well, you see, I just can't die."

William shook his head, "No, I can see it, you're dying."

"…Say what now?"

William nodded, about to go on, only to have Zig push him, looking annoyed, "Not now, Willy." Zig murmured, before looking up, "We need to get back to the base. Hell knows what'll happen when Gold realizes that we went into his part of town."

Erin sighed, giving him a look, "He's already threatened war, wants me dead, wants my gang, and he wants my money. What else can he take from me?"

* * *

"Hey, boss; you'll want to see this."

Erin's head looked up. She was cold, cut, tired and hungry. She wasn't ready for the twins shit, "Yeah?"

Both of them pointed to the group of leaders, all of them surrounding a part of the bar. It must have been big, if even Oliver was in on it. She walked over quickly, a bit frantic, playful Fang, a serious Zig, and a confused William behind her, "What is it?" She asked, "What happened?"

Mathew held a slightly yellowed paper, before Max spoke up, "Gold happened."

Erin's eyes widened, before Mathew gave her the paper.

 _Dear Dusty,_

 _I do not like that you've decided to break the boundaries of the gangs. By doing such, you've claimed war on me, including my brother and Kiko. Fero will be with us shortly. But, that is not the only issue. Due to the injury cause by you on Lord Druitt, me and the other gang members have no other option but to take your gang from you. Failure to do so, we will kill your gang on sight, find your base, and take it all from you. If you decide you agree with our terms, meet us at the meeting room._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Gold_

Erin growled lightly, making Theo flinch, "Dusty? What's wrong?"

"That two faced, double lying son of a bi-."

"We're screwed, aren't we?" John murmured, coughing weakly into his elbow.

Cameron rubbed his back, "I'm not sure."

"No, we are not." Zig said defiantly, giving Erin a look, "You need to go and talk this out."

Erin looked around, before pointing to herself, "Me? You mean, the same person that has terrible speech skills, can't stand Gold and Gage, and talks with her fist and or gun?"

Zig nodded, "If it's not you, and say…We send in Oliver, they'll think that you're planning something. It'll lead to a lot less deaths if you decide to at least try to talk it all out."

Erin sighed, about t6o back out, but stopped. She'd only be signing her death warrant by telling Zig no,"…Fine." She murmured, before taking off her coat, tossing it to Zig with a sheepish smile, "Fix it for me?"

Zig scowled, looking over the coat, "I'm your second in command, not your house wife."

Erin had a small laugh, but it was shortly lived, her eyes going once again serious, "Zig, we're in the middle of an unfair war, last I checked, a sort of three-to-one isn't fair. I've got a feeling that I'll need it soon…And, a sandwich, while you're at it."

"…Seriously, Erin?"

* * *

Back at the main Ashford guard head quarters, Crayden held his head, a large headache being spiked, "What do you mean our attack failed!?" He shouted at the man in charge of the attack, a twenty year old by the name of Elliot.

Elliot rubbed his hands, gulping, "She…She…You should come out and see what she did."

Crayden growled lightly, pushing Elliot out of the way, before throwing the door open.

He wasn't prepared to see the legion of burned and scared people, everyone from the attack holding some kind of burn wound. Most were a lot more severe then others, with some passed out, possibly dead.

"You failed to mention that the girl could throw fire!"

Crayden turned around to a very irritated Itward, who was sporting a large burn from the top of his right eyebrow to the bottom on the left side of his chin. Cayden flinched, subconsciously feeling his own burn, "Were you not told by your employer?"

"As a matter of fact, I did not mention to tell any of my men."

Many of the burned men flinched, looking to the entrance to see the earl Trancy standing there, a sickening smirk on his face, "Sorry, I guess that little detail escaped me."

Crayden couldn't help but smirk, he knew first hand what Erin Dusty could do, "Who's the incompetent one now?"

Alois gave him a look, "It's all part of the plan, Crayden. You see, you've lost the battle, but not the war."

Crayden huffed, watching as Alois looked over the map, looking over little statues to use to know when and where to plant forces and troops, "And, do tell, what is our game changer?"

Alois smirked, holding out his hand. Claude, being as silent as he normally was, appeared out of the shadows, placing something into Alois's hand, "Well, I can't tell you boys that right now, that would kill the fun!"

Alois placed the item, a small statue of a sort of scroll on a golden pedestal, "But, I will admit, I've got the bait, if you will…She'll be ours, we just have to wait for now…"

Crayden gave the boy a look, as he laughed, "Yes…We just need to wait, it many take years with how-."

Alois growled, before reaching up to grab his collar, pulling him down, eyes filled with rage, "I will NOT wait for years, I will have her, and I will have her NOW!" He growled, before pushing him back, breathing heavily.

There were many things he'd grown out of, but his bipolar anger was not one of them.

Alois's breathing finally came back down, slowly going back to normal, before he sighed, eyes narrowed with his glare, "Do not challenge me." He growled, before turning right back around, "Be ready, boys; we attack again tomorrow…At a hotel in the upper class of London…"

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, as usual, I have no clue when I'll have the next chapter up, but, I can only hope that It'll be soon!**

 **So, till then guys, bai bai!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi hi guys, Crimson here!**

 **So, I don't really have anything to say, this chapter will tie in with the last chapter, and so, yeah**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Erin's breathing quickened, as she walked into the elevator, breathing growing with every few seconds.

She really didn't want to do this, but what choice did she have?

In the end, this would be for the good of all; right?

She nearly flinched when the door opened, pulling at the bottom of her scarf, cap low over her head, as she walked for the room. She was dressed as she normally did, white stainless shirt (Thank Zig), baggy black shorts, the whole thing.

Due to the night proir, she used her cane as she should, leaning on it slightly. Not that it made much of a difference.

She could fight with or without a slightly pained leg.

She pushed the doors open, trying to look calm and collected, as she looked over all of the men.

Everyone was there, Gold as formal and regal as usual, and yet, he wore a sort of sick smile on his face.

Gage held a large smirk, looking like some sort of high class gangster; which he was.

Fero, on the other hand, wore a frown, as he played with the rim of his glass, in a sort of sad and slightly bored way.

Erin had to do double take when it came to Kiko. He looked like a kind of mummy, with white wrappings all over his body, the only visible thing being his right eye, which was black with a bruise.

Erin laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood, as she bowed, "Some weather, huh?"

Gold nodded, gesturing to the seat in front of him, the only one open, "Yes, very…unusual. Now, take a seat, we've got a lot to speak of."

Erin nodded, quickly taking seat, leaning a bit more towards Fero then Gage.

Gold nodded, before standing up, "First things first; we've got to talk about that." Gold said, pointing at Kiko, "I've head things, but I want it first hand."

"I'm being told that these men are being called 'TD'." Fero murmured, as if he were too tired for all of it, "They've been hired by Peter Dominic and another that has yet to be identified."

Gold nodded, "Where is this Peter Dominic? I mean, who is he?"

"He was the one who was promised to Anastasia Ashford," Gage said, giving Erin a look, "It's possible that this TD is after the murderer of Peter's love."

"Right down to the point, I see." Gold murmured, before giving Erin the same look, pulling out a knife, "I would seem as if you're becoming to bit too much for us, little miss."

Erin gave him a look, gripping her cane from under the table, "How. So?"

Gold gave her a small smile, before snapping his fingers twice. She heard the door lock behind her.

No way out.

Gold smirked, "Aggravated; you little killer?" He asked, "I know what you did. First, you attack my friend Lord Druitt. Then, you've got the balls to fight and scar my men. But no, you also decide to invade my side of London; for FUN." He annunciated the last word, smiling lightly.

Gage tsked, "Naughty little killer…" He murmured, smirking, "Naughty little Jane the killer."

"Oh, shut the hell up." Erin growled, giving Gold a look that could kill, fire raging behind her eyes, "Who's the one that forced me into a deal, then decided to cheat me out on it?"

Gold laughed, "All is fair in business; yes? I mean, forced or not; it was still your choice." Gold said, Gage smirking the same smirk, Kiko doing the same, judging by the shift of his bandages, "But, with the choice you made; you'll have to go through with it…I want your money, your gang; and that little Japanese immigrant that follows you around wouldn't hurt much."

Erin growled, standing up, "You won't have any of that." Erin growled, giving them all a angered and wild look, "If you want all of that, you'll have to go through me first."

Gold laughed, pointing the knife at her, "Gladly."

Fero looked around, hand on his belt, thumb on his own gun, "Gold," He said, his voice a low sort of growl, "You promised to try and reason."

Gold laughed, before Gage spoke up, giving Fero look, "We're gang lords, Fero." He said in a mocking voice, "We don't work with rules."

Kiko nodded, only to wince. Erin snickered, before pulling out her cane, looking Gold and Gage over, "…Come on now, two verses one, not the most fair."

Gold laughed, "Oh, you're right…Two verses a pyromaniac freak, taught by Fero himself. with a gun and a cane. Totally not fair…Which is why I have help."

He looked at the door, before whistling. It took a few moments, which made Erin, pull out her gun, Cane trained on the two gang leaders, gun on the door.

There was fighting on the other side, some shouting, until all went quiet. Gold gave the door a look, Gage frowning, "Hurry up then!"

Just then, there doors were busted down, but by the wrong people.

Gold's men were on the ground, dead or dying, while the buff men of TD walked in, lead by none other then Crayden and some guy from yesterday; a large and new burn on his face.

The guy smiled, holding up his gun to level with Erin's head, before shooting Gold a smile, "If it isn't the great and powerful Gold and Gage; I've heard a lot about you two."

Gold nodded, "…Who are you then, little fan?"

The man smiled, doing a small bow, "I'm known as Itward."

Gage nodded, mouthing the name as if he should have known it, before Gold sighed, giving Erin a look, "So, they are after you after all?"

Erin groaned, giving them both a look, "So it would seem."

Itward smiled at Erin, doing a little bow, "My lady." He said, causing others to laugh lightly, "I've heard a lot about you, little lady. Our employer would like to meet you-."

"After we take her in." Crayden cut in.

Erin smirked, "Aww, look at you two; you can be burn mark twins!"

Itward and Crayden growled, Itward cursing, while Crayden pulled out his own gun, "We won't ask you again; child. Come in with us know, before I kill you here and now."

Itward smirked, "Says the man who insisted that we bring her in alive."

Cayden scowled, giving him a look, before lightly pressing the trigger, "Hurry then, Erin."

Erin sighed, giving them a look, "…No."

Cayden sighed, "…Pity."

He pulled the trigger.

Erin jumped out of the way, before jumping upwards and back, landing on the table. She smiled lightly, her eyes holding enough insanity that made Fero smirk lightly, the two of them sharing looks, before Erin pulled out a smoke bomb, "How can you shoot me, when you can't see me?" She asked, before pulling the pin, throwing it to the ground.

Coughing filled the air with the smoke, which billowed about. No one shot, for fear of hitting the wrong person, before, as soon as if had come, it disappeared.

Gold, now on the ground for some reason, pushed himself out, watching as the smoke billowed out the open window, Erin and Fero gone.

Gold growled, before looking down the hall, "GO AFTER THEM; AND, IF YOU CAN'T BRING ME THERE HEADS, BRING ME THE FAMILY!"

Crayden scowled, watching the men run off, before looking at him own, "Well? What re you waiting for? GET ME ERIN DUST!"

* * *

Erin laughed, flipping onto a roof, before turning around, "Come on then, Fero!"

Fero, right behind her, gave his own laugh, "Like you can beat me!"

Erin smirked, before spreading her arms, allowing or a free fall onto the next building, before tumbling to her feet, "This…This is freedom."

Fero laughed lightly, a bit out of breath, before nodding, "You sound just like someone I else."

Erin smirked lightly, before nodding, "Yeah…So, what's the plan now?"

Fero shrugged, looking off into the distance, "…I…I don't know. You're wanted from three different angles, and since I helped you, they'll want me too."

Erin nodded, before her eyes widened, "Fero, they'll want you as well!"

Fero nodded, "Yeah…And so?"

Erin gave him a look, before giving him a sharp slap to his face, "Fero! Your family!"

Fero's eyes went wide, "Oh shi-."

"We've got you surrounded!"

Erin cursed, looking around, watching as men fumbled onto the top of the buildings around.

Erin groaned, looking in her jacket, only to curse again, "Out of smoke bombs."

Fero, for once in his life, looked scared. He gulped, not even able to pull out his gun. Erin didn't like this. She heard of his relationship with his family; and she knew that he cared deeply for them.

But, just like last time, he had his hands tied behind his back.

Erin breathed in, before nodding to Fero, "Go; save your family. I'll meet you back at my base."

Fero gave her a look, gulping his fear down, "A-are you sure about that, Erin? You can only do so much-."

"Damnit, Fero; get your ass out of here."

Fero gulped, before nodding, and dashing off. The men on the building were about to attack, only to have Erin fire at one of them, "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." She said, smirking, as she watched Fero run off, "The show has just begun." Erin said, raising both arms as if she was gonna dance.

One of the men laughed, as multiple red dots appeared on her chest, "What are you gonna do?"

Erin smirked, eyes going red for a few seconds, "I plan on giving you boys a show!" Erin said, before bowing, "Well? Come on then…Dance."

Erin smirked, before spreading her hands, a ring of fire circling her, before being blown outwards. It didn't burn to much, but, it was forceful enough to blown them back.

It reminded her of something she'd read out of one of Undertaker's books, you can either use a lot of effort to use a large attack, which would make it a lot weaker, but you hit more; or, you can use one attack with more force, but a smaller chance of hitting more then one person.

Erin shook her head, which was slightly hurt from all of the effort of conjuring fire, before watching as te men took aim.

One of them yelled "Fire!", and, on which command, they all pulled the trigger.

Erin took in a deep breath, trying to calm her mind, before dodging the bullets. But, she knew that her luck could only do so much.

She groaned, a bullet being pushed through the skin of her right arm, before whipping around, glaring at the guy who'd shot her, "That…Hurt." She growled, before pulling the top of her cane off, the blade glittering with the blood that she hadn't cleaned off, "Well? Come on then; fight me!"

Some men jumped onto the roof, a mix if Crayden's, Itward's and Gold's men.

Erin smirked lightly, finally; a challenge.

She swung the cane blade around, hitting one guy, while using the eagle head to hook onto a guy's neck. She stabbed through one guy, before bringing the caught one to his knees, kneeing him in the face, before swinging around to slice off another's head cleanly.

A good as she felt from all of this, as nice as the feeling of power, she was quickly tiring out. She groaned again, as a knife slid down her leg, before turning around, roundhouse kicking said person.

She groaned, the pain inside of her head building, before she set her hands on fire, hot enough to turn the air around into steam. She threw punches, delivered swipes with her cane blade. Each hit caused yet another burn on the victim, but after a while, her hands would grow red from the constant heat.

That's why she wore her gloves.

She shook her head, feeling another bullet enter her arm, but so far, she couldn't feel much pain. On such a high, it was a miracle that she could still hear and think.

But, even so, she could feel herself slowly weakening. Her arms felt like lead, as the pain from the bullets began to pain her movements.

She groaned, before tripping over her own feet, falling on her back. She tried to rise, only to have someone put there foot on her back, holding her down.

Erin growled, her anger making the ground bubble, only to be hit in the back of the head.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been knocked out, but when she opened her eyes, she was being hauled up, two men restricting her arms. She tried to move, only to have one of them bend her wrist back, causing her to scream from the sudden pain.

They began to laugh, a cruel and irritating sound.

"So, the great Dusty falls."

"Well, what do you expect of a girl?"

Erin spat out some blood, which landed on one guy, "Go…fuck yourself…Man whore…" She growled.

She felt a hard punch to the side of her head, waiting for the next one, only to be dropped. She sighed, closing her eyes. So, this is it.

But, before she could even hear a shot go off, someone dropped beside her. She opened her eyes a bit, just in time to watch a body drop, a dark figure behind him.

"Well, it would seem as if the little lady needs some help."

Erin groaned, "…Not Sebs…Anything but Sebs…"

Said man couldn't help but laugh lightly, trying to help her up, only to grab the wrong part of her arm, "Oh, I'm sorry; it would seem as if you've gotten a broken shoulder."

Erin growled lightly, pushing his hand away, before getting up on her own, giving Sebastian a look, "I don't need help…If anything, pretty boy, you shouldn't be here."

Erin's time was up, however; when the men on the other building tops snapped out of there confusion, "Shoot'em both!" One yelled, as the remaining took aim.

Erin sighed, tiring to rise, only to groan under the strain, "…Hey, Sebs; get out of here."

Sebastian only gave her a knowing smile, before easing her down, "I can't do that…My master has ordered me to assist you in anyway you may need, and then take you back to the manor." With that said, his eyes flashed that weird color, a sort of pinkish-purple, before turning to face the gunmen, "…Being how I am simply on hell of a butler…I can't ignore my master's wishes."

Erin closed her eyes, finding it funny that her last memory would be the great black-clad butler trying to be the hero, only to sigh, a soft smile on her face, "…I'll see you in hell…"

She winced slightly, at the sound of guns going off.

She waited, feeling no difference. Was she dead? If so, then why was it still so painful? Was she in hell already.

Experimentally, she opened her eyes, only to wish that she hadn't.

Sebastian stood, looking as if he was riddled with bullets, but he…he was smiling. He acted as if he'd never been hit, before sliding silverware out of his sleeve. Erin watched in slight confusion and horror, as the butler threw them, his aim true to the gunmen's foreheads.

When he turned around, he took a deep breath, that knowing smile now adding an evil hiding behind, "I hope you're happy, Erin; I'll have to get myself a new suit."

Erin said nothing, shaking a bit with fear. It had been a long time since she'd last felt fear, but to be honest, it felt like a lot more then it ever did.

Sebastian laughed, the once low rich sound seeming more like a sadistic murderer, "Oh? Is the great Erin Dust afraid? Don't lie to me, I can smell your fear."

Erin gulped down her words, mentally slapping herself. All those times that she's made fun on him, teased him, slapped him.

It was all coming back to bite her in the ass now.

Fuck.

Sebastian sighed, dusting off his shoulder, before picking her up bridal style, making her wince with fear and pain, "Now then, pick yourself up, little girl." Sebastian teased, causing Erin to shake a bit from fear and pain, "We've got places to be."

With that said, he leapt from the roof with as much ease as Erin, quickly jumping from on to the other.

Despite her wishes, Erin slowly fell asleep, her fear lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So, love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Thanks again guys, you're the best, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, laters!**

 **Bai bai!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello from the other-**

 **Wait, I already made that joke.**

 **Shoot.**

 **Nothing to say guys, so, ONWARDS!**

* * *

In the high-middle class of London, a young boy sat in his window, writing in his diary.

 _Tomorrow, I will be married to Lucy Marceline. And thus, this will most likely be my last diary entry for a while. I don't understand why an eighteen year old like me must marry into a high class family, but I guess I don't have a real say. It's saddening, really. I've been having a dream for a while now, about this beautiful girl. With wavy brown hair, nice blue eyes…Then I wake up. I wish that, at times, I could simply live in my dreams._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _Arthur Afleruo_

Sighing, Arthur closed his book, placing it on the side, before looking outside.

How he wished that he could live how he wanted to live.

Just then, he saw movements in the corner on his eye. He looked outside, scanning the edge of the garden, before he saw it.

One women was his wife to be, Lucy in all of her glory, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

And then, there was her.

Right next to her, another women stood. Beautiful chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. She looked happy and right, like she could light up a room. Around her neck was a silk scarf of teal.

It was the girl from his dreams.

He felt giddy, ready to simply throw himself out and explain that they were meant to be; only to stop. There was no way that could be done. Not in front of Lucy. Not to…to a stranger!

"My God." He groaned, before falling back, landing with a loud huff.

He looked up, staring at the ceiling. With so much on his mind, it was nearly impossible to sleep.

But, whether he liked it or not, he was slowly lulled to sleep, thinking of some of the last words his mother had said.

"No matter what, Arthur; you've always got a choice."

* * *

He felt like he was going to puke, as he pulled at his bow tie.

Not that it wasn't normal.

It was his wedding day, after all.

"Back straight." His father insisted, standing with him at the entrance.

Arthur nodded, looking on. He, at the moment, was greeting guests. He ran a hand through his golden brown hair, nervous dark green eyes trying hard to become calm.

"Quick shaking, boy." His father murmured, "Your mother would find it irritating."

Arthur paled slightly, nodding.

His mother had died a whole eight years ago, when he was merely ten. She'd caught a terrible disease, and became bed ridden. After half of month of slow progression, she passed on over night. Ever since, his father hadn't been the same.

Nor had he.

He shook his head, feeling his father glare, "Sorry, father…My mind is overtaken."

His father scowled, "Excuses." He rumbled, before his expression changed, arms open wide, "Sarah!"

"Stanley!"

The two exchanged hugs as if they were friends. Judging by her chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was Sarah Ann Celcetra, one of the richest people alive.

Arthur cleared his throat, sliming slightly, before watching as someone stepped out from behind Ms. Celcetra.

Her.

Arthur tried to hide his red face, as Ms. Celcetra moved her hands to the shoulders of the beautiful girl, "This is my daughter, Mary Ann Celcetra."

His father nodded, giving him a small look. He gave Mary a small smile, trying not to simply crush her into a hug at the very second. He bowed, "My lady."

Mary giggled, the most heavenly sound imaginable, "Good sir."

Mary's mother smiled, "oh, if only it wasn't the young boy's wedding; these two would be perfect for each other!"

His father couldn't help but let out a small grunt, only to have her mother giggle, "I'm just joking!"

While the two conversed, Mary leaned in a bit closer, "Is that how we'll end up as adults?"

Arthur laughed lightly, "I really do hope we don't." He joked, before extending his hand, "Arthur Afleruo."

Mary did a little curtsy, "Mary Ann Celcetra."

"And a beautiful name it is."

Mary giggled, before going back to watch the two parents, "…Congratulations, on your engagement."

Arthur gave her a confused look, before nodding, "Oh…Ah, yes, right…I'm getting married."

Mary giggled, "You don't sound rather happy about it."

"I'm not."

Mary gave him a questioning look, "Oh?"

"It's all arranged." Arthur murmured, "I'll be honest, I don't even like Lucy. To prideful, if I do say so myself."

Mary giggled, "I'll have you know, Lucy is my cousin."

"…Oh?"

"Yep!" Mary said, before lowing her voice, "But, to be honest, she is a bit much."

Arthur laughed lightly, the first real laugh he'd had in a while now, "Now, that's no way to treat your cousin…But, I'll take your side."

Mary giggled softly, before watching as someone else walked inside. His name was Aleistor Chamber, wit pale blond hair and lavender eyes. He held himself high and proud, as if he was king.

Mary sighed, "That is my future husband."

The very thought made Arthur want to tear someone's guts out, "Oh?"

Mary gave him a look, "I don't like him, mind you. Better suited for Lucy…Nothing against you, of course!"

"Really now?" Arthur asked, before laughing lightly, "I'm just joking!"

Mary growled lightly, playfully hitting him, before looking off, "…Doesn't it irritate you?"

"I…I beg a pardon?"

"That we can't choose." Mary said, looking down sadly, "Doesn't it irritate you, how we have to marry who we're told to?"

Arthur nodded bit to vigorously, "It does. I've hear about how the middle class and lower do something called 'falling in love'."

"What I would give, to live like that."

"Agreed."

"No rules, no parents, no one to tell me otherwise Just…Freedom."

Just then, he felt a hand on his collar, pulling him away, "If you'll excuse us, miss." His father said, a straining smile on his face, "We best be off."

"Oh." Mary murmured, as if she didn't get what she wanted, only to curtsy, "Alright then; till after the wedding."

"Till after the wedding." Arthur murmured, before being more or less pushed into the cathedral.

His father glared at him, poking his chest, "You best watch your mouth, boy. I don't care who you love, you're going to marry Lucy, and nothing can change that!" He said, with huff. He quickly fixed his hair, "Now, be a good groom at wait down the aisle; do no disappoint me, boy." He spat out the last word, before rushing off to greet guests.

Arthur sighed, walking down the aisle. Many people whispered about how lucky he was, to marry such a beauty, but Arthur felt more live a slave then lucky. He felt like hand cuffs had been placed on him, slowly dragging him down to hell. Oh, how he wished that were the case.

Finally, he arrived at the end.

He turned around, staring off into space, until a voice spoke up.

"Arthur. Arthur! Down here!"

He looked around, before spotting her, "Mary! What are you doing there!?"

Mary giggled, as she rested on the ground in front of the pew. No one could see her, blocked by the holy chairs, "I just wanted to talk more."

"You're going to get into trouble!"

"And why would I care?"

Arthur gulped, before murmuring, "What about your mum? She'll be sure to punish you, you know."

Mary giggled, "It's okay! I plan to run away!"

Arthur's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"I have plans with a good friend of mine! He can get me a house in the high-middle class area, and I can stay for as long as I'd like!"

Arthur felt happy, yet sad. The love of his life would be happy, living alone, while he'd be forced to become the man for another women.

"Well…Lucky you."

"And I'm taking you with me!"

Arthur's eyes widened, "W-what!?"

Mary's eyes took up a bit of shyness, curling a strand of hair on her fingers, "Well…I need someone to talk to! I'm going to be all alone! Besides, my brothers would never approve; I need a big strong guy to protect me!"

Arthur gulped, pulling at his bowtie, 'W-when do you plan to depart?"

"A few minutes."

"What!?"

Mary giggled, "You're so cute when you're flustered!" She cooed, before going on, "My friend will be breaking in and out; he said that I could use an extra, a hostage of sorts-."

"And who's more important then the groom?" Arthur murmured.

"Well?" Mary asked, eyes filled with hope, "Are you in?"

Arthur gave her a look, "This is foolish. We could be found, or worse, killed on the spot."

"…Oh…" Mary said, sounding heart broken.

"But," Arthur went on quickly, "I never said no."

* * *

Right before the wedding could start, a loud crash came from one of the windows. The guy wore casual white tucked in shirt, dress pants, and a jacket. But, he had dark blue eyes, and tall spikey red hair.

"Now, Marian!" The boy yelled, before throwing down a gas bomb. Mary grabbed Arthur's hand in the confusion, a warm touch he never thought he'd be able to keep, before leading him to the exit.

Never had he felt so much freedom, rushing out of his own wedding. All around, the rich were coughing from the smoke, inhaling to much of the white dust.

"If you haven't noticed yet, don't breathe in to harshly."

Arthur nodded, holding in his breathe. Just as they got to the doors, someone kicked them open, grabbing Mary, "Is this you're plus one?" The guy asked. He was the same man that had crashed into the window.

Mary nodded, before rushing down to the coach. The man jumped into the driver's seat, "Hurry it up then, let's go!" He yelled.

Mary ripped the door open, before pushing Arthur inside, "In you get!"

Arthur had little to say, before she threw him inside, crawling in after him. She closed the door, before knocking twice, "Let's get on with it then!" Mary shouted.

Seconds later, a whip cracked, the coach rushing away.

Finally, Mary let out a relived breathe of air, sitting down across from Arthur, "…I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I dragged you into my own little fantasy land," Mary said softly, giving him a sad little smile, "I'm sorry. I pressured you, out of your own wedding."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to get married."

Mary scowled, slapping his arm, "Let me apologize!"

"O-okay."

Mary sighed, before giggling a bit, "You're so cute when you're flushed!" She said, before taking off her scarf, "Here, it's cold!"

"I can't take that!" He said, blushing harder, which only made her laugh.

"See? Point made."

His face only got warmer, as he tugged on his collar, "Well…Well, I-."

Just then, the coach came to a sudden halt. The door was ripped open, the boy on the other side wearing a large grin, "We're here."

The boy stepped to the side, bowing as he helped Mary out. Mary gasped, holding her mouth in awe. It was a nice house, no where near the kind that the rich had, but it was very nice.

"You don't need to worry about the cost," The boy said, "I'll pay for it. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Mary said, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you, James!" She squeaked, before grabbing Arthur's hand, "Come on, let's go!" She said, excited, as she dragged Arthur inside.

The boy, James, glared at Arthur slightly. He growled slowly, before calming down. It was only a matter of time until she realized what he'd done for her. She'd be all his, sooner or later.

* * *

He was wrong. It had been a total of twenty years, watching the two of them live a happy life. They had gotten together, and from what he knew, they'd had a few kids!

A hand came down on his shoulder, "What's troubling you, James?"

James sighed, watching the house from a roof top. HIS house. It was suppose to be HIS house with Mary!

"It's…It's-."

"It's her, isn't it?"

James growled lightly, "No, it's not just her, it's HIM." James growled.

The other, his elder brother, laughed lightly, "Do you not know who I am?"

James gave his brother a look, "…What can you do, Elias?"

Elias laughed, his glimmering with mischievous intent, "What do you think, James? After all, you're elder bother is the legendary Gold!"

James nodded, his own little smile appearing, before looking down, "…Right, Gold and Gage get what they want, when they want it."

"Got that right, little bro."

* * *

Arthur yawned, turning in the bed, before one eye opened slowly…

Only to look into a pair of crazy dark blue ones.

Arthur jumped back, holding the scarf. After all of these years, he only took off when he showered. The child to laugh lightly, "Damn it…Mary, your son."

Mary, who was on the other side of the bed, grumbled lightly, "…Hmm…Go back to sleep."

"But I can't!" The little boy sighed, before jumping onto the bed, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! And I want to play!"

"You can play in the morning." Arthur groaned.

"Agreed." Mary murmured, "Besides, where is your brother?"

"He won't wake up!"

Mary laughed lightly, "Typical…Just go back to sleep."

The boy yawned, before nodding, "Alright, mommy."

Arthur was ready to go back to sleep, only to have Mary lightly brush his arm, "Make sure he goes to sleep."

Arthur wanted to say something, only to slowly get out of bed, "Alright, I'm going." He murmured.

He pulled himself out of the bed, slowly trudging over to the room of his two boys, before his mind was captured by memory. He smiled at the found memory of him and Mary, escaping his wedding. From what he'd heard, his father had tried to find him, only to have him be pronounced a dead hostage, same for Mary.

He opened the door of the kids room, chuckling lowly. Two beds were out and ready, but bother boys were on the same bed, "Kids." He murmured, about to close the door, before a low sound was heard.

A stray footstep.

Slowly, Arthur turned around, slowly walking towards the sound. He slowly came across the kitchen area, opening the door, and flipping on the lights…

Only to see a thief at the stove, eyes wide from being caught.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Arthur pulled out a gun, hidden in a vase, "Step away from the stove." He demanded lowly.

The man did so, a small smirk on his face. He wore all black, nd yet, his skin was white like snow, "Arthur, you've gotta trust me, I'm here to help you."

"Lies." Arthur growled, mind going into over drive. Was he with his father, "…Who are you?"

The man gulped, laughing lightly, "My name is Timothy Light; my friends call me Valentine."

"Well, look, Tim." Arthur growled, cocking the gun back, "I want you out of my house."

"And I mean to help you!"

"What for?"

"Gage is on his way!"

Arthur's eyes dimmed, "…Gage?"

Tim sighed, "You know him as James Brown; ring a bell?"

"Yeah…But, why would he be after us?"

Tim sighed, "I don't have time to explain; but we really must go!"

Arthur growled lightly, before lowing his gun, "What do you want?"

Tim let out a small sigh, "Gage is coming with his gang, his army. He'll kill you, and take Mary…Unless you let me help you."

Arthur sighed, giving Tim a look, "What can I do?"

Tim's eyes shined with a dark light, "I've already got an army, now all we need in the leader. And who's better to protect the girl then the girl's lover?"

* * *

A few blocks from the house, a group of men walked on, guns cocked back and ready. All wore harsh smirks, with the leader holding the worse of them all, "Shoot everyone but Mary," Gage ordered, eyes gleaming, "She's mine."

The group was a mere number of ten, but still, they had more skill then they needed. They walked down the walkway, large houses lining the area.

A piece of cake.

At least, before one of his men were shoot down, and arrow sticking out of his chest.

Gage gave the fallen man a look, the others filling with horror, "…The fuck?"

"MAKE IT RAIN!"

Gage only had time to look up at the rooftops, eyes widening, before he ran for it. On the roofs, multiple men stood, all holding a bow of sorts, before letting the arrows go.

It wasn't long till all nine of the men were dead, the ground littered with misfired. Gage was long gone, selfish enough to allow his men to be killed for his escape.

From the roof, a loud whoop sounded, before the men jumped down. Tim hollowed with laughter, "It's done, Arthur!"

Arthur quickly came down, trying to jump from building to building, only to fall on his back.

"…Oww…"

Tim sighed, helping him up, "I'm sure we'll get the hang the whole building jumping stuff later." Tim murmured, before gabbing Arthur's arm, raising it high, "We've won! Thanks to our new leader, we'll live to see another day!"

The men jeered, raising their bows in triumph, before all went quiet. "What do we do now, Arthur Afleruo?"

Arthur scowled lightly, "Don't call me that." He murmured, rubbing the back of his head, before smiling, "But, we could go for a drink!"

* * *

The room was quiet, with only one person inside, playing a bit with a stack of money. Just then, an out of breath Gage ran in, breathing heavily.

The man sighed, "What happened?"

Gage huffed, "He…He was ready! Had a large team on the rooftops!" He growled, taking a seat, "What do I do now. Elias?"

Elias sighed, standing up, "Have I not taught you anything, James?" Elias asked, tsking, before smiling darkly.

"When force doesn't work, use smarts."

* * *

All was well for the next couple of days, with Arthur being a loving father at day, and a protector at night.

In a way, he was like batman.

But, one night, it all changed.

Right before he could leave, Mary stopped him, "We need to talk."

Arthur nodded, taking a seat, "What is it?"

Mary sighed, sitting down next to him, "It's just…You're not…Acting normal."

Arthur laughed lightly, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Mary sighed, giving him a look, "I mean that something's changed. We never just hang out anymore, you always go out at night…Your son was born a few days ago, and you don't do much with him!" Mary murmured angrily, before sighing, "Are you seeing someone else?"

"W-what? No, of course not!" Arthur replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then what is it? What are you hiding!?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "It's James."

Mary's eyes widened at the story, taking a moment to hold it all in, "…Really?"

"I'd never lie to you." Arthur murmured, before sighing, "I've been working to keep us safe."

"But that's not your job." Mary insisted, "Tell the Scotland yard, they'll take care of it!"

"He is above the law." Arthur insisted, "I can do this. I can be a good father, and I can keep us safe."

"But I don't want that; I want you to be around!" Mary yelled, "Do you like playing gang lord, is that it?"

"What? No, it's never been like that-!"

"Don't lie to me!" Mary screamed, crying lightly, before wiping away her tears, "…You need to choose."

"I don't want to!" Arthur murmured, giving her a look, as he slowly grew more and more aggravated, "If I choose, I'll lose you either way!"

"What makes you think so!?" Mary growled, "I may be women, but I can handle my own!"

"But it's my job to make sure of that!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You're yelling at me!"

Mary growled, tears in her eyes, grabbing him by the scarf, "Fine, leave! But, don't expect me to be around to wait. The boys need a father, not a gang lord!" She growled, before letting go, pushing him back.

Arthur watched as she stalked back upstairs, angered. He sighed, feeling a little hole in his chest. Everything that he'd ever did was because of her. Everything was for her, his dream girl.

With a sigh, he walked out of the house...

Only to have Gage waiting on the other side.

Gage held a finger over his mouth, gun pointed at the window of his son's room, "You don't want me to wake them, do you?"

Arthur growled, giving him a look, "…What do you want?"

Gage smirked, "Don't worry, I come for words, not violence."

Arthur nodded, "Speak."

"Well, I noticed that you've got your own little gang," Gage murmured, smiling, "Good for you."

Arthur scowled, "And so?"

Gage smirked, "You are aware that each area can only have one gang, correct?"

Arthur growled, "What?"

"It's a small rule, but it's still a rule." Gage said, eyes sparkling, "If there are two gangs in one of the four districts, they fight to the death until none of the losing gang is alive; a battle to the death. Winner gets the area."

Arthur growled, "And so?"

"You're in my district." Gage murmured, "The only thing left is the middle-low class. But, that's on the other side of town; far from here."

Arthur scowled, "What are you saying?"

Gage laughed lightly, "As I said, I'm here for a deal. If you leave here, do your gang like the little boy that wants to play war inside of you; I promise to spare Mary. I'll look over her and her family, but you must leave."

Arthur growled, "…And if I don't?"

"Then you've called war on me, my brother, and Kiko; king of the slums." Gage said, chuckling at the last part, before holding out his hand, "Either way, you lose your family…Your girl." He spat out the last part, "However, choose to leave, and you all live. If we are to fight, there are no rules against killing families and people closets to win-."

"You wouldn't dare." Arthur growled lightly, fist clenched.

Gage smirked, "The kids can die; but Mary…She'll be as she was meant to be. She'll be mine." He smirked at Arthur's narrowed eyes, "But, if you choose to clear out, leave to your own district, I'll leave her alone."

Arthur looked at the extended hand, before looking back up at him, "Promise?"

Gage laughed, eyes glimmering with victory, "I, unlike my brother, am I man of my word."

With that, Arthur grasped Gage's hand, shaking it, as he handed over all rights to his house, his kids…His lover.

"Deal."

* * *

The next morning, Mary woke up alone, remembering the fight last night, before sighing. She sighed lightly, climbing out of bed, "He wouldn't leave me to play leader; would he?" She murmured, walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

She pulled out pans to make food, only to notice something on the table. A little package. Mary walked over, confused, before grasping it. It had no tag, no sticker, nothing. Curious, she ripped it open, only to drop the gift.

It was the teal scarf.

* * *

Arthur cringed at the sound of Mary's horrid shriek, before turning away. He had been on a nearby rooftop, watching to make sure that she'd gotten it nd that Gage had held himself to his word.

A hand came down on his shoulder, Tim right behind, "I'm…I'm sorry for what you had to do. None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't asked you for help."

Arthur shook his head, "We'd be dead if it wasn't for you. This way…This way they'll live."

Tim nodded, "…So, do you want to go and grab a drink, Arthur?"

"Don't call me that." Arthur murmured, looking down at the house, "…That is the name of the lover of Mary. He was a father of three, but, when his family needed him most, he…he ran." He spat out.

Tim nodded, before giving him a questioning look, "…What do you want us to call you; Afleruo?"

Arthur cringed at his last name, "God no…Too long."

"Then we shorten it." Tim reasoned, thinking in his head, before snapping his fingers, "Fero!"

"…Fero?" Arthur asked, confused, "Why?"

Tim shrugged, "Does everything need an answer?"

Arthur gave him a look, "…No?"

Tim laughed, slapping his back, "That's the spirit! Now, come on, Fero! Your hopes should be lifted! Let's go get a drink, it's on me!"

Fero looked about one last time, before nodding, allowing a small smile onto his face, "Yeah…Yeah, that'll be nice."

Tim laughed lightly, slapping his back, "That's it! Now, we depart!"

Fero couldn't help but laugh, feeling like the very sound was a bit giddy. He felt sad beyond belief, but, he was happy. Mary would live, his twins and new bon would live. He laughed again, the sound growing insane, before slinging his arm over Tim's shoulder, "A dawn to another amazing day!"

Tim laughed, punching him lightly, "That's the spirit, Fero!"

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll cya next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello humans!**

 **So, as you know, Smash jokes will be updated later on tomorrow, and...I've got nothing else to say!**

 **And so, ONWARDS!**

* * *

When Erin awoke, she found herself is a scarily similar dungeon like room. She tried to sit up, her mind a large void at this point, as she tried to make sense of the crap in her head.

She looked around, now seeing that this was the room that she last resided in due to her recovery, and from the looks of it, she was stuck in the same position.

She remembered going to the meeting, but everything was still a haze.

There was something about Gold…Crayden and Itward…Ah, that's right, she was on the run again! Fero…Something about Fero…

She face palmed, trying even harder to get out of bed, only to be restricted by yet another force. She looked down to see cuffs around her wrists and ankles, with heavy chains holding her to the wall.

She growled, pulling violently at the chains. She needed to go! She needed t go and help Fero, she needed to help him family!

"You really should stop; I don't want to have to redo your stitching."

Erin froze. That voice. It never struck fear into her soul; but why did it sound cold and…murderous?

She tuned to the side a bit, seeing the dark silhouette of the black clad butler standing in the entrance way. He gave her a look, a small smile, as he walked over, "Feeling better?"

For some reason, her need to escape grew as he got closer. She'd never been afraid of Sebs, why start now-?

Just then, it all hit her.

Those eyes.

…The eyes of a demon.

Sebastian gave her a look, "Are you feeling alright, Erin? You look pale."

"F-fine." She murmured, wincing at her voice crack.

He gave her a look, a knowing look that proved her bad lie, "…As you say." He murmured, placing a tray of medical supplies on a nearby nightstand, before looking her over, "It looks like your erratic movements caused more harm." He said, shaking his head, "But, you never could stay still now, could you?"

Erin could only nod, not trusting her voice, as she silently prayed for him to go away.

Just then, Sebastian's head tilted up to the ceiling, as if he could hear something that Erin couldn't, "…Come now then, the young master wants to see you." He murmured.

Erin held back the want to scowl; did he want her to stay or move!?

But, before she could say, he unlocked the chains, picking her up bridal style, "Don't fall asleep this time, yes?" He teased, before walking off.

He headed for a staircase, pushing open the door with his shoulder, before heading to the office.

In her panic, she noticed something odd.

He had no heartbeat.

She stayed quiet the entire way, before Sebastian stopped at a door, knocking lightly. Without waiting, he pushed open the door, "Young master, I have Erin."

Ciel dropped his papers in slight shock, giving Sebastian a look, before nodding, pointing to a wooden chair, "Take a seat."

Erin nodded, sitting down, watching Ciel's slightly pale face, "So…Who's gonna spill first?"

"…Sebastian, leave us." Ciel ordered, to which the butler complied. With him gone, Erin found herself exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Now, from what Sebastian has said, you are aware of…what he is…Am I right?"

Erin nodded, leaning back a bit, "And, from what I know; ou know what I can do."

Ciel nodded, sliding his hands to his knees, his expression never changing, "Am so I am…And so, I am willing to answer one of your questions if yo can answer mine; am I clear?"

Something was up, and Erin could tell. Ciel normally would have broken posture just a little bit by now, and yet, he looked as stone cold as ever, "…Yeah…I wanna go first."

Ciel nodded, leaning back as if he had all the time in the world, "Go on."

"Why is he here?"

Ciel sighed, "…I…I sold my soul to him."

Erin's eyes got bigger then it ever should have, "W-why!?"

Ciel sighed again, as if he really didn't want to reply, "…I wanted revenge, Erin. I wanted it so badly. I still want it. Sebastian and I have a deal; he will get me my revenge, and he will have my soul."

Erin nodded, a bit shaken up. It explained a lot, many things a normal man shouldn't be able to do. It would make sense…But still…She use to think about how he was some sort of vampire; but this…this was much worse…"So, what do you want to ask me?"

Ciel flinched a bit, before giving her blank look, "…Show me."

Erin gave him a look, before nodding, "Yeah…Yeah, sure." She murmured, before pulling off her left glove. She snapped her fingers, and a small fire sparked to fire between her thumb and pointer finger.

Just like that, Ciel was thrown into a small panic, before he pulled out a hand gun. Erin, confused, held her hands up, the fire dead, "…Ciel?"

"YOU DID IT!" Ciel yelled, eye filled with crazed madness, cocking the gun back, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Wow…Come on now, calm down kid…" Erin murmured, unsure of what to do. She'd never be able to fight him off, with Sebastian on his side. Even if he wasn't in the equation, she'd never willingly fight Ciel, "I swear to you, Ciel; I've never been here before you invited me for a job…You've got to believe me on this-."

"LIES!" Ciel yelled, before ripping his eye patch off. Erin couldn't help but wince, "SEBASTIAN, COME HEE NOW!"

Erin feverishly watched over the door, hearing the footsteps. Should she run? She quickly shook her head, growling lightly. Even if she could' Sebastian could quickly catch up to her.

The door swung open, a slightly annoyed Sebastian on the other side, "…Yes, young master?"

Ciel had calmed down a bit, but didn't move his gun barrel from Erin's forehead, "I order you to tell me if Erin killed my parents."

Sebastian's wine colored eyes bore into her own, and for once, she didn't want to look back in challenge. Sebastian sighed, "Young master…She is not the killer."

Ciel's expression dropped, tossing his gun to the side, eyes wide with horror of what he'd done, "Erin…Please forgive me…Please, I didn't know…"

Erin nodded, "Yeah, it's cool. I would have done the same."

Ciel's face was clouded with shame, before he took a seat, "Sebastian, bring us tea."

"As you wish, young master."

Erin watched him leave once again, before speaking up, "…So…I really need to go and do things-."

"Not until you explain it all to me." Ciel cut in, eyes insistent, "I can help you, Erin."

"…Thanks. I really do mean it." Erin murmured, before standing up, wincing at the pain in her arm, "But I can't accept that. If they know that you're affiliated with me, you'll be hunted down just like me. Having me here is much more harm then help."

Ciel scowled, "You just don't know how yo accept help."

Erin laughed lightly, "Oh no; I've got help. A whole gang, to be honest. We'll fight to the death."

Ciel groaned, "…There must be something I can help you with."

Erin was about to bite back, only to smirk a bit, giving him a look, "Why do you care so much?"

Ciel choked slightly, looking around red faced, pulling at his collar, "Well I…I umm…Well…I simply feel the need to help you!"

Erin scoffed playfully, "Right." Erin teased, before looking outside, "But…I can't accept."

"I'm not asking."

"Well, I'm not receiving." Erin said, snickering lightly, "I appreciate it, but I…I just can't."

"If it wasn't for my help, Sebastian wouldn't have ever helped you." Ciel murmured, "I can't just watch on the side. If you want, I could order Sebastian to assist you-."

"NO!" Erin shouted, before covering her mouth.

Ciel gave her a look, before a devilish smile crossed over his lips, "Oh…I get it…"

Erin gulped, "…Wa?"

"You like him!"

Erin groaned lightly, happy that he didn't guess right, "No…No I don't."

"Don't lie to me." Ciel insisted, smiling like a child as he played matchmaker, "You're not a very good lair."

Erin gave him a look, "…I've killed over a thousand people, left many homeless, and stole away children while recruiting my gang. I felt little to no remorse; in fact, I laughed." She said in a very serious tone, before leaning forward, "Am I lying to you, little earl?"

Ciel gulped, "You're lying."

Erin cracked him a small grin, "And you said that you knew when I was lying." She murmured, before looking around, "So, is there anything else you'll be needing me for?"

Ciel shook his head, lying back, "…If you won't accept my help, I can't really shove it down your throat no, can I?" He sighed.

Erin laughed lightly, heading for the door, "Well, if you need me, be sure to check the Undertaker's first." Erin said, cackling at Ciel's expression, "I'm joking, ya little Seal!"

Ciel sighed, "…Wait."

Erin stopped, hand inches way from the door, "…Yeah?"

"Just…Don't forget that you've got friends in high places."

Erin turned around, her face blank, before she stuck her tongue out, "Yeah; don't worry about it!" Erin said, smiling cockily, "I'll be fine; I mean, I haven't died yet!"

Ciel winced a bit at the last part, only to nod, "Y-yeah."

Erin smirked, "So, you can be a child!" She said, before bowing, "Well then, till then!"

With that said, she walked out, pulling off her hat, before dusting it off, smiling a bit darkly, "Just another day in fantasy life."

* * *

By the time that she'd arrived, Fero was in front of THE house, staring at the door.

Erin cleared her throat, making herself known, "You okay?"

"Huh?" He asked, whipping around, before nodding, "Yeah…Yeah, I am…It's just that…Argh…" He murmured, holding his head, "I can't go in there."

Erin sighed, "How long have you been standing here?"

Half an hour."

Erin nodded, knowing that that must have meant that she'd been knocked out for about the same amount of time, "And you can't go in?"

Fero nodded, "I…I can't bring myself to do it."

Erin sighed, "Man baby." She murmured, before nodding, "You keep look out; I've got it."

Fero looked at her with thankful eyes, nodding, "O-okay." He murmured, "I'll signal you if someone comes."

Erin nodded, taking out her cane, "Yeah…Yeah, that would help." She murmured, before going to the back of the house.

* * *

Inside, all was casual. Jamie was reading, David was trying o annoying him, and Alberto was looking out the window.

Well, all was normal, before Alberto's eyes widened, "Guys…guys, look, she's outside!"

Jamie jumped up, causing David to fall over, "Do not joke like that."

"I'm not!"

Jamie hurried over to the window, only to quickly open it, helping Erin inside, "Please tell me you're not planning to crash another wedding."

Erin grinned, but looked a lot more tired then normal, "Nope, not really…In fact, we're going to be doing something else just as illegal."

"And, may I ask, what would that be?" David asked.

Erin grinned, "Kidnapping."

"…"

"…"

"…Who?"

Erin laughed, ruffling Alberto's hair, "Your entire family!"

Jamie scowled, before going back over to sit down, "Don't come here for no reason, Erin. Now is not a time to joke and prank."

"I'm not kidding."

David was about to call her off, only to see the seriousness flashing in her eyes, "…My God, she's not."

Jamie scowled, "You two are impossible."

"I believe her as well!" Alberto said in his cheer little way, raising his hand.

Jamie sighed, "Correction…You three are impossible."

"I am seriously not joking about it." Erin said, rubbing the back of her neck, "In fact, I've got a huge story for you guys…"

Alberto sat down in front of her, as if waiting for the story, while Jamie scowled, putting his book down once again, "Oh? And, do tell; what's so big that you had to come here?"

"Your father's outside."

Just like that, time seemed to stand still, as if she'd flipped off the power switch of the world. David's eyes were wide with delight, while Jamie's simply held a small need, a longing.

Alberto looked confused.

"You're shitting us…" David murmured, before breaking into a grin, "Are you shitting us?"

Erin laughed at his reaction, "No, no I'm not. He really is outside, waiting for us now."

Jamie didn't speak, before walking over to his bed, pulling out a small backpack, filling it up with books, knickknacks and such, before giving the three a look.

His mouth twitched, before something amazing happened. He broke into smile, "Well? What are you waiting for? Dad's here! Pack up and let's go!"

Erin gave him a weird look, "…Who are you, and where'd you put Jamie?" She asked, before grinning, "Cause you're a lot more fun!"

Jamie laughed, a good hearty laugh passed down from his father, before he went back to packing, David and Alberto following in pursuit.

Yes, all was good in the world…

Until the door opened.

Erin froze, feeling a foreign stare on her, before turning around, a scared grin on her face, as she raised both hands, "Ms. Afleruo; what a surprise! I'm-."

"ROBBER!" She screamed, trying to hit her with a purse. She wasn't sure if it was scary, or quiet sad, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Erin laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Ah…No, no I can't. You see, I've got a funny story-."

"Which'll be behind bars with the rest of you!" The women shouted, before looking to her kids, "Come now, children! We must go!"

Alberto blinked, "But we're already doing that, mommy."

Now it was her turn to become confused, "…What?" She murmured, giving her children a look, "David, Jamie, Alberto; get over here now!"

Jamie sighed, before standing up fully, eyes going back to stone cold, "No."

"Agreed." David murmured, backing Erin up, "We can't do that."

The mother's eyes widened, "N-no…Not them too…" She murmured, before growling, pointing a finger at Erin, "You did this, you arrogant piece of dust! You turned my boys to the way of the road, just as Arthur was tempted!"

"…Who's Arthur?" Alberto asked, only to be held back by the twins, the two of them silent as they watched it all go down.

Erin shook her head, "Miss, you don't understand! He's right outside-."

"WHAT!?" She yelled, "LIES!"

"I have no reason to lie to you! Not yet, anyway…" She said, murmuring the last part, before looking up at the lady with hope, "Please, you must listen to me! He's been waiting long for this; you've got to give him a chance!"

The lady growled lightly, be oh so slowly, her eyes began to soften, "Arthur…He's outside?"

Erin nodded, "Yes, but we must go before-."

BOOM!

Alberto cringed, eyes wide, before his whispered, "That was a bullet."

Erin growled, taking out her own gun. If she didn't hear the warning, something was very wrong, "We must go; now!" She yelled, before dashing out, down the stairs. She kicked the door open, hearing the other four follow her, only to have her eyes go wide.

Fero was on the ground, face first in the dirt, with a man clad in red standing over him, smiling as he took out his gun.

Gage.

Before she could scream, Ms. Afleruo beat her to it, "JAMES!"

Just like that, Gage stopped, before looking up, a smile on his face, "Marian…As lovely as usual." He said, a large smile on his face, as he level his gun with Fero's head, "Don't mind me, I'm just killing the man that left you."

"We…Had a...deal!" Fero rasped out, trying to rise, only to have two men stand on his arm, causing him to yell in pain.

Gage smirked, "Yeah, about that…It wasn't going to work out. By siding with Dusty over here, you've signed your war warrant. You've called for a gang war, and in those, normal rules fall."

Erin growled lightly, her hand on her gun, "When I say, I want you to run as fast as you can, understood?" She asked quietly, gaining nods from the three boys, while the women stood there, petrified.

"James, why would you ever do this?" She asked softly.

"HE TOOK YOU FROM ME!" Gage yelled, cocking the gun back, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME, BUT NO, LOVER BOY OVER HERE HAD TO RUSH IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Gage pushed the gun to press the barrel up against Fero's neck, "Not this time. This time, I finish the job…This time, I get to be with you, Marian."

"…Damn, lady; they've got the hots for you." Erin murmured, a small grin over her face, before aiming her gun, "NOW!"

Quickly, the three boys ran, Alberto in between on the twins. "STOP THEM, I WANT FERO'S KIN ALIVE!" Gage yelled, "To kill myself."

Erin growled, watching as the men drew there guns, "Not today." She growled, as she began shooting them down.

Gage growled lightly, "God's sake, some of you shoot her, maybe!" He shouted, rubbing his face in annoyance. But, by then, it was too late. She'd run out of bullets, but that didn't stop her from drawing her cane. She turned around to see the lady, Mary, petrified, "Lady, you've gt to move!" Erin insisted, "I'll cove you, but you need to follow me! Got it?"

Mary gave her a look, before nodding, "O-okay." She murmured.

"It'll be fine," Erin insisted, taking the blade out, waving it around with a threatening smile, "Like a game of tag."

With that said, she rushed forward, stabbing right into a man's back, grinning like mad, "Tag. You're it."

She dashed around, slashing into another man's back, before doubling back to keep one man away from Mary, "Come on then, all you need to do is follow me! It's not like you have to kill people I your way, that's my job!"

Gage growled, looking about, "Is it really that hard to kill her? It's just one girl, and she's out of bullets!"

Erin giggled madly, a trait that she'd picked up from Fero, blade flashing a dark red from all of the blood caking it, "If only I was just 'one simple girl', such a pity, huh?" She cackled, before dashing over to Gage.

He shot, only to miss when she ducked, coming back up with an uppercut. She then helped Fero up, "Up and at 'em, Fero!"

Fero groaned, looking up, only to look back down. Erin sighed, but said nothing. Years of being apart from you other half really did a number on you, "You okay, man?"

Fero grunted, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth, "Y-yeah." He murmured, leaning on Erin for support.

Erin nodded, "We've got to get back to the base now, you've got a hell of a lot of injuries on you. Good God, Fero; you look like you can back from the dead."

Truth be told, he did. He was sporting a black eye, bruises, and what looked like a broken leg. He was limping with each step, most of his own body weight on Erin's small yet sturdy body, as they slowly but surely walked to the base.

Fero made a sound for the four time, making Erin groan, "What do you need, Fero? I don't speak grunt!"

Fero growled lightly, before forcing his eyes on May, who'd been walking with them in the back. He reached out his only good hand, a pleading look on his face.

Mary regarded it, before shaking her head, "I…I can't. I'm sorry, Arthur, not now; I just…can't."

Fero gave her one last pleading look, only to have his eyes drop, hand with his expression. Erin sighed, "This is why I don't fall in love." She murmured quietly, hoisting him back up, "Come on then, e gotta get there quickly."

But, little did she know, she'd already broken that one rule.

* * *

 **Sorry, kinda made a filler chapter.**

 **So, yeah...I really don't know what to say...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Nothing else to really say, the story will have at least around 30-33 chapters, which mean that they'll be coming to an end.**

 **I've got, like, pre chapters pre written all the way to 30...**

 **I have no life.**

 **Anyway, till next time!**

 **Bai bai!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys, yet another update today!**

 **But, this all does have reasoning.**

 **Guys, I'm sorry, I fucked up.**

 **I accidently updated chapter 25 for what was suppose to be the spot for chapter 24.**

 **I nearly fucked everything up.**

 **Thankfully, I fixed it due to noticing that the chapter numbers didn't match up (I pre-type everything in word), and after a while, I figured out what I fucked up.**

 **And so, I'm sorry.**

 **And so, here's my gift for my mistake!**

 **THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

 **...Love me...**

 **And so, with nothing more to say, ONWARDS!**

* * *

It took a whole two hours to haul Fero's ass to the base, and almost longer to get him down the stairs and inside.

By the time they've arrived, the sun had begun to set.

"Get this man medical attention now." Erin ordered, as Jake and Jacob came to help Fero sit on a stair.

" 'e'll 'ave to wait." Oliver aid from behind a bar, a clutter of bloodied cloths, rubbing alcohol and other medical things on the bar counter, "We've got more to worry about."

Erin was about to bite back, until she turned around, eyes widening. All over the base were boys, little boys younger then herself, all injured. Some of them were on the ground, others propped up against the couches. Some were dying, others long gone.

Erin nodded, "…Alright…I want all those able to help out the injured. Leaders, you help as well."

Max, who had been drinking something in the back with Luke, nodded, "Come on then, Luke." He murmured, dragging the tired Luke with him. It was only now that she noticed the blood running down his right arm, and the cuts and scrapes on Luke's legs.

The twins, who for once weren't causing mischief, were rushing around on Oliver's orders, doing what they could with there reddening hands.

Mathew was bandaging a kid, Thomas, on the other side of the room, a bandage over his right eye, which was still bleeding.

Even David and Jamie went to help, doing what they could for the dying, while Alberto went over to sit by his father, who'd knocked out from pain. He sat with his mother, who remained stone faced.

Suddenly, a harsh slap came to Erin's face, Zig now in front of her, furious, "What happened?"

Erin sighed, to tired to retaliate, "Take a look, Zig. What do you think? We're at war, and already, half of us are dead."

"We'll get help from Fero's gang," Zig said, eyes glowing with pride, "I've already talked to Valentine, he's willing to help when we need it."

Erin nodded, before sighing, "Good, thanks. Now then, we need to help them."

Zig cringed, about to say something, only to have Cameron clear his throat, "We need to get more supplies."

"I'll go." Zig said quickly, walking over to Cameron, John, Theo and Dylan, before walking off.

Erin sighed, looking around, before holding her head, letting out an annoyed groan. It was too much. All she'd done, what she'd achieved, what she'd lost, it was getting to her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, before sighing, "Zig, I thought you left-."

"I'm not Zig."

Confused, she looked up, only to scowl lightly, "Why aren't you helping the injured, Hank?"

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked, gesturing to her, "I am."

She couldn't really argue. Even without the bullet stiches, she still had multiple cuts, bruises, burns, and all sorts of other things she didn't know.

Nor did she want to.

Hank gave her a small smile, before wrapping the white clothes around her bleeding arm, "What took you guys so long to get back?"

"Shit went down," Erin murmured, "Gold came after us, saved Fero's family, nearly died. You know, the usual."

Hank laughed, "In a place like this, I'd be surprised if you didn't come near death."

Erin nodded, "Yeah…You know where Willy is?"

At the name, Hank paled, "I know where he is…But I don't know his condition."

At that, Erin jolted up, just as Hank rubbed alcohol onto her arm, making her wince slightly, "Where is he?" She asked.

Hank sighed, before pointing, "Oliver's working on him right now…I'll tell you, Erin; it's not pretty."

She ignored him, as she lurched up, walking over to the counter. Oliver was on the other side, working on someone that was lying down on the counter, someone screaming, flailing around, before Oliver put something down.

A bloody saw.

Eyes wide, she walked over, about to ask what happened, only to see the large bloody mess. William laid there, eyes filled with pain, as he looked down at his legs.

Which were gone.

From his knees down, there was nothing but bloody stumps, said legs right under as if they were just cut off. Oliver looked winded, breathing in and out deeply, while William continued to cry, "I'm sorry, Willy; you 'ad to lose it." He murmured, before looking up at Erin, " 'e got shot in the shoulder, took two big lashes to 'is legs. I could save the shoulder, but I couldn't get to the legs in time."

Erin nodded, looking at the end of his severed legs. It had began to turn a slight green with red all over, "Infection?"

"Infection." Oliver sighed, before taking out a small rag and a bottle of alcohol, "I'm sorry, Willy; but it's not over." He said, lightly placing the rag into his mouth, "Bite down 'ard if you need to…"

William looked up, confused, before Oliver poured the alcohol on. His eyes widened, before he began to thrash around in pain, screaming through the rag.

"Damnit, 'old still!" William yelled, before giving Erin a look, " 'old 'im still!"

Erin gulped, before nodding. She took hold on his arms, holding them down, nearly slipping as his limbs were covered in sweat and blood.

It was a long fifteen minutes, heaven achieved when Oliver had bandaged up the legs, wiping the sweat off of his brow, "It's been a while since the last amputation I 'ad to do." He murmured, before looking to Erin, "Take care of him, I've got a lot more people to 'elp."

Erin nodded, seeing the other boys, before wincing, "We need more help." She murmured, pulling the now sleeping William over her shoulder.

Oliver shrugged, "We'll 'ave to do with what we 'ave."

Erin sighed, before nodding, "Right. I'll put him in his room then." She murmured, walking away. She passed by many other broken people, wincing at what she'd seen.

One boy was covering a bloody red stub on his face, the remains of his right eye.

Another held his shoulder, looking down at the arm he no longer had.

Another boy laid face up, eyes milky; dead.

She wanted to hurl, to scream, to do something; but she didn't.

All of this was to familiar.

This was how her victims close ones felt. The anger. He desperation. Yes, it was all to normal to her.

But, normally, she wasn't on the receiving side.

Sighing, she opened the door, walking up to the bedrooms of the boys. It wasn't anything to rich, just large room with bunk beds, like how they had in the military. She placed William on his bed, grinning lightly at what the name tag said, "William 'Willy Billy'. Weirdos." She murmured, having a small laugh, before looking the boy over.

With the blanket on, he just looked like a kid who'd had a long day of playing, with the small amounts of dirt in his face, his dirty messy hair. If only that was the story. If only he hadn't been shot in the shoulder. If only he hadn't lost his legs, the ability to walk, for the rest of his life.

If only he was normal.

"…I'm sorry, Willy." She murmured, sitting at his bed side, laughing bitterly, "I seem to be saying that often these days. All of this…It only happens because of what I've done. You may be dead right now, as I speak; all because of me."

"It's not your fault."

Erin jumped, turning around quickly, only to sigh, "Good God, John; I thought you went to get supplies."

"Just got back." John murmured, before easing down next to her. His eyes were full of internal pain, all the torment added onto his already sickly body, "And, as I said; it's not your fault. This all happens for a reason."

Erin sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

"You've never done something with the intent of hurting those close to you." John replied, stretching out a bit, "After all of the times that Max has cursed at you in anger, how many times have you hurt him?"

Erin sighed, "Never."

"And what about the twins? They pull all sorts of shit on you, and how many times have you gotten even?"

"Never."

"See my point?" John said, before sighing, "Say this really was all your fault; if that was te case, why stop now? Why do what you can to make it right; no matter the costs?"

Erin shrugged, before laughing, "Damn me for being such a good person."

John laughed weakly, only to begin to cough violently. Erin patted his back, "You really should go and sleep; you need to take it easy."

John shook his head, grinning weakly, "I don't want to."

"You're going to work yourself to death." Erin insisted, "What would your brother think?"

"I'm holding him back," John murmured, sighing, "I know he won't say it, but we're all thinking it. He's trying, but I can feel it, Erin. I'm dying."

"No, no you're not." Erin murmured, shaking her head. Even if Theo was considered the little brother, everyone looked out for John. Theo and Cameron doing so the most, "You're important to everyone here, and you know it."

John nodded, before rising, "I need to get going; they're expecting me back downstairs." She watched as John hobbled down the stairs, quickly going out of sight.

Erin sighed, feeling so close to death. She just wanted to lie there, maybe even sleep, only to have a loud ruckus downstairs.

She tried to ignore it, but that didn't last to long, before she forced herself to rise, walking over to the staircase.

The base was a mess. All of the boys had been taken care of, but now, a fight had broken out. It was so big that even Zig couldn't calm them all down.

Erin sighed, before walking into the crowd. She pushed past those fighting, even the newly injured boys were in on it, shouting and arguments all over the place.

Erin made her way through, before standing up on a couch, looking over the crowd, before sighing. It was simple to control crowd, all you need is leadership, respect and attention.

She pulled her right glove off, setting it on fire to her hand, before sighing, "Last person to shut up becomes my target board."

Silence.

She grinned, "No I won't I just needed your attention." She said, laughing lightly, before looking around, "So, what's the problem?"

They all gave each others looks, before one spoke up, "Dusty, what's our next move?"

Erin gave them all a look, "THAT'S what the fight was all about!?" She said, eyes wide, "The fuck!"

"Well, yeah." Another boy said, his left arm amputated, "I mean, we are at war, are we not?"

"We are." Erin nodded.

"But we've all been injured!" The first boy said, "Are we still going to fight?"

Erin sighed, tilting her head to the side, "Of course not."

"But then we can't win!" Another shouted, "To win a war, we've got to fight!"

"But why fight when we're all injured or dead!?" Another screamed.

"Why can't you just shut the fuck up!?"

"You shut up!"

"Why can't you just stop being a bitch!?"

"Do you even know what a bitch is!?"

Jut like that, the fight had started once again. But, thank God, a certain tiger had been awoken by the sounds. A loud roar had sounded from the base of the middle stair case, making everyone freeze.

Fang stood there in all of his glory, looking pissed as possible. Erin sighed, "Damnit, you guys! You woke up Fang!"

Fang growled, stalking about, fangs bared. Erin sighed, before walking over, shaking her finger, "None of that, mister. Most of them are already injured. Don't bite anyone! Remember that other kid?"

Fang growled, only to have Erin growl back, "No." She murmured.

Fang purred lightly, only to nod, sitting down next to her. Erin sighed, giving all of the boys a look, "…Look, we'll have it all figured out, and then we'll tell all of you. Till then, you should be in your rooms, sleeping, recovering,; not worrying over this. Got it?"

She got many mixed reactions, but the most she heard was "yeah", so it worked out for her. Erin sighed, before nodding, pulling at the collar of her jacket, "Good. Now, go grab a drink! We won a fight, we should celebrate!"

Just like that, some boys laughed, happy , while others simply soberly nodded. Erin nodded, giving the leaders looks, before walking for the meeting room.

She walked in, Fang right after her, rubbing his held up against her hand, giving her a questioning look. Erin sighed, "I'm fine." She murmured, a lie so bad that even Fang gave her a look.

Erin took a seat, Fang sitting next to her, purring once again, "I'm fine."

"Who are you talking to?"

Erin looked up at the group that stood in the doorway, "Fang. Who do you think I'm talking to?"

They all pulled at there collar, the twins giving each other a look, before shrugging, "Righto, boss!"

Erin nodded, before she gestured to the chairs, "Come on then, we've got a lot to deal with."

They all nodded, taking seats, before silence over took the table.

Max looked around, clearing his throat, "So…We're fucked."

"Agreed." The twins murmured.

Kian scowled, "Shut up, all three of you."

Tyler and Luke snickered, only to have Kian and Max slap them in the back of their heads. Theo snickered, only to duck when Dylan gave him look, hand slowly raising.

"Will you boys quit it?" Zig murmured, giving Fang a look that said "You too", "Stop pretending to be men."

They wanted to snap back at Zig, but all of that stopped. Cameron sighed, before looking over at Erin, "So…What do we do?"

Erin shook her head, "I've got a plan, but you guys won't like it."

"We never do, boss." The twins murmured.

"But, I know what could be done."

They all gave her a look, waiting for her to go on, "…Okay…I'm going to need bit of help. Some info, if you could."

"I can do that."

All eyes went to the door, watching as Fero limped his way into the room. Erin nodded, gesturing to the open chair, "Thanks."

Fero nodded, sitting down slowly, before leaning forward, "What do you need?"

"Information on the people against us." She said, leaning back, "We've got a group of three against us. There was one that was hired to work with Crayden, the one after us at the bar, what were they called?"

"TD, why?" Fero asked.

Erin nodded, wincing, "Knew it. I know what it stands for. Only two people would go through so much work to kill me."

"Oh?" Max asked, "How many people hate you, Erin?"

"Shut up." Erin growled, before sighing, "That group is funded by Alois Trancy and Peter Dominic."

"And why would they hate you?" Zig questioned.

Erin wanted to answer, only to get a bit choked up, "Reasons."

Zig wanted to press on, only to see Erin's expression, "…Alright…Go on…"

Erin nodded, before going on, "I know where Alois Trancy is; if I find him, I find Peter. But, I don't have the time to go after him."

"What do you mean?" John asked, confused.

"By the time I arrive at Trancy's, the gang will be killed. But, if I stay with the gang, we'll simply die slowly. We need real help; I need to be in two places at once."

Zig nodded, before looking at the others, "Is there anything we can do? I mean, does anyone have a plan?"

"…We could give up." Luke murmured, only to have Max hit him again, "Fuck a duck, seriously!?"

"You will not talk like that!" Max grumbled, "You little fucker."

"The weed doesn't grow to far from the bigger weed." Cameron murmured to Dylan, both sharing small laugh, only to have Max growl lightly.

Fero cleared his throat, "I can stay behind and go over both of the gangs. I can control both of them."

"No, no you can't." Mathew murmured, "It's to much to manage; children and men."

The twins chuckled, "No real difference."

Erin groaned, holding her head, before her eyes widened, "My God, Zig…"

"Yes?" Zig asked, confused.

"You'll run the gang!"

Just like that, many people began to fight. Some wanted Kian to be in charge. Others wanted Hank. Some wanted Fero to do it. The twins wanted to rule.

Erin growled, "Do you want Fang to rip your throat out?"

Silence.

Erin sighed, "Perfect." She murmured, before looking at Zig, "Zig, I don't trust anyone here more then you. You're my best friend, and I know you want the be the leader. I know that you want me to be replaced by you."

Zig gave her a look, "And how would you know that?"

"I've read your diary."

Zig gave her look, before shaking her head, "Yeah, okay…So, am I really going to be in charge?"

"That's what I want." Erin murmured, before looking around, "Unless someone else here wants to defy me."

No one spoke up, and for good reason. John cleared his throat, "Umm, Erin…the table."

Erin looked down, pulling her hands away from the now-melted part of the table, "Oh…whoops…"

Fero cleared his throat, "So, it's settled then; Zig will be in charge while Erin leaves. But then, who's gonna help Erin?"

Erin petted Fang, "Fang!"

Fero gave her a look, "…You're planning the kill someone with a lot of power and money. If there is two of them, you'll definitely need help."

"Hell no." Erin murmured, standing up to stretch a bit, hands still warm, "I can do it alone. I'm only taking Fang because I need someone to talk to."

"…And she's insane…" Hank murmured.

"Anyway…" Erin murmured, before yawning, it's late, I'm tired, and we've got a lot to do tomorrow. We really should just go to sleep."

She paid the rest of them no attention, as she walked out, Fang at her heels. She quickly walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her, before collapsing onto her bed. She heard Fang growl lowly, causing Erin to sigh, "Buddy, please; not now." She murmured. She was so tired that she fell asleep seconds later, Fang's growls being ignored.

But, little did she know, someone was watching her from the shadows. The being held a small smirk, before stepping out.

He smirked, trying to rub the tiger's head, only to have it growl, baring teeth. The being laughed lightly, "A feisty little one now, aren't you? Just like her." He murmured, before pulling out his pocket watch, "You took long enough, Erin. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

With that said, the being stepped back into his shadow, disappearing into nothingness.

Or, so it seemed.

* * *

 **So...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I've got nothing else to say, so, cya, ya little fuckers!**

 **Bai bai!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys!**

 **Amy: Guess who's back?**

 **Erin: My story!**

 **Amy: No, if anything, we don't want you back.**

 **Erin: Well, sorry grandma, people simply like the new and improved.**

 **Amy:...Bitch, you wanna go?**

 **Erin: I didn't know you bent that way!**

 **Amy: I'll fucking tear you inside out!**

 **Erin: I'll burn you alive!**

 **Amy: Water beats fire, you dumb shit! Do you even pokemon!?**

 **Erin: Pokemon is for kids!**

 **Amy: You're a kid!**

 **Me:...This is why I don't invite these two often...**

 **...Onwards?...**

* * *

Erin awoke to the sound of soft growling, the same thing she went to sleep to. She groaned, getting up, before petting Fang's head, "Still? Buddy, calm down."

But he didn't.

Erin sighed, to tired and stressed to care, before pulling herself out of bed, "Uh-huh." She murmured, going into her closet, before pulling out her white "assassin" jacket, "Zig did repair it…Using red thread." She groaned, before pulling it on, "Still works."

She then went over to her nightstand, pulling out knives and such, before stopping. Something else was in the room with her. Someone…that wasn't human.

She turned around, before jumping back, "Holy shit, hi!" She yelled, jumping.

The figure laughed darkly, stepping out into clear view, smiling like the sadistic asshole he was, "Good morning to you as well, Erin."

Erin sighed, putting her weapons into their pockets, "Not now, Sebastian. I've got things to do."

"Ah yes, I've heard. Killing Trancy? If only you allowed Ciel to help you in on this." Sebastian smirked, looking around, "And, I must say, this place isn't half bad. For what is considered a commoner's place."

Erin wanted to bite back, only to choke back down her words, "Okay."

Sebastian gave her a look, over shadowing her as he walked up behind her, "Is everything, alright, Erin? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine." Erin said, reloading her gun, before placing it into her belt, "I've just got a lot to do today."

Sebastian gave her a look, "I'll help you."

"No."

"But Eris~." Sebastian purred, making Erin flinch, his breath on her ear, "I'd like to help you. Besides, I can't die. You don't know what you're up against."

"I'm…I'm sure I'll be fine." Erin insisted, trying to leave, only to have Sebastian block her, eyes narrowed.

"…You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Erin's face light up with red, "No…I have a lot to do-."

"I can tell when you're lying." Sebastian cooed, smirking slightly, "Oh? Is the great Dusty scared?"

"Of a demon? Yes." She said quietly, "But of you? I have more then one reason."

He was about to ask, only to have Erin push past, "Look, Sebastian; I have a lot to do today. I…I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Just let me go."

Sebastian's eyebrow raised, before shaking his head, "I'll give you a deal; I'll go with you to help you, and I'll do what I can do stay out of your way."

Erin was ready to turn him down, only to sigh, "Yeah, sure…Fine."

Sebastian nodded, smiling, before pulling at his gloves, "Good. Now, shall we depart?"

* * *

Many people gave Erin look, as she walked about with Fang on a leash. But, after the years, she had been able to have Fang look like large albino dog rather then a tiger. With help from Sebastian, who was very good at detailing, he looked like a very large white dog on a leash.

Erin gulped, keeping her head down, as she walked to the Undertaker's. Sebastian walked behind her, watching her with curiosity.

She'd changed drastically after learning that he was a demon. She went from teasing him, playing around with him, full on slapping him at points; only to have her as she was now.

Scared.

Timid.

Quiet.

It wasn't Erin in the slightest.

He shook his head, as they arrived. Erin knocked on the door, "I'm coming in." Erin murmured, before opening the door. She let the leash go, allowing Fang to run inside, before following after, Sebastian right behind her.

Undertaker walked out from behind the shop, "Is something wrong, poppet?"

Erin shook her head, "No, I just needed something."

"Anything, Eris." Undertaker insisted, about to go on, before spotting Sebastian, "Came I help you, Phantomhive butler?"

"No." Sebastian insisted, "I'm simple here to help Erin."

Undertaker gave him a look, before facing Erin, "What can I get for you, Eris?"

"I need the necklace."

Undertaker tilted his head to the side, before nodding, going into the back of his shop. He returned quickly, walking out, giving her the chain.

She nodded in thanks, taking it, before looking it over. It had been while since she's last seen it, a simple ring with a ruby in the middle, "Thank you." She murmured, putting it on.

"You'd only ask for that if something were to happen to you." Undertaker said, looking worried, "What is it?"

Erin rubbed the back of her head, "I'm going off to avenge someone…and, to be honest, I don't plan to come back alive."

Both Undertaker and Sebastian wore the same surprised expression, Undertaker shaking his head, "Why on earth, poppet!?"

Erin shook her head, "A promise."

"That's insane!"

"I know."

Sebastian cleared his throat, giving Undertaker a look, "I will assure you that I'll do whatever I can to keep her alive."

"I don't trust your words, demon." Undertaker growled, before looking Erin over, "Yo don't need to, poppet. You can back up! You can run away from it all!"

"I will not." Erin insisted, shaking her head, "I've come to far. If I'm going to die, I want to fulfill at least one promise."

Undertaker was out of words. Nothing could be said to stop her. Once Erin had her mind set, she'd let nothing stop her.

Nothing but death itself.

"…If you say so, poppet." Undertaker said sadly.

Erin laughed lightly, "It's okay Undie. If you want, I'll have my body taken to you."

"I don't want your body." Undertaker sighed, before giving the demon a look, "If she dies, I kill you with my scythe."

Sebastian bowed, "Understood." He said.

Erin nodded, before offering her hand, "It's been a good run, buddy. Maybe, you'll take my soul when I pass on."

Undertaker nodded sadly, "Goodbye…Eris." He said, shaking her hand

With that said, she nodded, before turning around, "Come now, Fang." She murmured, walking out of the store, "It's time for my last mission."

Sebastian followed after, only to have a hand appear on his shoulder. He turned around, "Yes, Undertaker?"

"You take care of that girl." He said lowly, "She's seen and been through so much, too much for a girl of her age. No one should have to go through what she did."

Sebastian nodded, a knowing smile on his face, before bowing, "I promise."

Undertaker growled, before nodding, "Good." He growled, before stalking off.

Sebastian simply straightened out his coat, checking his pocket watch, before walking out to join Erin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the base was in chaos.

With Zig in control, she thought it would be easier to manage everything.

She was wrong.

She groaned, holding her head. She always was jealous of Erin's leadership. With all the crap she had to deal with, she always thought that it would be better to run the gang herself. Only now did she see that it was much more then she could handle.

Finally, having enough of this, Fero stepped forward, "ENOUGH!"

Just like that, the crowd was silent. He nodded to Zig, before walking back over to his chair, his sons all around him.

Zig nodded, before looking out at the crowd, "So, today Erin has left me in charge."

"No shit!" Someone yelled, only to have a giggle run through the crowd.

Zig growled, "Anyway, we have received intel regarding the enemy. They'll be here, in less then half n hour, and we must be ready."

A rally of murmurs went though the crowd, before Zig groaned, holding her head. They didn't like her, never have, never will. What was she to do?

"Hey, all of you shut your holes!"

Zig looked up to Kian, who'd stepped p next to her, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I know that none of you like Zig. Heck, she scares most of us leaders. But that doesn't mean that you don't show her some fucking respect! She is Erin's number one friend, and if Erin trusts her, then we better damn well respect her! Got it!?"

No one spoke, but it was clear that Kian's message had been passed on well. Zig whispered a small "thank you", before going on, "I need everyone in there to go with there leaders, main objective is to defend the base. If e can win, that'll be helpful as well."

People nodded in agreement, while Zig went on, "I want Luke and Max's team on the roof, they've got sniping."

In a corner, Max saluted, "Yes ma'am!" He said, while Luke flashed the thumbs up.

Zig nodded, "Further more, I want the twins running with Oliver as medics. Can we manage that?"

"Sure thing, part-time boss!" The twins said.

Oliver nodded, "I can do something as simple as that."

Zig nodded, "Everyone else is on the ground with Fero's team. Understood?"

They all saluted, shouting in cheers and victory. Zig smiled, raising her arms, "Alrighty then, get to your battle stations! We've got a fight to win!"

They all cheered, before dashing off, getting ready. Kian came up behind her, giving her a light smile, "Good job. You did well."

Zig nodded, "Thank you."

Kian sighed, looking around, "How do you think it'll all be? In the end?"

Zig shrugged, watching as the boys got there weapons, talking and chatting like it was juts another normal day, "I can honestly tell you that I have no idea. I'm hoping to hold the base, at least until Erin can come back. She'll help us win, we just need to buy time."

Kian nodded, before asking, "But, do we have what it takes to buy time?"

She was about to answer, only to have someone run downstairs; Dylan, "Zig, something's wrong."

Zig tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

"They're here."

Zig's eyes widened, before nodding, "Go tell everyone! We need to be ready!" She shouted. Dylan nodded, rushing out, shouting his warning.

Zig sighed, placing her hand on her lucky katana, the only thing she'd brought with her to Japan, "Kian, can I be honest with you?"

"I'd hope so."

"I'm…I'm scared."

Kian nodded, "I am too. We just gotta believe that we'll make it. Right?"

Zig nodded, "Y-yeah." Before watching as a large group of boys ran down. Zig pulled her sword free, raising it high, "LET'S GO AND WIN A WAR!"

With that said, the doors were slammed open, releasing the boys and Fero's gang outside, filled with waiting enemies.

Zig grinded her teeth, this was gonna be a long and bloody fight.

* * *

Erin was perched on a tall tower, over looking the Trancy estate. She spat, "I hate this place." She growled.

Fang was on the ground, being put up at a last ditch effort. He was the guard Tiger, no one gets in or out.

Behind her, Sebastian pulled at his gloves, "Let's get it over with quickly then, eh?"

Erin nodded, before jumping down. She landed one knee up and the other down, hands spread to soften the fall. Then she moved quickly across the roof, making no sound. She stopped, digging her eagle head into the roof, before jumping over, using it to swing inside the open window. She landed softly, gun out and ready to shoot, only to see no one in the room, "Clear."

"Fr a crazed child like yourself; you sure do know how to be calm and quiet." Sebastian murmured, at this point, trying to get her to say something sarcastic back.

She merely nodded, pushing the door open, before sneaking out. Nothing had really changed since her first visit, the halls still long and seeming to never come to an end. She easily navigated, finding it hard to forget the mapping of a place such as this one.

She quickly found her way to the main room, where two people spoke. One was Peter Dominic. The other, was Alois Trancy.

"Found you, you son of a bitch." Erin growled, pulling out her gun, as she listened in on the conversation.

"…Has already been launched. In a mere matter of hours, Erin Dust will be ours!"

"Mine; you mean mine!"

"Oh, I apologize, young earl Trancy!"

Alois huffed, "I've waited to long for something such as this to happen. And now, to think that she'll be mine within such a short time!"

"Or, I'll be here now to kill the both of you!"

Both men looked up to see Erin, gun pointed, "Hands where I can see them." Erin growled lightly, "Well? Come on then!"

Peter gave a surprised peep, before smiling, arms spread, "Ah, my dearest Erin; it's been so long. I haven't seen you since I shot you-."

"And I'm more then happy to return the favor." Erin growled, "I will shoot you."

Peter scoffed, "Please, if you couldn't then, what makes you think you can now-?"

He was cut off as Erin fired, the bullet true, as it raced through Peter's arm. Peter let out a loud scream, clutching his bleeding arm, while Alois laughed, "Serves you right!"

"While I shot Mr. Dominic in the arm, I'll be more then happy to put one in your head." Erin growled, cocking the gun back once more, before pointing it at Alois, "Call off your men, now!"

Alois cackled, "And why would I do that?"

"If you don't, you won't have the chance to watch me kill Mr. Dominic."

Once again, the boy only cackled, holding his stomach as if he were laughing that hard, "Oh please! Even if I could, it would take hours to send; by then, your precious little family is dead. Besides, I know something else you want from me."

Erin's eyes widened, before narrowing once again, "Where is the diploma? Where is the Trancy-Ashford treaty!?"

Alois pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Right here." Alois smirked, before looking it over, "I don't understand why you'd want something like this."

"I need to keep a promise." Erin said simply, slowly descending down the stairs, "Sebastian, I need you to back me up." She said, her voice squeaking when she felt his presence intensify.

Alois laughed once again, "I don't know what's funnier, you can't do the job alone, of the fact that you went and stole Ciel's butler!"

"I'll have you know, earl Trancy, I went with this girl willingly." Sebastian murmured, feeling something in the air.

Something wasn't right.

Alois shrugged, before smirking, red faced, "And here I thought we'd have the great Dusty to ourselves…She's already got a lover!"

That was the last straw. Erin aimed, and quickly fired…

…Only to have the bullet…caught.

Erin's eyes widened with fright, knowing those golden eyes all too well.

Claude Faust, the man of her nightmares.

Alois smirked, before saying, "Claude, I order you to retain her!"

Claude slowly advanced, making Erin step back. Claude held the shadow of a smirk, "I see you still remember me." He murmured, eyes flashing that demonic color.

Erin growled, pulling out her cane, "Last time, I couldn't fight against you. This time…This time, I will!"

With that said, she lunged at him, blade sweeping outwards. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise the spider butler, making him jump back.

Erin entered a flurry of attacks, cutting up his coat jacket quickly. She lunged only to have him grab her wrist, side stepping, "You really never did know when to stop, did you?"

Erin growled, switching to her right arm, only to have Claude grab both arms, pulling her off of the ground. Claude allowed for a small smirk to appear onto his face, "Give up."

"Suck dick."

Claude growled, slowly pulling her arms apart. Erin bit down on her lip, ceasing any sounds. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't know he was winning.

Thankfully, Alois cut in, "Don't hurt her!" He ordered.

Peter groaned in agreement, slowly but surely allowing a small smile to appear onto his face, "I'd rather have her unharmed…It won't be nearly as fun if she was."

Alois scowled at Peter's remark, "…Yes…I agree." Alois murmured, walking triumphantly up to Erin, before slapping her across the face.

Sebastian growled, only to have Claude give him a look, "One step, Michaelis. One step, and she's dead."

Sebastian gave him a look, now rendered helpless, before backing down. Alois laughed, slapping Erin again, "For so long, I've waited for this! How does it feel?"

Peter cleared his throat, "Erm, Alois…We've got Erin now. And you've got deal to uphold."

Alois gave him a look, before sighing "Ah, yes. Per our agreement, we will split the profit. You get half, and I get lf. But, Erin is mine."

Peter held a weary smirk, before pulling out gun with his unharmed hand, "I don't think so, kid. I get it all, and, as a bonus, I get to watch you die a slow and painful death."

Alois's eyes didn't even widen slightly, as he smiled, "I really was hoping you'd do that." He murmured, before nodding to Claude.

He swung so fast, he didn't appear to have move at all. The only proof that he ever moved were the three golden butter knives in Peter's chest.

Peter's eyes were wide with shock, grasping at the knives, before sliding to the ground. Erin couldn't help but feel some happiness, as Peter's blood stained the carpet, dying in a moment of shock.

Alois yawned, before shooting Erin a smirk, "Does it feel good, Erin?" He said, using a mocking tone for the last word, "To see the one who killed your most important person, the one who made you who you are today, dead? It must feel good."

Erin spat blood out, right at Alois's face, "My only regret is shooting him in the arm."

Alois growled, only to chuckled, "You know, last I remembered you, you weren't as rebellious as you are now. But, things change…A lot has already changed. Don't you agree, my darling?"

"Don't call me that." Erin growled, trying to wiggle free, only to have Claude's grip tighten, "Never call me that."

"Aw, but you'll be all mine; very soon." Alois cackled, before looking over to Sebastian, "Oh? Is the Phantomhive butler confused? It's not a good look on you."

Sebastian said nothing, before looking to Erin, "What is he talking about; Erin?"

Erin gulped, only to have Alois cackle once again, falling to the ground, pounding it in his madness, "Oh, does he not know? Damn, Erin! Such a good little lair, keeping a secret that big! Why don't you simply tell the truth for once?"

Erin gulped, catching Sebastian's look, "…Well…Do I have a story for you…You know why no one knows where Anastasia was buried? You know why no one knows how she died." She laughed quietly, "Not even the yard knows it all."

"Oh, a story!" Alois clapped, before sitting down, a sadistic grin on his face, "So, go on, what's the secret?"

Erin sighed, trying one more time to break free, only to sigh with defeat, "I…I'm…I'm a…I'm a…"

* * *

 **Amy: She's gonna say witch.**

 **Erin:...**

 **Amy: Oh, wrong? My bad...She'll say she's a bitch instead.**

 **Me: I wonder how long the reviewers and readers are willing to wait...**

 **Erin: Yeah, like you'd ever keep an update away.**

 **Me:..True...**

 **But...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Thanks guys, I know that a little while ago, I fucked up the chapters, but you'll be happy to know that everything is A-okay!**

 **...But...Things will change...**

 **The Judo season's coming up guys, and you know what that means. I'll have less time to update. And thus, I don't really know when I'll update next. I will most likely pdate like crazy on weekends, but, till then, I will most likely no longer update during the week.**

 **...Guys...I'm sorry...But it needs to be done.**

 **I will still update, I will still do as I can, but, I won't be able to update as much as usual. I will do what I can, I do have a lot of chapters pre-written, s who knows? Maybe I'll have time ot quickly update.**

 **And so, with that said, till next time guys!**

 **Bai bai!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again!**

 **So, for once, I'm going as planned.**

 **I'm going to be updating like a crazy person on the weekends, and maybe, just maybe, I'll update on week days because I feel like being awesome.**

 **Amy: I'm the awesomer one!**

 **Erin: Who's story is this?**

 **Amy: Story of the asshole, butt crack chronicles.**

 **Erin:...**

 **Amy: Book one, how to be total piece of shit.**

 **Erin:...Bro...**

 **Me: I just wanted to post a chapter...A pretty long chapter, now that I think about it...**

 **...And so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Fourteen year old Anastasia woke up early on that fated day, to the light sounds of a birds chirp.

A truly peaceful day.

She yawned, before a mad grin spread across her face. She leapt out of bed, not having to look out the window to know that Erin was outside and waiting. Erin giggled, jumping in, before smirking, "Happy fucking birthday!"

Anastasia laughed right back, accepting a hug, and the clothing shoved into her face. It was only now that she noticed Erin's odd attire. It was a ratty old brown shirt, shorts, and a large white coat. The coat held many knives on it, with a belt to hold her revolvers. The hood was shaped a bit like an eagle beak, an interesting thing to wear indeed.

Erin smirked, "Like my coat? I nabbed it from an asshole in the slums; met two boys as well."

"Oh?" Anastasia asked, taking the clothing, "Who?"

"Two guys, names Oliver Schmidt and Mathew Ride." Erin murmured, rubbing the back of her neck, "Or something like that. But, that's not the point! It's your birthday! What do you want to do?"

Anastasia shrugged, "Anything! I just want to get out of here, and hang out with you!"

Erin nodded, "Good." She murmured, before gesturing to the clothing, "Go get dressed then; can't look like a rich bitch running across rooftops now, can you?"

* * *

Mere moments later, the two were running across the rooftops, jumping from one to the other, laughing as they did so. In this period of time, girls only had so much freedom.

And then, there was Erin.

To Anastasia, Erin was a role model and much more. Erin was the person she wanted to be when she grew up. She wanted to be happy, free and feel alive everyday.

Erin finally came to a stop, breathing in deeply, before letting the breathe out, "Come on, I need to show you something." Erin murmured, pulling Anastasia up.

They got to the highest tower, before Erin helped her up, looking over the side, "What do ya think?"

Anastasia couldn't say anything, only to watch with wide and open eyes. It was beautiful. The outlines f the houses and towers looked better with the still rising sun, with the people looking like ants.

Erin laughed, before climbing up a tall antenna-like structure, shouting, "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

Anastasia giggled, watching Erin come back down, before sighing, "Is this what your life is like every day?"

"Till the day I die." Erin nodded, before pointing out some places, "You see that smoke? Comes from the biggest factory in the slums. I've been in there at night, snuck in to see what it was really all about. Got nice kids down there, Tyler, Kian, Cameron, John, Ethan; all good guys."

Anastasia nodded, before focusing on the next point, "Over there? That's the line between the middle-high class and the middle-low class. Why the hell can't we have a simple middle class?"

Anastasia shrugged, "Because people are lazy?"

Erin nodded, "That, and all of the gangs and such…" Erin let out a dreamy sigh, leaning back, "Some day, I hope to have my own gang, but I'm going to un it all differently. I don't want to rule in fear; I want them all to know that they're loved. I'd take in anyone, from run ways to orphans. I want to make a difference, you know?"

Anastasia nodded, before saluting, "I'll be your second in command!"

Erin smirked, ruffling her hair, periwinkle eyes sparking, "Damn straight. Now then, what would my second in command want to do? Anything you want, we'll go!"

Anastasia thought about it for moment, pulling lightly on her hair, before an idea popped up, "Let's get out hair dyed!"

Erin laughed, "Okay, hat color?"

Anastasia shrugged, giggling, "Something weird, and for the both of us! So we can be twins!"

Erin nodded, "Okay…What about green?"

"Nah."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Teal?"

"No! I want something that no one's ever used before! Something new!" Anastasia murmured, before snapping her fingers, "Like Wisteria!"

Erin gave her a look, "…That's color?"

Anastasia nodded, "Yes! Let's go and do it!"

Erin was about to object, only to sigh, "The birthday bitch will get what she wants! Now, all we need is a bitch to steal from…"

* * *

Erin and Anastasia walked down the streets, many people giving the two girls weird looks, only to turn away, taking there kids with them.

Anastasia squealed, looking at her hair, "It's beautiful!" she said, looking at her double braids.

"I've never been much of a purple person." Erin murmured, rocking a new boy cut hair cut, only to shrug, "Fuck it, it looks nice."

Anastasia giggled, before looking around, "What else can we do?"

Erin shrugged, "Anything you want to." She murmured, before looking off to the docks, "You ever seen the docks before?"

Anastasia shook her head, "Why?"

Erin shook her head, smiling, "I've never seen open ocean before."

Anastasia nodded, "I've seen it before; it's a great place."

Erin nodded, "…So, you wanna go?" She asked, only to huff when Anastasia shook her head, "What do you want to do then?"

Anastasia nodded, looking around. There was so much to look at, but one thing kept coming to mind. So far, Erin had acted a bit distant, quiet at moments. She took a quick look at her eyes, seeing those happy periwinkle eyes droop ever so slightly.

Something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Erin?" Anastasia asked.

"Huh?" Erin murmured, shaking her head, before smiling, "I'm fine…I'm just…remembering something."

"Is that why you look so sad?"

"I look sad?" Erin asked, forcing a small smile, "I'm sorry, I'm not sad at all."

Anastasia sighed, "You can't lie to me, Erin. I've known you for four years. Don't hide from me."

Erin sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, before murmuring, "Today's not only your birthday…It's my sister's birthday as well."

With that said, Anastasia's eyes widened, before squealing, "Why did you tell me so?"

"Because I haven't seen my sister in four years." Erin murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I…I made her a promise; one that I couldn't keep."

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "What was it?"

Erin sighed, looking up, before murmuring, "I promised to come back for her, but…I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go back."

In a second, Anastasia knew what to do, "I want to go and get you sister."

Erin stopped in her tracks, giving Anastasia a look, "You're joking."

"I'm not. You said anything."

"It's a death errand. The place is probably fortified. They'll be waiting for me with guns!" Erin yelled, before smirking, walking off, "Let's go."

* * *

On the way, the two chatted a bit. Or, no, they didn't chat. Erin told stories while Anastasia nodded, listening, before laughing, "Did he really?"

"Yeah," Erin laughed, tears in her eyes, "Hank Kilrain is hilarious, man. He plans to help me join a gang."

Anastasia nodded, before the two entered a comfortable silence. Finally, when it became to much, Anastasia cleared her throat, "Erin, do you miss them?"

"Huh?" Erin asked, throwing off her train of thought.

"Your family; do you miss them?"

Erin thought about it, before sighing, "In all? No, not really. I never thought of them as family, Judy was the only one that was ever around for me. I don't miss any of them, besides my grandmother."

Anastasia nodded, "What was her name?"

"Erin."

Anastasia nodded, "Your real name is Erika, right?"

Erin stifled at the name, only to laugh, "Yeah, yeah it is. I haven't heard that name in a while now. I guess I left that behind here."

Anastasia nodded, before pointing, "Speaking of which, we're here."

Erin looked up at the towering manor, shivering a bit, "I hate this place." Erin murmured, pulling her hood down, "This'll be loads of fun."

"What's the plan?" Anastasia asked, following Erin up the gate, before balancing on the thin metal.

Erin smirked, "Do you know anything, kiddo? We never use plans!" She yelled, tossing her gun, Anastasia catching it, "Just go in, and have fun!"

"You're mad." Anastasia murmured, before smiling to match Erin's, "I like it."

* * *

The mansion was surprisingly desolate of anyone nd anything. Erin stalked about, gun ready, as they headed for Margret's room, "Gotta stay low, kid. Keep moving."

Anastasia nodded, holding the surprisingly heavy gun, breathing lowly. She began to regret it, sneaking through a mansion like this, it was scary.

And yet, she felt a spike of excitement with every step.

Finally, they arrived at a door, with the label of "Margret Ackerman" on it. Erin breathed heavily, before knocking on the door, "Judy? Judy, open up, it's me."

It was silent for a few seconds, before Anastasia sighed, "She's not here-."

"The door opened.

One the other side, girl around the same age as the both of them stood. Her eyes were wide with shock, "…Erika…"

Erin pulled her hood back, and before anyone could speak, tackled her sister into a hug. Erin was crying lightly, holding Margret tightly, "My God…Judy, I'm so sorry…"

Then, the girl scowled, before pushing Erin back, a frown on her face, "…You took so long…Why is that?"

"I…I was scared." Erin admitted, "I'm sorry I took so long, but now I'm back-!"

Margret scowled, "You're too late, damnit!"

Erin's eyes widened, "What…What do you mean?"

Margret scowled, before shouting, "I got married off already, damnit!"

It was silent, as Erin dropped to her knees, head down, "…How long?"

"Two years now."

Erin shook her head, grabbing her wrist, "Judy, I don't care! I can still take you away! Let me help you!"

"No!" Margret yelled, ripping her hand away, eyes glowing with hate, "I trusted you once, it won't happen again." Then, she looked down the hall, before screaming, "HELP ME, ERIKA'S IN MY ROOM!"

"Shit!" Erin growled, pushing Margret away, before grabbing Anastasia's hand, "We've got to move!"

As they ran, Margret laughed behind them, an evil cackle, a shriek almost, "You think that she'll save you, Annie? Once she's finished with you, you're dead! When you need her most, she'll leave you to die, to be married away!"

Anastasia forced herself to run faster, trying to despite to ignore her, as the two made there way for the door. Erin stopped suddenly, looking up in horror, as Anastasia ran into her back. Anna was about to ask what was wrong, only to see the issue.

Downstairs, many men were waiting, guns pointed and ready, with four men in the front.

Erin gulped, before flashing a fake smile, "Alderich, Conway, Nicky and Peter! Wow, now it's a real party!"

One of the boys, Nicky, growled, "Aim!"

A lot of gun were cocked back, aimed for Erin's chest. Erin smirked, "Kill me, go on. I'm not afraid to die."

"Maybe not, love." Peter smirked, before facing Anastasia, "But is she?"

Erin's eyes widen slightly, blocking Anna, "You couldn't dare."

Conway shrugged, licking his lips, "If only she were a bit older; I'd love to have her all to myself one night."

"Fuck off." Erin growled protectively, giving Anastasia a knowing look, before pulling out smoke bomb, "I'll see you guys in hell!" Erin yelled, throwing it down.

"SHOOT!" Nicky yelled, to which many guns went off, as the smoke dispersed. By the time the smoke cleared, the two were gone, nothing but a bit of blood on the ground.

Peter growled, "Damnit!" He yelled, before facing the men, "AFTER THEM!"

* * *

"Run Anastasia, run!"

The two were running as fast as they could, one of them leaving a trail of blood. Anastasia's vision was beginning to grow dizzy, waving from side to side, before Erin grabbed her, holding her bridal style, "Come on, we've got to move! They're right behind us!"

Erin pushed herself to run faster, ignoring the pain on her body, as she limped forward, trying desperately to get out of danger, far away from here.

She knew that this would be a bad idea. She knew this wouldn't end well. "Damnit, Annie," Erin growled, before hearing a gun go off, she turned around quickly, seeing the men running after her, before forcing herself to limp faster, the blood trail giving them away, "Fuck my life." She groaned, before forcing herself into a run.

She was on the dirt path that connected the Ackerman estate to London. All she needed to do was make it to London, then she'd be home free.

She ran, hearing the insults behind her, as she kept running, "Eyes open, Annie."

Anastasia looked sickly pale, and Erin knew why, before cursing, "Why the hell did you push yourself?"

"You…Told me….To run…" Anastasia stuttered, feeling fatigue taking over.

"Stay awake." Erin growled, urging herself to run faster, "God damnit, stay awake!" Her adrenaline would only last for so long, but finally, she'd crossed into London, quickly, she ducked behind a building, trying to make her voice and breathing low, as she heard the rally of men passing by, placing Anastasia down.

Anastasia was slowly coming to, her eyes still a bit hazy, as she looked over to Erin, who was still in kneeling position.

"Erin?...Erin, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Anastasia murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. Something wasn't right, she wasn't making a sound, "Erin-?"

Erin looked up, smile on her face, and yet, her eyes were filled with pain, "Anna, I need you to listen closely to me." Erin said, placing a bloody hand onto her shoulder.

Anastasia's eyes widened, "What happened!? Come on, we can get you help-."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you need to shut the fuck up." Erin groaned, slowly lying down on the ground, "I need you to get to the Undertaker's, tell him that the Phoenix has been reborn, then lead him back here. After that, go and find a man named Fero, tell him the same thing."

Anastasia was going into a panic, "Erin, don't talk like that, you'll be fine!"

Erin laughed, only to have it end in a cough, as she took off her coat, "I'm…I'm sorry…I wasn't able to get you what you wanted the most…On your birthday too…I couldn't get your freedom…"

"Don't worry about that! Worry about the here and now!" Anastasia yelled, tossing the coat onto the side, trying to stop the blood, "Come on, we'll get help."

"Annie…calm down…It's not your fault…It was going to happen, with all the shit I do…" She murmured, placing a hand on Anastasia's shoulder, before reaching into her pants pocket, taking out a red ruby ring, "Here, take it…It was my grandmother's…Don't forget me, kay?"

Anastasia shook her head, pushing the ring away, "No, NO! Damnit, Erin! Don't die!"

Erin grinned weakly, "Hey, don't cry….We…We all live…We all die…My only regret…Was being unable to help you…" Erin laughed one more time, placing her hand into Anastasia's "Become something more, kiddo…Become what you want to. Don't allow others to change that."

Anastasia's tears created rivers down her face, before she nodded, her hand tightening around Erin's, "I…I will…I promise."

Erin nodded, giving her one last grin, before her eyes closed for a final time.

Anastasia felt Erin's normally stone hard grip slacken, before looking over her face, "Erin?" She murmured, shaking. Even in death, she held that knowing and trouble making smile. Anastasia laughed lightly, before getting up, grabbing the coat to put over Erin, before dashing off.

* * *

Undertaker was surprised at the new little girl in his shop, her face red from effort, "…Can I help you, poppet?" He asked, before his eyes widened, "By God, Erin; is that you?"

Just the name was enough to make Anna nearly break, before she stifled out, "T-the Phoenix has been reborn."

Undertaker's eyes widened even bigger, "…No…No, she couldn't have…" Undertaker sighed, before sighing, running a hand through his hair, "Where is the body?"

"Down behind Old man Fitzgerald's store." Anastasia said quietly.

Undertaker nodded, before looking her over, "So, you'll be next in line for the Erin Phoenix line, eh?"

"…I'm sorry?"

Undertaker laughed lightly, slowly heading for the door, "The phoenix has been reborn, child Erin…Ah, no no no, that won't do….Ah, Eris!"

Anastasia blinked, "…Huh?"

Undertaker merely sighed, "You'll know what that means later on…Now, I'd imagine that you're trying to find Fero; yes? He's most likely in the hole in the wall by now, in the middle-low class." Undertaker walked off, tipping his hat, "I'd reckon that we'll meet later on; till then, little Eris!"

With that said, she was left in the shop, alone, sad, and confused. She sighed, shaking her head, before shoving her hands into her pockets, walking for the destination.

* * *

Anastasia gulped, standing right outside of this "bar", if you could call it that, before walking in.

She winced at the stench of alcohol in the air, as she walked in. From what she knew, spotting Fero would be simple and easy.

It really was.

In the back of a bar, a man sat, laughing his head off, a bottle in hand, and yet, no much of the drink was gone. Was this man sober?

Anastasia walked over, looking small against everyone else, before tugging lightly on the man's trench coat, "Excuse me, sir."

The man turned around, a large smile on his face, "How can I help you, child? Kids like you shouldn't be in this bar."

"Unless your name is Erin!" Another guy shouted.

That man laughed, "Damn right, Val, damn right!" He shouted, before facing the girl, waiting.

Anastasia steadied her breathing, before quietly saying, "The phoenix has been reborn."

Just like that, the man's smile faded, leaving him in a state of despair. The man, Val, spoke up, "Is something wrong, Fero?"

"Of course not!" Fero insisted, standing up, while leading Anastasia out, "I just need to speak with the girl."

He didn't even wait for Anastasia, before going outside, her wide, before he gabbed her shoulders, "What happened?"

Anastasia sighed, trying to fight back the tears, as she retold the story. Looking into this man's eyes, she knew that he felt Anastasia's despair and pain, a single tear falling at the end of the story, as he held his face, "David, Jamie, Alberto…Now Erika? Sweet dear little Erin?"

Anastasia nodded, "I know…I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

Fero laughed bitterly, "No, no it's nt. Knowing Erin, she'd never want you to take the blame for it. She died to make you happy; she really was the best, wasn't she?"

Anastasia nodded, before tearing up again, "Yes…She made me feel wanted and needed…She taught me all I know of living on the streets…"

Fero nodded, laughing again, "I taught her. Good to know that she passed it down." He murmured, before looking her over, "So, Erin thought that you were gang material…"

Anastasia tilted her head to the side, "What does that mean?"

Fero sighed, "…When Erin was…younger, I guess; she wanted to get her own gang, but with different ideals. More of a family then a gang."

Anastasia nodded, feelings welling up inside quickly, "She told me."

Fero nodded, "Well, you see, Anastasia; 'the phoenix has been reborn'. That was her nickname; do you know why?"

Anastasia shook her head, making Fero laugh lightly, "Well, it's because of the way she was. She was bright, and broke from the bonds of space and time; born again. She believes that you could be her reborn."

Anastasia's eyes widened, "…But then-."

"Yes. She wanted you to continue her work and legacy."

Anastasia shook her head, "No, I can't do that."

Fero frowned, "Why not?"

Anastasia sighed, her sadness turning to frustration, "I can't do it! I've got a family, I have things I still need to do! I…I don't know everything! I don't know enough! With Erin gone, who'll teach me? I'm alone, again!"

Fero sighed, hands raised, "Look, kid; I'm just saying it how Erin did. She wanted-."

"Well, she can't have anything. She's fucking dead!" Anastasia yelled, her eyes burning with a bright fire. Suddenly, Fero's eyes widened, as he looked at Anastasia's hands, "What?" She growled.

Fero pointed, causing Anastasia to look down, only to gasp. Her hands had caught fire, but, it didn't burn. It just stayed there, until fizzing out, her anger going to confusion and slight fear.

Fero breathed in deeply, before sighing, "Look, kid…Erin wanted a gang. She believes that you could have what she couldn't. If you change your mind, or if you want help; I'll be here."

Anastasia nodded, before walking off, eyes wide with shock nd fear, as she headed home.

* * *

She had climbed in through the window at the right time, being how, the moment she changed into a dress, her father walked in, a large smile on his face, "Ah, my dear; I've got something to show you!"

Anastasia remained stone faced, nodding, "Yes, father?"

He walked out the door, silently ordering her to follow her out, "My dear, today, you turn fourteen! And so, I decided to introduce you to someone special!" He smiled, before looking over her hair in horror, "My God, what happened to your hair?"

Anastasia sighed, before murmuring, "It was something that I've wanted for a while; to remember today."

Her father gave her a look, before sighing, "Aright, but I will have no more of this while you live under my roof; Suzaku's moved out for college, which means that you've now got lot to live up to." He said, as the two walked into the awaiting coach.

Anastasia nodded, "Yes father." She murmured, sitting quiet and still.

The ride was a short one, as they quickly arrived at the manor. Anastasia couldn't help but become a bit impressed, it was much bigger then their own house.

Her father led her to the door, knocking on it, before a maid came out. Anastasia couldn't help but gasp at the women's bandaged eye, "Welcome to the Trancy manor." She said, "The young master is expecting you."

She lead them up the stairs, down many hallways, before stopping at a door. She opened it, revealing a living room like area, with to other people inside.

Inside, a boy in the strangest attire sat, his pale blonde hair and dangerously bright blue eyes widening as she walked in. Anastasia gulped at the sight of the man, the butler, behind him. She looked into those unhuman golden eyes.

Something wasn't right with that.

Her father smiled warmly, "Anastasia, meet young earl Alois Trancy."

Alois stood up, a wide smile on his face, "A pleasure, my lady."

Anastasia winced at his high voice, curtsying, "The honor is all mine, young earl."

Alois clapped happily, before her father backed out of the room, "I'll just allow you two to get to know each other."

The door closed, causing Anastasia to flinch a bit, before sitting down on the stair across from him. Alois had sat down as well his eyes drinking in her image, "…Claude, go and get us some snacks."

The butler bowed, before walking out, leaving the two alone. Anastasia really didn't like this guy, not a single bit. Alois smirked, spearing his arms across the back of the couch, "So, I've heard quite a lot about you, Ms. Ashford."

"Oh?" Was all that Anastasia could manage at the moment.

"Why yes. You're an adopted little one, am I right?" Alois asked, smirking, before leaning forward, "The black sheep."

Finally, Anna couldn't handle it, "What is it you want from me?"

"You."

"…Excuse me?"

"It's simple, really." Alois insisted, "All I want is you."

Anastasia gulped, rubbing the back of her head, "B-but I can't, I…Maybe we could come to some sort of mind way deal?"

Alois growled, shooting up, "There will be no bargaining with it." He spat, before smiling, "The arrangements are already made, Annie-."

"Please don't call me that." Anastasia cut in.

Alois raised n eyebrow, only to have the butler come back with a cart of sweets. The boy clapped like a child, before taking a plate of cake, "Go ahead, take one, Anastasia!"

She really didn't want to, but judging by the cold glare he was giving her she didn't have much of a choice. She picked up a candy, unwrapping it delectably, before popping it into her mouth.

Alois grinned, before leaning back, "So, what do you like to do on your free time?"

Anastasia was about to say something unladylike, like "Oh, I break out of my house and learn to shoot with a my best friend; a poor homeless girl now dead.", or even, "I jump off of rooftops"; but managed to refrain and simply say, "I enjoy playing the violin."

Alois nodded, "Of course! Such a petty little thing should know how to use a great instrument like that!" He said, taking a sip of tea, before looking her over, eyes narrowed, "…You're hiding something."

Anastasia flinched lightly, only to have him laugh, "Oh well, it doesn't matter! Once we're married, we'll have all the time in the world to share secrets!" He said, winking.

Anastasia had felt a to today. She'd felt pain, sorrow, depression, anger; and now, she felt remorse.

It was just as Erin said; once you're married off, the limit of you rights, your freedom, it burned.

Alois gave her a look, "…Are you alright? You look pale."

Anastasia nodded, before Alois stood up, walking slowly over to the window, "…There's something I'd like to tell you."

Anastasia nodded, curious, "…Go on, my lord."

Alois nodded, before chuckling lightly, "…There are two kinds of people out there, Anna. There are the strong…And there is the weak. The weak...They are worthless. They're useless, using others the try and climb to the top. You and I, Anastasia; we're not weak." He gave her a small smile, before walking back over, "If I've learned anything, my lady; it's the fact that strong people stand even stronger next to each other."

Anastasia nodded, pulling at the collar of her dress, not entirely sure where he was going with this, "…I don't mean to be rude, but, what do you mean by this?"

Alois gave her a look, before sighing, "…The strong that band together are the great…But, those who oppose the strong…The strong- no, the rebels that decide to fight the strong…They…Will fall…Do you understand, Anastasia?"

Anastasia shook her head, standing up, "I am so sorry, but, I would like to go home, please. My head hurts."

Alois's eyes softened, "Ah, yes. Yes, of course." He said, before taking her hand, placing a kiss on the back, "A pleasure, my lady."

"My lord." She murmured.

Suddenly, Alois gave her a look, "…I'd prefer 'your highness', but, for now, that'll do." He said, winking, as he watched her disappear behind the door.

Once she did, Alois's frown deepened, "Claude, I order you; see to it that the marriage arrangements are made, and made quickly. I want her."

* * *

Back at home, she'd changed into the white shirt and black pants, pacing about. She didn't know what to do at this point. She knew she had to marry him, but didn't want to.

What to do?

Suddenly, idea struck, as she went into her closet, taking out her scarf, a cap, a pair of gloves, and boot. She then went into her drawer, finding a knife, before cutting open her palm. She winced, before squeezing the blood onto the carpet.

Once that was done, she headed over to the window. Ah yes, the window. Once her bridge to Erin, and now, her bridge to freedom.

She climbed out as Erin had taught her, before landing in the backyard. The first part was easy, it was always easy.

It was what she'd have to do next that scared her.

Slowly, she reached the oversized dog house, whimpering a bit. It had been six years since she'd las been out here, which she'd left with a bite mark on her arm.

She heard a low growl, but forced herself to keep walking.

On her first birthday in the manor, her brother had gotten her the worst gag gift ever.

A Bengal tiger.

But, by surprise, she'd come to love it anyway. All afternoon was spent with Fang, until the one eventful day, where Suzaku sound it funny to try and hit him with a stick. Fang pounced, only to have little eight year old Anastasia push him out of the way, biting her instead.

Since that day, she hadn't been allowed to go into the backyard.

It didn't matter, she never HAD to go into the backyard.

Not until now.

She sighed, watching as the big cat walked out, eyes narrowed, fang's bared. She pulled a glove off, slowly approaching, hand out, "Do you remember me, big boy?" She asked quietly, "Remember all we did?"

Fang only growled, causing Anastasia to jump bit, only to come closer, "I know you didn't men to hurt me, I know that you're a good boy. Now, come on, let's go."

She walked up to the chain the lead him in the backyard, saying a quick prayer, before unlatching it.

As soon as the chain slackened, Fang growled, pouncing on her. She wanted to scream, only to find her voice gone, as the tiger jumped n her…

…And licked her face.

Anastasia giggled, "Stop that, your tongue's rough!" She giggled, before scratching him behind the ears, "Good boy…Now, let's go."

She walked for the backyard gate, pushing it open, before walking out. Fang was right behind her, purring lowly. Even if he'd bit her once, he was a very well trained tiger. He always listened, and besides, he wasn't even aiming to bite her.

Anastasia cursed her fear, only to shake it off. She'd have a lot of time for that later on.

Right now, she had to focus on the task ahead.

She ran out the gates, heading for the tall buildings. Fang was right behind her, dashing right next to her. As large and strong as he naturally was, he was still only fast enough to keep up with her.

She dashed across the town, feeling free, before running for the Undertaker's place. She opened the door, Fang keeping it open, "Hey, Undie!"

Undertaker's head peeked out from the back, and to her surprise, Fero joined him, smiling, "So, little Eris is back?"

"I want to do it."

"…I'm…I'm sorry?"

Anastasia wore a grin, looking like an exact copy of Erin, "I want to make a gang."

Fero gave her a look, before laughing loudly, fist pounding onto the wall in his laughing madness, "Ah, jolly good! Jolly fucking good!" He yelled, laughing.

Undertaker scowled, "Why would the rich kid want to give it all up to live like that?"

"I've …I've got my reasons." She murmured, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, before clearing her throat, "But that's not the point! Fero, will you help me?"

Fero nodded, ruffling her hair under her cap, "Sure thing, little Anna!"

Anastasia giggled, before shaking her head, "No, don't call me that. Anastasia is dead."

Fero gave her a look, before Undertaker disappeared once again, "What are you talking about?"

Anastasia wore a small smile, "Anastasia died last night, not Erin. Erin was reborn."

Fero gave her a look, before it clicked. He smiled, nodding, "The Phoenix has been reborn, Erin; she has."

Anastasia shared the smile, laughing to match Fero's, before undertaker walked back in, a bunch f items in hand, "I found these; I figured that Erin would want you to have it."

Anastasia nodded, taking the coat, before looking it over. Both of her guns were inside the coat, Fero taking one, "Those use to belong to me. She loved those so much, I gave them to her when she became ten. I'll never forget her expression."

Anna- no, Erin nodded, "Give one to Undertaker to bury with the body; she should have one in the other world."

Fero nodded, while Undertake grinned, "Will do, Eris." He murmured, before pulling something out of his pocket, a ring, "Here; she'd want you to keep this as well."

Erin shook her head, "No…Could you hold it for me? I'll lose it."

Undertaker nodded, pocketing it, before looking at the lone coffin in the back, "Where should we bury her?"

Erin thought on it, before snapping her fingers, "I know where."

* * *

At the break of dawn, Undertaker had finished burying the body under the farthest-out pier, a shovel over his shoulder.

She'd been buried in a secret location, where no one should be buried in any physical sense. It took a while to move the dirt over, but it was finally done.

"I'll come by the make it a bit nicer later on." Erin murmured, shivering slightly.

Fero pulled off his jacket, "Here." He murmured, watching her pull it on.

She gave a small nod of thanks, "You know, I'm not cold."

"And I'm Jesus."

Undertaker laughed manically, before walking off, "I'll see you two crack jobs later on, I've got other bodies to bury!" He said, cackling madly, as he walked off.

The two gave each other a look, before cracking up themselves, "Come on then, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to start the Phoenix gang."

Erin nodded, walking with him, only to stop suddenly, "…Something's watching us."

Fero stopped as well, nodding, as he slowly pulled out his gun. They walked about the crates, the two covering each other, as they followed the sounds. Something sounded…off. They were whimpers of pain, no real threat.

Finally, they arrived, seeing the mess.

Thee was a small girl, maybe two years younger then her, curled up, crying. She was in clothing much to big for herself, her head down.

Erin walked over, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder, only to watch the girl back away, "Hey, kid; you okay?"

The girl looked up, eyes filled with fear, "…Are you here to kill me?"

Erin winced at the sound of her voice, even with he foreign accent, she sounded on the brink of death.

Fero gave her a look, as Erin helped her up, "…What's your name?"

The girl shivered, before whispering, "Konomiya Zigazu."

Erin shook her head, "No way I'm going to remember all of that…I'll call you Zig."

Fero scowled, giving her a look, before turning back to "Zig", "So, your accent sounds Japanese; what are you doing here?"

She whimpered, "I…I escaped. They were killing Japanese people off of the hsip…I'm…I'm not suppose to be here."

Erin could have left her to die. Simply kicked her to the dirt and walk off. But, she didn't; know why?

Zig was just like her before Erin came into her life.

It was only right to help her out.

"I'll help you out." Erin decided, smiling, as she took off the scarf, pulling around Zig, "I'll take you in; I'll be having a gang soon, so we'll have a large family!"

Zig tilted her head to the side, confused, "Why are you helping me?"

Erin smirked, before leading her out of the shipyard, Fero in front, "Because, kiddo; there is a chance for everything. Besides, the Phoenix will be reborn somehow."

Zig gave her a look, before laughing, "If you could, can we go get glasses? Mines broke, I can't see."

Erin nodded, "Sure this, Zig-aroo."

"…Please don't call me that."

"Zig Zag?"

"No."

"…Zigzagoon?"

Zig gave her a look, making her jump back, "Never in a million years."

Fero laughed hugging the both of them, "This journey is sure to be fun!"

Erin grinned, Zig doing the same, "Damn straight!" Erin yelled, as they walked out of the docks, leaving behind the Phoenix's old life.

Just like a fire, the Phoenix could be born anew.

You just had to know how.

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Oh yeah, a new question...**

 **Do you feel mind fucked yet?**

 **This has been the plan all along, guys. I'm actually a bit suprised that someone guessed it.**

 **MuffinsAreBae, holy shit, good job. I need to step it up.**

 **But, you guys want to see the clues?**

 **Here's the main one, the one that's been with you since the start.**

 _ **The title.**_

 **"From Ash to Dust"**

 **What is Anstasia's last name?**

 **Ashford.**

 **What is "Erin's" nickname?**

 **Dusty.**

 **Feel stupid yet?**

 **Lol, Jk, it's alright. I'm just happy that I got to throw you guys through the biggest loop hole yet.**

 **Also, on the side, I was thinking of sort of Q &A for the characters.**

 **In the reviews, just put a question for a character or myself, and in the author's notes, it'll be answered!**

 **Fun, huh?**

 **Also, I plan to have some short stories, more on the pasts of these characters,so go ahead and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **That's all the time I've got for today, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, hi again.**

 **I have the rest of the story pre written as of a few seconds ago, so, yay!**

 **Also, just for fun and to celebrate, I'm posting another chapter today!**

 **I spoke about it with a friend of mine, and thanks to her, the story will end before valentines day. Ah yes, the day of love...**

 **It's gross.**

 **Like, shoot me.**

 **Lol, jk. I'm just a bitter girl with no one around to hug me.**

 **#LonelyAuthorIsLonely**

 **But, enough of that crap, let's get to the good stuff!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The fight was not in there favor.

Once the two armies clashed, the defenses quickly fell. There were good moments, when they'd been able to push the enemy back, but, most of the time, they fought with the base to there backs.

In the front, Fero lead the main force, but it didn't do much.

Zig growled, shooting from the back. She wasn't strong, she wasn't agile, she wasn't a good fighter.

She wasn't Erin.

But, at the moment, she had no other choice then to be what she could, and at the moment, that was simply being loud.

"They're trying to push through in the east end!" She heard Max yelled somewhere far off, causing her to curse, as she rushed over. Just as Max said, a group of men were sending volley after volley into the boys and Fero's gang.

"I want the base defense to focus on the east side!" Zig yelled, trying hard to make herself heard, before leaping into the fray.

Along with her katana, she also had a small pistol, a gift from Erin after a year of living with her.

It was one of many, but she always wanted to keep that scarf.

She ducked under a shot, before raising her katana. If she were slightly skilled in anything, it would have to be the Katana. Her father had taught her how to use it.

And now, it was all she had left.

She growled, stabbing into one stomach, before pulling out, swinging around to cut another behind her.

Zig was a lot less coordinated, but, she could still get the job-

"MOVE!"

She tuned around just in time to see Dylan tacking her down, getting her out of the way of a volley of bullets.

Dylan huffed, pulling himself up bit, "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better if you could get off."

Dylan's face went red, as he quickly removed himself, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"LOVE AND WAR!" they heard the twins shout somewhere, the both of them cackling.

Zig growled, "Go die in a hole!" She shouted, before Dylan pulled her up, "Thanks, by the way."

Dylan nodded, remaining as stoic as ever, before rushing off.

Zig faced the enemy, ready to go back in, only to hear a cry of, "HELP!"

It was Cameron.

Zig fought her way over, looking around, until she spotted them. Cameron was trying desperately to fight off three other men with his knife, while John laid on the ground, unmoving.

Zig's eyes widened, as she jump on one guy, sticking her katana into his neck. Cameron finished off the other two in there confusion, before looking John over, "We need to get him to Oliver!"

Zig nodded, looking around, before picking up a fallen gun. She raised it into the air, before firing twice.

Moments later, Oliver himself broke out of the crowd, a bloody gash on his cheek, but looking no worse for wear, "What 'appened?"

"John just collapsed!" Cameron panicked, his hand hovering over John's mouth, "He's not breathing!"

Oliver knelt next to him, looking up at the other two, "I'll need to do a field surgery; so I need you two to cover me. Understand?"

Zig nodded, katana in one hand and her pistol in the other, "Can do."

Cameron took in a shaky breath, "O-okay." He murmured, before turning around, eyes filled with anger, as he thrashed his knife.

A group of ten men charged them out of the mist of battle, guns blazing and knifes flashing.

Zig sighed, holding her katana up, "Damnit; hurry, Erin."

* * *

"I'm Anastasia."

Sebastian's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that, "…What?" He murmured, shaking his head, "But, they said that they found the body-."

"That's just trash to fill in information that's missing!" Alois said, clapping with glee, "How else did you think I was going to find her?"

Erin growled, "You did that!? You sold me out, you made the ransom!? You made me a known outlaw! BOY, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" She yelled, fighting even harder to get at Alois, only to have him smirk cockily.

"I'm also the main reason for Erika's death." He said with a smirk, looking down at Peter's body with disgust, "I used him to get to you years before he met me. And to guess, he allowed me to use him as a puppet! He really did believe that Erin hadn't died that night; a pity it was her instead of you."

Erin let out a loud screech, only to have one of Claude's hand wrap around her neck, eyes narrowed with irritation.

Sebastian growled, only to have Claude sigh, "Stand down, Michaelis. I'll kill her right here and no if you don't."

Alois went on, kicking Peter's still warm hand, "How does it feel, to know that I'm the reason for Erin's death? To know that I did everything just to get to you? To know that I-."

"Won't shut the fuck up!" She finished, a nasty sneer on her face, "How does it feel to be one-uped by girl?"

Alois growled, before nodding to Claude. Claude dropped her, making her land on her butt, "I'll ask you once, Anastasia; be mine!"

"Never in a million fucking years!" Erin growled, picking up her fallen cane, before kneeling, ready to jump at him, "I shoot God in the face before I ever marry you!"

Alois nodded to Claude, who kicked her aside quickly, making her fall to the side, groaning as she held her stomach, "I'm not asking, Anastasia!"

"Go…Fuck yourself." Erin growled, spitting blood onto the ground. She braced herself for another kick, only to feel nothing. Surprised, she looked up to see that Claude was on his ass, Sebastian standing over her protectively.

Alois looked somewhere in between jealous and sly, "Oh, so you did get the butler to fall for you."

Sebastian smirked, watching as Claude rose, his eyes narrowed with anger, "On the contrary, young earl; demons have no heart, we can't fall in love."

So some reason, something inside of Erin broke. With those words spoken, she felt like a piece of her, an important piece at that, had fallen right out of her chest.

She shook her head, growling, as she forced herself to rise. She did NOT like him! Not at all, not one bit, never in a million years!

Even as she thought it, she could tell the bitter lies going through her mind.

Before she could shake herself, a force flew at her, making her fly into the wall, creating a crater in the wall. Groaning, she pulled herself out, before ducking under the volley of golden knives, all three where her head once was.

Alois growled, "Get her, Claude! Get her!" He yelled, as Erin dashed about. She lit her hands on fire, catching the gloves until they burned away, leaving ash at her feet. Her hands were aglow with the angry fire, before she growled, and pounced him.

She swung her fists around, blistering fury in her eyes, as she grazed Claude's cheek. The demon butler merely smirked, "Is something wrong, Ms. Ashford?"

"Shut up!" Erin growled, "I'm not that…that weak little girl anymore!"

The butler merely smirked, before it fell back into his usual stone cold face, twisting around to catch Sebastian's thrown knives, throwing them at her. Her eyes widened, as she did the matrix, whipping her head right back up to dodge another volley of golden knives.

"You really should give up, miss. I'd hate to hurt a lady." Claude murmured darkly, "It doesn't reflect well on a Trancy butler."

At the last two words, three figures dropped from behind her. She whipped around, only to dodge a garden rake for the face, jumping back, eyes widened.

Behind her were triplets, all wearing the same attire, and purple hair. They were all styled differently, but they all wore the same expression.

Emotionless mouths with the eyes of a demon.

Erin turned around, gulping. Claude on one end, these three triplet demons on the other.

Just then, Sebastian got a kick to Claude's chest, looking like he was enjoying himself, before giving her a look, "I'll take care of the spider; I'm sure that you can take care of those three."

Erin was lost for a bit, before nodding, "Y-yeah." She murmured, before facing the three, who stared at her blankly, "What? Is something on my face?" She asked, before willing the fire to burn brighter, "Come at me, bros!"

She let out a sort of battle cry, dashing at the three of them. One held a rake, the other had a pair of shears, while the last had a shovel.

Erin groaned, parting an attack from the shovel with her cane blade, ducking under the rake, before kicking the one with the shears, "VI VA LA ERIN!" She shouted, laughing like mad.

But, it didn't seem to last to long. One took the cane from her, throwing it to the side, before kicking her in the stomach. She flew back into the hit of a shovel, only to be slashed at with the shears.

She groaned, rising back up, before putting her pointer finger and thumb onto her bottom lip, "I have no choice." She said, before whistling.

Seconds of silence past, the triplets looking t each other, before giving her a look. She laughed nervously, whistling again, "In a few seconds, you'll regret challenging me!" She shouted, whistling again.

She looked around, only to sigh, deflated, "Fang, where the fuck are you!?"

* * *

Outside, Fang nuzzled the strange lady who was sitting next to him, purring.

Hannah smiled softly, scratching him behind the ears, "Such a good boy." She murmured.

* * *

Erin groaned, about to curse again, only to feel something hit her in the back of her head. She growled, trying to whip around to grab the hand, only to be pushed off guard. She glared at the triplets, whispering to each other, before advancing. One kicked her, the other swinging the shovel into her side like a golf club, before taking feeling a large pain in her right arm.

She screamed out in pain, as the shears were removed from her right arm.

They all leaned over her, their voices a bit louder.

"Pathetic."

"Rude."

"Faker."

She growled, pushing herself back up, before growling, "Shut up!" She growled, swinging around for a hit, only to fall back, off balanced.

They all advanced, stone cold expressions, before swatting her around once more.

"Foolish."

"Insolent."

"Child."

She growled, whipping around, punching one in the face, her rage and fire so hot, she left a burn crater in his face.

The victory didn't last long, however, as one behind her grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back. He looked her over with those demon-like eyes, "Such a weak little girl; who believed that she could be a man's equal."

She roared with anger, before sweep kicking him, her leg bursting into a short yet white-hot fire, causing the demon to fall over, his own pants leg turning to crisp, shoe burned away.

As if nothing had happened, the demon grabbed her arm, twisting it backwards, "You'll never be seen on the same level s a man; you're a lady, a trophy, not person. You're not worthy."

Erin groaned, before stomping hard on his shoe-less foot, taking the opportunity of his lose grip, before throwing him over her shoulder, right into another triplet.

Erin backed up, forehead drenched with sweat, chest heaving. She took a bit of time to look over at the other two demons, only to duck under a volley of both silver and gold knives. The two stronger demons were jumping, dashing and simply moving so quickly, it seemed as if they were teleporting.

She didn't have long to see who was winning, before she ducked under the swing of a shovel, back handing a rake, "I'm gonna fucking go Master Chief on your ass!" She growled, pulling her gun out, before firing.

She didn't, however, remember the fact that a gun, a pistol at that, would be useless up against demons.

Crap.

Erin growled, putting her gun back, before looking round sheepishly at the three advancing her, "So…I heard you guys like souls?" She said, before taking a punch to the jaw.

She fell back, holding her head, before feeling a kick to her back, before falling forward to receive a shovel to the back of her head.

She groaned, her head ready to break, as she forced herself to rise.

"Weak." They all said in unison, walking over as if they had all the time in the world, "Stop trying to be someone else."

Erin growled, pushing herself up entirely, head still whizzing around, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but we do." They said, two grabbing each arm, while the one with the rake raised his up, ready to strike her down, "You're a mere child, Anastasia Ashford. You're trying to be someone who is long dead, someone who shouldn't have been born in the first place."

Even when there voices came out in hushed whispers, she felt as if someone was screaming the painful truth into her skull, "You are a weak little human girl, give up."

"No!"

Another swing to her knee, causing her to groan. She could feel the bone of her knee cap fracturing ever so slightly, "Give up, little human girl."

Erin coughed at the next hit, blood spewing out of her mouth, "Go…burn…In…Hell."

She could feel the three giving her a look, before going back to the attack. She couldn't move. Every hit was forced to be taken, with nothing that could be done. It was painful, yes; but no amount of struggling could help her.

"Does it hurt-?"

"To know that, no matter what-."

"You can't escape?"

The next hit came down on her injured legs, a harsh and loud crack sounding, as she let out a bone chilling scream, before they dropped her onto her leg, making her scream again.

She wasn't sure what hurt more, the pain or the words. With the huffed growl, she willed herself to rise…Only to fall down once again.

The three sighed in unison, readying one last attack, "We'll free you from your burden, young little girl. Just let us help you."

Erin growled, looking up at them, eyes blistering white with fury, her skin glowing a bright white with fire, slowly floating up. She let out a loud screech, the hellish sound loud enough to make the two stronger demons stop.

White flames licked at her body, neck bent at an angle. At the moment, she was the embodiment of power, hatred, anger…

…And death.

"…How dare you…" She growled surprisingly lightly, "…To tell me what I could and couldn't do…To give me limits…To treat me like trash?..." She laughed maniacally, eyes wide with laughter, before curling her hands into fists.

On either side of her, two fiery fists formed in the air, before going to hit the triplets. The three were thrown into the wall so hard, they didn't raise from the crater.

She whipped around to see Alois's face, eyes wide with horror, "…I'm not finished yet…Young earl Trancy…" She murmured, giggling as she did a mock bow in the air, "…You're the reason for my suffering…You're the reason of my anger…My hate…All that has happened…You're the reason I became…THIS…" She growled, forming a triangle with her hands, a bright white fire sparking inside, "…Allow me to share my suffering, eh?"

Alois began to panic, looking around for help, "CLAUDE, HELP ME!" He shouted.

Claude would dash over, if Sebastian hadn't grabbed him by the sleeve, throwing him back around. Erin grinned, "…You once told me that only to strong will live and move on…And the weak…The weak will not make it…They'll die…One way…Or the other…But, I'm not weak now, am I?"

She cackled, "…No, I'm not weak…I'm a rebel…You're the weak one." She growled, about to throw the fire blast at him, "…I'll…Kill…You-."

"Erin, stop."

She growled, giving the demon a look. She wasn't sure what to feel; she wanted to snap back, to growl…But, no, he was a demon, someone to fear…But no, she had the power here, she could do as she pleased, "…Stay out of this…You don't understand-."

"I live with a boy who feels just like you." Sebastian murmured, "You're a human; Erin, can you really live with that guilt?"

Erin scowled, "I've killed before. I can do it again."

Sebastian sighed, watching Claude free himself behind him with a watchful eye, before going on, "But this will be different, Erin. I won't tell you what to do, but think it out first. Think of what could and can happen."

"Y-you heard him! Spare me!" Alois yelled, voice quivering with fear, "Allow me to live, please!"

Erin gave him an emotionless loo, her eyes boring into his soul, "…The weak will fall, while the strong thrive…" She murmured, before wearing a sickening grin, "…I am neither, I am a rebel…And I am NOT subjected to the rules."

With that, the fire in her hands grew brighter, lighting up the room. She gave him one more smile, "Think a happy thought." She growled, before letting it go…

…Only to have a pair of hands grab her own.

The fire was forced back into her, the fire dimming, as those cold golden eyes glared into her own. He threw her down, her power spent, "You should know better then to kill my young highness, Dusty." He mused, teasing the last word in his mouth, before spitting it out, "Now, I will have no choice…but to make sure that you are no longer a threat."

With an uncharacteristic grin on his face, Claude rushed at her, grabbing her by the neck, before holing her to the wall. He gave Alois a look, "…Your highness?"

Alois's fear had slowly disappeared, leaving behind his stone cold angry look. Sebastian could only watch, as Alois shouted the words.

"CLAUDE, I ORDER YOU…KILL HER!"

* * *

 **And now, it's cannon.**

 **Alois is an evil bitch.**

 **He's one of my favorites, yes.**

 **But still.**

 **He's an evil bitch.**

 **...**

 **So...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Also, who likes the back story? Who likes the little twist?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Well, I've gotta run, I've done enough for today.**

 **There will be more tomorrow!**

 **Till then guys, laters!**

 **Bai bai!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Herro!**

 **So, As you guys know, the story is drawing to a close. And so, I need to look to what's next to come. I'm looking at one of my many Pokemon fanfanction ideas, and so, I need your guys help!**

 **I have a total of around six ideas, so, in the reviews, just put a random number from 1 to 6.**

 **It'll help me out, a lot.**

 **And so, thanks!**

 **With that said...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Zig was tiring.

She wasn't sure how Erin would deal with it, all of the pain and death around her.

But she did.

To Zig, it was costly both physically and emotionally. To feel bullets hit your arms and legs, to feel swords run up your body, to feel dirt on your open cut when you fall.

But, to watch your friends, the boys that she'd seen grow up, to see those boys that looked up to you, to watch them die.

Because you lead them into a battle that simply couldn't be won.

"Zig, get your head in the game!"

Zig shook her head, as the voice, Cameron, yelled, helping Oliver pull John up.

" 'e's alive, but 'e won't if we can't get 'im to the base!" Oliver shouted, before looking to Zig, "I need you to clear a way for us to get through this crowd, can you?"

Zig nodded, wiping the blood off of her katana, "I can."

Oliver nodded, before looking forward, "It's not to far, but if we go, it need to be now!"

Zig nodded, letting out battle cry, before dashing off. She cut down anyone in her way, jumping off of the fallen bodies. For every enemy, she made sure to do as much damage as a stomp to the head could.

But, for every friend, every ally, she stumbled cross, she sent a small prayer, before dashing on. The ones she did know, Jack the asshole, Thomas the door greeter, send her farther into despair. But, those she didn't know felt even worse.

To think that she's known these boys for years now, logging in their names like an old useless job, only to now regret ever thinking that the names were simply annoying.

Right before she could get to the door, she was pushed to the side, landing in a pile of bodies. She swatted away the flies, before sliding done, katana at the ready. The man was a tall guy, with dark messy hair, crooked yellowing teeth, and narrowed brown eyes. His clothing was mattered in dust in blood, but he didn't care much when it came to stopping the two from getting John into the base.

Zig growled, before jumping up, letting out a feral scream, as she pushed the man to the side, "Get him inside!" She shouted, aiming her katana at the man, her expression meaning a whole new level of anger and business, "I'll take care of this guy."

They nodded, rushing in, while the man sneered. It was then that she noticed something…Familiar. That, and the large burn mark on his face. Zig smirked, knowing that it was most likely from Erin, "So, you're the great Dusty, eh?"

Zig growled, "No. No, I'm not."

The man guffawed, "I was hoping so. I'd think that the great dusty, master of fire, bringer of death-."

"You guys really came up with that many nicknames?" Zig cut in, an amused smile on her face, "Pity. But, I guess that boys will be boys."

The man grinned, such a cocky look on him, "Don't act like you're all high and mighty, Konomiya. We know of your past, we know of what you've done. We know all about you."

Zig growled, lashing out at him, "Lies!"

The man laughed, "Really? Mathew Arcus was found on the streets, brought to your little squad by Oliver Schmidt. Kian and Tyler Kilrain came from the same factory as Cameron and John Arcus."

Zig scowled, making for another hit, only to miss, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"You still say so?" He murmured, before sighing, "Jake and Jacob Norens were sold to work in a factory by there father after there mother died; only to escape days later. Dylan Rox was a homeless orphan who met Theodore Moore; also known as Theo Skys to your gang, from the rich Moore family before they were all killed off."

Zig growled, going for another hit, only to be blinded by rage. She knew the backstories. She's listened to them, whether she'd like it or not. She knew the stories behind the stories, more then any other documents on these "wanted outlaws" would ever have, "Be silent!"

The man, however, seemed to take a lot of joy out of all of this, "Max Greens is wanted for the murder of his parents, known to be insane. Luke Lilian ran away from home, meeting up with Greens, before coming here."

He then grabbed her blade, seeming to ignore the stream of red blood coming from his hand, grinning as he leaned forward, "And then, there is you."

Zig's eyes widened, trying to get away, only to have him hold the blade tighter, "S-shut up!"

The man's eyes flickered with insane delight, "Oh, by why skip over the best story? The story of the child, wanted for theft, murder of parents, burning of villages, nd much more? You can un and hide where ever you want to, Kokushibyoo; you'll always be the monster that Japan fears."

Zig let out an low growl, tears streaming down her face, about to yell back, only to have the man let go. Seconds later, his foot was planted into her chest, sending her flying.

She let out a groan, trying to rise, reaching for her weapon, only to have the man step on it, "I know all about you, Konomiya. You can't hide behind a fake name."

He pulled a gun out, cocking it back, before aiming it down, "Unfortunately, my dear; our time is at an end. We're ordered to kill the enemy on sight, so your death won't mean much."

He grinned, as Zig lied there flatly, unable, no, uncaring to move, "Say your last words, child-."

"HANKAMIA!"

The man spun around at the last moment, before being tackled to the ground by Hank himself. Hank whipped his head up, giving Zig a grin, before ducking under the man's punch, "You go and help the others, I can do this!" He shouted, enthusiastic.

The enthusiasm didn't last long.

His toothy grin, the grin that only Hank Kilrain could manage, the same thing he did when he knew he fucked up, that one he used so much, that got on Zig's nerves, that cheeky nothing-but-happiness smile…

…Turned into a frown of pain.

Hank dropped to his knees, eyes closing, as he fell face first into the ground, the man towering over him happily.

Zig no longer had control, before she yelled for help, looking around…

…Only to find no one.

The man smiled, before bowing, "He's not dead just yet, dearie. He'll die a slow painful death, one that could be easily be avoided…If he had help. If only he could get medical attention."

Zig no longer felt anything. All of her fear, her sadness, her conflicts; gone.

Only rage remained.

"I'll…I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"NO!"

Before anyone could react, Claude was tackled down by the other demon butler, causing Erin to slide down the wall, while the two of them wrestling on the ground.

Erin shook, as she rose from the ground, spitting out some blood. She growled, before clasping her hands together, slamming them into the wall. Cracks of fire spread across the wall, zig zagging towards Alois.

With a shriek, he jumped out of the way, the place he once stood in erupting into white fire.

"Erin, do not kill him!" Sebastian shouted, kicking Claude in the chest, "He can't die like this!"

"What are you talking about!?" Erin yelled back, as she dashed after the retreating Alois. She stomped onto the ground, a fall of white fire bursting right into Alois's way, forcing him to stop, jumping back as he screamed.

Erin smirked, ready to strike, only to hear Sebastian yell, "Erin, you don't understand! Kill him, and Claude will stop at nothing to kill you!"

"I don't care!" Erin growled, a fireball flickering to life between her fingers, "I once thought that the only way to be free of you was to terminate the treaty. I went through all of that trouble at the wedding t get the code to out-stand it. But, now…I see it. I know what I should have done. I should have simply killed you."

Alois cringed, as she threw the ball, the fire singing his shoulder, leaving a blister. He screamed, falling to his knees, "Claude, help me!"

As if the demon could teleport, Erin felt a hand come down on the back of her neck, nearly falling over, before Claude rushed over to Alois. When she opened her eyes again, they were gone.

She growled, tearing at her hair, glaring at Sebastian, "…Damnit…damnit all!" She shouted, "I could have killed him, right then and there!"

Sebastian huffed, giving her a look, "…As childish and narrow minded as usual, Erin."

Erin growled, wanting to shoot back an insult, only to hold back, "…I hate you!" She shouted, "I was that close, Sebastian! I was that damn close!"

"Well, forgive me for looking over the consequences."

"You just don't fucking get it, do you!?" She shouted louder, "I don't care if I die! I don't care if he eats my soul, I'm not scared of you demons anymore! I'm not afraid to die, knowing that I avenged someone close to me! Someone who died for me, to save me!"

She could feel tears rushing down her face, before she slapped him across the face, "Damn you, Sebastian! Damn you, straight to God damn hell!"

Then, she fell to her knees, crying into her hands. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She had come so close, only to lose it all.

She wasn't sure anymore. For the longest time, she'd had a goal, purpose. But, Sebastian…He just had to step in. He just had to "help". HE took that, goal, that dream, that hope.

He took everything.

She was so deep in her dark thoughts, she didn't notice the demonic butler kneeling in front of her, giving her a look, before wrapping his arms around her. She growled, trying to push him away, only to have him hold her tighter, "…I'm sorry…"

"Shut up."

"I didn't know how much it meant to you. I only ever meant to help you-."

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Erin growled, finally managing to wiggle out of his grasp, stepping back, eyes still streaming with tears, "You did this. You meant to do this from the very beginning, didn't you? Did Ciel order you to do it all? Did he tell you to gain my trust; then go behind my back? Or no, are you just using me in you sick twisted demon game?" She growled.

Sebastian stared at her, no emotion in his eyes, besides a bit of…Was that…No, it couldn't be…But, she swore…It looked like….

…Sorrow.

"I never meant to hurt you…Not in this way…"

"Lies." Erin growled, "But hey, that's what demons do. What was I suppose to believe?"

"Erin, I've never lied to you. You know that."

She growled, trying to look for a comeback, only to scream in frustration, crying harder, ''Just...Leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

Sebastian gave her a small sad smile, trying to move closer, only to watch her back up, slight fear in those angry eyes, "You'd end up hurting people, Erin. You'd hurt the people closest to you…You'd end up hurting yourself."

"I. Don't. Care!" She said, eyes pressed close to try and stop the tears, "I couldn't care less if I hurt myself!"

"…But I do."

She was shocked, a lose of words. Did he really just…"…No…That's a lie…You couldn't care…You've never cared, you never will, nor can care."

Sebastian laughed, the musical laugh that seemed so wrong, and yet, so right, "Now you're lying to yourself. I…I don't want to see you hurt, Erin. I don't want to see you sad, I don't want to see you cry."

Erin, for the longest time, wasn't sure what to say.

And then, something crashed through the window. Sebastian stood up at full height, eyes narrowed, as he lightly pushed Erin behind him.

Up above stood the golden eyes butler, holding an odd looking sword over his shoulder, "I see that you've waited for ou fight to resume."

"It would seem as if you've brought your own toys as well." Sebastian said with a cocky smirk, but Erin could tell that something was up, "Bringing a demon sword into this, Faust? Where is that honor?"

"As a Trancy butler, I merely have to prove myself to my master." Claude said emotionlessly, before jumping down. He landed perfectly on his feet, sword drawn and posed, "And, to do that, I'll need your deaths."

"Want that with some French fires, sir?" Erin murmured, before picking up her fallen cane, "Come on then; I don't plan on going down without a fight."

"Oh no no no, you're not fighting with a broken leg." Sebastian chided, flexing his wrist, before grabbing the knives that slide down his sleeve, "You get out of here, take Fang and run."

Erin gave him a grin, and for once in what felt like a long time, it was a true and sincere grin, "I'm not letting you fight alone, Sebs. Where's the fun in that?"

"If you two are quite done, I'd like to move on." Claude murmured, sounding bored, before rushing at them. Erin managed to stumble back, fighting on one leg, as she intercepted the hit with her cane handle. The blow was hard enough to make her stumble, but she did not fall.

From behind, Sebastian threw the knives, before advancing, kicking him in the back. Claude growled, whipping around, only to have Erin stab him through his back. Normally, the hit would have only spelt death, but to Claude, he merely seemed annoyed, "Two against one seems hardly fair."

"A single demon's sword among a fight of three isn't fair either." Sebastian threw back, causing Erin to cackle.

For once on what felt like a lifetime, Erin felt back to her normal self. No more fear of Sebastian the demon, no fear of Gold, no fear of Alois and Claude.

All she knew now was murder, death, and fun.

She spun around, cutting a deep gash into Claude's side, before jumping back to avoid the sword. Something told her that it would only take one hit from that thing, then it would be game over.

However, she landed on her bad leg, making her wince. Claude took this time to kick her in her chest, sending her back, right into the wall.

The impact threw the breath from her lungs, making the world look like it was titled on its side. She tried to rise, only to feel a numbing pain in her leg, making her slide back down.

Claude stood over her, his stone cold face holding a bit of a smirk, "It would only make sense to see the weaker of the two fall first." He murmured, positioning it above he to strike down…

Only to be tackled down by something with more force. Erin watched as Sebastian cocked back his fist, punching the spider demon in the face, before rushing over. He leaned over Erin, before offering her hand, "Are you alright?"

Erin shot back her own signature grin, "I'm feeling fine and dandy; just like a Flowey!"

"…A…Flowey?"

"Yep!"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle, about to say something, only to have his eyes go wide. He look down, watching the tip of a sword push deeper into his side, before spitting up dark blood.

Erin let out an anguished cry, as he felt to the side, clutching his side in pain.

Claude stood over them, eyes wide with his dark smile, "It would seem as if he couldn't save you after all."

Erin growled, letting out a scream, before getting back up, her body shaking from all of the strain, glaring him down, while Sebastian did the same, forcing himself to raise, "I…Don't need…Saving…"

Claude laughed darkly, before facing Sebastian, sword leveled, "I do not care much for you, girl. My main objective…Is to kill Sebastian Michaelis." She smirked evilly, looming over Sebastian's slowly recovering form, "Oh, you're no use to this type of pain, are you? Pity…But, you're still slowly recovering. That hit, it wasn't meant to kill. It was meant to wound. This way, you can watch every second, and maybe, just maybe, you'll hold on long enough to see her go with you."

Claude laughed darkly, positioning the sword straight at Sebastian, who was now wobbling on his feet, "I'll end you slowly."

Erin growled, lurching over slowly, "L-leave him alone!"

Claude chuckled darkly, giving Erin a look, "So…You finally admit that you care? Oh, how it must feel, to constantly watch others pay the price for you mistakes." Claude smirked, "Well? What will you do this time, child? You say that you don't run, you say you don't hide; and yet, you run from your problems. You hide behind others. You say you hate it when others are hurt because of you, and yet, you allow them to try and save you. You LET them die for you. And now…You'll simply do it again. A treacherous cycle you've got yourself stuck in, yes?"

Erin groaned, simply standing on her feet took too much out of her. How was she suppose to beat him AND protect Sebastian, with a broken leg?

It was simple, really.

She couldn't.

…Unless…

Just s Claude was to bring in the final blow, Erin lurched forward, pushing herself in between the two with the last of her strength. Time seemed to slow down, s she turned around slowly, giving Sebastian's wide eyes a small sad smile.

I've come to the end of all of it, I'm ending the loop. I can no longer save myself…So I'll save another instead.

Then came the blow.

It was a new feeling, killing blow to the middle of her stomach. She'd never felt the burn f fire before, being flame resistant. But, she guessed that the flare of this new pain would be similar.

This cut was different. It felt like something was slowly eating away at her being, her body, her soul.

She wasn't just dying.

She was being erased.

She felt the thud from falling backwards onto the cold ground, s her senses slowly faded. She wore a small smile, giving the surprised Claude a look, before flipping him off, "I'll take…My mistakes…With me…To hell." She whispered.

Sebastian, no longer caring for his own wounds, rushed over, but not before hitting Claude in the back of his head so hard, that the spider butler collapsed. He grabbed Erin, pulling her up onto his lap, looking her over frantically, "Don't close your eyes, stay awake."

Erin laughed lightly, wincing, "I'm…Fine…I'm going somewhere…Somewhere else-."

"Don't talk like that!" He shouted frantically, trying to cover the cut in her side, only to make more of the dark liquid come out, "You're going to be fine!"

"Now…you're lying...to me." Erin laughed lightly, speaking in between long wheezing breaths, before pulling the ring off of her finger, "Here…Take it…"

Sebastian growled, throwing the ring away, "I don't care for the ring! You're not leaving me."

"I've…Never taken…Orders well…" She murmured softly, "Besides…Aren't you happy?"

"Why on earth would I be happy!?" Sebastian yelled, and yet, it would seem as if his voice was getting softer and softer with each passing moment.

She just kept smiling, reaching up, "You won't…Have to deal…With me…Anymore…" She murmured, reaching for his cheek, only to stop mid way. Her smile gained a sad component, before letting her hand fall, "Besides…It'll be better…Like this…You won't…Be ordered…To care…About me…"

"…You think that I was ordered to care for you?" Sebastian asked lowly, before shaking his head, trying to pick her up, "Come on then, young lady; we need to get you help."

"Stop giving me…A false hope…" She murmured, looking up at the ceiling, "…I know I'm going to die…And I don't mind…I'll…Be…Happy…"

"You can't just leave everyone!" Sebastian growled, "Don't be a fool, stay strong, Erin! Your friends need you!"

"They will…Be fine…Without me…"

"What about Ciel? And Finny, Mey Rin, Baldroy!? They look up to you!"

"They'll move on."

"What about…Me?"

Erin laughed, and for a few seconds, it sounded like her casual laugh. It was from a time when she wasn't dying, when she was genuinely happy, "You…Don't…Care…You're…A demon…You've never cared."

"Erin, that's not true." He murmured, pulling her hand up, holding it to his cheek, "That'll never be true."

"…Lies…" She managed to sputter out, before her eyes closed one last time. But, before she passed on, three words left her mouth.

"…I…Love…You…"

* * *

 **So...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?  
**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Who shipped it?**

 **I like know, I know I have some Erin X Ciel out there, but still, I wanna know.**

 **Or no, wait, if you could, just put your ships from the fanfiction, put in the ship name, and/or why you ship them!**

 **Well, nothing else to really say, so, bai bai!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Potato cream cheese.**

 **Chocolate covered ants.**

 **Monster-covered pizza.**

 **Lead-filled pie.**

 **...All of that crap sounds like it would taste real bad...**

 **...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Zig jumped on the man, cursing as she slashed at him.

Hank was on the ground, dying, and no one was around to help.

Hank, the boy that was always smiling.

The one to make everyone happy.

…The one that made HER happy…

…Dying.

…Because of something she did.

…That would never happened again.

The man smirked, "So, it would finally seem as if you're ready to be serious, hmm?" He murmured, pulling out his gun to fire, aiming for her arm, as she advanced, "Don't worry, you can die just like your friend! Slowly and painfully…Knowing that no one will ever have time…No, the care…To help you."

That only made Zig angrier, as she dashed forward, swiping at his skin. She felt pride, watching the man bleed, but it all burned away when he laughed.

"That's the spirit! Hit me with all you have…Itoko."

That word threw her off. She backed up, eyes narrowed. Now that she wasn't in total blind rage...This man…He…But it couldn't be…He was dead...

The man smirked, "Does little Konomiya remember? Or, should I say…Zizi?"

Just like that, it all came to slap her in the face. A bench of wood, painted gold and shaped to perfection. A Sakura tree hanging over it. A boy, about five years older, smiling down at her, holding out a flower…

…But he was dead…Or so she thought…?

"…Uragi?"

The man laughed, "About time! I haven't heard that name in years…I go by Itward now."

"…Why?" Zig asked, voice breaking, "Why did you leave? You promised me that you wouldn't, that you'd stay by my side!...You're the reason I don't trust others anymore…"

The man, Itward, whistled, "You always were very fragile, Zizi."

"Don't call me that." Zig growled, her grip on the katana tightening, "You left me…You're dead to me!"

"Funny, I'm your only remaining family member."

Zig's expression fell, eyes watering slightly, "…You told me many lies, Uragi Rimono…You told me many tall tales…Why?"

Itward's smile grinned a dark component, "Why, to get you to do the dirty work; of course!"

Just like that, Zig's world fell apart , crumbling grain by grain. It felt terrible, to feel like something in your life, someone important, died…Only to see them come back.

With the intent to hurt you again.

She growled, using her sanity to keep her mind fro falling apart, "I'll most likely never trust anyone fully again…But, at least…I can make sure to save others…From your lies."

Itward laughed, "Me? How will you do that, little child? In Japan, I was a foolish little boy with the dream of traveling the world. I used you, Zig; if that's what you call yourself now. I used you to do what I needed done, before leaving."

He spread his arms, as if the scene of blood and decay was his artwork, "And look at where I am! I'm at the top, nothing like how it was in Japan. Here, I'm in charge! I'm free! No more 'Lord Rimono', nothing to stop me from being all powerful! I have an army to control, riches to use, and everything at the reach of my fingers."

"So this is all of it to you!?" Zig shouted, eyes narrowed. This wasn't her loving cousin. This wasn't the boy that promised her freedom, the naïve child that had a dream.

This was the corrupt form.

THIS…THIS is what was left.

Itward laughed, "All and more, child. When will you children learn to open your eyes? Stop dreaming; wake up to reality! The real world is nothing like you imagination, it's cruel. It's harsh. Unless you can be more so. Once you've learned the rules of life, you find the loop holes."

Zig growled, before going in for a flurry of attacks, all of them on their mark, only to have the man still standing, his gleaming, "…I've seen this in you, ever since we were kids. You've allowed your naïve greed to eat you, Uragi."

Itward scowled, "Do NOT call me that. I am no longer Uragi, the tiny scrawny child of the great lord Rimono. Now, I am Itward, the strong and mighty!"

Zig gnashed her teeth, rolling to the side to avoid a volley of bullets, "Uragi wasn't weak! He was kind, gentle, loving…All of which you're not!"

"Bah, Uragi could only do so much; he was a child! I am a man! Besides, hypocrite; you're no different." Itward said, a smile on his face, while watching Zig's face fall, "Oh? Don't act like I don't know of what you've done, Kono. We've got a spy in your system, updating us on anything and everything. He's told me of the fear you inflict for power, how you made your way to the top, and made sure that no one would follow you by inflicting fear on others. It amazes me that Erin has yet to see…We're exactly the same."

Zig shook her head, going in for a cut to the neck, only to have him grab the blade again, "We can keep this up forever, Zig. I can't feel pain thanks to some American drugs, and if you do try to kill me, I can stop it with ease."

He smirked, pushing her back, his hands covered in blood from the single large gaps in each hand. Zig was breathing hard by now, trying not to collapse from the simplest exhaustion.

Itward gave her a look, "…Just give up already, Zig. You can't win. You can try, but, you'll never win. You're no Erin. You can try all you want, nothing can help you. You'll slowly be eaten away by your envy; and nothing, no one, can save you."

Zig let out a roar, making a swipe for Itward, only to have him move, smirking, "I think that my fun has lasted; you're friend will be dead in a matter of moments; and you'll be joining him."

She wanted to yell back, to scream at him, to tell him wrong; ad, for once, she had no real problem rethinking her words and saying them, as Hank was pulled away, "…He's going to be fine; just like me…I can't say the same for you."

Itward's eyes widened, as he looked about for the body, only to find a boy running off, Hank's limp body thrown over his shoulder, before the two disappeared behind the wall, into the base's security. She'd have to remember to thank Kian, but that would have to come later on, she leveled her katana with new vigor, new hope.

A new thirst of vengeance.

"I will be fine. My friends…My brothers, I will make sure to save and help who I can." She said, a new type of courage in her tone, "I'll make sure that you won't breathe any longer."

Itward laughed, but there was something different. Fear laced his eyes, "Come on then, little girl! Show me your moves!"

* * *

Sebastian had yet to move.

He was still in his shock, while looking down at the body.

Erin's body.

Even in he final moments, she was smiling. That troublemaking smile that once promised mischief, fun, jokes…

…Now, it was only a memory of what she did before dying.

He remembered when she discovered that he was a demon. She, for the first time he'd ever seen, was scared. She was scared of him.

He never thought that she'd be able to feel fear, the girl lived for adventuring into the unknown. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

But that was merely the top of the pile.

He couldn't scrub her last words, which only made him feel worse. She'd confessed, right before dying, right there in his embrace.

For once in a very long time, he felt something, something that pulled at his black heart.

Regret.

He was so…lost. This girl, this CHILD, died for his sake. But why?

From what he knew, this bright little girl had a lot going for her, she was happy where she was, and adding on to the fact that Sebastian wouldn't die; rather, he'd be stuck in hell for few thousand years.

…But…It still baffled him…That she'd brought herself…To LOVE him…

He shook his head. It must have been simple scared rambling. Many other people did that, saying what they didn't mean right before death.

…And yet…Even more admitted everything before dying…

He shook his head, giving Erin a look, "…You're such a kid."

Silence.

It was only now that it had began to settle in, the mere thought, now a reality.

Erin was dead.

He shook Erin's shoulders lightly, a small and pained smile, "Come on now, wake up. Come on, Erin; don't leave."

Silence.

He began to panic. He didn't want to believe it, the only one who saw him as an equal, the only one who could bring herself to laugh at him, laugh with him, "Come now, this isn't funny, Erin…Come on, wake up!"

Silence.

This was too much of a roller coaster for him. At first, he tried to hold on for her sake, only to feel little to nothing besides confusion after her passing. And now...Now he'd give anything to bring her back, "Don't joke around now, darling! This isn't the time to mess with me! What do you want? You want me to laugh!?"

Silence.

Sebastian forced a laugh to come out of his throat, "Happy now? Come on, please, wake up! I'm not joking, Erin! Don't leave me alone!"

When all else failed, he simply sat there, face dropping. Nothing else could be done…

…Or could it?

He looked her over again, her body still much to warm for a normal human. There was a chance, a very small chance to bring her back…

He would have to try

With a shaky gasp, he placed his lips over Erin's, slowly sucking the soul out. It was an interesting flavor, the sweet of her kindness, the bitter and sour from her sorrow, the spicy from her anger, with a hint of…Mint?

He shook his head, forcing the soul down, before closing his eyes. In himself, he split his own black heart, before forcing it back into Erin's body.

He kept his lips there even when the deed was done, hoping that he'd never have to part, when it hit him.

He, the soulless demon, the one who never had a problem with death, the one who wouldn't even flinch if he were to eat Ciel's soul…

…He loved her.

She threw the thought out of his mind, scowling. He'd care about that later; he thought, as he continued to look Erin over.

If anything, her body was getting colder faster now, her skin turning to the lightest shade of blue. His eyes widened, if anything, now she was dying faster!

He cursed himself, before simply cradling her close, the emotion to much to take.

The one time that she needed him most, he'd failed her.

And he'd never forgive himself.

Suddenly, her skin blasted with warmth, a temperature so hot, her skin was steaming lightly, even then, he didn't let her go. Quickly, he placed his head on her chest, only to find silence, "Come on, Erin...Come back to me..."

He heard a low sign, before a beat. Followed by another. Sebastian smiled, nothing could stop it, as he heard her heart beat going.

She was alive!

He heard her let out a strangled gasp, and leaned back, as she opened her eyes. That was the new thing. Her once periwinkle eyes, that innocent color, was now a blood red, with cat-like pupils.

She blinked, the color leaving with it, as she finally came through, "…Am I in hell?"

Sebastian laughed, a low and rich tone, "No, my dear. You're back in the world of the living.

Erin nodded, before her eyes went wide for a few moments, "…Oh…Umm, could you…let me go?"

It was only now that he noticed the vice-like grip he kept on her, as if she'd slip back into an endless sleep. He nodded, smiling, "Yes…Yes, of course…" He murmured, letting her go, before standing up.

He looked around, only no noticing it, "…Claude has escaped."

Erin looked around, her knees a little wobbly, as she went to pick up her cane and gun, "Yeah, yeah he did."

He regarded her for a few moments, how she wouldn't look at him, "…Erin? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, before giving him an….emotionless look, "No…I'm fine…But I…I feel different…What happened?"

Sebastian rubbed his hands together, "…I brought you back, as simple as that."

Erin gave him a look, eyes flashing that demonic color, "…You can't simply reanimate someone, Sebastian. You DID something, and I want to know what."

Sebastian sighed, "…I gave you part of my black heart."

Erin's eyes widened, looking at her hands as if she'd grown three extra fingers, "…Does that mean…?"

"Yes. Erin; you're part demon now."

Erin's eyes changed, going from red to that light blue, her expression shocked and…scared?

"Erin? What's wrong?"

"…What…Am I?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Erin-."

Sebastian didn't have the time to register it, but before he could touch her shoulder, she had grabbed his hand, eyes burning with a sudden rage.

A demonic rage.

Erin shook her head, quickly letting go of his wrists, "…I'm fine…" She murmured, before her eyes widened, "Of God, I need to get back at the base! They need me!" She groaned.

Sebastian nodded, before watching Erin look around, "Is something wrong?"

"There's something I need to do before we leave." She murmured, before spotting it. It was a piece of rolled up paper on the ground, tied in place with a fancy blue ribbon. She scowled down at it, picking it up, not even bothering to read it, already knowing what it was, "And to think….All of this trouble…Because of this piece of paper." She growled, crumpling it in her hand, a large fire erupting. She opened her hand, dropping the ashes, "…The wedding….The deaths…The pain I caused…All because of that piece of fucking paper."

Sebastian grew worried, "Erin, tell me the truth; is something wrong?"

Erin shrugged, trying to play off the panic in her eyes, "Everything just feels…different." She murmured, before waving it off, "But that doesn't matter. We need to get back Fang!"

This time, it took only nine seconds for the tiger to come bounding in, back arched and growling. Erin wanted to smile, but she couldn't have an expression, "Come on, boy. We need to get back."

Fang stalked over, rubbing his head on her hand, before jumping back, giving her a look, growling lightly. Erin sighed, "You too? Fang, I'm fine; but right now, I don't matter."

He sniffed her hand, only to growl, gnashing his teeth at Sebastian, putting himself between the two. Erin sighed, "Fang, I'm fine. But the base won't be if you can't get me to London quickly."

Fang growled for a few more moments, before arching his back, allowing Erin to get on. Erin nodded to Sebastian, "I'll see you later…I guess."

"I'll help you gang." Sebastian said, leaving little room for argument.

"No." She said just as defiant as Sebastian, "You need to get back to Ciel, keep him safe. I mean nothing to you."

"…That's not true." Sebastian murmured, giving her a look.

Erin sighed, holding her face, "…Sebastian…Thank you…But you don't need to help me…You owe me nothing…You won't get anything out of helping me…Yo won't gain anything."

"…Is that so?" Sebastian growled lightly, growling ever so slightly angry, "I'm going to help you."

Erin sighed, giving him a look, before saying something surprising, "…I don't want you to get hurt because of me…Just go."

"I won't leave you again."

Erin felt something pull on her heartstrings, before shaking her head. He was a heartless demon with something to gain. She was now a part of him, meaning that she was no different.

She sighed, before backing away, urging Fang to walk to the door, "…I won't stop you…" She murmured, before Fang dashed off. Erin held on tightly to his fur, keeping her head low, while Fang made the run for the both of them.

She allowed a single tear to fall down her face, before wiping it away, "He doesn't care…He's just doing this to toy with me…"

She pressed her eyes shut, "He doesn't care for me...The way that I care for him…"

She sighed, letting it all go, before allowing a smile to cross her face. An emotionless expression with mere dull eyes, which quickly flashed a dark red.

"…I can love him as much as I want…In the end, all I am...Is his play thing."

* * *

 **Love it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Got the reference?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Alrighty then guys, I don't really have much to say, so...**

 **Amy: Thank God it's almost over.**

 **Erin: Better a short and good story over a long and boring one.**

 **Amy: I had a hell of a lot of rviews; people love me.**

 **Erin: Well people ADORE me!**

 **Amy: Well, I've had a fanbase for longer then you!**

 **Erin: I've got a Zig!**

 **Amy: I've got Megan!**

 **Me: I've got no more time for the two of you, so, get the hell out of here so I can finish!**

 **...**

 **Well, I'll see you guys later on then, till then.**

 **Bai bai!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alrighty then, guys. Here we are, the final chapter.**

 **I tried hard, re-written it a few times, only to trash the whole thing and start over again later on.**

 **I honestly hoped that it would have ended up better in the end, but hey, this is all good as well.**

 **And, for those of you who wanted more, look no further.**

 **Just like evey one of my other fics, this one will be getting a second story.**

 **If you guys want, I can send it out before my pokemon fic, or if not, I'll stick to my original plan of having the pokemon fic, as my little break, before coming back around to this.**

 **But hey, I'm here to make smiles and entertain; so if you guys want something, like if you've got a good fic idea or something you want me to write, then lemme know in the reviews or PM!**

 **Well, till next we meet guys...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Zig let out a roar of anger, as she jumped up, making a large downwards arch, missing Itward by a few centimeters, so close to ripping his face clean off, while he laughed, "Come on now, little cousin! Try harder, work faster! You want to live, don't you?"

Zig growled, forcing herself to move faster, slicing upwards. She got a hit onto his neck, a light cut on his neck appearing, but it was only a sliver, a tiny and thin red line.

Itward growled lightly, jumping back with surprise, feeling the cut on his neck, before shaking his head, a small smile on his face, "It's about time, Zig. For a moment, I thought that you'd have no idea how to kill someone!"

Zig growled, lifting her sword back up in a threatening position, panicking lightly in her head. Truth be told, she didn't like to kill. She wasn't a Gold, she didn't take pleasure from others pain. She wasn't an Erin either, it was hard to hide the taste of murder with the act of insanity.

So what was she to do?

Itward laughed, catching her off guard, when he went in for a punch, grazing Zig's cheek, "Keep you head in the game, kid. I don't want this to be to easy!"

Zig growled, narrowing her eyes in focus, as she went in for another hit. She ducked, making a slash for his legs, only to jump back when he tried to kick her.

Itward tsked, pulling his gun to the side, readying it, "You're becoming predictable, child!" He said in a singy song tone, before shooting.

Zig gasped, dropping to her knees at this new pain. She was use to cuts from blades, but bullets…Those were new. She remembered asking Erin about how it felt, to get shot. She'd only grin, saying that it felt like someone digging a metal pipe into your arm with as much force as possible.

It felt much worse then that.

…But, then again…Erin had an inhuman pain tolerance…

Itward laughed, "You thought that you could outsmart me? Maybe." He said, shrugging, before pressing the barrel to her head, "But I've yet to see you outsmart bullet."

Right before he could pull the trigger, the cold winter temperature was turned up violently, as if someone broke into God's place and sped up Global warming.

…I have an interesting imagination…

It would seem as if they all noticed it by now, as the looked to the source. Zig's eyes followed, gazing up at the bottom of the street.

Erin sat on Fang's back, looking like a horsemen, with her bladed cane instead of sword, her gun in her other hand.

But…Something was different.

Zig could see it from where she was; something was missing.

Erin wasn't smiling.

"Men on TD, Gold and the Ashford guard." Erin said, he voice at its normal volume, but it felt like she was still loud enough without straining, "Stand down now. If you leave, I will not hold all of your wrongs against you. I'll spare you. What is your choice?"

It was silent, before one man, from Gold's gang, pulled out his gun. He smirked, "DEATH TO THE PHOENIX!" He shouted, before firing.

When Zig blinked, Erin's hand was held up, and between her two fingers, was a small piece of metal.

Erin sighed, closing her eyes, "…So be it then…" She murmured, before raising her cane up, "DEATH TO THOSE WHO OPPOSE THE PHOENIX!"

Like a rally cry it was, the saying spread, as Erin charged into the fight. The gang was fighting harder, laughter filling the air as they did so.

All Zig could do was look baffled, while Itward asked the question ion her mind, "How…How did she do that?"

Zig smirked, feeling determination fill her, as she pushed herself back up, kicking his gun away. She pressed the tip of her katana onto his jugular, grinning, "You see, Erin has this tendency to...What's it call? Oh yes, make people happy." Zig said, and for once, she was beaming, "She's the leader that'll lead us to victory!'

Itward growled, "Naïve child!" He roared, about to go in for a hit, only to collapse to the ground, cradling his knee. Behind him stood Erin, in ll of her glory, but without her smile, she looked more like a bloodthirsty warlord.

She dismounted Fang, walking over, giving Zig a look, before nodding, "Thanks."

Zig gave her a look, "I didn't do much…"

"But you lead them into battle when I couldn't." She insisted, placing her hand on her shoulder. Even after that, she could still tell that something wasn't right with Erin, "…Are you feeling okay, Erin?"

Erin nodded, stone clod expression beginning to creep her out, "All fine and dandy over here. But I don't matter, we've got to help."

Zig nodded, before dashing back into te fray, letting out battle cries as she cut through the enemy.

Before Erin arrived, it had felt like a simple huge mob verses another he mob, with no real leading force.

But, now that Erin was here to control it, they were doing better then ever.

In the distance, she could hear Erin yelling orders, as they began to push the enemy back. When Zig turned around, she saw Erin had gotten off of Fang, now fighting on foot. She found herself greedily watching Erin's movements, trying to learn them, only to duck under a swipe of a switchblade.

"Keep your head, Zig!" She heard Erin yell somewhere off, only to make Zig grunt, as she quickly stabbed him through the stomach, pulling out her katana, before dashing off for another victim.

All around the battle field, Zig could see an improvement. Dylan was back in the action, fighting with this huge one sided sword. He was sporting a large X-shaped scar cheek, but he also wore a large uncharacteristic smile on his face.

A new string of bombs went off, with two twin boys laughing in the wake of destruction. Only one set of twin boys were specialized with explosions, and from the sound of it, the two were finally using that talent for something else.

About damn time.

More of the enemy were being gunned down by the sharp shooters, with the rounds coming faster, sent into the enemy so quickly, they simply dropped like dead flies.

Kian was back in the fight, Tyler right behind him. He seemed to have sort of tag team thing going on with Cameron, who covered the two's back.

Zig felt a twinge of sadness, seeing how John was no where to be seen, but quickly dismissed it, going back into the fight. Most likely, John was in the base with Oliver, recovering from whatever happened to him.

Hopefully.

Zig cut down another enemy, before the temperature rose yet again. Zig looked up to see Erin, who had light herself on fire.

But, this time, it was different. Before, Erin would laugh like a maniac, make witty comments. But, it was different now. She kept a straight face, burning anyone to close to her, before holding her arms out. All around the fight, a ring of fire appeared.

Anyone within inches erupted into flames, only to turn to ash.

Zig shook her head, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Erin, calm down!"

But it went to no avail.

Zig panicked a bit, dropping everything, as she went for Erin. Something was very wrong. Erin only used fire to burn people, but never to a crisp. She'd burn them to death, but not before giving them a chance to run.

She never trapped people in and killed them.

And, more importantly, she'd never take a larger risk to hurt her people.

Zig was within feet, feeling sweat fall down her forehead from the heat, "Erin, stop!"

Erin didn't seem to hear her, s she rose the wall of fire. Her emotionless face made it that much worse, as the enemy, now losing, was trying to run.

"You wanted to fight us." Erin growled, cutting a man straight into two, as she slowly but surely walked on, "Now, as the losers, ou pay the price."

Zig looked around, feeling bit victorious, but even more so disgusted.

All around her, the enemy was trying to retreat. The wounded carried to ones who couldn't stand anymore, she even spotted some trying to carry Itward to safety. From his limp body, Zig assumed him dead.

Finally, she was right behind Erin, "ERIN, THE'VE GIVEN UP! YOU NEED TO STOP!"

Erin pushed her to the side, her eyes now a deep red. Zig knew something was wrong, next to the demonic eyes, she'd never hurt her.

"I'm making sue that we'll never have to live in fear ever again." Erin insisted, slowly closing her hands into a fist. Zig watched, as the ring of fire slowly began to tighten, closing in.

"GET INSIDE!" Someone, Max it sounded, as the leaders began to usher people inside.

Zig looked around, eyes pleading, "Erin, we've won! You don't need to do this any longer!"

Erin shook her head, "I've learned from allowing people to live; they'll come back to kill us again. I'm making sure that they won't."

Zig looked at the base, at some of the boys. The happy smiles that use to come with Erin's arrival was now replaced with some looks of horror. "Erin, open your eyes, you're scaring people!"

Erin scoffed, "If you're not with me…You're against me…"

Erin's face didn't change, when she pushed Zig back, pulling her cane blade to the side, eyes a void of emotion. Zig cocked her head to the side, "Erin, wake up! This isn't you!"

Erin scoffed, swinging her cane around, "You don't know that. I have more power now, Zig. Join me; we'll rid the world of all the dangers. Starting here."

Zig shook her head, ducking under an elegant swing of her cane, "Erin, you're power consumed! You need to let it go!"

"Never again." Erin growled, lashing out again, this time, with enough force to push Zig back, "I'm helping, Zig. Do you not see that?"

Zig was about to answer, only to trip on the loose rubble behind her. Zig stumbled, falling over, before rubbing her head. Erin's shadow loomed over her, cane up and ready to strike.

Zig's eyes widened. Hurting was one thing…She wouldn't kill her, would she?

Before Erin could move, something fast and black jumped out of no where, grabbing Erin, tackling her down. Zig blinked, coughing, as she rose.

Looking over, she was surprised to see the butler, holding Erin down with ease. Erin growled like an angry tiger,, lashing out t the man, only to have him hold her hands down. His grip was so strong, Erin was forced to let go on her cane. He turned around, smiling at Zig, "You should head inside, miss; I'll take care of this."

He didn't even give Zig time to answer, before he simply picked Erin up, draping her over his shoulder. He smiled, "Good day.", before dashing off quicker then her eyes could register, leaving her eyes wide, on the still burning road.

* * *

Sebastian ran all the way to the Phantomhive manor, with the angry thrashing Erin tossed over his shoulder.

It was only now that he realized the fall backs of giving her part of his own dark heart. It was the power.

A demon's power was normally to much for a human, which already made it a miracle when she came bac. But now, that power was consuming her.

All of her pasts sins, those dark thoughts, they've grown stronger, taking her over.

She was no longer human.

Finally, Sebastian got to the door, opening it up, rushing past the help inside.

Finny watched with wide eyes, "Is that…Is that Erin?"

"I think it was, I do!" Mey Rin murmured.

Baldroy scowled, "It don't matter. We've still got work to do! Who knows, if we don't do it, he might pull us around like that!"

With that said, the three dashed off to finish there work.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had just closed the door to Erin's room behind him, tossing Erin onto the bed, who growled upon impact. She dug herself out of the bed, eyes flashing red, as she regarded him, "…What else do you want from me?"

"I need you to calm down." Sebastian murmured, trying to keep his own stone cold expression, as he walked over, "You're allowing the power to consume you."

"And why wouldn't I want that?"

Shocked, Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "…Why would you want that?"

Erin slowly began to calm down, eyes no longer sparkling with youth and joy, "There's nothing for me anymore, Sebastian. You took it all from me."

"What on earth is that suppose to mean?" He asked, reaching out to take her hand, only to have her move away.

Erin laughed, but it sounded hollow and low, fake, "You know, I've always wanted kids. For the longest time, I wanted to find a husband, raise a family, and die surrounded by those who love me…I can no longer have that though, right?"

Sebastian didn't answer, knowing that she already knew the answer, "…You're a part of me now, Erin. A half human, half demon."

"A monster." She summed up, laughing again darkly, looking at her hands, "I always knew that I was different, that I was a freak. Now, I'm an immortal freak." She then looked up at him, "Why did you bring me back? Do you find pleasure is my sorrow? Do you enjoy me sadness?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Why would you assume that?"

"For hell's sake, you're a demon!" Erin finally shouted, "And you made me one! I'm not human anymore! The only chance to be normal, to blend in, gone!" She then looked down, hair covering her face, "…You should have let me die."

Sebastian was taken aback, sitting down next to her, "I…I didn't want to live on without you."

Erin laughed, the bittersweet sound to much for him at this point, "Ah yes, that's right! Hell forbid that you're forced to live on without your toy!"

"…I'm sorry?" Sebastian murmured, "What was that?"

Erin huffed, backing way from him, "My God, take the signs! You scare me, Sebastian! You scared me because you're a demon!" She looked up at him, eyes flickering between the two colors, full of terror, "You made me what I fear the most."

Sebastian placed a hand on her back, making her flinch, trying to get away, only to back into the wall, 'I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm being honest with you, Erin. I'm…I'm sorry, that I brought you back…But I didn't want you to leave me. I wasn't ready to lose you."

"When will you be then?" Erin asked, her voice about to break, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, "I can't feel happiness anymore, Sebastian. I don't feel joy. I feel…empty. Just like all other demons. I hate it…So…When will you be done playing with you toy?"

Sebastian shook his head, holding her shoulders, "Erin, listen to me! You're not a toy to me…You're so much more then just that, in my eyes…"

Erin tried to brush his hand off, only to fail, "Don't touch me."

"Please, just listen-."

"Let go of me."

"Erin, you need to understand-."

"Leave me alone, damnit!" Erin growled, her skin slowly burning hotter.

Sebastian wouldn't have any of that, as he grabbed her wrist, glaring coolly into her eyes, "Erin, you need to calm down."

Erin growled, eyes tearing, slowly rivers going down her face, before she snapped, she buried her head into his chest, to muffle her cries, throwing her arms around him, holding him loosely. Sebastian wasn't sure what to do with the emotional girl, before he slowly brought his arms around her, "…There, there…"

She gripped his vest tightly, as if she were afraid to let him go. She'd already lost everything, and as much as she hated what he did…

…She still held a hopeless love for him.

Once she stopped, she pulled herself back, only to be held to his chest. She sighed, "So…What happens now?"

Sebastian sighed, resting his chin on her head, "…You're a part of me now, Erin…You'll live with me, until time ends. You'll look how you are, for the rest of your life."

Erin wanted to be happy. She'd be with the man she'd come to love, but…As much as she wanted to be happy, she knew the real reason, "…Oh…I understand…Okay…"

Sebastian sighed, pulling her away to look her in the eyes, "Why are you so sad?" Erin shook her head, but he wouldn't accept that as an answer, "Come on, Erin; spit it out. You'll b at my side forever, better to tell me now."

Erin sighed, looking up at him, "…What am I, to you?"

Sebastian stopped, simply looking her over. To be honest, she really was a pretty little thing. Her curvy body just screamed sexy, short boy cut hair and eyes making her look like a child. At first glance, Erin looked like a sort of popular girl, the one that any boy would date in a heart beat.

Then, he got to know her.

And fell for her harder.

He sighed, before laughing. Erin's head perked up at the rumble in his chest, tilting her head to the side, "What is it?"

"You think me naïve," He said in between breaths, "You think that I didn't notice the signs; when you're just as bad."

Erin's eyebrow rose, slowly becoming more comfortable in his embrace, "What on earth are you talking about?" She asked quietly.

Sebastian sighed, lying back, taking her with him, until she was lying down on his, his eyes boring into hers, as he gently placed a gloved hand onto her cheek. She froze, eyes widening, "Don't be afraid, Erin...You have nothing to fear when you're with me."

He didn't give her a chance to speak up, r say anything against it, before bringing his lips up to Erin's mouth. She let out a muffled groan, eyes wide, as she tried to move back.

Sebastian held her closer, unwilling to let her go a second time, trying to get the message across.

It took a while, but Erin finally relaxed against him, pressing forward surely. He had slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing him closer, as his hands rubbed her back.

Finally, because she still had to breathe, Erin pulled back, her eyes still a little shocked, as she caught her breath. Sebastian said nothing, as he studied her. He looked her over nervously, hoping that she got the message.

Finally, Erin looked him in the eyes, flashing them red for a second, before she smiled, "I love you too."

Sebastian let out a relived sigh, "…Good." Was all that he could say, smiling lightly, as he held her close in a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Erin. I thought that you'd never want someone like me."

Erin laughed, Sebastian thankful that it sounded like her old self again. No fear, no worry, "I never would have thought that you'd like me back." She said, before murmuring, "Besides, demon's aren't suppose to love."

Sebastian nodded, "It's true, demons do not love."

Erin tilted her head to the side, confused, "…Huh?"

"But, that doesn't mean that every demon is like that." Sebastian finished, smirking, while he pressed his forehead to Erin's, "…I don't care how you look, Erin. I don't care if you're rich, if you're poor; I don't care if you're a murderer. You're a good person, and I'm willing to do anything to make you smile."

Erin giggled, "Well, you don't have to do much."

Sebastian sighed, holding her closer, as if she'd disappear at any given moment. They stayed there in silence, before Erin spoke up, "So…What does this all mean?"

"Hmm?"

"All of this…Does it mean something?"

Sebastian sighed, "Oh, Erin…How naïve you can be…" He teased, nuzzling her nose with his own, making her giggle, closing his hands around one of hers, "It means that you're going to be all mine, forever."

When he moved his hand away, she felt a cold small weight on her ring finger. She looked down, eyes widening at the oh so familiar red ruby ring, before smiling brightly, "Good thing…I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled, before kissing him once again.

* * *

 **Don't you guys love a happy ending?**

 **Erin: Woohoo! About time!**

 **Amy: I'll admit...That was nice...**

 **Me: Mmhmm, a happy ending is always deserved...**

 **But they don't always come now, do they?**

 **...**

 **I'm just messing with you guys!**

 **I may have a final chapter, like a sort of wrap up to all of this, and if I do, it'll most likely be tomorrow, or later on today, IDK yet.**

 **I'll be honest, I don't have much more to sya. I'.ll be sure to detail everything in the final chapter, but till then, I'll cya gys next time!**

 **Bai bai!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So, you guys know how I said that the last chapter was the last?**

 **Well, guess what.**

 **I lied.**

 **Here is the epilogue!**

 **Everyone loves those!**

 **So, again, thank you guys so much for reading and eviewing all this time! I'm seriously am surprised that this story did so well.**

 **But, we do have a lot to think about for the next story.**

 **If you didn't know it yet, I've promised many second stories. So, in the reviews, I want you guys to tell me what sequel you gys want me to do first. Juding on the responses, I'll either stick with the plan and go on with a pokemon fic I have planned, or, if enough of you guys want second stories, I'll begin work on the sequels.**

 **Hell, maybe I'll both.**

 **Also, I know that I've got a lot of good drawing people out there, so if you do and/or can, plese send me your fanart links! I'd like to see what you guys see. Just...Let's try to keep it all T rated, yes?**

 **Last but not least, I'll be having From Ash toDust shorts, the pre stories behind a lot of the stories of the characters, and just so you know, I'll be taking requests!**

 **The rest will come on later on, so, enjoy this, the actual final chapter!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

So, you wanna know how the story ends, eh? Well, I've got bad luck for you.

We're no where near done yet.

There's still so much more to experience, and hey, I've got time.

I think that infinity is more then enough to do my share of crazy shit.

But, till the end of time, here's a recap of the here and now.

Now that I'm immortal, I can run my gang for as long as London stands. I'll be honest, it's hard work, even when you're an immortal half demon that could burn London down with a simple sneeze. But, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

But, since the whole "warish" thing is over, Ciel has me back working in the manor from time to time. I don't mind much, really; if anything,

Don't tell him, but I don't mind; especially when Sebastian asked me directly for help.

But, I'm not the only important one.

Going on with it, a lot has happened, and the years have only just started!

Kian, Tyler, Cameron and John have all grown stronger together, and John's slowly becoming better, I'm happy to say! John's finally gotten past his asthma, and even if it is only one of many issues, it's still something great.

Cameron, I'll happily point out, found a girl. I won't say who or what, but I will say that he seems happy. He's happy enough to get out of his day shift. He's even tried to get past Zig once, who saw right through it.

It was amusing to watch, an angered Zig chasing after Cameron like a mad man. But hey, people will do some stupid shit when in love.

As for Tyler, he's recently made a small side group with John and Theo, some sort of three musketeers thing. It's cute, they'll run around, act like kids. It's great to watch.

Then Kian, poor poor Kian…

He told me recently that he liked a special someone, a certain girl, but, she already had her eye out for someone else.

That was first time that I've ever seen him cry, and it hurts more when I know who broke his heart.

But, at the same time, I'm sure that he'll learn to get over it all. He's been through so much, he's a resilient boy. He'll find what he's looking for, just not now or here.

The twins, just as ever, have been as painfully annoying as ever, but I wouldn't want anything else. Those two have been going out more often, and if I know them well enough, they're most likely out looking for trouble.

But, then again, what else would they do?

Oliver and Mathew have been hanging out a lot more. It's funny, a lot of the other boys like to say that the two are gay for each other. I'd like to say that I think the same, but that's just weird.

But hey,, if they end up bending that way, then I won't judge.

Please, no fan art…

..Anyway…

Max and Luke have had more time with each other, creating a nice brotherly bond. Luke has become a it more of an asshole, thanks to Max, but he's still a child, a loving caring child, at heart.

Max, on the other hand…He's an ass.

No more, no less.

Similar to Max and Luke, Dylan and Theo have had a good run as well. I don't know why I said it like that, making them sound like they're dead, but they're not. Theo, the good little child he is, he's became a lot more open about himself and his pasts.

I knew a bit about it, but I didn't know all of it. Now that I do…Let's just move on before I cry again.

Dylan has finally been able to allow himself to laugh a lot more, which is a relief. I use to thing that he was like a robotic male Zig, emotionless.

But hey, it would seem as if I was wrong.

Then there's William. Poor guy. He can n longer walk. He uses a wheelchair to get around. It makes me break on the inside, when I see him like that, but, it was still all nice and dandy. He liked to smile to a lot of other kids, telling them stories and such. Many see him like a father, and to be truthful, he kind of is.

Even on a wheelchair, he's still as wise and determined as ever.'

Then, there's the gang lords.

From what I know, Kiko's simply vanished into thin air. No one's seen the guy for a while, with the last time I've seen him being at the meeting.

Gold and Gage, on the other hand, have finally been put into there place. They reside in prison for so many crimes, I don't know where the hell to start.

Then, there's Fero. I don't know how he is with his wife, but he is good when it comes to his kids. David and Jamie want to join the phoenix gang, which is more then Fero would have ever wanted. But, when Alberto said that he wanted the same, Fero stepped in.

I understand that ideology, though. Knowing a bit more about Mary, I believe her name was, I wouldn't want my kids to join a gang when the very idea was the reason of my husband leaving.

But, at the same time, she can't control them forever.

What else…What else…I'm forgetting someone important…

Ah, yes…

Umm…I don't know how to say this…

…It's Hank…

He…Well he…Um…He's not doing so well…

…After the fight…He went into a coma…and well…he hasn't woken up yet…

Hahaha, Im just shitting you guys! He's fine and well. Yeah, he did go into a coma. But, when he did wake up, it was all good. It was also pretty funny, from what Oliver murmured. Apparently, Zig had been looking over his meds, only to see him wake up, and of course, because this is Hank, he scared the crap out of her.

He was nearly put back into another coma.

I wish I had that on camera.

But, anyway, there's also Zig.

Ever since the fight, she's become a lot nicer to people. She likes to be around the boys more often now. I'm happy, that she knows what it's like to be a leader. Zig's like my best friend/ little sister. It made me so happy, watching her grow up.

On the inside, it kills me to know that I'd watch Zig die, But, I was sure to make sure that her kids and grandkids would live on happy and safe lives.

Then, there's Alois. As much as I hate him, and as much as I want to kill him; we can't find him. They've got so many people on his, but Claude must do his job good. After we, more or less, burned down his mansion, there really is no where else for the guy to hide.

Mark my words, he's out there somewhere, but right now; I think that it's best to leave it alone.

As for me, I feel great! It's weird, being part demon. I can't die, but I can feel pain. That' and it's interesting, to know that I'll look twenty for the rest of my life.

Ah yes, bringing up another topic, today's my birthday!

Ciel said that, no matter what, I'll always look like I just got into highschool, but hey, so what? I've always looked younger then my age, why stop now?

As for Sebastian, well, he's Sebastian. Not much more or less can really be said. He's sweet, but can be such a tease, I mean, like, why!?

Argh, it makes me so irritated at times, I sound like a kid in America!

But, I wouldn't want anything else. And if I am to live eternity with someone, I'd ant no one but Sebastian at my side.

It would seem that my time here is up. But hey, don't worry, I'll be back one day.

I'm to popular not to be back!

Sure, I didn't plan to become some sort of demonic half human, and I'll be honest, it's not all cracked up as you'd think it would be.

And, I'll be honest, sometimes, I hear voices. It's odd, like a multitude of whispers when I'm alone. Sebastian says that it's the temptation of sin; but let's be honest, I'm sure I'll be fine.

besides, I'm still to young not to be doing stupid shit, right?

Give me a challenge, anything, I won't back down. Threaten me, and I'll kill you where you stand. Threaten my friends…Oh, I hope you've got God on your side.

But hey, I'm me, nothing's better then me, am I right?

Besides, I've got a demon as a lover, a gang as an army, and all the fire power I'd ever need.

What more could a girl ask for?

Well, time's up. I'll see you guys later, I guess.

And hey, do me a favor.

Never stop fighting for your freedom, okay? This is to all those who aren't seen as equal, who are seen as worthless. Prove yourself. Make yourself known.

Sure, you may not be me, but you've still got willpower.

Spirit.

Determination.

I'm sorry for going all Undertale on you guys, but it's true.

You see a way to break out? Do you see a way to become free? Do you know and want to fight for what's right?

I'm with you all the way.

Just…Don't give up, okay guys?

Well, I've got to run, someone else is trying to get into the Seal's cave, and I'm being called in.

Till we meet again, you guys.

And remember…

Never give up.

* * *

 **Erin: A good lesson to a good story, yes?**

 **Amy: Yeah, sure; whatever.**

 **Erin: Hey, better then hving a chapter full of typos and little to no story.**

 **Amy: I had a damn good story!**

 **Erin: Not even!**

 **Amy: EVEN!**

 **Me: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! COME ON, GUYS! HAVE BIT OF RESPECT!**

 **Both: HELL NO!**

 **Me:...I tried, you guys...**

 **Anyway, I hope that you gys did enjoy the final chapter! Again, if you guys want a sequel of any story listed below:**

 **(1) Super Smash Bros Unlimited**

 **(2) Covered in rose petals**

 **(3) My Shadows**

 **(4) From Ash to Dust**

 **I'll be sure to begin writing it up!**

 **Erin: They'll go with the four one, I know it.**

 **Amy: Maybe, if they have some sort of problem with reading and nubmers, then they'll go with one!**

 **Miu: I h-hope that they c-choose number t-two...**

 **Lilith: Hmm? I'll be honest, I don't care much.**

 **Me: HOW THE HELL DID ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE!?**

 **Lilith: Isn't it obvious? It's the final chapter.**

 **Miu: Y-yeah, it's the rules, w-we can be h-here, remember?**

 **Me:...Whatever...**

 **Alrighty then guys, what'll you choose?**

 **A new story all together?**

 **A sequel?**

 **A cake?**

 **Miu: Oh no, not t-that again...**

 **Amy: No. More. CAKE.**

 **Erin:...What's wrong with cake?**

 **Me: We can talk about that later, this author's note is pretty damn long already...**

 **Erin:...Hmm, whatever. I'll most likely be back soon.**

 **Amy: Unless I'M back first.**

 **Erin: Oh, come at me, bro.**

 **Amy: Whatever, candle stick.**

 **Erin: Katara.**

 **Amy: Litwick.**

 **Erin: Fish!**

 **Amy: BURNT FISH!**

 **Erin: YOU WATERY PIECE OF SHI-!**

 **Lilith: Are you two done?**

 **Miu: Y-yeah, you're b-both always f-fighting.**

 **Me: I'm ending this now either way.**

 **Okay guys, it's all over now I hope you all enjoyed the story while it lasted, and if not, I don't know why you're still here!**

 **Well, I've got nothing else to really go on with. It's all over, for real this time. So, I'll be going, things to do, time to waste, me myself and I to hang out with...**

 **...I have no life.**

 **Which is why I'm here.**

 **...Wait, what?**

 **...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it all guys. And remember, stay determined!**

 **Bai bai!**


End file.
